


Searching for you

by tinymiko



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Magic, True Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 127,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymiko/pseuds/tinymiko
Summary: Serena is now Cosmos, Goddess of the Moon and Stars and Guardian of the Cauldron but life as a Goddess is lonely so with the help of Her last Scout and annoying husband wife team of Gods Serena is looking for her true love. Someone who can understand that light needs dark to survive. Severus Snape is a reformed death eater trying to keep the boy who lived alive. COMPLETE





	1. Finding the Dark Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Even my fish is borrowed. I will try to update at least once a week but I have 4 kids and a puppy so that may not always happen. This is explicit so if you're under age, or don't like that sorta thing don't read it. I curse way to much its a character flaw and that does carry over to my writing. I have marked as underage but only because some smutty stuff will happen when Sailor moon is about 16 /17 depending on where you live this could be underage. I thought I read somewhere that Japans age of consent was 16 and Wizards is 17 her in US is 18 so i thought I just be safe. I have this on fanfic.net in it's less smuttier form and will be updating there as well. Smutty stuff will happen in later chapters. I love comments I do a very uncoordinated dance every time I get one. I am also super sensitive sorry in advance. I love writing but had some really negative comments and kind of stopped writing for 10 years. (I know terrible, I need thicker skin) This is for fun and I am sure I will make mistakes so bear with me.

 

"Majesty you must find Endymion and marry him if there is to be any hope of Crystal Tokyo" 

"Why Pluto, honestly what's so great about Crystal Tokyo?" Serena asked a small frown on her face. 

Pluto threw her hands in the air pacing the length of the room. She loved her princess, she truly did but she could be so pigheaded and stubborn. She took a deep breath and tried again. 

"Highness, please Crystal Tokyo is and always has been our goal, a time of peace and happiness. Endymion is your soulmate he's handsome, strong, and intelligent he will make a good match. Why do you resist this?" She questioned.

 

Pluto couldn't understand why Serena was making such a big deal about this. Shouldn't she be eager to find her love? Serena had been different since the defeat of Galaxia and the death of her scouts. Pluto thought at first that it was sadness at the loss of her friends but now she wasn't so sure. Ever since Serena absorbed the scout's star seeds and gained their powers she had been cold and silent. Pluto couldn't blame her first she watched her family be killed by chaos then her scouts chose to give up their destinies to be reborn as normal humans. It was a lot for the poor girl to take in. With this in mind Pluto asked her gently 

"Hime what is it. You know you can tell me."

 

Serena grab the other sensei's hands 

"Pluto, I love you and I know you mean well but I cannot marry him. I just can't. I was 16 years old sheltered and lonely. Endymion was the first man I ever met. He was handsome and charming and a prince. Add to that he was forbidden of course I fell in love. He was also a conceited weak-minded whore monger. It was his mistress that united with Metalia to destroy the moon in case you forgotten. I don't blame him for Beryl's actions." She hurriedly said when she saw Pluto was about to interrupt. 

"However had he not been screwing her and every other woman in court, she would have had no reason to join with Metalia."

 

"Your highness surely you jest, that was no fault of his. If you remember he left Earth to come defend the Moon." 

Pluto's garnet eyes bore into Serena's own violet ones and she felt herself shrink. Of all of her Scouts it was Pluto she hated to disappoint the most. Pluto, who had sacrificed her own life, in order to guard the Gates of Time.

 

"Puu" she whispered using the childhood nickname. 

"I was a girl blinded by a handsome face. Endymion was a good man with a good heart, but he was a bad prince and a worse King. He was more concerned with women than politics. Even as Darien he was aloof and superior always flaunting his wealth and intelligence. He was unnecessarily cruel to me. He spent years making me miserable. Insulting me and bringing me to tears every single day. It was only after he regained his memories that he became nice to me. I believe he loved me or at least as much as he was able to love anything. But I became his obsession and possession. He was more concerned with how I was perceived to be than who I actually was. He didn't know me Puu. I mean we dated for four years and he didn't know my favorite book or color. That says something. He never wanted me. Not who I was inside all he wanted was this face. This damnable body that everyone wants not me, never me." she tore at her face in frustration.

 

Pluto walked over to her and held her hands still before she could do any more damage. Already there were deep furrows on her pale skin and blood flowed freely from them. 

"Renity, please" She pleaded as she held the sobbing girl.

 

"I hate it, Puu, I really do. No one knows or cares to try to know me. I'm perfect Serenity Princess of the Silver Millennia or Sailor Moon defender of love and Justice. Who loves me just plain Serena? I'm the granddaughter of a Goddess her beauty and power run through me attracting people like flies to shit. But it's not really me. Not who I am inside. All these people they die for this face die for this body to protect it. Become obsessed with it and they want to possess me. As if I was some trophy they could put on their shelf. Endymion, Allen, Diamond they didn't want me they had no idea who I was." 

She pulled away from Pluto and paced the length of the room. She barely noticed the new lace curtains that hung over the charmed windows that Pluto had just put in last week. The windows that were now charmed to display a bright sunny day, the sunshine mocked Serena. How was she supposed to explain herself to Pluto? She was older than even Serena's mother and her only goal was to find a bright future.Serena sat down in an overstuffed chair sighing. She felt every one of 1,034 years.

 

. "Pluto the scouts are gone, the Crystal Tokyo we've seen is impossible. I'm Cosmos now I have their star seeds. This is what they wanted freedom to live normal lives no longer bound by their vow to protect me. I can't hold on to a future that will never be. Don't you see if I find Endymion marry him pretend to love him I will only be making a mockery of the future we once saw. You know as Cosmos I am different, no longer just the Lunarian princess but a Goddess. When I absorbed the star seeds of the scouts I took back the power Selene gifted to the rulers of the planets so she could marry a mortal." 

Pluto sighed and sat at the feet of her Queen her head resting on the younger woman's lap. 

"Hime, all you ever wanted was to be a normal girl. You have given up your life for us. Took on a burden that should never be shouldered alone all so your guardians could live normal lives. Can you not understand my desire for you to have some happiness?" 

Serena stroked the older women's green tinted hair. She always loved Pluto's hair it was a soft as silk and shimmered in the light.

 

"Pluto, you are my most loyal Scout and greatest friend. You've been more like a mother to me, but I am not the same girl I once was. I realize you want the best for me. I was innocent and so in love with Darien. I forgave his insults and his sly barbs. Every time he broke my heart and each time he turned to evil instead of me. He wanted Serenity the perfect graceful princess that everyone saw. Only you and my mother knew what a klutzy terror I really was. Pluto I was encased in the crystal when we went to the future. My daughter was convinced that I didn't love her and turned to evil. Not to mention my husband." She spat the word "Thought it would be a good idea to convince his past self to break my heart! What kind of idiot does that? Even as Neo King Endymion he was a weak-minded fool. He damn near destroyed the past and left his wife to get raped! Yes Pluto raped. I was the unfortunate receiver of my future self's memories. Diamond raped her me us." Pluto cried out in denial 

"No highness not you." Why how she questioned herself though not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

 

"I talked to the queen before we headed back Puu, look." 

She passed her hands over the Time Gates they could see into the Crystal Palace of Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity sat on a love seat holding the hand of Sailor Moon. 

"Sailor Moon, thank you for coming to save me, and for looking out for my daughter, before you return I must speak with you." 

Now that there was no enemy to defeat Pluto took the time to observe her future queen. She was thin to thin. Where lush curves once resided now were only skin and bones. She was still beautiful but she had bags under her eyes and her shoulders were hunched her hands shook.

 

"I love Rini, I do but you have spent time in her company. She's spoiled and manipulative. She's too easily swayed by darkness like her father. I married Darien and I loved him but I became his possession not his wife. He was always pushing me I was never good enough, strong enough, smart enough. The first time I caught him cheating with another woman I left him. He came back begging me to forgive him swore he would never do it again. The he called me selfish, because if I didn't forgive him Crystal Tokyo would never happen. I knew how much Crystal Tokyo meant to you all. So I went back. I ran the kingdom as Queen while he slept with half of the court and spoiled my child beyond recognition. When Diamond raped me it was too much. I encased myself in the crystal because I couldn't bear to live anymore."

 

Sailor Moon shook her head in denial "No, No! Darien would never do that. I don't believe you!" 

She shouted at her older self. Queen Serenity roughly grabbed Serena's arm. 

"You know it's true you feel it in your heart stop being such a silly fool. Do you really love him do you love the way he treats you? The way he demeans you at every turn or do you just think you're supposed to love him?" Sailor Moons tear-streaked face furrowed in confusion.

 

"What about the future?" She asked her voice shaking. 

"This future, damn this future! My daughter is a holy terror with an inclination towards evil. My husband is a selfish whore monger and I have been working non-stop for 200 years for a peace that will never come. The Black Moon Clan was only one rebellion faction of many. People don't want to be ruled by a woman who can't control her child and whose own husband does not respect her. I am giving you a gift. The gift of my memories see what I did wrong and fix it. Live a better life." 

The queen held sailor Moon's hands the Crescent Moon on her brow shined brightly the light going into Sailor Moon own Crescent when the light finally faded Sailor Moon looked at the queen with hardened eyes.

 

"I will never die for an unworthy man again! I will not become you!" She shouted at the queen. For the first time Queen Serenity smiled. 

"Good, be stronger than I was. You can be more than a queen Sailor Moon you can be happy. One last thing Sailor Moon, I've had much time to think on this. We are made of light no darkness can exist within us the descendants of Selene. We are beings of light but the light cannot exist without the dark. You cannot see the brilliance of the moon without the dark of the night."

 

Sailor Moon stood up she paced the length of the room for the first time registering the cold beauty of the palace she was in. There was no warmth no love permeated these walls; instead all she felt with sorrow.

 

"What do you mean your highness?" She asked her older self.

 

"Endymion wasn't all bad." At Sailor Moon's eye roll she continued. "I am serious he had a good heart and he loved his daughter. In the end he was a mortal with mortal's faults. Yes, he was a king and had power but humans for the most part are made of light and dark. Their choices are what make them good or bad and rarely is one all bad or all good. We are not human, not even true Lunarians. If the Goddess Selene had not fallen in love with the mortal Lunarian King we would be much like the humans. Longer Lived and perhaps more powerful but still the same. It is Selene's blood that makes us different. We are made of all light and therefore are incorruptible. Even though we're made of light we need the dark we need balance in our lives. We need a man who has lived in the Darkness. Who understands that Darkness does not equate to evil. Someone who has faced evil and defeated its hold on him through his own free will, a man strong enough to stand by my side as a king. My true right hand, dark to my light, promises me Sailor Moon that you will find our Dark Prince. One who would love us flawed though we are."

 

Sailor Moon hugged the older woman 

"I will Serenity, I swear it. I will change our fate."

 

The picture in the time gates faded and Pluto was left looking at Sailor Moon with new eyes. 

"Hime, I am so sorry I had no idea. I swear to you by the planet of Pluto and the Gates of Time that I will not stop until I find your true love."

 

"Thank you Pluto." Serena told her quietly glad that she would no longer have to defend her hostility towards Endymion.

 

True to her word Pluto spent weeks in front of the time gates searching every dimension for Serena's Dark Prince. 

"Okay, I have a list of candidates Renity" 

Pluto stood in front of Serena looking very pleased with herself. Serena bit back a laugh. Pluto really was taking this much too seriously. She even dressed the part. She was wearing a black pants suit with white collared shirt a small string of pearls adorned her neck. She looked classic and business like. Serena half expected her to start speaking about the DOW and NASDAQ. They sat in front of the Time Gates. The room which had previously been a parlor was converted to a media room. Instead of a TV they face the Time Gates. Pluto had even conjured a clicker so she could change the picture from her seat next to Serena.

 

"First up, Son Goku." She clicked and the gates showed an extremely buff crazy-haired guy. He was cute in a brutish way, though Serena always preferred a more slim build. Pluto read off a list of stats she had prepared.

"Widowed, father of two boys, he's a Saiyan and the protector of his dimension." 

They watched a clip of him fighting a really ugly green guy. "He's a good fighter." Serena commented "Aww" They both sighed as they saw the father playing with his two sons. "Eww" They both said in unison as they saw the warrior polish off an entire table of food. Pluto snorted through tears of laughter. 

"He has even worse table manners than you your highness." "Hahaha yuck it up Pluto, besides he's pure to pure for me."

 

Pluto clicked for the next person "Luke Skywalker, last the Jedi's." 

"He's cute." Serena commented. "Yuck he's a Sister Kisser nope." (Please don't be mad Star Wars fan, little joke)

 

On and on they went candidate after candidate. Maxwell Duo was too goofy, Heero Yuy to robotic, Chang Wufei was no just no. "Naruto Uzumaki cute but to pure even with a tailed beasts residing inside him his light shines like a beacon."

 

Kaname Kuran who was yummy, but as they watched a scene of him insulting a turned vampire Serena dismissed him as another pretty boy. 

"Sesshomaru Taisho, oh my damn, that is a whole lot of sexy right there." Serena leaned forward licking her lips. Pluto smirked. 

"I thought you'd like him and he is a daiyoukai so definitely dark but not evil." Nodding her head in agreement Serena said 

"Put him on the short list. Even if he doesn't make the cut is there a way you can make copies of him or at least his picture?" 

Pluto laughed in the time gates the lord of the Western lands stood proud yielding a sword to protect the young human girl. His obi was torn open revealing a sculpted chest and abdomen.

 

"Moving on your highness, Sirius Orion Black put in prison for a crime he didn't commit but a bit of a ladies man." 

"No thanks." She shook her head. That was the last thing she needed another Rico Suave. Serena was getting tired she knew Pluto had a whole list of candidates still to go she sighed and poured herself a vodka tonic and then poured one for Pluto as well.

 

"Pluto maybe we're going about this the wrong way. Maybe I should like sign up for eHarmony or Tinder." 

Pluto looked at her in horror 

"Tinder, Tinder no queen of mine is signing up for Tinder! The only people on Tinder are sexual deviants and serial killers. That are not even a real thing it's an app. Apps are for people too lazy or too cheap to pay for match.com" 

She shouted. How could she even be contemplating such a thing, sweet innocent Serena on Tinder. Pluto shuddered. 

"Jeez Puu chill out, Ray found a lot of great guys on Tinder." Pluto did not respond but Serena swore she heard her mutter under her breath something about a slutty Pyro. "Alright Pluto, well go through the rest of the guys. I know you have a long list and you put a lot of work into this and I appreciate it."

 

Pluto heaved a sigh of relief then clicked to the next one on the list. 

"This is Remus Lupin, he's a werewolf so there is darkness inside of him." The man on the screen look careworn but he had laugh lines around his eyes and an easy smile on his face.

 

"He's so full of light Puu. I'm surprised the curse can reside in him, it must be painful." 

Serena murmured quietly. She felt drawn to this man. Pluto noticed her scrutiny and was hesitant to move on this was the first man she had any reaction to aside from the Western Lord. Honestly Sesshomaru was so sexy anyone would have a reaction to him. She watched Serena's face for signs of love or even attraction but all she saw was empathy. She sighed of course her soft hearted Hime would feel for this man. She would feel compelled to help him but she was not recognizing her true mate in him.

 

Pluto clicked again "Bellatrix Lestrange." The time gate filled with a beautiful woman who had curly black hair and dark eyes. 

"Pluto?" Serena questioned. 

"You never said your other half had to be male and she's very attractive." Pluto had wanted to be thorough there were many women, centaurs even goblins on her list. Serena could only laugh. 

"Well I thank you for the variety but, this one reeks of evil even from here I can see the fanatical glint in her eye." Pluto clicked on to the next candidate. 

"Severus Snape, he's not much to look at. He has known darkness and abuse and came to the light of his own accord he..." Pluto stopped speaking Serena had stood up and walked to the time gates. She stared at the man her hand reaching up almost to caress his face.

 

"Puu, this is him. I know it my heart recognized him in a way it never did with Endymion. He's so cloaked in darkness can you feel it. Yet his soul yearns for the light misunderstood and alone he needs me I need him." 

A single tear slid down her cheek her soul cried out for this man as though she were a rubber band stretched too thin ready to snap. Here with her Dark Prince. She continued to stare at the man. He was teaching a class full of teenager's potions. His manner was abrupt and his face seemed to wear a permanent scowl. When she looked closer she could see the corners of his mouth turn up in amusement as he watched his charges. There was something compelling about the man. His black hair hung limp and greasy to his shoulders, his nose was large and hooked and looked to have been broken at least once. He wasn't attractive in the conventional sense but his lips were full and his eyes seemed to stare straight into Serena's soul. And Gods that voice it was like poured caramel sweet and decadent.

 

Pluto frowned at her. "Your highness, are you certain? I have many other men and women for you to look through." Serena narrowed her violet eyes. 

"Pluto what aren't you telling me." Pluto looked away. I was hoping you wouldn't choose any of the last four, though it felt wrong to exclude them. Fate and Destiny must still have a hand in your life Hime." 

"Fate sanctimonious bastard and his prissy wife can leave me the hell alone. Haven't I done enough for them?" Serena cursed throwing her hands in the air.

 

"Such language from a Goddess for shame." a deep voice said from behind Serena. 

"Son of a bitch! Why me?" She asked herself loudly. Destiny a beautiful blacked haired goddess put petite hand on Serena's shoulder. 

"With great power comes great responsibility, and you have great power indeed." She spoke softly to Serena her voice gentle. Serena shook off the hand that lay on her shoulder. 

"Oh spare me the Spider-Man speech. I've seen the movie to Destiny." Destiny looked to her husband Fate in confusion. Fate a tall handsome God with Golden hair moved to stand beside his wife his brown eyes glowering down at Serena.

 

"Spare you I shall, I'm not here for you this time Serena. We came as a courtesy and to warn you. One of your former guardians has a destiny that they must fulfill but it is not an easy task. Even if they should succeed his life will be full of sorrow."

 

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

 

"We came to give you a choice young one. You can go to your dark Prince take him and run away. He's in a fight against evil that he will not survive if he stays. You can live a happy life with him if you take him and leave, but the price you pay will be the death of your friends. Those that do survive will live in a world filled with loss and grief. One of your friends has caught the eye of a great evil that you have inadvertently created. If he succeeds and defeats this evil he will pass a curse on to his innocent child. Your magic can save them. This is not your fight. Knowing you as we do we figure you would want to help? The soul magic you have regained by becoming Cosmos can cast out the evil curse. You can save your friend and his child a lifetime of Sorrow."

 

Destiny took over for Fate. "It is up to you little one. I want to think about this why is it of all the people your advisor paraded before you it is this one man that you are drawn towards? Your friends were reincarnated through traditional means and yet there was still enough of a connection for their souls to be drawn together in the same world at the same time." 

Serena looked at the gates of time where Severus Snape was now sitting at his desk grading papers and seemingly taking great pleasure in writing insults on the papers.

 

"Oh Gods please tell me my Dark Prince isn't Ray. That would be bad. We would kill each other within a week." Pluto shook her head. 

"It's not Ray."

 

"Then who?" She questioned turning towards Fate and Destiny "You said my friends were reincarnated is he one of them? Its Endymion isn't it? Selene help me I'm stuck with him I can't escape. I can't I won't you can't make me." 

She sank down to the floor tears streaming down her face her violet eyes wide and her whole body trembled. Pluto glared at Fate and Destiny, Gods or not no one scared her princess.

 

"It's not Endymion your highness, nor is it any of your friends but Severus Snape does reside in the same world as them. He does or will know all of them." Pluto told her while rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

"Thank Selene, how do I save my friends?" She asked Fate.

 

"There will be conditions Serena."

 

"Aren't there always, I don't care I didn't free them to suffer if I can help I will."

 

"Your friends have been reincarnated through the cauldron which means they no longer look or act the same. They may or may not be the same gender the only reason they always took on the same personality and appearance before was because of your mother's magic. Even so their friendship was so strong their souls stayed close together. Severus Snape is truly the other half of your soul so perhaps in their need to be close with you they inadvertently surrounded him." Destiny sat down in a chair she conjured.

 

"Your friend has an old enemy who was also a reincarnated an enemy who has worn the disguise of a friend. We will send you back with all your memories but some of your powers will have to be sealed you'll still be able to transform into Cosmos to defeat any stray youma's. You will be able to recognize your friends through your magic but you are not allowed to reveal yourself to them until your Dark Prince accepts you." Fate looked at her hard.

 

"Why should my helping my friends depends on his acceptance?" Serena was getting frustrated everything was always riddles with these two.

 

"Because dear one your prince has a fate as well. He has a part to play in this fight and his death is the price of your friend's freedom temporary though it may be. If he is to live, he must learn to trust. Once he accepts you without knowing who you are trusting his heart instead of his head you will be free. But if you tell anyone the truth before he accepts your love you will be forbidden to be together such is the cost of his life." 

Destiny's voice was softer as she finished the conditions Fate had set.

 

"So I must pay the price once again? Do I not deserve peace?" Fate walked to her and gently held her chin he forced her to look him in the eyes.

 

"We are sorry little one but even we must abide by the rules of balance. Even when we feel the person whose life we hold deserves a break and we love that one like a daughter." 

Serena gasped Fate was normally the stoic hard-ass Destiny was the gentler of the two. 

"A stubborn foul mouth daughter to be sure, but a daughter nonetheless." Fate smirked at her. Serena laughed there's the hard ass I know and love she thought. She gave the surprised God a quick hug before going to give his wife one as well.

 

"You have a choice Serena you can go to him now as you are tell him your story and leave with him. He cannot stay if he stays he shall die. Should you accept our conditions and he doesn't accept you he will live a long life but it will be one of loneliness and regret. He has to learn to take a leap of faith."

 

"I'll take your conditions." 

Serena replied they gave her a choice that wasn't really a choice her happiness over her friends of course she would choose her friends. She had sacrificed everything in order for them to be reborn and live normal lives. After defeated Galaxia they asked to be free and though she missed them with all her heart she complied. She would not hold them to her when they so desperately wanted to be free.

 

"We knew you would." Fate said as he pushed her through the gates of time.

 

Serena landed on her ass in front of the arcade. 

"Thrice damn son of a whore monkey!" 

She shouted to the sky. Little girl that is not appropriate language I have half a mind to call your mother. An older lady was glaring down at Serena. Little girl? Serena stood up dusted herself off and noticed that she barely reach the woman's chest. I know I'm short but this is ridiculous. She inspected herself in the window of the arcade ignoring the still glaring old woman.


	2. Young again again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Serena gasped at her reflection before yelling angrily.

 

"Where the hell are my tits Destiny? Damn it, do you know how long it took me to grow those." At this point the old woman threw one more glare Serena's way before angrily walking away muttering to herself.

 

"Puu, where in Selene's name are you?"

 

"Hime, calm yourself I'm here."

 

"Calm myself, calm myself I'm seven years old dammit!"

 

"Ten" Pluto replied automatically.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You are not seven you are ten years old. We have two months before you attend Hogwarts with your friends. Where Severus Snape is currently a professor." 

Pluto said this calmly while pulling Serena into the alley next to the arcade knowing the inevitable explosion that was coming.

 

"What! How in Hades name is he going to accept me in this body? If he did I wouldn't want him its creepy just creepy. That cock waffle Fate never said I had to go through puberty again."

 

"Your highness, your friends have been reincarnated in the Wizard World. Their magic is different than yours. You can perform this magic but you will need to learn to adapt in that world. So to school you must go." 

Seeing Serena about to mutiny Pluto continued quickly 

"Hime, Jupiter's parents have passed away and the Muggles or not magic people that he was raised by are terrible. He would never trust an adult." Knowing that she wouldn't argue with her friend's welfare on the line Pluto let her express her frustration.

 

"Puu, this sucks ass big time what am I supposed to do? I won't just jump into another relationship with a man I do not know. The last time my "soul mate" turned out to be a man whore with Peter Pan syndrome. I need to get to know him to earn his trust and see who he really is. How can I do that in this body?" Serena kicked the trash bin in frustration.

 

"Any man that is taking the time to get to know a ten year deeply needs Mars Fire not a kingdom. I have to wait six years to try to know him and see where our feelings lead and to try for something more."

 

"Seven" Pluto replied automatically.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Seven years in the Wizarding World you have to be 17 to be considered of age. At least it's not muggle London you have to be 18."

 

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better fuck nuggets!" Serena stomped her little foot and pouted.

 

Serena was so busy cursing but she didn't notice the man that had come out of the back door of the arcade.

 

"What is going on here?" The tall blonde man questioned. Turning at the sound of the voice Serena looked into the blue eyes of her once friend Andrew. Before she even thought about the consequences she yelled "Andrew?" and threw herself into his arms.

 

"Serena, I was told you died four years ago in that big attack downtown. Where the Hell have you been! What happened to you? Did you take a de-aging potion or did someone curse you."

 

Serena and Pluto shared a look.

 

"De-aging potion Andrew you're a wizard?" she questioned.

 

"Well yeah, aren't you?"

 

"I think we need to talk Andrew."

 

Serena and Pluto followed Andrew to the back room of the arcade. Serena sat down "It's a long story." 

And over the next 20 minutes Serena proceeded to tell Andrew everything much to Pluto's consternation. Serena trusted Andrew he was always like a big brother to her and she had missed him dearly. She regretted now that she never came back to check on him, never told him that she was alive. She was so heartbroken after the scouts had died in the battle of the along with her family that she hid at the time gates to give her heart time to heal.

 

"Wow just wow. You're Sailor Moon, my little Serena is Sailor Moon. I almost can't believe it. I mean sweet klutzy Serena is Sailor Moon. The girls they were the Sailor Scouts and Darien that ass hat! He was Tuxedo Mask and never told me." Serena could only laugh.

 

"Andrew, now that you know my secret I need your help. I need to get to the Japanese Minister of Magic. I need to find a way to get into Hogwarts as an exchange student do you know where it is?" Andrew grinned.

 

"I can do you one better than that. I'll take you there tomorrow. Do you remember my sister Elizabeth? She's the Minister of Magic's undersecretary. I know she'll be able to get you a meeting." Serena hugged the man.

 

"Thank you so much Andrew. You don't know what this means to me." Andrew hugged her back.

 

"I think I do. Come on lets go." He pulled the small girl by her hand out the door and noticed for the first time that the other woman had disappeared. 

"Where did that woman go the Pluto chick? Why didn't she come with us?"

 

"Pluto has to guard the Time Gates she's not really allowed to interfere a lot in this world. That's why I need to become a legally emancipated minor." Her nose wrinkled in distaste at the word minor. 

"I was 21 when I went to the time gates 4 years ago. I should be 25 at least not counting the thousand and sixteen years I lived on the moon and I'm a minor HA!" She blew out of breath making Andrew smile. She was really one of the cutest kids especially when she was pouting. Not that he would tell her that.

 

"Sere, there's something I've been meaning to speak with you about. You know Elizabeth is the undersecretary for Ministers Takahashi and you know I told her everything. I mean all about you. I mean you and the Sailor Scouts and Darien. The ministry has been looking for the scouts for a while you know in case they need help. I guess this like British bad guy some Moldy guy worries them. I mean you're like super powerful so of course they would want you. I mean Sailor Moon or Cosmos or whoever you are."

 

"Andrew, you're babbling what's going on?"

 

"Well, Elizabeth just told me that she dated Darien while you guys were together. She didn't know at first and when she found out she felt just awful." He looked at her sadly about to speak but Serena just held up her hand.

 

"I know okay. Just don't worry about it besides it's in the past. Darien had his flaws but he was your friend."

 

Andrew looked away. He had missed Darien he was like his brother, but he hadn't been blind to his faults. His crazy obsession with Serena started before they started dating. It was like he couldn't breathe if he didn't make her cry. Once they had gotten together he put her on this untouchable pedestal. He kept touching other woman though. Andrew had confronted him once and all Darien had to say was that there were some things you did with a wife and some you did with a whore. Andrew hadn't liked it but what was he to do. He kept silent not out of loyalty to Darien but out of fear of breaking Serena's heart. He shook his head trying to shake out his thoughts.

 

"Thanks Serena, You're a great friend." 

Serena gave him a blinding smile. Inside the last bit of her heart was breaking. That early on he was cheating. Queen Serenity had only found out he was cheating after they were married. Deep down Serena wanted to believe it was the pressure of marriage and ruling the kingdom that caused Darien to revert to his more Endymion like tendencies. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize they have reached their destination "Koots Green Tea" Serena quirked a silver brow. Andrew just smiled.

 

"Where else would you hide the Japanese Ministry then a tourist trap?" She had to admit he was right it was brilliantly hidden in plain sight. While hordes of tourists stood in lines waiting to order matcha. Some bypassed the line and headed for a dark hall. Serena felt the whisper of magic on her skin. It seemed to say back away there's nothing here.

 

"A repelling charm and notice me not charm as well." Andrew smiled at her nodding his head. They reached an old door marked out of order and went inside. Once inside the door Andrew flushed the knobs and muttered "revelio" and they were in a huge atrium. Men and women wearing robes walking busily through the atrium and Serena was happy to see an even number of people wear regular business suits. They had reached the guard who scowled at Andrew and asked for his wand. Andrew handed over his want to be inspected.

 

"Who's the child?" He asked still scowling.

 

"She's a magical orphan I need to get her sorted out." 

Andrew replied putting himself between Serena and the guard. Serena rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself. She was a Goddess for Selene's sake. Still it was cute that Andrew was trying to protect her. Not that he needed to behind the guards stern face his soul shined brightly. 

The guard leaned down toward Serena "Sorry for your loss child." Turning a sneer back at Andrew he gave them directions.

 

"Go down to the 7th Corridor up the stairs it's the 6th door on the right." He handed Andrew back his wand before he turned to Serena once more producing a lollipop from his desk. He handed it to her with a wink. Serena smile brightly at him and then gave the man a quick hug before stuffing the lollipop in her mouth. Andrew watched eyes wide. Serena just shrugged. 

"Dude its candy." Andrew could only laugh that was his Serena a powerful warrior hugging strangers and pigging out on candy.

 

He put his arms around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. They followed the kind guard's directions chatting amicably. When they reached Elizabeth office Andrew pulled his sister into a hug.

 

"Did you bring Serena Drew? I really wanted to apologize. It has been years and I'm married now but the guilt has been eating me away. I feel just terrible you know. I mean I didn't know." A tinkling laugh came from behind Andrew.

 

"Babbling must run in your family Andrew." she laughed again "Hi, Elizabeth." Elizabeth fell into her seat.

 

"Merlin's beard I know I mean you told me she was little like she got young. Seeing it for myself wow." Elizabeth faced the precocious child. "I really did want to apologize. I didn't know you were together. He said you were just a kid that had a crush on Andrew. I mean in the year we were together he would disappear a lot always saying he was studying…"

 

"What did you?" Serena asked thunder in her voice. Elizabeth look confused.

 

"When did you start dating Darien?" Andrew asked his sister angrily.

 

"July of that year, I broke up with him in May. That was when I found out he was seeing Serena the whole time and they were engaged."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Andrew shoved his hands through his hair making it stand on end.

 

"He begged me not to. He said you would get all big brother protective." So intent on their argument neither noticed the steady wind that had picked up in the office. It wasn't until pens and paper started flying off Elizabeth's desk that they realized something was wrong. Turning to look at Serena they saw the small girl in the middle of a windstorm her violet eyes had gone completely silver.

 

"Serena!" 

Andrew yelled afraid of her for the first time. He knew logically she was powerful seeing it first hand was different. He realized now just how much power and responsibility the young again girl had. Serena shook with rage. All that time just one month after being restored from the mega verse he was cheating. She had died for him again! That rat-bastard had been cheating on her. He had been in a year long relationship. She heard Andrew call her name, saw the fear in his eyes and she tried to calm herself. She still had trouble with controlling the scout's powers especially when she was upset. At that moment the door to Elizabeth's office opened and a small woman with cropped black hair and purple glasses walked in seemly obliviously to the whirlwind in front of her.

 

"I see I'm just in time. Ms. Namakaze informed me that was an extremely powerful magical child that needed help." The minister though small in stature was very powerful. Her power radiated calm that Serena latched onto. 

"Now child it is okay it's going to be okay. I am here now I'm going to help you." Serena could feel her sincerity and it was this sincerity that enabled Serena to calm her power. She let out a breath and the winds died.

 

"Minister Takahashi" Elizabeth had started but was interrupted by Serena's angry little voice.

 

"kusottare, bakayuro, Bastardi, Hijo de puta, Maldita sea, cabron!" Serena switched angrily from language to language seamlessly before yelling in English. 

"I swear if I find that reincarnated bastard I'll castrate him." Minister Takahashi's eyes widened hearing that tiny angelic looking girl using such foul language was just disconcerting.

 

"Serena I'm so sorry." Elizabeth cried. Stopping her tirade Serena looked at the distraught woman instantly regretting her loss of control.

 

"This is no fault of yours and I don't blame you. l had to face a hard truth is all. Minister Takahashi I apologize sincerely for my outburst. I am ashamed that you had to witness that. I am Serena Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Moon." If the bad language had surprised the minister this was far worse. The insolent child was claiming to be the dead heroin.

 

"This is not funny Usagi Tsukino is on the list of the 2000 that died in the battle four years ago. She was 21 years old and you are most certainly not her."

 

Serena simply touched her brooch and shouted "Moon Cosmic Power!" Beams of light wrapped around her body so bright they had to look away. When the light faded a fully grown Sailor Cosmos stood in front of them. After Serena and Andrew explain quietly to the minister and Elizabeth exactly what was going on (leaving out Severus Snape of course Nobody's Business)

 

"First Sailor Cosmos, your highness I offer you my thanks for the years you spent protecting Japan from evil. I offer my condolences for the loss of your guardians and friends but how can I help you?"

 

"I need to go to Hogwarts to protect the boy who lived. I cannot be under the control of the English Ministry they are corrupt and I do not trust them. If I am made a ward of the Japanese Ministry as an exchange student then I would be under your control." Ministers Takahashi seemed to think hard before replying.

 

"If you don't want to be under one Ministries control why try for another?"

 

"Several reasons although I'm over a thousand years old this body is 10 and I'm going to need supervision and protection at least to outside eyes. I trust you I don't trust Cornelius Fudge. As your ward then they cannot touch me. You could go to Dumbledore directly and have me enrolled at Hogwarts."

 

"I am honored by your trust Sailor Cosmos, but I still don't understand. I have met Minister Fudge and though he seems to be a petty, small sort of man I don't think he'd abuse his rights over a child."

 

"Minister Takahashi, how many witches and wizards do you have in Japan?" Serena asked. The minister looked confused at the question but answered any ways.

 

"Last census said about 14,000."

 

"How many aurors do you have?"

 

"We have about 600 currently, but we have stand by and trainee aurors that are ready for emergencies."

 

"That is why I trust you. Fudge would not have known those numbers off hand. Japan's population is about 127 million with 14000 known wizards. The British Ministry has less than 1800 and only seven aurors. Though they have half the population of Japan they only have 1800 Wizards. I've checked most other Ministries have at least four to five thousand wizards. The British population of wizards is dying out and either they haven't noticed, are ignoring the problem or they don't care. Any of these three are reprehensible. 

Typically the wizarding community is very small but the British community is tied with Grenada whose overall population is only a hundred and six thousand. The British pure blood mania is killing the wizards. By not introducing new blood they are inbreeding out the magic. More and more squibs are being born. Those who are born with magic have other drawbacks. The Malfoys are almost albino in appearance. Obviously a chromosomal defects because they're too closely related. Physical appearance and magic are not the only affects inbreeding has cost. Some other side effects are missing pain receptors, paranoia and psychotic tendencies. Sound familiar many of the pure blood families suffer from at least one of these. The most powerful witches and wizards born in the last thousand years have been muggle born or at least have muggle blood. Merlin, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Harry Potter, you minister." The minister looked up in surprise.

 

"In Japan we are not so strict with those things. Many Muggles know who we are. They're either allies or friends or family of a wizard or witch. I see your point though because we care not about purity of blood only power many are not afraid to marry Muggles. Elizabeth, your husband is a muggle geneticist isn't he?" At Elizabeth nod she continued. "Have him come see me. More research needs to be done on this perhaps if we have finite proof we can prevent our kind from dying out. Hime, I will help you. You will become a ward of the Japanese ministry as a legally emancipated adult." Andrew's brow furrowed. At his unspoken question Serena said.

 

"There's no age limit for legal emancipation in Japan only requirements. The child has to have a safe lodging, money to live on and demonstrate responsibility to care for their own needs. I have more than enough money inherited from my parents Uranus and Neptune so I can buy several houses. Home and money is taken care of and I hope we can agree that I'm responsible enough to take care of myself." The minister smiled.

 

"The paperwork will be owled to you this evening. But I have a request sometime during your stay at Hogwarts I wish to visit. We feel the darkness of that Lord Voldemort. There is whisperings of his return. And if Voldemort comes back, as you say he will it will not just be Britain that will be in danger. Evil like him is like a cancer it spreads. I have to speak with the board but I am sure you have Japan's Wizards at your side highness. We remember all Sailor Moon did for us and if we can be of help to you we will."

 

Serena clasped hands with the minister. "I thank you Minister Takahashi for your assistance should you need anything call out Sailor Pluto, she will find me."


	3. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has been at Hogwarts five years and is best friends with the Golden Trio but will her secret past come between her and her friends. Harry is under a lot of pressure with the new professor Delores Umbridge and the Daily Prophet out to make him a liar he's not sure who his real friends are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note……  
> Sorry for the long wait. Thank you everyone who has followed and is sticking with me it means so much to me. I will try to post a chapter every two weeks at least sooner if I can but RL gets in the way especially with four little ones and a puppy. Now this chapter was originally meant to be much longer but as I was editing and cooking dinner I had a mishap and spilled a pot of boiling water from tit to toe! So a trip to the hospital and some pain killers later I have second degree burns on my chest stomach and legs the worst is my stomach and foot. I have decided to upload what I have edited so far but I promise in a couple of days I will finish the other 7 pages that was supposed to belong to this chapter and post. I need a few days healing time lol.

True to Minister Takahashi's word the next day Serena received an owl with the transfer papers to Hogwarts, her emancipation paperwork and new muggle ID under Serena Moon. Serena said a tearful goodbye to Andrew and Rita and teleported to London to get ready for her first year at Hogwarts. She spent the next two months in muggle London. She purchased a property just outside the city limits that backed into a protected forest and had a small fishing pond. She also bought all her school books and several other books to read over the summer. She smiled to herself as she looked at the already filled library. Amy would have loved to see Serena finally taking school seriously. Hogwarts to Serena was different she needed to be prepared for the wizarding world and learn all she could about wizard culture and magic. It would do her no good to be unprepared when she started Hogwarts.

 

Pluto left soon after she had purchased her home which she had named Neoma which meant new moon. Berkyn Manor was a large abandoned home set on a working farm in a small village called Horton near Slough. It was beautiful in its starkness and Serena fell in love instantly. The manor reminded her so much of herself. Something once beautiful and filled with love now a stark and lonely reminder of days long past. She spent days using her magic to repair the old home. She lovingly restored its rooms to their previous beauty. With each restoration she felt a part of herself heal. The house like her was getting a new life. It was time to fill the old halls with love and laughter once more. For her this was a new moon a new start. To Serena going to Hogwarts was a new lease on life. She was not only there to save her reincarnated friend but for herself to find real love. She would no longer live under the shadow of her past nor the gloom of her future. She had set up wards around the home, notice me not charms, disillusionment charms as well as integrated the crystal protection she had on the moon. There wasn't a witch or wizard born that could get into her home.

 

On one of several trips to Diagon Alley she also purchased enough supplies to stock her own potions lab which she had set up in the basement. From the profile Pluto had gotten her of Severus Snape she knew he was not only a potions teacher but a master. Serena wanted to make sure she excelled in potions class. Serena had also filled her library to the brim with books everything from Newt Schmanders Fantastic Beast and where to find them to advance Occlemency. She didn't think anyone would be able to look into her mind but if they did honestly they deserved what they saw. No mortal could go through over 1000 years of pain and suffering and come out sane. If anyone managed to get into her mind they would not just see surface thoughts but would be flooded with several lifetimes worth of memories many of them unpleasant. Serena was not really sure how old she really was so the amount of memories one would get would probably over power then kill the unfortunate person. On the moon she had died at 16. She was then de-aged and put in stasis for over 1000 years. Then she lived 14 years before dying again. When she was brought back she was de-aged a year. She then died four more time each time being brought back at fourteen years old. In some cases she managed to go a year or even two before dying the least was 3 months. Then of course she made it to 18 received her future selves memories (who had lived over 1000 more years, Dying several times more) Then she died the last time at 21 spent 5 years at the time gates before being changed to an eleven year old. It was mind boggling. The best Serena could figure was she was memories wise 3084 but counting the de-aging about 1043.

 

Some days she felt all her years and would drift into melancholy. She always hated being alone. Pluto had to stay at the Time Gates and only rarely visited. As much as Serena loved her big home it felt empty and she was eager to fill it with love. On Serena's third trip to Diagon Alley she saw 3 house elves stuffed in a bird cage in the window she immediately purchased them at twice the price. She had tried to free them but the little dears had started wailing and crying. Instead she had the oldest house elf Blynken make them cute little uniforms that included a black shirt with a gold crescent moon and eight pointed star embroidered oh the chest. The other two elves Nod and Wynken beamed at the finished product.

 

"Oh you is a great mistress truly great indeed. We shall be honored to serve the noble house of the moon for always." Wynken cried throwing herself at Serena, who just hugged the little dear.

 

"Wynken you are not just servants you are my new family and I want you to tell me if you have too much work or if you need any help ok. Right now it is just us but I plan to make this place a sanctuary against the Dark Lord. I will eventually be bringing refugees that need a safe place to hide." The rest of Serena's words were cut off by the other two elves throwing themselves in her arms weeping.

 

"You is great mistress. We is not deserving to serve you highness but we is promising to always keep you safe." Serena blinked.

 

"You know what I am?" She asked.

 

"Oh yes mistress all creatures know of the great moon Queen. We is having a prophecy about how the kind and beautiful Queen will come to save the house elves and bring happiness to all creatures and we is so proud to serve you lady." Serena smiled she kissed each elf on the forehead before saying

 

"As of now my presence here is secret, so I ask that you tell no one who I am and to please make sure any other house elves or beings that are aware of who I am remain silent as well. I will do my best to be a mistress that deserves your loyalty." 

The elves worked happily on the house keeping it gleaming and learning Serena's favorite foods. They had another weeping fit when they realized she had made elf quarters. She had made one bedroom and sectioned it off into little boxes stacked from floor to ceiling. Each box was equipped with a cooling and heating charm a little bed, chest of drawers and a night stand. She had also painted each box a different color and had made little rugs for the floor. The elves were little one room equipped with the little elf size boxes could easily hold 10 elves. Serena had wanted them to have their own space. It took 20 minutes of gentle murmuring to sooth the elves but they still ran at her randomly to hug her and shower her with much too much food.

 

Pluto came back for Serena's eleventh birthday and took her out to celebrate. Serena who was feeling lonely in the big house all by herself was thrilled until she realized that Pluto had teleported her into a Chucky Cheese.

 

"Nice Pluto, Now where are we really going?" Serena glared at her guardian. Pluto didn't quite manage to stifle her laugh.

 

"We are here Hime" at Serena's glare Pluto laughed.

 

"Come on you're only eleven once let's celebrate."

 

"No Pluto you are only eleven once. I have been Eleven three times and I am not going into those germ infested tubes with the slimy unwashed masses of sticky sugar filled children." Serena stomped her foot.

 

"Oh aren't you just the sweetest little thing" A woman in her late 30s carrying a child in one arm was pinching Serena's cheek with her free hand. "Your daughter is beautiful." She pinched her cheek again. Serena smiled sweetly at the woman but as soon as she left she turned her glare on Pluto.

 

"You will get me out of here or I will start screaming that you tried to touch me in my naughty places." 

Pluto could take no more she burst out laughing until tears streamed down her face and she had to sit down because her legs would no longer hold her up. Serena couldn't stay mad at Pluto. She rarely laughed and if the little prank would make her smile than she would gladly up with it.

 

"Fine but I want unlimited tokens and Pizza and I am not going into that disgusting excuse for a playground." 

She stomped ahead but not before receiving her child stamp on her arm. "So she wouldn't get lost. Yeah right she had just traveled to the moon last night and they thought she would get lost" 

She snorted to herself. Despite herself Serena actually had a lot of fun. She won tons of tickets and ate way to much crappy pizza. The only down sized was when she "accidentally" blasted Chucky across the room. Who has a rat as a mascot anyways? Usually restaurants deter rats not make them mascots. I mean a giant rodent comes up and puts his arm around you he's just asking to be blown up. Pluto had a terrible time mind melting everyone but Serena just smiled at her unintentional revenge.

 

The next day Serena woke to a pecking on her window at 7am. "Go away" she mumbled before turning around. The pecking just got louder and louder.

 

"Gahh, What do you want. I mean honestly who sends mail so early." She grabbed the package that the tawny owl held out and then pet the bird who nipped her finger.

 

"Sorry I have never been much of a morning person. Come on down I'll get you a snack would you like that?" 

The owl hooted happily then followed Serena down the stairs. The package contained a note from Albus Dumbledore requesting a meeting with the Headmaster to go over her enrollment as an exchange student. He sent an old shoestring for a portkey she was to hold it and say lemon drop at 2 o'clock the next day and she would be sent to the headmaster's office. Serena scribbled a quick reply before rushing upstairs to get dressed. She still had much to do before tomorrow.

 

She needed to get her wand and a familiar. She also needed a school trunk. She had originally planned on keeping everything in her sub space pocket but realized if she had no trunk it would look suspicious. After she was dressed Serena looked around her new home one last time. She loved the giant mansion and with the addition of the house elves she felt much less lonely.

 

"Wynken I am going out I shall be gone for a few hours, I need to get the last things ready for my trip to Hogwarts. I will be visiting the Gringotts to set up an account under the name Serena Moon and each of you will have access. If you need money for household supplies or anything else you take whatever you need ok." 

With a wave of her hand she teleported to just outside Borgin and Burkes. It was easier than going straight to Diagon Alley because in Knockturn Alley it was an unspoken rule to mind your own business. People tended to look the other way at the strange. Heavily cloaked and pushing out an aurora of menace Serena traveled first to a small thrift shop for a trunk. She cared not for a new one because she would only be keeping unimportant things in there anyways.

 

She went in the Magical Menagerie to purchase her familiar. She wrinkled her nose at the toads. Nope definitely no toads she thought. There was jewel encrusted turtle that was pretty but who wanted a shiny turtle? She did purchase a tawny barn owl with a sweet moon face for Neoma Manor. She almost left when she spotted a White Kitten with Blue eyes and orange puffy mane and tail. The kitten was one in a litter of 4 and she was tiny. Her brothers and sisters were either all white like a regular kitten or Kneazle orange she was the only one that seemed to be an odd mixture of both. There were other children surrounding the little cage where the kittens were kept. Several children reached in to pet the kittens but not the little warrior, who hissed and bit any stray hands that came her way.

 

Serena had to smile. She really had not wanted a cat as a familiar especially after her last cat bossy overly opinionated flea bag. Serena just couldn't help herself. She reached in the cage with the intent of grabbing the little spit fire when she was stopped by the salesman.

 

"Easy there darling that one's viscous and likely she'll be put down. No one wants a viscous familiar." 

Serena ignored the warning and picked up the kitten. The Kitten indeed started hissing and scratching at her.

 

"Now you stop that this instant" She used her most regal tone. "I know you are small but there is no need to prove yourself by being a bully." The kitten regarded her with weary blue eyes.

 

"I'm Serena would you like to come home with me. I'm alone to my sisters have left me." The kitten climbed up her shoulder before curling into a ball and closing her eyes purring contently.

 

"Well, I'll be alright that will be 14 Galleons for the Owl, the stand and the treats. I'll also throw in some treats for your little fighter there. I didn't think anyone would calm her. You're a good sort of girl." The gruff man handed her a full bag of treats and Serena smiled.

 

"Little warrior hmm how about we name you Boudicca a warrior Queen, it suits you dear one."

 

Serena sent for Nod to take Tybalt her house owl and Boudicca home along with the rest of her purchases. Her last stop was Ollivanders Wand shop. Serena was nervous. She walked in the door and waited in the dusty shop till Ollivander came out.

 

"Are you a first year at Hogwarts? Hmmm I don't know you dear curious."

 

"My name is Serena Moon sir; I am an exchange student from Japan."

 

"Yes, I did hear that you were coming well welcome my dear. Let's get started shall we." 

45 minutes later Serena was near tears. She couldn't use their magic after all. Ollivanders shop was a mess the boxes of wands were strewn everywhere the windows were blown out twice when she handled decidedly wrong wands. 

"Now dear don't cry. I will have a wand for you. Hmm I wonder." Without another word Ollivander left to the back of the shop. Serena could hear him tossing things around then a loud crash. He came back to the front covered in dust.

 

"Try this. My great grandfather made this wand. It is the only one of its kind." 

He opened a dusty old box that was crinkled in one corner. He pulled out a wand that was silver and black. 

"This wand came from a lover's tree. You see there was a legend of pure blood that fell in love with a muggle she would leave him messages in the blackthorn tree outside her home. When her father found out he killed the muggle. Lost without her love the girl hung herself on the blackthorn tree where her lover had died. It is said that the next year out of the trunk of the blackthorn tree a beech tree grew. No one could figure out how. The two trees continued to grow and thrive they wound around each other like lovers in an embrace."

 

Seeming to realize his audience was eleven Ollivander cleared his throat. 

"When the Pure blood girl's mother died of heartbreak 10 years later, the father had the trees ripped from the ground. My grandfather Gerbold Octavius Ollivander harvested the wood to make wands. He tried for years to make a suitable wand but he said the sorrow and love he felt in the wood was heartbreaking. He only was able to make this one wand from the trees. This wand was made from the heart of the trees where the beech and the hawthorn first combined. 13 ½ inches its core is Phoenix tail feather and Thestral tail hair. You see he thought a wand with two woods deserved two cores. Though the wand came out perfect no one was able to touch it without dire consequences." Ollivander held out his palm to Serena and she saw a wand shaped burn across his palm.

 

"Magic cannot heal the wounds made by this wand. So I will warn you Miss Moon you touch this wand at great risk. I have never shown this wand to anyone." Serena's hand shook as she reached for the wand not because she was afraid that it wouldn't work for her but because she was afraid it would. She grabbed the wand and silver sparks shot from the end of it. Ollivander looked shocked. "You have a great destiny ahead of you Miss Moon, tragic but great." Serena threw a bag of gold at him then ran from the store.

 

"Why me, Why is it always me?" She cried out. "I will learn as much wandless magic as I can because I won't be using you." She glared at the beautiful wand. 

"I have had enough with tragic death and love stories no more. Do you hear me?" the wand sparked in response and Serena shoved it in an arm holster she had bought previously.

 

The next day dawned bright and clear. At 1:55 with her trunk packed Serena grabbed Boudicca and the shoestring that Dumbledore had sent and yelled lemon drop. She felt a pull near her stomach and she landed on her knees in front of the man who she assumed was Dumbledore. He had half-moon spectacles and had twinkly blue eyes.

 

"Miss Moon I hope you are well traveling portkey can be disconcerting at first." Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Disconcerting her ass, she wanted to hurl all over his robes. She could have sailor teleported much easier.

 

"Pleased to meet you Headmaster" Serena curtsied politely.

 

"Serena may I call you Serena?" at Serena's nod, Dumbledore continued "lemon drop?"

 

"No thank you sir." 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he waved his wand tea and scones appeared. At the wave of his hand Serena swore she smelled the ocean breeze. She had done her research on Dumbledore and she had known he was powerful but there was a familiar feel to his power a small wave of her own hand and she gasped. Superimposed over Dumbledore was Sailor Neptune who winked before sinking back into Dumbledore. Serena sniffed and wiped her eyes. Dumbledore stared at the small girl in front of him. She was a beauty and would be more so when she grew older. There was something about her that called to him on an instinctual level. He wanted to tell her she was to thin and hover over her like a mother hen. She had an aura of serenity and love about her that was so familiar Dumbledore almost stumbled upon first seeing her.

 

"I'm sure you are curious as to why I asked you here so early. We've never had an exchange student in Hogwarts before and I wanted to make sure you had everything you need. I see you have your familiar." He said nodding to Boudicca who was resting on her lap.

 

"That's a curious wand you have there. I once tried that wand you know" he held out his hand palm up. He had a familiar burn pattern to that of Ollivander.

 

"It is a rare and fine one indeed. Ollivanders father showed it to me and told me of its history. That wand fascinated me. You see a wand can be made from the wood of only one tree but that one because of its curious history is both two trees and one. It is meant for someone who is a contradiction. A person that is both pure and innocent but fierce and strong. You would need to be both a healer and a warrior. You will face great tragedy but it seems that you must also be wise beyond your years. Its double core phoenix and thestral hair mean it has the power of both life and death very contradictory indeed. I received an owl yesterday from Minister Takahashi a fine woman she is. She request that I look after you. Between you and me it sounds very much like a demand. She is very fond of you Miss Moon. You have powerful friends." The twinkle in his eye dimmed.

 

"I will be frank Miss Moon I want to know if I should be worried about you." 

The twinkle was gone from his eyes and Serena felt him try to breach her Occlemency shields. She prayed they stayed intact because if he breached them and learned who she was, who he used to be it could shatter him. He stopped at the initial brush his brow wrinkled in confusion.

 

"That depends, Headmaster, I am sure you worry about most of your students. I am here for a purpose but it is not one of ill-will. I am here on the side of light. My family friends everyone I ever loved was killed by evil. I promised that I would learn magic and protect myself so that no one would ever die to protect me again. So I came to Hogwarts, the best School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want to learn to the best of my ability. I will say no more except no innocent need fear me." 

What was left unsaid was that those not innocent should be afraid. Albus stared at her with his twinkling blue eyes then he smiled.

 

"Well my dear you should head towards the great hall, the sorting will start soon. I for one am very interested in how this year's sort will go." 

Serena beamed at Dumbledore and before he could react she hugged him quickly then ran out the door. Albus shook his head there was something about that girl. This was going to be an interesting seven years to be sure.

 

By the time Serena reached the Great Hall the first years were already lined up just inside the door. She pulled her hood over her head and stayed in the farthest corner watching the proceedings. She had already known about the sorting hat. She had looked through the Time Gates to see how she would be sorted. She wanted to be sure she ended up with Jupiter or Harry Potter as he was now called.

 

All eyes were watching a stern face Professor McGonagall as she called named after name to be sorted. So intent on the display before them they did not notice the tiny figure still cloaked keeping its face in the shadows. Soon the name they had all been waiting for was called "Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall called. The hall erupted in furious whispers. "Harry Potter was here." "He was really here." A pale faced skinny boy with unruly black hair walked slowly to the rickety stool and placed the hand on his head everyone leaned forward with bated breath. The moment everyone had been waiting for. It felt like an eternity before the hat yelled "Gryffindor" The hall erupted in cheers McGonagall yelled for silence and though her voice was sharp the corners of her mouth turned up ever-so-slightly.

 

After Harry Potter the rest of the students were uninteresting. Most of the students took mere minutes and they were sorted. As the students anxiously waited for the end of the sorting they began to get restless and hungry. Finally the last student was called "Serena Moon" The students finally noticed the still cloaked figure pressed against the wall. Serena took a deep breath."This is it" she thought. Hopefully that hat would listen to reason. She held her head high shoulders back and she walked gracefully to the stool before lowering her hood.

 

The hall which had then been filled with the excited chatter of the students went silent at the sight of the small girl on the stool. Even the staff was uncharacteristically quiet. The girl who had just sat regally on the stool was gorgeous! She had silver hair that reached her knees even up in the strange style she wore. She had a perfect heart-shaped face and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. They were so deep blue they bordered on violet. At the staff table everyone held their breath. Though they would never admit it they each wanted this girl in their house. It wasn't just her otherworldly beauty or regal grace but the way power seemed to swirl around her. At the Gryffindor table Ron glared at the girl. She was holding up his dinner and he was starving. Yeah she was pretty for a girl but food was way more important than girls in his opinion. The twins simply stared, they knew that girl would get older and probably be the most beautiful girl in the school. Harry was beaming at the beautiful girl. 

"She can't be from around here around here" Whispered Fred. "Yeah they don't make them like that here" George finished. Harry nodded distractedly. The girl was beautiful like an angel but that wasn't why he was so happy. It wasn't the pleasant aura of love and purity she gave off no it was much simpler than that. For the first time since learning he was a wizard no one was staring at him and for that alone Harry would be eternally grateful to the girl.

 

Meanwhile Serena and the Sorting Hat were having a very interesting conversation.

 

"Your highness I did not think I would have the pleasure of sorting you."

 

"You know me Sir Hat." Serena asked surprised.

 

"Yes, Majesty I was once the beloved hat of Godric Gryffindor and as a prank Salazar charmed me with insight and intelligence. Master Godric was quite surprised that his hat could talk. The other founders thought it was such a wonderful thing a talking hat they named me Emory after Godric's father. So I became the Sorting Hat. Godric was known to grumble about the loss of his favorite hat but he was secretly delighted. We spent many hours discussing the students and the founders." Serena let out a tinkling laugh.

 

"Sir Emory you are amazing." if a hat could blush Serena was sure Emory had, at least in her mind it had felt like a blush.

 

"I am very old highness I know the legend of the Moon Kingdom. I never thought to see you here. Your magic is different than ours, more elemental more wild." Serena's foreheads scrunched prettily.

 

"I never thought of that, damn it."

 

"Watch your language, your highness. You may be Queen of the stars but you are still a student here and 11 years old." Serena threw back her head and laughed a loud joyous sound.

 

"I apologize Emory, but it has been a bit of a day. Now I must tell you I am here to protect Harry Potter and I need to be in Gryffindor with him." Serena requested politely.

 

"Gryffindor would be a good choice you are brave beyond a doubt. Loyal as well Hufflepuff could also work. Yes and intelligent very intelligent though you try to hide it. Ravenclaw be the making of you. Not Slytherin you are too pure too bright without cunning." 

The hat continued to ponder slipping through Serena's mind with ease. In the great hall things were very tense. It was the longest any student has ever taken to get sorted. The girl did not seem to mind, if her laugh was anything to go by. Harry watched as the Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows at the Headmaster who shrugged, eyes twinkling. After several more minutes of the hats muttering Serena had enough.

 

"Emory I really must insist on Gryffindor I have a mission and I need to be close to Harry to fulfill it." Serena was getting exasperated with the opinionated head wear.

 

"Your majesty so long you have hidden who you are Ravenclaw would be your way out of the Shadows."

 

"Hai, but my mission my friends are more important than my shining so Gryffindor it must be." Her little hands fisted at her hips and she huffed audibly. Those in the Great Hall seemed even more perplexed as the girl's stance changed from laughing to angry.

 

"Sir Emory noble hat of Godric Gryffindor, I implore you to aid in my mission." Serena spoke in her princess voice. Then added "I should hate to have to incinerate you accidentally I do so have an awful time controlling Mars Fire." 

The hat immediately shouted "Gryffindor." Serena swore she heard him mutter

 

"Huh should have been a Slytherin after all." Serena laughed as she placed the hat back on the stool before leaning over to give a quick kiss to the top of the hat. There was roar of cheering from the Gryffindor table.


	4. An old fight continues

That was five long years ago and saving the Golden Trio was a full-time job. She swore Harry was a bigger trouble magnet than she was. First the Sorcerer's Stone then Chamber of Secret, not to mention Sirius escaping from Azkaban, and finally the Triwizard Tournament debacle. It killed Serena to let things happen the way they were supposed to. Cedric Diggory's death was on her hands. She should have prevented it. She had tried had raged against Fate and Destiny but his name was in their books so he had to leave. She remembered with a tear in her eye when she had begged Destiny for his life.

 

Flashback

 

"Why destiny why let Cedric die? He was a good kid. He had his whole life ahead of him why?" 

Serena's face was streaked with tears. Her Hogwarts robes ripped and torn. She had tried to Sailor Teleport to the graveyard to save Harry and Cedric but she couldn't get through. She had pounded on the invisible barrier transforming into Cosmos and throwing all of her power at it along with her inherited powers. When she got to Saturn's Silence Glaive she felt strong arms grab her from behind. She struggled but the arms felt like steel bands.

 

"Little one, you cannot interfere for this is my domain" Serena turned at the sound of the voice. 

"Destiny" Her eyes pleaded with the Celestial to help her.

 

"I cannot his fate has been sealed. And for you to try Silence Glaive Serenity you would destroy the earth to save this boy?" Serena blanched. She had not realized what she had been about to do. She had just wanted to save the sweet Hufflepuff boy. 

"This is why you need us daughter of my heart. You would try to save everyone. Life death it is the same all a beginning you know this."

 

"Why Cedric he was a pure soul?"

 

"When you pick a flower from the garden which do you choose?" Destiny asked

 

"The most beautiful ones." Serena whispered. (I saw this on Pintrest and I cried so yeah thanks Pintrest)

 

"Exactly, we take only what we are supposed to and with death we spare the ones whose lives otherwise would have marred the beauty of their souls. All you can do is take his soul to the cauldron. He will be reborn as they always are until they choose to move on to the final peace." Serena shook her head

 

"His parents will die with him. This killed them in the other timeline. You don't just take him; you take three souls with you."

 

"Aye, I do three souls that choose to die together rather than live separate. Would you have me leave his parents to suffer to the end of their days missing their child? This is a torment few can withstand it is cruelty beyond words. Your being here has changed what will happen. Some will live because you came others like Cedric will still die and still others will die because you came. This is the cost of your interference. You must choose now if you can pay this price. If you are strong the lives of these people will be better for it. You will have changed the world into a future that is worthy of your sacrifice but you must choose now."

 

At this Serena straightened her back closed her eyes and transformed to her Goddess form silver eyes and hair. White angel wings tipped with silver and a halter dress made out of the deepest midnight blue silk embroidered with stars that moved and swirled when she walked in an eerie imitation of the galaxy.

 

"I will fight you and Fate for every soul?" she told Destiny quietly.

 

"I know daughter I wouldn't have it any other way" 

Destiny smiled and disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke knowing that Serenity would not stop what was happening. When Harry had taken the portkey back to Hogwarts the souls that were freed from Voldemort's wand were carried away by an angel with the exception of James and Lilly Potter who refused to go without their son.

 

Serena shook her head to shake away the melancholy. She had heard through Hermione that Harry had been attacked by Dementors over the summer. Serena shivered Dementors she hated those things. She had too many lifetimes of bad memories to greet those things with anything but fear. Serena turned to face the great hall waiting for Harry to show up oblivious to the stares she received. She was 15 and had finally gotten over the awkward stage where she was gangly and klutzy, looking closer to how she had before she had the de-aged her hair was longer and the silver was threaded with golden color she had Usagi. As she aged her violet eyes grew specs of silver making them look like the swirling Galaxy. Plus she had finally grown back her breast! She was now a D cup. Over the summer she had to buy a new bra and she nearly cried when the sales lady had told her the size. She knew it seemed petty but Serena finally felt like she had tangible proof she was really an adult. It had been so hard to have the mind and memories of two lifetimes and the body of a child.

 

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Harry. Heedless of the stares she drew she ran across the hall and threw her arms around Harry squeezing him tightly.

 

"Oh Harry are you okay?" She asked inspecting him. 

"Those soul sucking fuckers didn't hurt you did they?" 

Ron just laughed Hermione shook her head in disapproval but they had long ago gotten used to her language. She had the mouth of a sailor on shore leave.

 

"I'm fine Serena promise." 

Harry told her blushing at the girl's tight squeeze. He was not oblivious to the stares and was embarrassed to notice that the girl who he had always seemed like a sister he should shelter and protect had changed. Those changes were poking him in the groin. She was so short and he had actually grown a couple of inches. Think of Petunia in a bathing suit. Harry wildly tried to visualize the most horrendous thing he could think of. Merlin but did she have to keep squirming. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia naked… Yup there we go erection killed possibly forever yuck. Harry shivered.

 

Serena squeezed him again. "Next time you call me Harry James Potter do you understand?" Serena smacked his arm then hugged him again. 

"Mental that one is." Ron whispered but not low enough because Serena smacked him upside his head and then gave him a hug.

 

"Come on Hermione" 

Serena grabbed her arm and the two excited girls walked to the Gryffindor table but not before sticking out their tongues at the boys. 

"Girls huh"

Ron whispered this time quietly. Harry was too busy staring at Serena she was gorgeous. 

"Harry mate, you hear me?" Ron elbowed him in the side. "You all right there mate?" 

"Huh yeah sure sure" Harry shook his head. "Well come on then I'm starving." Laughing Harry sat down beside Serena and Ron next to Hermione.

 

"Serena, how was your summer? Did you go back to Japan?" Harry asked eager to get the attention off him.

 

"No I just hung around studying and things." By things she meant save two galaxies and almost dying in a fight against a youma, but she wasn't going to tell them that. Harry look disappointed

 

"Yeah but where do you live? You never come to visit us over the Holidays. Well Ron because the Dursley's won't allow me to have friends over but you've never invited us over either. We've known you since the first year but you never talk well actually you don't stop talking." Serena stuck her tongue out at him at that but was saved from replying by the start of the term feast.

 

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly‐Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures." 

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Harry, Ron Serena and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly‐Plank would be teaching.

 

"What about Hargrid?" Serena whispered Harry just shrugged worriedly.

 

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence against the Dark ʹHem, hem, "Arts teacher." Dumbledore continued though the diminutive woman just kept on "Hem, hem" and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, and then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk.

 

"Thank you, Headmaster" Professor Umbridge simpered,

 

"For those kind words of welcome.ʹ The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them tor ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." The woman was in a sickening pink robe with matching hat and spoke in a squeaky girlish voice. (Taken from the book, I own nothing J.K. Rowling is my Queen)

 

"What does that mean" Harry asked.

 

"It means the Ministry is messing with Hogwarts." Hermione told them.

 

"I don't like that woman she hasn't ugly aura." 

Serena said quietly observing the woman's ugly pink aura. It was not the beautiful shell pink of Luna but an ugly sick pink like Pepto Bismol or putrid intestines. It was inter spaced with green and black spots of envy and darkness and made Serena just sick looking at it.

 

"You hang around too much with loony Lovegood."

 

"Ron, please don't call her that. Luna is my friend and she's not loony she just looks at things different that you do." 

Ron just shrugged and shoveled food into his mouth. Serena could only shake her head in amusement. She finally saw what her friends did when she used to eat so much but Ron had her beat hands down.

 

They walked to common room catching up and laughing when Ron and Hermione told them about all the pranks the twins had pulled over the summer. The laughter soon quieted as they walked into the common room where everyone was reading the Daily Prophet and there was a suspicious quiet that descended as soon as they walked into the room.

 

"What's going on here?" Harry asked

 

"It's my mother she almost didn't let me come back to Hogwarts and I'm not the only one. She's been reading the Prophet and it says you're a liar Harry trying to get attention with all this He who must not be named coming back."

 

"Seamus Finnegan don't you speak to Harry that way he's your friend and you ought to trust him. The prophet is lying they weren't there Harry was. You know Harry he would never lie about that I am ashamed of the lot of you."

 

"If he would just tell us what happened that night with Cedric." Seamus continued on the rest of the Gryffindor's nodding along with him. Serena who remembered all too well what happened to Cedric paled.

 

"So your mother believes everything she reads in the Prophet. Then she's stupid."

 

"Don't you say that about my mother!" Seamus yelled at Harry

 

"I'll say that about anyone who calls me a liar. You weren't there your mother wasn't there only Cedric knows what happens and he's dead so unless you want to ask Voldemort" Harry stomped up to the dorm

 

Serena stared down everyone in the room and then she shook her head and left too. Hermione followed Serena to their dorm where she was cursing up a storm.

 

"Those stupid cock waffles. Blind sheep being led to the slaughter then ask where their savior is. Chosen one please help us, after we alienated you and called you a liar. Fucking bag of tits! After everything Harry has done they don't believe him!" Serena calm down yelling won't make it better."

 

Lavender Brown and Padma Patel their roommates watch the silver haired girl as she angrily paced.

 

"No! We know him he's our friend Harry's never lied to us. He doesn't even like the attention of the boy who lived anyone with eyes can see that. The slandering asshats at the prophet say he's a liar and a liar he must be. I suppose if the prophet said Voldemort dressed in women's clothes and dance Cabaret the Mindless sheep would buy tickets!"

 

"The minister said he's lying." Lavender spoke up quietly.

 

"The minister says, have you ever met him?"

 

"Well no of course not, but I mean he's an elected official and we can trust him." Serena threw her hands in the air.

 

"Selene help me! Trust an elected official are you nuts? Ask a muggle if they trust their elected officials. Lavender I know you're blonde but do you have to behave quite so stupid?" Hermione gasped.

 

"Serena that was uncalled for. I know you are angry about how they're treating Harry. I just don't think alienating everyone is a good way to go about this." 

Serena was immediately ashamed of her behavior. Seamus bringing up Cedric had really upset and she let her temper get away with her.

 

"I'm so sorry Lav." She had tears in her eyes but Lavender was not moved she turned her back on Serena.

 

Serena felt a twinge in her stomach and pull towards the South. Damn she thought. Since absorbing the scout's powers she had felt this twinge whenever a stray youma was near.

 

"I'll be back Mione."

 

"Serena it's after curfew I really don't think you should go. Try and talk to the girls they will forgive you. If you leave now it will be worse." The twinge became a painful pull and Serena knew that if she didn't leave now people would die. She looked sadly at Hermione and the girls.

 

"I know and for what it's worth I am sorry. Cedric's death it's been hard. I have to go don't worry I won't get caught."

 

Serena walked to the common room before opening the portal "Moon Cosmic Power" She yelled before transforming to Cosmos, an eight point star shining on her head. She headed towards Hogsmead where a spider like Youma was sucking the energy out of its residents.

 

"Really, the first damn day of school, I have classes in the morning dammit!" 

Serena yelled at the rather creepy looking youma. It was a spider youma with pale blue skin and stringy black hair obscenely large breast and instead of human legs eight harry spider legs. Serena briefly thought she might give him to Aragog as a mate before shuddering when she visualized their future offspring.

 

"I am Arachna now my master is interested in you Sailor brat." The beast yelled at her through fanged teeth. It shot out a web at her she dodged easily but was not so quick to dodge the acid it spit out at her face. Cosmos held her arms up to block her eyes but burned her forearm.

 

"Where's a giant boot when you need it or at least a newspaper. I am Sailor Cosmos and I'll be killing you tonight Mars Dragon Fire Blast!" Fire burst from her open palms. The youma dodged it but Cosmos was ready for her "Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast" It was trapped in block of ice.

 

"You are the ugliest Ice cube I have ever seen. Now we can do this the hard way or well actually there's just the hard way." She pointed one finger towards the neck of the beast still encased in ice. 

"Who is your master and why are they looking for me?" She asked casually.

 

"I'll never tell you…" Before she could finish a laser shot from Cosmos finger through the ice into her neck. "

 

"Ow damn it. You're supposed to be the good guy. Master said Sailor Moon was gentle." Shit who is this master that knows about Sailor Moon Cosmos thought

 

"Wrong Answer, who is your master?" She moved her finger from the Spider things neck to her shoulder the fire laser was bigger this time and even through the ice you could smell the burnt flesh.

 

"I don't understand you're supposed to be weak easy to capture." Arachna screamed from her icy prison.

 

"Expelliarmus" A voice yelled from behind moments before Cosmos's staff was knocked from her hand. If they scuffed my staff I'm going to skin them. She turned slowly. She was surrounded by hooded figures grotesque mask on their faces shaped into mockeries of the human skull. They reminded Serena of the Day of the Dead skulls without the beauty and reverence. What these Death Eaters wore was to mock death and for that they would pay. "Crucio" one of the masked people shouted. Cosmos unfurled her Wings and narrowly missed the curse.

 

"Capture Sailor Moon Master wants her alive but he didn't say in what condition." The figure advanced on her and Cosmos knew she was facing off against Bellatrix LeStrange. "Deep Submerge" She screamed before a flood of ocean water knocked the Death Eaters from their feet. Then Cosmos turned towards the iced spider "World Shaking" it was just a whisper but the ice block and the youma inside blew apart spraying ice and guts all over Hogsmead. Serena thought wryly that Madame Puddifoots looked better with the half decimated corpse in the window. It really complimented all the Pink. The Death Eaters stared at Cosmos in Horror.

 

"Tell your master Sailor Moon is dead. I am Cosmos I have no pity no mercy and I will deal only death to those that come after me and mine." She started towards them but they immediately apparated away. "Bloody cowards" she yelled at their departing forms.

 

As tired as Serena was she knew she could not leave she needed to check on the towns people. Several were lying still unmoving on the ground. One by one she healed each person only one had already died and Cosmos cried for the man. She had seen him around Hogsmead always in the tavern hitting on Madame Rosemerta. Then she flew to the sky and put her own mark over Hogsmead. An upside down crescent moon holding an eight pointed star. "Moon Healing Escalation" the town was repaired. Cosmos fell to the floor in exhaustion. She turned to teleport back to the castle when she heard someone call out to her.

 

"Wait please" it was Madam Rosemerta from the Three Broomsticks.

 

"Thank you whoever you are." Cosmos smiled at the woman.

 

"You're welcome it's late and I don't know what else is out here go inside." 

As soon as Rosemerta was safe inside Serena teleported back to her dormitory and collapsed falling unconscious unaware that her transformation had fallen and to drained to heal her wounds.

 

Authors Note…

Sorry for the long wait. Thank you everyone who has followed and is sticking with me it means so much to me. I will try to post a chapter every two weeks at least sooner if I can but RL gets in the way especially with four little ones and a puppy. Now this chapter was originally meant to be much longer but as I was editing and cooking dinner I had a mishap and spilled a pot of boiling water from tit to toe! So a trip to the hospital and some pain killers later I have second degree burns on my chest stomach and legs the worst is my stomach and foot. I have decided to upload what I have edited so far but I promise in a couple of days I will finish the other 7 pages that was supposed to belong to this chapter and post. I need a few days healing time lol.


	5. Dark Mark

"Serena, get up you missed breakfast and are going to be late for class." Serena woke to Hermione shaking her gently.

 

"What time did you get back I didn't even notice and I went to bed well after two rereading Hogwarts a History."

 

"Oh I don't know, sleep good class bad." 

Serena mumbled tiredly. Hermione shook her head and left to class unwilling to be late even for Serena. She also had been questioning her friendship with Serena and figured some time away from the girl would help. Serena was so secretive and always disappearing. And while she did better than Hermione on every exam her spells were generally week and her defense nonexistent. Hermione dealt in logic. She loved Harry like a brother and Ron sometimes like a brother sometimes more than that. She couldn't sort out her feelings for Serena. Since the first year they had been friends but she was always at the fringes of the close friendship the other three shared.

 

Harry and Hermione had an unreasonable urge to shelter and protect the girl. Perhaps it was because she was so much smaller than everyone in their year. Maybe it was because she never defended herself but it had always been that way. Lately though Hermione was confused. She liked Serena she really did but why did she feel an impossible urge to protect her with her life and obey her commands. That was another thing there were times when Serena changed from the goofy carefree clumsy girl to an almost regal presence and her power fluctuated so much it was hard to get an accurate reading on her. She had spent the summer in Grimmauld Place with the Weasley's and one day she felt a pain in her heart so bad she passed out. That was unusual in itself but what was even stranger was that at that exact moment Mrs. Weasley had passed out as well. They both woke up panicked about Serena and neither slept until the next day they had received an owl reassuring them that Serena was fine. Hermione swore to find out Serena's secret this year she had a notebook filled with things she knew about Serena (which was not a lot) and all the little weird incidents that had revolved around her. (Which was a lot) Disappearing till after two am on the first day back at school was definitely going on the list.

 

Serena was running to get to her first class which was potions. Why Selene why did I have to be late for potions I want to impress the professor not piss him off. If there was one thing Snape hated was people who were late. Damn Damn Damn she muttered under her breath with an urge to bring the stupid spider back to life and squish it.

 

"Ah Ms. Moon you have finally graced us with your presence. I feel I should thank you for deigning to show up." Serena blushed bright red

 

"Sorry Professor Snape sir it won't happen again."

 

"Let's hope not 10 points from Gryffindor and detention on Wednesday Ms. Moon for wasting my time. Now today we are making Armortentia which is a powerful love potion. Armortentia is probably one of the most dangerous potions I will ever teach you dunderheads." At Draco Malfoys snort Snape raised an elegant eyebrow.

 

"You disagree Mr. Malfoy love is a dangerous and powerful emotion. Wars have been fought for love. Helen of Troy destroyed an entire civilization thanks to love. Merlin the greatest wizard ever known was killed by his love for Morgana La Fey. Love is dangerous it enslaves you blinds you to all reason and is even more powerful than the imperious. The imperious can be resisted it is an outside influence that the most powerful wizards can throw off. Love can bring even the mighty down."

 

Serena couldn't help but sigh. She noticed she wasn't the only one. Professor Snape may be a sharp tongued bastard sometimes but his voice was hypnotic and he had a poetic way of speaking that made her week in the knees.

 

"Now the directions are on the board you have one hour." 

Everyone jumped at the abrupt change in his voice one second he held the entire class spellbound the next he yelled and broke everyone from the trance. They should bottle his voice Serena thought absently. Serena was paired with Hermione who seemed to be ignoring her. Sighing she realized she would have to apologize to her for her outburst yesterday. It just bothered Serena how easily the wizarding world turned on Harry. If she was honest it hit to close to home reminding her to much of her own life on the moon. One moment the people of Earth were benefiting from the moons gifts the next they declare war on them and wipe out an entire race.

 

Serena was also exhausted from her fight with the Spider youma. It hadn't taken a lot of energy to defeat it but repairing the town and healing the people had. She could have used her wand it would have taken less energy on her part but her wand was to easily recognizable. Wizarding magic came from a person magic core and Serena had quite a large one but her Cosmos transformation was directly reliant on the Silver Imperium Crystal which fed off her life force. It took a lot of her life force to control the crystal as well as the other scouts powers. Though Serena was technically a Goddess her body was only ¼ Goddess in that form and the power running through it was the equivalent of trying to power a light bulb with a nuclear warhead it always drained her holding that much power in. Serena's face was scrunched into a frown at her thoughts. 

She was so focused on her thought she didn't hear Hermione calling her name and so she grabbed her by the forearm. Serena hissed in pain and jerked her arm away from the bushy haired girl. The acid burn from last night's attack still had not healed. She had used too much energy and couldn't heal herself.

 

"Serena what's wrong with your arm?"

 

"Its fine Hermione I promise just leave it." She pulled arm out of Hermione's grasp.

 

"Did you hurt yourself?" Hermione asked again despite her resolution to give Serena space she couldn't stand to see her in pain. They were drawing an audience most people had stopped what they were doing and were watching the exchange with interest.

 

"Hermione please just leave it" she whispered furiously. Hermione nodded her head once but Serena knew the girl would not let it go.

 

She was right as soon as class was dismissed Hermione Ron and Harry surrounded her.

 

"What happened to your arm?" Hermione asked again "last night you left didn't come back I waited till after 2 a.m. and now you hurt yourself. Why won't you tell us how? Serena we're your friends if someone is hurting you we will help." 

Hermione had tears in her eyes and Serena felt awful. When she came she didn't know that the remnants of her scout's personality would affect them so much.

 

"I'm begging you all of you just forget it I'm fine. I'm asking you to trust me okay." 

Hermione looked like she was about to argue but was stopped at Harry's look. He shook his head and slipped and arm protectively around her shoulders.

 

"Come we've got McGonagall next and you know she'll kill us if we're late." 

He said quietly. Serena was so grateful she squeezed him just a bit before they walked towards class. For the rest of the day each time Hermione tried to ask Serena how she injured herself Harry was there shaking his head and frowning Hermione into silence. Serena knew that night in their dorm Harry wouldn't be there to intercede and she didn't know what to do. She had never lied to them yet and refused to so now. She had kept a great deal from them but had never outright lied to them. Serena knew that when her secrets were revealed that at least she would be able to say she had never lied. She couldn't let them see her burns to many at Hogsmead had witnessed the attack and might connect the dots between her injury and that of Cosmos.

 

That night as they walked to the Great Hall Draco Malfoy pulled her aside by her arm.

 

"Ow Son of a bitch" Serena yelped before she could help herself.

 

"We need to talk" he told her pulling on her arm again. Fuck this was the second time that day someone had pulled on her arm and the still healing skin tore open.

 

"Dray that hurts"

 

"Get your hands is off her Malfoy." Harry yelled pulling Serena's other arm.

 

"I don't have time for you Potty. I need to talk to Serena now." Draco hissed

 

"Harry its fine Dray's my friend and he will let go of my arm if he'd like to speak with me." She said staring pointedly at Draco. Draco at least had the grace to look sheepish. Serena gently pulled her other arm from Harry's grasp.

 

"It's okay just let me see what he needs and thank you for always protecting me." She kissed his cheek then walked towards Draco.

 

Ron came up behind Harry. "Come on mate you know she hates fighting. She is no sense of self-preservation she'll talk to anyone despite their house. She's friends with Millicent Bulstrode even loony Lovegood! She's just too nice." 

Harry readily agreed with Ron but it was one of things he liked so much about her. Serena was nice to everyone she never let house rivalries stop her from making friends. She seemed to gravitate towards the week and the meek the ones who were usually alone. Every year she had held homesick first years talking to them quietly and often stayed up late helping them with homework.

 

"It's weird what happened in potions I mean she wouldn't tell me. She so secretive have you noticed how little we know about her."

 

"Leave it Hermione she's our friend" Harry told her.

 

"Harry just because you fancy her doesn't mean we can trust her." Hermione told him angrily.

 

"I don't fancy I mean well…" Harry stuttered Ron saved him from answering

 

"Well she's a fox there's no denying it but she's also a bit mental." Harry elbowed him.

 

"You guys she probably is getting bullied and doesn't want us to fight for her. Remember when Millicent Bulstrode was picking on her second year. She never said a word. It wasn't till she was almost killed when she was pushed down the stairs and what did Serena do make friends with the girl." 

No one had anything to say about that. It was true Millicent had been a relentless bully to her but now they were the of best of friends. In fact if anyone said anything about Serena in Millicent's hearing they could expect a black eye.

 

Meanwhile Draco was leading Serena outside to the lake. He was walking so fast Serena's much shorter legs could barely keep up. He stopped by a big boulder by the lake. Serena was intent on catching up to Draco didn't notice that Lavender and Padma were sitting on the other side of the large boulder. When Serena had finally reached where Draco stood he once again grabbed her arm this time at the wrist.

 

"How could you!" he yelled at her. Serena tried to put her hand on his arm but he was shaking and he brushed it off.

 

"Dray what is it? What's wrong?"

 

"Show me your dark mark Serena I want to see it." He screamed in her face. Tears were streaming from his eyes. Serena just threw her arms around the boy and held him.

 

"Its fine Draco I promise everything is fine." 

Unnoticed by the embracing pair Lavender and Padma walked back to the castle whispering excitedly. They finally had something on miss goody two shoes. They were sick of being shown up by the beautiful girl everyone seemed to love. This was it their time to shine. This was the best gossip and they would be the ones to deliver it. Serena Moon was a Death Eater.

 

Lavender in particular took extreme pleasure in telling everyone she met the gossip. Serena had always outshined her. This was supposed to be Lavenders year she had gotten off her braces and she was going to catch the attention of the boy who lived then Serena came and had blown every girl in the school out of the water. She really must be evil Lavender thought trying to quiet the voice inside her that reminder her that Serena was the one who helped her pass transfiguration last year and also held her when Dean Thomas had broken her heart. No one should be that perfect at least not without dark magic she convinced herself then proceeded to spread the news. She was talking to Angelina Johnson when Harry Ron and Hermione walked up trying to see what the big fuss was about. Lavender held back a smile this was too perfect.

 

"It's true Angelina" she said loudly "Serena Moon has the dark mark. Padma and I saw her by the lake with Draco Malfoy. She was showing it off."

 

"Lavender stop lying! Serena would never become a Death Eater!" Harry yelled at the nosy girl.

 

"Just because she's pretty doesn't mean she isn't evil. Besides Harry you should be happy. This is your proof. You can't get the Dark Mark if you know who isn't alive. You're vindicated now everyone will know the truth about what happened last year. They can't deny it anymore." Lavender beamed at Harry.

 

Lav, shut up you and I both know Serena would never do anything like that so stop spreading nasty rumors, just because she called you a dumb blonde." Hermione immediately jumped to Serena's defense.

 

"Whatever Hermione, but I'm not sleeping in the same room as a death eater! If you don't believe me you can go outside and see for yourself." Lavender spun on her heel and walked away in a huff.

 

Harry Ron and Hermione looked at each other before racing outside to the lake. Each had a different thought in their head. Ron thought Lavender looked good without her braces he just wished she shut her big mouth more. Hermione was filled with dread Serena having the dark mark would explain why she refused to show them what happened to her arm. It would also explain where she had been all summer and why she refused to talk about her life. It was the perfect cover sweet little Serena Moon could be just a clever disguise a way to get to Harry. If she had placed compulsion charms on them it would explain why they always wanted to obey her and protect her. Hermione vowed she wouldn't let anyone else hurt Harry. She wasn't stupid she saw the way he flinched when someone touched him and how he jumped slightly at loud voices. His relatives locked him in a room with bars on the windows if that wasn't a sign of abuse she didn't know what was. Harry had a hard life and he was still one of the nicest boys she knew. Cedric's death had affected him deeply she knew and she was going to protect her friend like he always protected her.

 

Harry was seething. Stupid Lavender Serena was right she was just a dumb blonde. How could anyone think Serena was a Death Eater? She refused to Duel in their second year because she couldn't stand hurting anyone. What would Voldemort do with a girl who was too afraid to duel? She was just being nice to Malfoy she wasn't in league with him. He couldn't even imagine an evil Serena.

 

At the lake Serena had pulled Draco down to sit on the grass she was still holding him.

 

"Draco, I don't have the dark mark" she told him gently.

 

"You don't have to lie to me Serena I saw what happened in potions. Don't worry I'll protect you ok. You can go to Dumbledore he's a crazy old coot but he can protect you. He's the only one the Dark Lord is afraid of." 

Serena hugged the boy again. This boy this prince of Slytherin offering to protect her from the Dark Lord his family served meant so much to her. She knew her Hotaru was still inside him. Of all the scouts Hotaru's death was the Hardest. Hotaru had become like a daughter to her, more so that even the memory of Chibi Usa. She had lived with Hotaru after Mistress Nine's defeat raised her with the outers as her own daughter and to see her baby reincarnated into this poor lost boy was heartbreaking.

 

"Draco, I need you to swear an oath that you will never speak about what I am going to tell or show you." 

Draco held up his wand readily. He would do anything for this girl. He had learned early that she was smarter than she looked and more powerful than she let on but that wasn't why he swore. He swore an oath on his magic for the simple fact that he loved her beyond reason beyond doubt he loved her. He had secretly agreed with Snape when he said love was dangerous. Draco was willing to risk both his fathers and the Dark Lords wrath to help Serena. He would even team up with the boy who lived to irritate him if he had to. He would do anything to protect her.

 

Serena pulled her sleeve up to show Draco her arm. 

"Merlin's balls Serena! You need to go to the infirmary now." He said frantically the inside of her forearm was burned her skin puckered and inflamed in one place the skin was torn and you could see the muscle and bone beneath.

 

"Serena what happened to you. Who did this I will kill them." The boy pulled her to his chest cradling her body to his.

 

"I was careless and attacked by an old enemy." She told him quietly.

 

"Who could be enemies with you?" He asked genuinely confused. "You're too nice."

 

"Oh Draco, you have no idea."

 

"You really should see Madam Pomphrey for that it looks bloody awful."

 

"I can't Draco it's too dangerous. No one can know about this. It will heal on its own I promise. It's just I was too weak to heal it myself I have to replenish my core before it will go away. It's just taking a bit longer than usual." She looked pleadingly in his eyes.

 

"Alright though I don't know why you're giving me the puppy eyes. I already swore on my magic. At least let me put some Essence of murtlap on it." He pulled a small jar from his robe pocket. At her raised brow he said "My dad's a Death Eater you learn early to carry around healing supplies." 

Serena scooted between his legs and laid her head on his chest. Draco automatically pulled her even closer hands at her waist.

 

"You don't have to be him Draco. You're a good person I can protect you." At her words Draco smirked she playfully smacked his arm.

 

"I am serious just because I have a little injury you should see the other guy." Draco just smiled and slowly spread the murtlap on her arm being careful not to hurt her more. 

"I can protect you truly. I can take you to a place so safe that even if Voldemort was looking right at it he could never get there. I could keep you safe no one would ever hurt you again." Serena prayed he would accept her offer even if it meant she told him the truth of everything and lost her chance at happiness with Severus forever.

 

She could never let anyone suffer the way Draco has especially not her Saturn. Saturn had been like a daughter to her and just like now her powers were used to aid darkness. Why she thought to herself in despair did Evil follow her Scouts into the next life. She gave everything for them to find happiness but Jupiter was a target for evil and Saturn was an unwilling follower thanks to his evil father.

 

"Why are you never given the father you deserved dear one?" she whispered into his chest. 

Draco reveled in the closeness of the beautiful girl. Since he first met her he knew she was different special. She never judged him for being a Slytherin and wasn't impressed with him for being a Malfoy. Instead she seemed to see down into his very soul to the person he really was. He trusted her, loved her and felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame. When she was near he was home. He buried his face into her hair breathing in her scent she smelled like Jasmine and moonlight like safety and home.

 

Harry Ron and Hermione watched the scene before them mouths gaping open like fish. They couldn't get close enough to hear but they had seen Draco rubbing something on her arm. Her arm that that looked suspiciously red and black it could have been a dark mark. If only they could get closer without being noticed. Harry had left his invisibility cloak upstairs in his dorm and Serena had always seemed to know when he was using it anyways. They had continued to watch the couple cuddling together whispering in each other's ears. Harry walked away furious he couldn't believe it Serena his Serena was with that snooty bastard. How could she do this to him? Ron and Hermione followed Harry with a sad looks on their faces. It seemed for once Lavender was right Serena was a Death Eater. They could see how much this news had hurt Harry. It was obvious he fancied Serena.

 

After her conversation with Draco Serena had wondered the halls of the castle deep in thought. Draco had refused her offer of help and she knew instinctively that he wouldn't accept it unless she could explain just how she could protect him. She had no problem telling him her secret she would never trade her happiness for his. The problem was if she told him would that change the future and did she care. She had just decided that the rules be damned when she had reached the common room. Though it was late everyone was still up. As soon as she walked in the room quieted.

 

"Hey guys sorry I missed dinner. Lavender I really wanted to apologize about what I said the other night it was uncalled for." 

Everyone just stared at her in silence. Serena took a step toward Harry. Ron and Hermione stepped in front of him as if to protect him from her. Serena looked at them confused.

 

"What's going on Harry?" She asked.

 

"Don't you talk to Harry you bloody Death Eater!" Ron said looking at her with menace. Serena took a step back

 

"I'm not a Death Eater."

 

"Yeah right we saw you Serena. Why don't you go back to your Death Eater boyfriend?" Lavender yelled at her.

 

"Is that what you guys think that I am a Death Eater? You think I would join someone who wants to hurt Harry? Hermione Neville?" Neville looked at the ground but Hermione met her eyes defiantly.

 

"Harry please tell me you don't believe this? You know me I am your friend." She turned pleading eyes to Harry.

 

"No we don't know anything about you. Where are you really from? I've never seen a blonde Japanese person let alone one with Silver hair and Purple eyes. Who are you really is your name Serena Moon? We can't let you hurt Harry. I won't let you hurt him." 

Hermione glared fiercely at Serena and though it broke her heart to be the focus of that glare she was also so proud of her friend. She had come a long way from shy Amy Mizuno.

 

"Yeah are you pure blood muggle born half-blood no one really knows what family you come from what beliefs you have." Seamus asked.

 

"Why should who my family is matter. I thought this was Gryffindor where blood purity doesn't matter." They continued to stand in front of Harry protecting him from her.

 

"Ok thanks I get it. I'll just be going thanks guys." Serena held her head up high and walked away.

 

After she left most people went to bed but Harry Ron and Hermione had stayed staring at the portrait hole where Serena just walked through.

 

"Does anyone else feel like a right bastard? Ron asked. He had seen the tears in the eyes of the small girl.

 

"We had to Ron she's a Death Eater in our house she can get to Harry anytime." Hermione said very logically but they were still tears in her eyes.

 

Authors Note

I want to wish a Happy Mother's Day to all the wonderful moms out there. May your laundry be done and your wine glass be full! Thank you to all whom Favorited and reviewed. I cannot tell you how much it means to me. I am feeling better I looked like an over cooked lobster but I don't want to crawl in a hole and die any more so I figure that is an improvement. This is a short chapter again sorry. When my husband asked what I wanted for mother's day I told him 2 hours to post my chapters.


	6. Serena's a Death Eater

Serena walked from the Gryffindor common room with dignity but as soon as the portrait hole was closed she ran from her friends with all her might. If she had been thinking clearly she would have just teleported somewhere private where her heart could break in peace. She wasn't thinking only trying not to cry and wondering how it had come to this. She was so intent on not crying that she was not paying attention to where she was going until she slammed into Professor McGonagall. 

As she looked into McGonagall's kind eyes was too much Serena burst into tears. McGonagall was at first shocked then worried. Serena Moon was her best student always smiling and helping others out. She was brilliant with magic but the professors joked that her attention span was the only thing keeping her from taking over the world. One moment she would be explaining how you could take a basic transfiguration method adding arithmancy to not only win a duel but possibly take over the ministry of magic the next she was exclaiming that McGonagall's aura looked so pretty when she was confused. She the normally bright happy girl in tears bothered Minerva far more than it should have. She had an irrational urge to find who made the girl cry and turn them into a cockroach then step on them.

 

That was one more concern Minerva shared with the other Professors this girl seemed to draw people to her. Millicent Bulstrode one of the biggest Slytherin bullies protected the girl with a passion that was scary. 

"Ms. Moon what's wrong lassie?" Her voice would have shocked those who knew her. Minerva McGonagall was known to be fierce and strict but never motherly but that's exactly how she sounded just then. She couldn't say she regret it either very few students had touched her heart the Potters little Severus Snape and now Serena Moon. 

"Come on dear it can't be that bad." She led the still sobbing girl to her office.

 

Serena was not unfamiliar with McGonagall's office she often met the professor for tea and biscuits while they discussed extra work that Serena had requested. Serena managed a watery smile thinking how shocked Amy would have been to know Lazy Serena had requested extra work. Then she sobbed even harder remembering that Amy's reincarnation thought she was a Death Eater. 

"Let's have some tea shall we kitten." Serena looked up at The Familiar endearment and threw herself into McGonagall surprised arms. 

"Oh Ruka it's so hard they think I'm a Death Eater." McGonagall thought that named sounded almost familiar.

 

"There now kitten its okay, why would they think you're a Death Eater? You of all people you refused to turn the tea cup into a gerbil until you knew it wouldn't hurt the gerbil!"

She exclaimed honestly these kids today so willing to believe the worst in people. Perhaps that was why she liked Ms. Moon so she was always willing to believe the best in people.

"I was talking to Draco and he was helping me with my arm. I hurt myself but I don't have a dark mark I swear!" 

She waved away the girls protest. 

"You are no more a Death Eater than I am kitten and do be careful of that Malfoy boy he's not good enough for you. If he gives you trouble I'll turn him back into a ferret!" 

"Professor!" Serena said shocked but secretly she was please at least one of her friends still believed in her.

 

"Now are we continuing with our tutoring sessions this year?" 

"Yes of course professor." Serena answered eagerly she loved her private sessions with the teachers. She didn't have to hold back and she could really try her magic out. 

"Kitten, why do you insist on hiding who you really are?" Serena blanched could Haruka have remembered her. 

"What do you mean professor?" Serena stuttered. 

"Well your grades for one. You would be the top of your class even higher than Miss Granger why hide your intelligence from the world. You have powerful magic yet you never use your wand except if you have to. It is quite a beautiful wand and doesn't get much use." 

"It wouldn't be fair for them to be weighed against me. I have more experience than them and frankly more power. My history is complicated but the Japanese Ministry asked me to help with the defeat of Voldemort."

"That is yet another thing I don't understand you were eleven years old when you came here how could you possibly help?" 

Minerva always knew the girl was powerful but for the Japanese Ministry to ask a child to help defeat Voldemort was just irresponsible. Then again was that not exactly what the English Ministry asked of Mr. Potter. She shook her head at the burdens that society had placed on these children's.

 

"My mother was very powerful and she defeated a great evil single-handedly before she died her power passed on to me. I needed to learn how to use this magic learning how to control my power. I needed to learn from the best so I came here. The Japanese Ministry found out who I was they asked me to help stem the tide of evil still coming from Britain so here I am. I have sworn a vow of secrecy and the consequences of breaking that vow are terrible. I cannot give you all the answers at this time, certain events must take place before I can reveal who I am. That is why I can't tell the kids what really happened to my arm I run the risk of breaking the vow and being forced to leave forever." 

Minerva McGonagall was speechless whatever she had been expecting the girl to say it wasn't that. 

"I won't ask you more but kitten you come to me if it gets too hard. I'll be here you don't have to speak at all you can just sit with me and know that I am on your side." 

Serena hugged her former scout. "Thank you Harukachan." At McGonagall's confused look she said "It's a Japanese term of endearment."

 

That night Serena slept in the room of requirement. It had turned into a replica of her old room at the Tsukino house complete with pictures of her and Sammy. Serena held the picture of Sammy for a long time missing her little brother. He would have loved Hogwarts she thought with a sad smile. 

"I wish you could be here Sam. I'm sorry I wasn't always the best sister. I should have paid more attention to you. Shouldn't have let scout business keep me from spending time with you. You were gone before I realized how much I needed you. You kept me human. Every day I went out and fought the Mega-Verse I had to be strong be a leader. Everyone expected so much of me even mum and dad but not you. To you I was always your meatball headed sister. We could hang out no expectations and I could be as silly and immature as I wanted. I miss you Sammy." 

Serena kissed the picture and fell asleep dreaming of a time when she was a careless teenager just hanging out with her brother.

 

The next day was Defense against the Dark Arts was a disaster. Serena sat quietly in the black the class on the Slytherin side. The Gryffindor's refused to sit with her. It didn't help that Umbitch gave Serena points at every turn. Serena wanted to throw up the evil troll liked her. Harry ended up in a screaming match with the pink toad and ended up leaving the class. Serena was awarded yet more points for sitting on the right side of the rooms while the Gryffindor's glared at her. Well I guess I might as well move into the room of requirements she thought morosely.

 

After class Draco threw an arm around her shoulders. 

"Hey beautiful let's talk." Serena agreed and followed him a little down the hall. Before he could speak Serena asked 

"Draco did you think about what I asked you. I know it may not seem like it but I promise I can keep you safe."

She begged him. Serena knew Draco stood on a precipice he had the potential for great good but he had to break away from his father before it was too late. 

"Serena you can't keep me safe from my dad I have to go home sometime. I'm a Malfoy I have a reputation to live up to. The Malfoys can trace their ancestry back nine generations of wizards." 

She sighed at his response. He tried so hard to make his father proud when the bastard should have been proud having him as a son. 

"Besides now I can protect you from the Gryffindor's those bastards are supposed to be loyal and at the first sign of trouble they abandon you. It was always hard to be your friend before because you were a Gryffindor but now that they think you have the Dark Mark all the Slytherins are behind you."

He told the girl. It had hurt him to see her so quiet and alone and it made him hate the Gryffindor's all the more. Someone like Serena should not be alone she was too good for this world. Serena hugged the boy hard. 

"Thank you for always being there for me Draco. You are a good person. You are so much more than you pretend to be I wish everyone could see what a wonderful person you really are behind all the hair gel and Malfoy bluster." She giggled as he held his heart in mock pain. 

"Just consider it Dray please. I can help keep you safe you and anyone else that needs it." Serena was going to say more fully intending on giving up her secret when Harry interrupted.

 

"Serena can I speak with you for a minute please" he asked quietly. Draco was about to interrupt but Serena put her hand on his arm and shook he head. She kissed Draco's check then whispered in his ear. 

"Think about Dray".

 

Serena walked a pace behind him normally she would grab his arm or hug him but she was unsure of her welcome. They walked silently to the Great Hall stopping just inside the doors. 

"Serena I want you to know that I forgive you. Whatever you did we can fix it. We'll go to Dumbledore he will protect you." Serena looked into his green eyes so very like Jupiter's and she wanted to cry. 

"I heard there is this really powerful witch everyone's looking for her. She killed some kind of monster and saved Hogsmead. McGonagall was talking about it we can we'll find her she can heal the dark mark. I'll protect you."

Serena threw her arms around him this was the Jupiter she knew loyal to a fault. 

"Thank you for being my friend. I need you to promise me you won't look for Cosmos it's dangerous." 

"Cosmos so you have heard of her." Serena could have kicked herself. 

"Well Yes Madam Rosemerta said she calls herself Cosmos. You don't know who she is or why she is here you need to be careful."

 

"I will protect you. Your I mean I love you I mean I really love you, you know." He looked at her with hopeful eyes. 

"Oh Harry I love you too!" she exclaimed oblivious to Harry who had his lips centimeters from her face before she pulled away. Harry looked at her with hurt filled eyes.

"I love you like a best friend a brother but not like that. Harry I couldn't you will always be my most loyal friend." She tried to hug him but he pulled from her grasp.

"No I mean I get it I'm not a pure blood right. Go ahead stay with Malfoy I'm sure you'll have a bunch of Death Eater babies." He yelled at her drawing the attention of the entire Great Hall. "Well Potter for once we're in agreement our children will be absolutely exceptional." 

Serena for once could say nothing. She pinched herself to see if it was a nightmare. Nope still here what the fuck did I just fall into the twilight zone. She turned to Draco in horror 

"Wait what who said anything about children? I'm not having anyone's children." Draco smirked at Harry before continuing. "Well it was a surprise but I've spoken with my father and he will be inquiring with the Japanese Ministry about a bridal contract."

 

Now it was Draco leaning forward to kiss her. Serena could only gape like a fish. She liked Draco and Harry for themselves but to her they would always be her dearest friends and Guardians Jupiter and Saturn. Before his lips touched hers Draco was yanked from her by an angry Harry. At the head table McGonagall and Snape we're hurrying towards them. 

"Mutatio Skullus!" Draco yelled read sparks shooting from his wand. The hex hit Harry head on and his face started to mutate his skull growing twice its size. 

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled through his still swelling lips. It missed and Draco yelled 

"Diffindo!" It hit Harry on his arm nearly severing it in half. Blood gushed from his arm and it hung by a thread. 

"Descendo" Harry yelled causing a nearby table to fly at Draco. Draco stood on shaky feet he was covered in bruises 

"Incendio" He yelled. 

"Sectumsempra" Harry countered. Before the spells had a chance to hit their targets Serena yelled 

"Enough!" a blast of silver shot out of her stopping both boys spells instantly. The silver engulfed them both healing them with enough force that they both nearly fell to the ground. 

"I am not a bone to be fought over by two salivating dogs! You are my friends nothing more nor will you ever be. I am promised to someone else." She shouted many of the students who had inched closer to see the action backed up at the venom in her voice. 

"My father will pay to break the bride contract." Draco bragged at once perhaps forgetting that Harry's was far richer than him. 

"This is a contract that can never be broken most especially by the likes of Lucius Malfoy." She yelled scathingly. McGonagall and Snape had arrived both having been momentarily shocked by the power the girl outburst. By all accounts both boys should be in the infirmary for at least a week.

 

Serena spun on her heal and left with a string of curses before either professor could say a word. 

"Those stupid puberty stricken buffoons fighting over me like a piece of meat! They never gave me so much trouble when they were girls. I swear to Selene as soon as they grow pubic hair they lose all blood flow to their brains. And Draco was mentioning children as if I were nothing but a cum dumpster to lay spread eagle for his pleasure. Children indeed I'll give him children! I should incinerate their penises then perhaps they'll be more reasonable." 

"While I for one loath the thought of Potter reproducing. Even I must admit that punishment being severe."

Serena spun around at the voice. Oh Goddess no not him anyone but him. She turned slowly praying that she was wrong but knowing she wasn't. She could never forget that voice it haunted her dreams.

 

"Professor Snape, sir I didn't realize you were there." 

"Clearly" he answered wryly. "I sincerely doubt you would plan to make eunuchs of Potter and Malfoy in front of a Professor." 

Serena had the grace the blush and look apologetic but Severus swore he heard her mutter it would be an improvement. He decided that he agreed. 

"None the less I must take 10 points from Gryffindor and detention for the use of foul language in front of a professor. 5 points to Gryffindor for creativity." Serena looked at him in shock. 

"I really am sorry Professor Snape, Pluto always said I had the mouth of a sailor." Snape raise his eyebrows. "My friend she looked out for me, although she was never had to deal with horny teenage boys. I mean I grow breast over the summer and now they think they can pee on my leg and mark me as their territory!"

Severus tried hard to keep his signature sneer he really did but instead he burst out into laughter the visual image of Potter and Malfoy peeing on her leg.

 

Serena stood transfixed he was so much more handsome when he laughed. His nose although large and hooked gave him an austere look that was quite appealing. Especially when paired with his obsidian eyes and generous mouth. His mouth was now turned up in a smile and made her knees week. She felt decidedly hormonal herself. 

"Sorry about that Professor Snape sir. I will be in your office at 7 for the tension I mean detention." 

She sputtered than hurriedly ran towards the room of requirement. She knew what she was in his presence any longer she do something stupid herself like try to pee on his leg and mark him as her territory. It was hard enough listening to Pansy Pug face Parkinson talk about how up close and personal she was with him. Thrusting her nonexistent chest at him and sniffing around him like a bitch in heat. Sometimes Serena wanted to hex the vagina off that one. She decided a very cold shower in the room of requirements was in order.

 

She knew she wouldn't be welcome in the common room anytime soon. Maybe she should just show Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's her arm. The burns had finally healed and they would see for themselves that she wasn't marked. 

"Geez why didn't I think of this earlier" she said aloud smacking herself in the forehead. It wouldn't take away the sting of rejection but surely they couldn't be mad at her for not dating Harry. He did accuse her of being a Death Eater. 

"Hello your highness." A soft voice said from her right making Serena jump. 

"Luna how did you know where I was and how did you get in the room of requirements?" She asked the girl who was wondering around the room looking at the photos that hung on the walls. (It had turned back into her old bedroom as she requested) 

"Oh I just heard the Gryffindors say that you weren't allowed to sleep in their dorm room anymore so I knew you would be here. I just asked for the room where the Queen slept and here I am." Serena shook her head. "It's not what I expected the room of a queen I mean. I figured it'd look like the moon."

"Luna I am not a queen at least not yet and perhaps I never will be." She told the blonde who was sitting on the bed petting Boudicca who purred and snuggled deeper into her lap. 

"Whatever you say your majesty, its silly really them thinking you're a Death Eater. Everyone knows that the Blibbering Humdinger can't get to the people of the moon. It's rather brave of you to let them think you're a Death Eater just so everyone will believe Harry." Luna added 

"Huh" She said intelligently. How did Luna always managed to reduce her monosyllables. 

"When school first started everyone thought Harry was lying about you know who but now since they think you're a Death Eater people believe Harry. The kids have written to their parents who have written to the Minister of Magic who is now forced to investigate Harry's claim." Serena was shocked she had been avoiding the Daily prophet so she had no idea. 

"So if I show everyone I don't have the Dark Mark then they will go back to thinking Harry is a liar."

"Exactly really quite brilliant on your part" Luna told her nodding her head in approval. Serena hugged her. Leave it to Luna to make her feel better but then it had been that way since they first met.

 

Flashback four years ago

 

Serena had run to get help when she realized that Harry Ron and Hermione were missing from the Dorm. 

"Dammit I told them not to try and save Ginny by themselves" She yelled aloud in frustration. Although she was best friends with the Golden Trio they never included her in their most dangerous adventures always trying to protect their more delicate friend. Serena snorted "Delicate my ass" 

"Is it really I mean I know you're royalty but even your ass is delicate perhaps it's the nargles just confusing you. Think positive thoughts that should dispel them." Serena yelped at the soft voice. 

"Sorry your highness I didn't mean to startle you. My father says that I must be half Crumple horned Snorkack on account my being so quiet and always starling everyone. My name is Luna Lovegood I'm a first year." 

"Please to meet you Luna huh. What did you call me?"

Serena stopped short staring at the girl. She was barefoot and wore a necklace of butterbeer caps. She had one of the purest auras Serena had ever seen. It was a beautiful shell pink stripped with red and white it reminded Serena of a conch shell. 

"Do you prefer your majesty or your moonness?" 

"Holy fucking balls you know who I am?" She shouted temporarily forgetting her mission. 

"Of course I am surprised I am the only one. How can the founder of all magic walk the halls of Hogwarts and no one know? Is it a secret? You're here to stop the Rotfang Conspiracy aren't you?" Serena cocked her head and looked at the strange girl. 

"Rotfang?" 

"Yes highness you see he who must not be named is trying to bring down the Ministry of Magic with gum disease." Serena didn't know if she should laugh or cry at this point but the more she looked at the girl the more she saw intelligence and cunning in her cornflower blue eyes. 

"How did you know it was me Luna?" She asked 

"The Lovegoods have followed the ways of the moon for as many years. We never forgot where we came from or who we serve. Plus your pictures in a book in the library" 

"What" Serena exclaimed! 

"It's just a small picture really in a book of legends about the origins of magic you can barely see your face but the hair was rather distinctive." 

"I knew I should have changed my hairstyle." She sighed. "Look Luna you can't tell anyone who I am ok it is very important." 

"Don't worry about me your highness even if I told everyone no one would believe Looney Lovegood anyways." She said it very nonchalant but Serena could see the sadness that swirled in her aura. 

"Luna Lovegood I name you friend of the moon don't you call yourself looney again ok. Besides you are the first person aside from the Goblins and the sorting hat to figure out who I am so whose really looney here." Luna beamed at her. "Now come on lets go get help before Harry and the gang manage to kill themselves."


	7. Detention is interesting

Serena walked to detention after her talk with Luna feeling both better and worse. How could anyone not see the brilliance that was Luna was beyond her, Luna's randomness was usually followed by brilliant statements that belied the faraway look in her eyes. Serena would just have to resign herself to being an outcast this year. She had finally reached the Potions classroom and took a nervous breath. Hopefully Professor Snape wasn't to upset with her running away from him earlier then again maybe she could just keep getting detentions with him for the rest of the year. She had always managed to keep her distance from him being the perfect respectful student but never trying to establish anything besides that. It was difficult having very adult feelings for the man but being trapped in a body that would get him thrown into Azkaban if she acted on her feelings.

 

She knocked softly "Enter" his velvet voice called from within. She walked into the classroom and stopped in front of his desk. Well fuck she thought desperately. He was working on a potion his usual black robes thrown over his chair he had a white button up shirt with the first three buttons undone giving her a tempting view of smooth muscular chest. She couldn't help it her gazed traveled down his body and when she caught sight of the tight fitting trousers she gulped audibly. Shit shit shit this is going to be hard. Yum hard no stop thinking about hard things smooth hard things, thrusting shit fuck no thrusting stop it Serena.

 

Severus stared at the girl in front of him who seem to shake in terror. Surly he wasn't that bad? Ms. Moon had always been a brilliant student and didn't seem to fear anything but why wouldn't she look him in the eyes and why was she turning so red. Perhaps she is embarrassed to have earned detention he thought to himself. Yes that must be it this is her first detention not just with him but ever. I better put the poor girl at ease she seems like she might bolt from the room at any moment.

 

"Ms. Moon cease your staring at the ground I'm not going to bite you for Merlin's sake" Serena nearly groaned oh Goddess I wish he would. 

"Yes Professor sorry sir. Where do you want me? I mean what would you like me to do?" This time she did groan. Why Selene do I keep making a fool of myself in front of this man? Severus had walked around the desk feeling pity for the girl. He did not like that she seemed to fear him it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

 

"Ms. Moon I am not going to use you for potion ingredients you can relax now. I simply want you to rebrew the potion you messed up today. You are my best student and although the rest of the school doesn't know I do not want your grades being pulled down over one unfortunate incident, which we will be talking about later by the way."

 

Serena sighed then smiled she moved to the spot next to his that he indicated then left to the cupboard to get required ingredients. They worked in silence for 10 minutes before she finally gathered enough courage to speak to him. 

"Thank you Professor Snape for being so nice to me I am sorry I was late and that I interrupted class." He nodded briefly before going back to the potion. "What are you brewing sir it's really hot in here?" she asked conveniently ignoring the fact that at least some of the heat was her own separate issue.

 

"I am trying to improve upon the Wolfsbane potion and it requires constant heat. Fawkes has donated some tears." He replied still precise in his stirring

 

"Ah I get it and because phoenixes are fire elementals the tears would require constant heat if not used immediately otherwise they will be destroyed"

 

"Exactly Ms. Moon 5 points Gryffindor." He smiled at her and Serena couldn't help but beam back.

 

"Professor I can't seem to get the Armortentia right it looks right but has no smell."

 

"Let me see hmm the consistency is correct and it has the mother of pearl sheen." He leaned down to smell it knowing it would smell like the rose perfume Lilly used to wear.

 

"That's odd you're right it has no smell. Did you follow the steps exactly?" He questioned but inside he was reeling the potion looked right why it didn't smell like Lilly.

 

"Yes sir I was precise it even has the spirals of steam but when I smell I only smell the potions classroom like normal." 

She leaned forward again her head bent next to his then gasped at her stupidity. Of course it smells like potions and sandalwood soap it smells like Professor Snape but why didn't he smell anything.

 

"What was it supposed to smell like for you sir?" She had to ask knowing it would hurt to hear the answer and it was probably much too personal a question.

 

"Roses" He replied thoughtfully "Now all I smell is moonlight. How does one smell moonlight I don't know but that's what I smell."

 

Serena nearly squealed in joy. His mind may not consciously recognize her but his body did and that was a step.

 

"Despite that the potion looks correct I will give you full points."

 

"Professor what do you with it all the Armortentia that we brew?" He raised his brow at her

 

"One would think you have enough trouble with what did you call them overly hormonal teenage boys. Potter and Malfoy not to your liking I am sure whoever you have your eye will soon come to heal. You are a very beautiful girl. I didn't think you capable of resorting to trickery." He sneered at her his voice full of disdain.

 

Serena didn't know if she should smile or cry. On the one hand he thought her capable of using a love potion on the other he did say she was beautiful. She settled for casual indigence.

 

"Goddess No I would never use the vile stuff. Love potion should be outlawed it's just as bad as the imperious. You are forcing someone against their will to give to you something precious, it's too much like muggle rape drugs. I just wanted to be sure it was destroyed."

 

Severus instantly felt guilty he should have known better. The girl had always had a strong code of honor and she was beautiful she wouldn't need potion to make people love her. He couldn't explain it but thought of her needing love potion using love potion enraged him. Who would need a love potion to love her, an imbecile that's who.

 

"I apologize Ms. Moon love potion is extremely dangerous." She waved away his words

 

"That's ok I forgive you. Can I help you with the Wolfsbane I promise to follow directions precisely."

 

"In all my years as a teacher I have never had anyone request a longer detention you can go back to your common room." He smirked at her "if you miss me you only have to remember you have detention tomorrow to." He had meant it as a joke but she blanched

 

"I can't go back to the common room." She whispered tears shining in her eyes. At the sight of those unshed tears in her violet eyes Severus felt the urge to hex every Gryffindor he saw.

 

"How dare they! Students have no right to dictate who can stay in the dorms rooms. We shall take this to the headmaster and have the lot of them expelled!" Serena was taken aback by the venom in his voice

 

"Is this because of the ridiculous rumor about you being a Death Eater?" She nodded her head.

 

"I'm not though a Death Eater I mean I promise look." Serena raised the sleeves on her robe showing smooth forearms.

 

"Of course you're not I would know if you were."

 

"Would Voldemort tell you everyone he marked?" 

Severus jerked back as if he'd been slapped. He started to sputter a protest but the girl had grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve he felt powerless to stop her. He watched in agony as she traced the Dark Mark and he grieved the loss of the friendliness between them.

 

"It's alright you know I won't tell anyone but you must promise to be careful. It is a dangerous game you are playing and if Voldemort finds out you are a spy for light he will try to kill you." 

Severus could only stare at the small girl who still held his arm. Where was rage the hurt the indignation and fear that he served the Dark Lord.

 

"Try to kill me if he the Dark Lord finds out what I am he will make my death slow and painful." He pulled his arm from her grasp in shame quickly rolling down his sleeve.

 

"He can try Professor but I won't let him. I'm not about to let my favorite teacher die before I pass my NEWT's." Severus had to laugh both at her statement and the determined look in her eye. She really would try to save him.

 

"How did you know about me?" He asked unable to contain his curiosity now that he knew she wouldn't shun him.

 

"Oh easy you have the most beautiful Sapphire aura but over your arm is an ugly black that curls around you trying desperately to infect the rest of your aura. It doesn't you know infect the rest of you. I see pain and sadness in your aura but it's a different black, dark not evil but around your arm" she shivered thinking about it. 

Severus turned his back to her trying desperately to compose himself. Never in all of his life had anyone accepted him so easily, she waved away a Dark Mark as if were nothing and she called his aura beautiful. No one had ever called anything of his beautiful but this girl came into his classroom and shattered his walls with a few words. He vowed to himself that he would protect her no matter the cost. Someone like her was too good to pure for this world and needed someone like himself to watch over them. Someone who wouldn't blink at the things he had to do to protect her innocence it was worth any price.

 

"Why don't you just show your dorm mates your arm then they would know you have no mark and allow you back in?" If they didn't he would turn them into Billywigs and use them for potion ingredients he thought savagely.

 

"I can't right now thanks to that stupid rumor people actually believe Voldemort is back. If I show them I don't have a mark then we go back to the ignorance of the summer. Right now pressure is on Minister Fudge to do something." Damn she was right he thought. The Dark Lord was furious when they raided several known Death Eaters houses.

 

"Where are you sleeping then?" rules be damned he would offer her a place in his quarters if she had nowhere to go.

 

"The room of requirements the only problem is if someone is using it I can't get in to my room." She sighed

 

"Ms. Moon I have decided to take you on as an apprentice. your grades warrant it so you will have to meet me here every night at eight pm. You can help me revise the Wolfsbane potion and when we are done you will stay in my quarters." 

He blushed as he said this. Come now man it's not like I invited her to my bed she is my student and she is in need. That thought still didn't stop the blush that covered his face.

 

"Professor I don't know what to say thank you!" 

Serena threw caution to the wind and hugged him around the middle grateful for his kindness and not noticing the hard abdomen beneath her arms nope not at all.

 

"We cannot tell anyone about this arrangement of course Minerva would kill me, she is very fond of her kitten. I will use an extending charm to extend my quarters and you shall have your own room that you may decorate as you see fit. We will even give you a separate entrance so that you are not seen going to my quarters every night that might create some rumors that could be uncomfortable. You don't have to worry about that you know I would never that is…"

 

"I trust you Professor Snape with my life. You are a good man despite your effort to hide it." 

Severus had no idea what to say to this so he just put his potion in stasis and gestured for her to follow him. They walked down several halls and seemed to go lower into the dungeons. Finally they reached a dead end a portrait of a snake curled around an apple tree that cause Serena to chuckle.

 

"The entrance to your chambers is behind the original sin how very apropos." She said dryly. Severus blushed. 

"I didn't choose the portrait and this is only one entrance a secret one the other is through the Slytherin common room. Place your hand on the apple."

He muttered and incantation and the portrait swung open. His chambers were exactly like the man elegant understated. There was a maroon Chaise Lounge that looked much used the walls were an emerald green and the furniture was a dark cherry wood. He has a fireplace next to a small open kitchen. Next to an enormous desk was a door behind the desk was book shelves filled to the brim with every book imaginable.

 

"I have a block on my floo only the headmaster can get in without my permission the door behind the desk is my private chambers I will just spell you a room." He started to wave his wand but Serena held up a hand to stop him.

 

She placed her hand on the wall behind the bookshelves closed her eyes and concentrated. 

"Lady Hogwarts, I ask for your help. I need a room in Professor Snape's quarters an unplottable room that will not show up on any maps and is easily concealed." As she finished speaking the room grew larger and the book shelf spit in the middle the shelves sliding sideways to reveal a room. Severus could only gape at her.

 

"How did you do that?" He asked " 

I didn't it was Lady Hogwarts she has helped me a time or two before and I needed the room not to show up on any map and I know your quarters show up." At his raised brow she said "I can't tell you I am in enough trouble with my friends."

 

Serena walked into the room and gasped hearing her Severus followed her in trying to ascertain what had startled the girl. Her eyes were again shining with tears but this time she was smiling. He stood in a very pink room a small bed covered in a bunny quilt was in the center. There was a window that led to a balcony and a full moon shined through the window. He knew it wasn't a full moon for another week he looked at her.

 

"I love the moon." She told him quietly "it reminds me of my mother." 

He continued his exploration of the room. All the furniture was white and there were framed photos on nearly every available space. The photos did not move like wizard photographs but they featured a variety of people a blue haired woman and dark haired man stood in one with a younger Serena and a dark haired boy. Serena's hair was more golden blonde than silver and her eyes were dark blue they also were less weary. He never noticed how weary her eyes were until he saw this photo. The difference was shocking. What could have happened to put that tired look in her eyes?

 

"Those were my parents and my little brother." She told him gesturing to photo he stopped in front of. 

"They were killed a while back." She turned away from him and gestured towards anther photo this one filled with girls. 

"These were my best friends. That's Pluto with the long green hair next to her is Haruka and Michiru they were together. The one with the black hair was Raye and next to her was Amy and Lita then there's Mina the other blonde. She was my cousin. The little girl was Hotaru she used to call me Serena mama." Serena smiled at the memory.

 

Severus grabbed the girls chin forcing her to look at him. This time the tears were of pain

 

"You said was what happened to them your friends and family?" He asked her gently. His gentle voice and the kindness shining from his eyes nearly undid Serena.

 

"They died all of them. There was an attack on Japan we were all there they jumped in front of me to save me. Pluto is the only one left." 

She let the tears she had been holding back go and she sobbed into his pristine white shirt sure she would late regret it. Severus could only hold her and make soothing sounds. The poor girl she was virtually alone in the world, an outcast in her house and yet still she smiled. Still she offered him her protection and friendship. How someone could be so alone so full of tragedy and still smile after all that had happened was a miracle.

 

"I'm sorry Professor I seemed to have ruined your shirt."

 

A quick "Scourgify" set him to rights. 

"Think nothing of it. You are not the first student to cry into my shirts. Many of my little snakes get homesick the first couple of weeks." Serena could only smile. This great man who everyone hated was misunderstood. He risked his life for the side of light wiped the tears of first years and tried so hard to keep his reputation of evil dungeon bat intact. Serena had only been ostracized for one day and it was terrible how poor Professor Snape must feel being hated every day when he risked his life for the very ones who hated him. That night Serena made a vow of her own to protect and defend Professor Snape. Everyone needed a defender and she just became his.


	8. Towels

Serena woke the next morning feeling better than she had in weeks. She stretched looking at the clock 6 am. No wonder I'm still sleepy she thought. Eyes half closed she left her room to go wash up knowing the room of requirement would provide her a shower. Opening the door to what she presumed was a bathroom Serena stopped in her tracks unable to breathe. In front of her was a very naked Professor Snape one foot propped on the tub while he dried himself with a very tiny towel. Fucking balls that towel was small. It was like house elf sized. Serena knew she should leave before he spotted her but her brain refused to work all she could think of was the drop of water that traveled from his chest down his rock hard abs to his groin that the tiny towel was barely covering. Serena briefly wondered if she could us Mercury's power to become a drop of water. She could travel that same path and he would never know…She squeaked in horror bad Serena No the scouts powers are not for your pleasure or his. Goddess she could give him all kinds of pleasure. She was well read and creative plus being a scout left her extra bendy. Before her thoughts could wander further he looked up.

 

"Oh Goddess, I'm sorry sir. I thought I was in the room of requirements I didn't realize then my legs stopped working. I'm so sorry but really Dumbledore should pay you more. I mean those towels are tiny. Can't Hogwarts afford bigger towels? I'm rich I would gladly donate funds so professors can have decent sized towels. Grown up sized because you're a grown up. I mean I could probably fit in that towel or maybe not because I'm chesty. Not that I should tell you that. Fucking Duck monkeys I should leave now." With those last eloquent words Serena ran back to her room to ask Hogwarts for a whole to swallow her up.

 

"Ms. Moon, you don't have to be embarrassed it was a honest mistake and I should apologize to you. I am not accustomed to living with other people so locking doors and sometimes wearing appropriate attire does not always occur to me." He had continued to talk but Serena's mind started to wonder.

 

So he's not used to wearing clothes, Selene help me I have to get back into Gryffindor Tower or I am going to molest my professor. What if he walks around naked balls out dick bobbing oh sweet Macaroni and Cheese she finally understood what Raye had been trying to tell her about all those years ago.

 

Flashback

 

"Serena I'm serious when you see a juicy delicious man meat in the vicinity of your face you're going to put it in your mouth, it's like gravity."

"Raye, Pluto is right you are a hoe." Serena ducked the pillow that flew her way.

 

"There is some scientific evidence to support Raye's finding. It is in your genetic coding the desire to procreate further the species. It's like Natural Selection the better the penis the more likely to produce offspring thereby furthering the species.

 

"Amy I highly doubt Darwin had in mind blow jobs when he theorized Natural Selection and I may be a virgin but even I know you can't Further the species with a blow job!" Amy blushed

 

"I am sure there is some kind of gravitational pull to a penis we just have to conduct a scientific experiment."

 

"I think my friends are just horny bastards is all. I'm telling you when Darien pulls that "I know we can't have sex because we don't want Rini to be born to soon" then whips it out I don't feel the urge to put anything in my mouth. If anything I wonder how much bacteria I can get from that things proximity. What If I have a cold and I you know give him a blow job will he get sick? Is it true if I blow in it he will die? If it was you think there would be more un explained deaths. I kind of want to try it but I'm afraid if it doesn't work he'll expect me to finish what I started and eww."

 

The girls looked at Serena as if she lost her mind then burst into laughter tears streaming down their faces.

 

"Oh God Crystal Tokyo is doomed they made Serena to innocent she'll never have sex! Honestly you were more concerned you would have to give your boyfriend a blow job then with killing him. Oh Goddess it's too much!" 

Raye fell to the floor in tears the others not far behind her. Serena had giggled with them but had never understood the appeal until just that moment when Sexerus Snape was in that bathroom. Shit Severus Snape.

 

Severus had stopped talking staring at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were glazed and she hadn't moved in several minutes. I put her in a catatonic state Sweet Merlin Minerva would kill him. He had forgotten the girl was there. Damn and Blast he thought. Poor sweet innocent girl he had traumatized her. Her foul mouth belied her innocent mind and heart she probably thought he was some sick beast parading about half naked in front of students. Poor girl offered to empty her vault to purchase him towels. He put his face in his hands. He felt terrible he was supposed to protect her iinnocence not send her into a coma with her first glance at a male body. He put his hand gently on her shoulder and shook her.

 

"Ms. Moon try I apologize you had to see that. I did not mean to upset your delicate sensibilities." 

That shook Serena out of her stupor. He thought she was delicate HA she had to visibly restrain herself from biting his oh so tempting bottom.

 

"No professor it is I who should apologize. You kindly offered me a place to stay and I have disrupted your privacy. I shall ask Lady Hogwarts to provide my own bathroom so I will not disturb you again." He will be much safer from my roaming hands and thought if I have my own bathroom she thought to herself."

 

Serena had waved away any protest he might have had saying she had to get ready for class. Time passed quickly apparently when you were both having fun and envisioning jumping your professor.

 

Serena's classes were awful and only thoughts of her auspicious morning kept her tears at bay. Well that and the support of her only two friends currently talking to her. She walked to most of her classes flanked by Millicent and Luna. Serena was grateful for their friendship.

 

"I wish you would let me hex Potter for you Sere." Millicent had asked for at least the thousandth time that day.

 

"Mille you are a wonderful friend but I can't let you hex someone on my behalf. Its' not worth getting into trouble for" She told the larger girl.

"Not worth it! You are the only friend I had and after I was so terrible to you. You're the one who helped me see the beauty in myself. I know what the other kids called me. Two ton Tilly and Blimpy Bulstrode even the Slytherins were mean to me though not in public. You were the one who helped me dress for my body and take pride in my appearance. You were kind to me when I didn't deserve it." Millicent has tears in her eyes and Serena hugged her.

 

"Everyone deserves kindness Millie everyone! Besides I could see you were a fox underneath those baggy robes. You reminded me of an old friend of mine she was taller than most boys and muscular like you so some thought she wasn't pretty. Once she dressed with her body in mind not everyone else she was chasing the boys away. She went on far more dates than I ever did." 

Millicent did look great in robes that fit and clothes that emphasized her enormous rack and tiny waist. She had muscular arms and legs but she wasn't fat. She had been dating Ernie Macmillan for a couple of months and was very happy.

 

Millie had continued on to her class and Serena was once again alone. Which was awful because when Millicent wasn't with her the students of both Gryffindor and Slytherin took turns sending hexes at her. She was stunned more times that she could count. Ginny Weasley had sent her a bat bogey hex that was just disgusting. Even a few Ravenclaws had sent jelly jinxes her way. The worst was a Furnunculus that had sent her running to the infirmary tears in eyes as Ron had quickly sheathed his wand. By the end of the day Serena was emotionally and physically exhausted. She finished her homework in the room of requirement not yet ready to face Snape after this morning. 

When she was ready to fall into bed exhausted she felt a pull that could only mean a youma was attacking somewhere, she transformed and portaled to Diagon Alley where she felt the pull. It was the start of the school year and Diagon Alley was covered in snow. 

"I have no patience for the cat and mouse game. I have had a shitty fucking day so I suggest you come out Now!" she yelled into the abandoned streets. She immediately regretted her decision when six ladies surrounded her. They seemed too made of liquid mercury and were circling her. "Mars fire ignite" she yelled wasting no time in dusting one. The problem was as soon as she killed off one two more would replace it.

 

"Hell's Bells this is irritating. Tell your parents to get cable and stop reproducing it's called population control." 

Serena was losing patience and energy. She had kept up a constant supply of energy to heal herself throughout the day. She would have been in the infirmary for a week with just a few of the hexes that had hit her. The students seeing that the curses and spells had little effect had doubled their effort making Serena expend massive amounts of energy just to stay from the infirmary.

 

"Venus Love Chain Encircle" A beam of crescent moons shot from her hands chaining the silver woman together. "Moon Healing Escalation" and they were dusted. Serena was congratulating herself on a job well done when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She had missed one of the snow dancers whose arm had turned into a long dagger and pierced her side while she was distracted. "

 

"Master said since you weren't Sailor Moon we could kill you." 

She stabbed Serena in the shoulder who screamed in pain. Serena felt herself growing weaker the loss of blood and energy taking a toll. Her legs gave way and only the beast dagger hand held her up. The cold suddenly thickened Serena shook and felt an oppressive weight on her chest. No please no she thought helplessly. A Dementor was beside the Snow beast.

 

"Ah yes now you look afraid. My new friend here yearns for your soul. He says it will feed his kind for many days." 

She moved aside pulling out the blades causing Serena to bleed more and fall to the ground. The Dementor leaned close to her. Serena screamed over and over again. She saw Galatia killing her family. Saw the bodies of the thousands that died in Chaos's attack. Saw Darien with woman after woman. Felt Diamond rape her future self, the memories kept coming and she kept screaming crying and begging for the first time in her life for the pain to end. She wanted to die.

 

"I can't I'm sorry Harry Severus I just can't. Selene let me die please grandmother take my soul from this place just kill me." Serena sobbed.

 

A bright light blinded her "Chronos Typhoon" was the last thing she heard before she finally blacked out.

 

Sailor Pluto was hysterical. Her Hime was dying truly dying. That should have been impossible. When Serena had sent the plea to Selene time had stopped. Pluto looked in the time gates and the future was bleak. Thousands died many millions committed suicide hope was gone from the world and no one knew why. With her death all light was lost all hope and evil won not just on this earth in this dimension but in all of them. So Setsuna went to save her Hime, oath be damned, she was lost she didn't know what that creature was nor how to get back the piece of soul it had stolen from the princess. So she did the only thing she could think of she teleported into the headmaster's office.

 

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" 

Dumbledore had his wand out much quicker than a man his age should have.

 

"I have no time for your silly wand waving we must save her. You don't know what the world will lose if she dies." 

Pluto laid Serena on his desk sweeping aside anything that was on it. She had long since lost her transformation and laid there in bloody school robes. Dumbledore waved his wand his partronus a regal phoenix appeared. 

"Get Severus, Minerva and Poppy tell them to come immediately bring blood replenishers, pain killers chocolate anything they can think of and hurry please."

 

Pluto stood beside Serena's prone body and brushed the hair from her face. 

"I have failed you Hime. I apologize but please come back. There's so much life to be enjoyed just come back don't give up please." Pluto could only cry damning herself to the bowels of hell for not having Saturn's healing power.

 

Severus burst through the doors of the office followed quickly by Minerva and Poppy. 

"Headmaster are you alright?" He asked panicked "Who is this woman how did she" his words were cut off as he saw who was on the desk next to the strange woman.

 

"Who did it?" He asked his voice low and dangerous.

 

"Oh Merlin, Kitten!" Minerva had tears in her eyes and pushed the strange woman aside to go to Serena.

 

Pluto was momentarily shocked. "Haruka?" She asked Minerva.

 

Minerva looked at the woman "that is what kitten calls me how did you know?"

 

"We don't have time for introductions! I want to know is who did this!" 

Severus shouted making everyone jump. He was enraged how could anyone do this to her. He would kill them. Poison them slowly so they would have to watch as there body parts fell off one by one then when they were in agony he would peel the skin from their bones.

 

"I don't know what happened. She was attacked she's bleeding but this creature it made everything cold he was sucking her soul. I don't know what to do. We have never faced anything like that before. She should have been able to defeat it but she lay there crying begging to die." 

Pluto sunk to the floor. Truly scared nothing had ever made Serena cry like that, beg for death. Even when she killed herself on the moon it was more due to sadness and a wish to join her friends. The agony in her words they didn't beg for the temporary death of a Goddess rather the complete absence of awareness the true death.

 

Madam Pomphrey shoved everyone aside she waved her wand and Serena was lying naked before them. She had several cuts and bruises but the most severe were the ones on her side and shoulder. She muttered healing spells and spread Dittany on the wounds.

 

"Severus I need blood replenishers, pain reliever and the anti-inflammatory potion. She had several broken bones and has lost a lot of blood." 

Severus handed her the bottles and stood next to Poppy gazing at the girl who had come to mean so much to him in such a short time. Her pale skin was still marred by bruises she had a curious birthmark on her hip in the shape of a crescent moon and several others. If he didn't know better he would have thought they were tattoos. Going from her hip to hip were planetary symbols. He traced one delicately.

 

"They are the marks of her heritage. She is very powerful but she is too pure for this world. She needs a defender one who will not balk at the tasks he must do to protect her. She is the hope of this world the light. She will need someone of great power and Darkness if she is to live, someone who is not afraid to go to the depths of Hell to bring her back."

 

Those in the office could only stare at the woman who spoke so cryptically to them.

 

"Her wounds are healed, she will be weak for a few days and her Magic core is near exhausted but she should have woken up." 

Poppy conjured a night clothes on the girl to give her privacy. She had no time for modesty when the girl was bleeding out but now that most of her wounds were healed she became aware of the two men in the room. Though Albus's eyes had never strayed she wasn't sure she liked the way Severus had caressed the odd markings on her skin.

 

"What was that creature that attacked my Hime? I couldn't fight only teleport her here?" Pluto asked worried. Now that her wounds were healed Serena was crying in pain and thrashing.

 

"It sounds as if she had a run in with a Dementor." 

Albus told them Minerva and Poppy gasped. Severus gripped the girls hand tightly.

 

"What is a Dementor?" Pluto asked. 

"How can you not know what a Dementor is?" Poppy Pomphrey asked.

 

"I am not from here and my power is different from yours. I need to know what this beast did to my Hime now if I am to save her!" Pluto was getting fed up. She needed answers and she needed them now.

 

"A Dementor is a demon of sorts. It is not originally from this dimension. Long ago Morgana Le Fey brought the Dementors here to defeat Merlin and she nearly did. Merlin developed a spell to fight them off but he could not banish them back to their realm. The wizards have made a deal with them not to suck out souls if we feed them our prisoners. If she had met a Dementor she would be scared, faint perhaps but not this comatose state. I have checked her soul is still there." Albus waved his wand again and a bright light hovered over the girl it was blinding in its purity.

 

"The Beast has managed to suck part of her soul out. She is strong enough to recall it, I don't understand why she hasn't yet."

 

"That's impossible that bright light was her soul and I have never seen one so bright she cannot be missing a piece do you know the implications of that?" 

Albus studied the girl who twisted and moaned in her sleep crying out in agony. She was powerful surely but to have even a small piece of her soul missing and it still be that bright it was impossible the girl would have to be divine for that to be possible. Pluto saw the moment the truth dawned on the Headmaster.

 

"I see you have realized the truth of what she is. That beast has half of my Hime's soul and we need it back. What can we do?"

 

Albus fell into his chair an expression of horror on his face. He had a divine being in his school and he had not known had not protected her. When he first met her he had felt an urge to protect her with his life and when he watched Harry and Draco fight over her he had wanted to hex them both. He had Severus and Minerva deal with them afraid of what he might do to the boys. Oh Gods the last Divine being that left the earth took nearly half of wizard kind with her. The girl must live and she must be protected at all cost.

 

Severus and Minerva exchanged looks as they watched the headmaster. Never in all their years together had Minerva seen him so disturbed so hopeless.

 

"You see it starts already. She is fading and with her the hope for this world. I need your help please she can call her soul back I need to know what the monster works its abilities. How can it block her power?"

 

"As Albus was saying a Dementor is a demon not of this world. It brings the coldness of death to wherever it goes and causes its victims to relieve their worse memories over and over." Severus stared as the woman held a hand to her face in horror tears spilling down her cheeks.

 

"Oh Goddess no!" She leaned over Serena pulling the girl into her arms. "Hime please you must come back to me it is over. He can't hurt you anymore please. He's gone dead by your hands. Diamond will never hurt you again. Please" 

Pluto cried the others exchanged looks of horror. What kind of memories could this young girl have that she would rather die than face them? The only response from the girl was an agonizing cry that brought tears to Dumbledore's eyes.

"You must call to her. She will listen to you. She will come back for you." Pluto gripped Severus's hand tightly in hers. She knew she was revealing far too much but she would risk anything to save her princess. Severus shook his head in denial and dropped her hand as if it burned.

 

"No why would she listen to me and not you. You are her friend the only one left she has mentioned you to me several times. I'm just her Professor she may listen to Minerva they have tea." 

He was grasping at straws sure he cared about the girl but she was only his student. A small voice inside him whispered that he was lying to himself. He had felt drawn to the girl since her first day of school. First as an over protective brother type but lately he had noticed she was changing aging getting more beautiful and while he was ashamed of what happened this morning. Afterwards he was secretly aroused at the sight of her flushed face and heavy breathing. If it had been anyone but her he would have been sure she was aroused to. Serena was too innocent to have been thinking like that but that had not stopped his own wayward thoughts. He had felt shamed afterwards she was a student and 15 years his junior. Could this woman know how he felt? Had she somehow seen through his thoughts? He would never act on them but he couldn't help the rage he felt when he saw Potter and Malfoy manhandling her as if they had a right to touch her!

 

"You have protected her from her first day here. She has cried on your shoulder and told you about her family. She never speaks of them. You offered her sanctuary when her friends betrayed her again and again. She has spent all day healing herself from hexes thrown by those very friends. The people in this office are all she has left. Call her back to her body. She has too many terrible memories she could be there for an eternity with half a soul trapped in nightmare that would drive most people mad. I beg of you save her. I will grant you a boon anything within my very considerable power." 

Pluto knew she was probably making a mistake but the man would never admit how he felt about Serena and she would risk her life her very soul to bring Serena back. Severus nodded his head and took her place holding the girl by her shoulders leaning her into him.

 

"You owe me nothing I do this of my own free will." 

He told her curtly. Albus, Minerva and Poppy surrounded the girl and they all laid a hand on her. Pluto held one foot Poppy the other. Albus and Minerva held her right hand.

 

"Concentrate you need not speak aloud she will hear you if you call her. She never could stand to see those she loved in pain." 

Pluto looked at Severus as she said this. He nodded briefly before closing his eyes and concentrating on the girl he held. Her body was cold to the touch her normally pale skin was nearly translucent.

 

"Ms. Moon its Professor Snape, come back call your soul back we need you. You promised you would protect me from the Dark Lord remember." 

Everyone but Pluto had their eyes closed so no one else noticed as he slipped to the floor unconscious his head landing near her shoulder. Pluto smiled for the first time that day perhaps now her Hime had a chance.

 

Severus shook his head disoriented. One minute he was in Headmaster's office the next on a balcony in a room made of crystal the earth shining in the distance.

 

"Severus what are you doing her." 

Severus turned at the sound of the voice then he swallowed audibly. In front of him was Ms. Moon but she was just a bit taller a bit curvier and wore dress of white silk that clung to her in a way that made him think decidedly bad thoughts. She was older perhaps 10 years though it was hard to tell because she had no age lines there was just something about her that screamed wisdom and age.

 

"Ms. Moon where are we?" He asked avoiding her question

 

"In my mind I come here to escape." She answered vaguely she could not yet tell him they were in her palace on the moon.

 

"Your friend bought you to the headmaster. She's very worried about you. Will you come back with me?"

 

"It hurts there. The pain is too much. I feel so much pain so much anger. I watch them die again and again. I feel my people my home get destroyed and then he comes and he hurts me. It hurts Severus please don't make me go back to that pain." 

She did not cry but her agony was plain to see. Severus knew she had seen her family and friends die but what else had happened to her. Who hurt her and how. He had a terrible suspicion but he dared not ask afraid of the answer.

 

"Please come back I will protect you this time. I promise whoever hurt you is gone Pluto said he died that you killed him." She looked away ashamed of the life she had taken even one as evil as Diamonds.

 

"Don't you regret taking that life whatever he did he deserved to die. I am sorry that I was not there to do it myself and spare you this pain, but no one will hurt you like that again!" 

He had walked closer to her held her in his arms his body noticing the difference between this one and the one he had held just last night as she cried.

 

"Why are you older here?" He asked her

 

"I can't tell you. Not yet, I made a vow that I am held to even here. Unless you could stay here with me I could take care of you forever. No one would hate you here and you could do potions all day. There's no Dark Lord here no pain only happiness and beauty." 

She wanted to beg to plead with him to stay in the paradise she had built for herself. Sure thier bodies would die but their souls would live on together in Elysium.

"I can't leave others to pay for my mistakes. I chose to serve the Dark Lord and I need to make amends for the lives that I have cost."

 

"You have had years to pay your debts. Living in misery hated and scorned by those you protect. You risk your life with nary an acknowledgment from the Order. They treat you with barely concealed contempt for a mistake you made as a young broken child. Leave them to their suffering. It is a world of their own making. If they had accepted the Slytherin and the muggles years ago they would never have had a Dark Lord. If you were in charge of Slytherin when Tom Riddle was there he never would have felt so alone that he became evil. He would have had a protector a champion and even if he had you could have help stem the tide of his evil. You protect what is yours and yet you receive no gratitude. Why would you go back?"

 

"That is life it is pain and suffering and love. I go back to save those I love. Is there no one there you love? No one you wish to save?"

 

"They hate me." She wailed "I have given up everything for them and they hate me. I forgave them when those chose to abandon me leaving me alone in my duty. I gave up my chance for peace and love to protect them and they scorn me because they don't understand. They have no faith. How can I give my life for them when they have so little faith in me?" 

Serena was angry she knew she would forgive her former scouts a thousand times over but that did nothing to stop the hurt of their betrayal.

 

"I believe in you. I won't betray you come back for me! Please don't leave me with those dunderheads they call students." Serena gave a watery laugh. It was no declaration of love but he wanted her to come back needed her. For Serena that was enough.

 

"I will go back, to return you must close your eyes hold me tightly and concentrate." Ok so perhaps the holding her tightly wasn't strictly true but even here she had urges. They woke at the same time in the headmaster's office.

 

"Oh Gods where's the truck that hit me?" She asked groggily.

 

"Hime! You're back" Pluto leaped over Severus to grab the girl in a tight hug.

 

"Puu, what are you doing here?"

 

That doesn't matter. It only matters that you are ok." Serena lay back on the hard desk.

 

"You will explain to me tomorrow." It was a command not a question and Pluto inclined her to her princess.

 

"I think you should take her to the infirmary Poppy. I have things to discuss with Ms."

 

"Meioh, Trista Meioh. Pluto is a nickname Serena calls me." While Serena would never directly lie the same could not be said of Pluto. She would lie steal and cheat to protect her Hime.

 

"I will take her." Severus scooped the girl in his arms knowing he could just levitate her but wanting to feel her comforting weight in his arms. To know she was whole and real. 

"You will inform me of this later." Severus told the Albus walking out of the door, leaving no room for refusal.

 

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Albus asked Ms. Meioh as soon as they were gone.

 

"I told you I am Serena's friend and last guardian. I cannot tell you everything for if I did she would be sent away. She saw what was happening here and wanted to help, but it was not her destiny to do so. She made a deal with Powers you can only imagine to come so she could help. It is not a guarantee for success in defeating Voldemort but it is an increased chance and if she should help many who would have died will live. She came at great personal sacrifice and with many conditions. One of those being she can tell no one who and what she is or the extent of her powers or mission. I am her friend and guardian but I am banned from interfering too much. I can save her and her alone, because without her all futures are bleak. I am tied to a certain place not allowed to leave for long already I have been gone far too long. I can teleport anywhere it is not like your apparations there is only three people in the universe who can keep me out." Pluto finished and she was glad that for once she was not in her scout uniform but rather jeans and a shirt. She had been lounging watching the hunky Lord Sesshormoru through the time gates when she felt Serena's pain.

 

"How can we trust you?" Minerva asked

 

"You have no choice you can't stop me you have to have faith that I am speaking the truth. Look inside yourself what does the voice inside say." Minerva closed her eyes and concentrated.

 

"It says you're doing an awful job of taking care of kitten. How could you let her risk herself like that. I hope you're taking better care of my car!" 

Minerva blinked where had that come from. She didn't have a car. She had always been fascinated by them. She once saw a red convertible that for some reason made her homesick.

 

"The voice inside you is a bit violent." Pluto remarked ah she had missed Haruka.

 

The Japanese Minister will probably be coming soon. She is quite protective of Serena. I have to go but if you need me just call my name if I can come I will." 

Before they could speak she opened a portal and disappeared.

 

Authors note***

Thank you for the reviews and the follow! I decided I am going to re-edit every chapter I know there are mistakes and I want to fix them. I appreciate your suggestions and I do take them seriously. This will be a bit of a slow burn but I am trying to incorporate more Serena/Severus. Please don't think I am ignoring you if you don's see the mistakes you point out fixed right away. I want to get the chapters out even if there not perfect and I will edit it all again at a later time with your recommendations in mind. I just don't want to get trapped in the editing phase where I keep trying to make it perfect but never finish. It has happened to me before. Thanks again for the support it means so much to me. Hope everyone has a Happy Friday


	9. Temper tantrums and War

Serena woke the next day in the infirmary her body hurt and she was exhausted. I prefer yesterday morning to today she thought stretching. She opened her eyes and saw slumped in a chair by her bed was Professor Snape. His hair was disheveled and his face was free of frowns and sneers. Serena's breath caught, he looked just like a little boy when he was asleep peaceful and innocent.

 

"Good Morning, Ms. Moon how do you feel?" Madam Pomphrey bustled over with a tray of food and potions.

 

"Much better thank you Madam Pomphrey."

 

"Good try to keep it that way. In the first year when I saw you were such good friends with Potter and Weasley I thought you would be a regular in here but I was thankfully wrong. At least until this week I was. It seems you are trying to catch up with your friends by making it in here twice within two days." 

She looked sternly at the girl who bowed her head contritely. Albus and Minerva spent hours discussing Ms. Moon trying to find out who she really was a way to test her powers. After listening to them argue for over four hours Poppy told them curtly. 

"She is a student so she shall be treated as a student." 

Then walked away in swish of robes, Minerva looked at Albus then laughed. "She always was the smart one." He said with a small chuckle of his own. Poppy smiled at the memory and gave a little laugh as Ms. Moon made a face at the potions. See just another student Poppy thought.

 

"Muggles add cherry flavor to their medicine." Serena muttered under her breath.

 

"I highly doubt muggle medicine is made with Lacewing flies." A voice from her side uttered.

 

"Professor!"

 

"How do you feel Ms. Moon? You gave us quiet the scare last night. Headmaster is an old man you must have pity on him. I think your friend nearly gave him a heart attack appearing in his office with a bleeding student. It was quite shocking." Serena smiled at him.

 

"Pluto knows how to shock a person that's for sure. She means well and is a bit over protective. It is a good thing Dumbledore didn't try to hex her she would have transported him to a volcano or something." 

Severus looked at her in horror. Surely she was joking that woman wouldn't have done something to the headmaster would she have? Serena's face said it all and Severus fell back into his seat. Just who were they and what had he gotten himself into?

 

Seeing his face she nearly giggled. Perhaps he was tired but she could clearly read his thoughts by his expression. Sending the Headmaster to a volcano would have been the least Pluto would have done if he had fought her. There was no need to tell Snape that or it would be him having the heart attack.

 

"I wanted to thank you Professor Snape Sir. I don't think I could have come back without your help." She told him quietly.

 

"What was that, who are you? Why are you here, just how powerful are you?" The questions came without pause. He looked like he would ask more but Serena held up her hand.

 

"I'm not quite sure. My name is Serena, I can't tell you and very." He took a minute to process what she said then his eyes bugged comically.

 

"I'm not sure that answers anything but I shall leave you to your rest. Madam Pomphrey tells me you will be here for a couple of days. I have left strict instructions that only Lovegood and Bulstrode are allowed to visit and the staff of course minus Umbridge. Who I am sure is far too busy." Serena beamed at him then lay back down already exhausted.

 

"Hime wake up, I must leave soon." Serena woke to Pluto sitting beside her on the bed.

 

"Puu!" Serena launched herself at the woman. "I've missed you."

 

"It's only been a week since you left the time gates." Pluto told her wryly.

 

Yeah but what a week" Serena leaned into Pluto basking in the comfort of her friend. Pluto left after explaining to Serena what happened last night. Serena's heart soared when she heard Severus refused a boon from Pluto and saved her on his own. Not many would refuse a boon from the Guardian of Time. Not that he knew that's who she was still it gave her hope.

 

Serena spent a week in the Infirmary every day the professors visited bringing her homework and little gifts. Professor Flitwick had missed his favorite student and bought her a book on advanced charms and a box of chocolate frogs. McGonagall had bought her homework and muggle pizza but she wouldn't say where she got it from. Serena could only smile remembering how often she ate pizza with the outers. Even the headmaster had come with a variety of sweets both wizard and muggle. Millie and Luna were never from her bedside either. Bringing her gossip and sitting with her until curfew. The best was Professor Snape, he came every night after curfew; he read her books everything from Lord Byron to Potion Making. They never discussed what happened in her head but he never missed a night. He even had Dobby bring her Hot chocolate while he read. For Serena it was fantastic. She was surrounded by people she loved and she fell asleep every night to his hypnotic voice.

 

The rest of the school however was not having a good week. The teachers having taken personal offense to the students hexing Serena were out for blood. Flitwick often used Draco and Harry for charms demonstrations accidentally sending Harry flying across the room and dropping Draco into a desk. Professor Sprout had made the Slytherins and Gryffindor classes prune the Stinking Corpse Lilly and collect pollen for potions. McGonagall was taking points off left and right. She took points from Ron for breathing to loudly, Then 30 points from Harry for looking suspicious. Cho Chang somehow woke up with rainbow hair and green skin. The professors couldn't figure out how to change her for three days and every time one of them tried she ended with a tail or donkey ears. Finally Cho stopped asking for the professors to help when she had a pig snout, duck feet and monkey tail while professor McGonagall and Flitwick restrained their laughter. 

Even Hagrid had joined in. Breeding more blast ended Skrewts and forgetting to take the kids to the infirmary. When the golden trio went to visit him for tea, there was a noticeable absence of his rock cakes and tea. He gave them water and shooed them out. Potion's was the worst. Snape had decided that after five years they didn't know how to properly prepare ingredients so he had them all practicing disemboweling horned toads, pickling rat brains and getting bubotuber pus. He was also taking points from dismayed Slytherins. For the first time in a century it looked like Hufflepuff would win the House Cup every other house was in the negative.

 

It got so bad most kids were getting a Howler a week because the professors were also contacting parents for the slightest offence. Mrs. Weasley in particular must be running out of Howlers because she sent one at least once a day. Then again being mother to Fred and George she probably brought the paper in bulk.

 

After a particularly nasty potions class where Draco and Harry were given three weeks detention with filch for sitting wrong, Harry could take no more and drew his wand on Snape intent on hexing him.

 

"Oh yes Potter please do use that wand on me. I have been waiting all week for this."

 

"Oh I'm sure you have greasy dungeon bat going to do Voldemort's work for him!" Harry yelled Hermione tried to pull him down but he shook her off. The class watched in shock.

 

"Stupefy" Harry yelled. Snape dodged it easily then sent a stinging curse at Harrys arm.

 

"Alarte Ascendare" Harry went flying into the air hanging by his ankle.

 

"Finish it Snape you know you want to so go ahead kill me, Do it!" Harry screamed from the air his face red a vein throbbing in his forehead. Someone screamed.

 

Snape marched to Harry pulling him by his robe his face was a mask of fury. Even Ron stepped back.

 

"I should end you now and save everyone the trouble! Did you any of you bother to see where your friend was. She was almost killed by Dementors! Trapped with half a soul and her worst memories replaying over and over and where were you hero of the wizarding world?" He spat the words at Harry chest heaving in anger. 

"There you see the distinction between our feelings: had you been in my place and I in yours, though I may hate you with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would raise a hand against you… as long as she desired yours in friendship. The moment her regard ceased, I will tear your heart out, and drink your blood! But till then… I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of your head" (Borrowed from the magnificent Emily Bronte)

 

"Out, all you get out of my sight. You disgust me I am supposed to be the evil Death Eater isn't that right? You all turn on she who stood beside you for five years. OUT!" 

Severus was breathing hard pacing the length of the room. He knew he was out of line but when Potter had mentioned that Voldemort's newest Death Eater was absent he lost it. Ms. Moon was going to be upset with him. She hated it when he picked on Potter. Thinking of her disappointed left him feeling bereft. He decided to go the infirmary and tell her himself before the rumor mill reached her. She was furious but not at him. Severus could only stare at the girl in shock. She looked like an avenging angel. Hair loose surrounding her like a silver cloud it nearly crackled with electricity. Her violet eyes flashed and he swore he saw lightning in them.

 

"You mean to tell me that stupid twat waffle pulled his wand on you. Is that what you're saying?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "I'm going to peel him like an orange and make the skin dance. How dare he, you are a professor you saved his miserable life more time than he can count. Oh he didn't like points being taken away from him I take his balls see if he likes that better!" 

She marched from the infirmary clad only in a hospital gown barefoot. Severus knew he should stop her but decided he would rather face Poppy's wrath than hers. She was one scary witch when she wanted to be. He moved to follow her when he received a Patronus from Albus telling him Fudge was on his way with an arrest order for Ms. Moon.

 

Serena stomped down to the Great Hall. Diner would be starting soon and she knew Harry and his friends would be there.

 

"Harold James Potter you come here this instant." 

She yelled to the crowd. Harry Ron and Hermione walked towards her slowly wands raised followed closely by Ginny and Neville.

 

"If you ever raise a wand to Professor Snape again you won't have to worry about Voldemort because I will transfigure you into a rabbit and give you to a Pre-school class do you hear me!" 

The great Hall gasped in shock. Before another word could be said Ginny sent a curse her way. Serena lifted her hand and the curse turned back to Ginny scalping her. Serena walked slowly towards the girl.

 

"You tried to scalp me, me who held you when you cried that Harry would never notice you, who tutored you in charms. I see you don't have your mother's loyalty it's a shame." 

She flicked her hand again. George and Fred tried to intercept but were thrown against the Slytherin table crashing into Draco and Pansy. They need not have worried Serena had healed Ginny's head.

 

"Why are you defending that greasy git? You know what he is like how he treats me." Harry yelled at her standing in front of a crying Ginny.

 

"I know that he saved my life. I know that he visited the infirmary every day to check on me and I know you couldn't be bothered to see if I was even alive. I know he is a professor at Hogwarts and that you disrespect him at every turn. Would you have pulled a wand on McGonagall? "At his silence she continued 

"I didn't think so. If you and your friends want to chase me out of the dormitory hex me when my back is turned that is fine. You're supposed to be the good guy Harry. How are you different from Voldemort right now? Using your pull as the boy who lived to encourage your followers to hurt me, followers who thought you were a liar only a week ago. I have never been so ashamed of you in all my lives. One day you will realize what you have done and on that day I pity you Harry Potter. I truly do."

 

She turned to walk away when several things happened at once. Ron sent a cutting curse at her at the same time Theodore Knott sent a blasting curse. Harry screamed a warning to Serena and Professor Dumbledore walked in with a small Japanese woman and a tall blonde man who took one look at the curses flying towards Serena and dove towards her. Serena managed to block Ron's curse but was hit by the Knott's blasting curse shoving Andrew out of the way. Her leg was blown at the knee silver red blood poured from the wound and she fell to the floor.

 

"Hime! What is this I send the light of Japan here to help you and you curse her when her back is turned. You have just declared war on Japan children I hope your ministry is prepared to fight Voldemort and us at the same time." 

The crowd gasped realizing too late that she must be the Japanese Minister of Magic. She knelt beside the girl waving her wand and chanting Serena's leg grew back slowly making the girl scream out in pain.

 

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Knott you are to go my office to await your punishment. Professor Vector please escort them and lock the office if Minerva and Severus get to them first their likely to kill them. Mr. Potter I will deal with you later." 

Anyone who had ever thought Dumbledore was just a doddering old fool quickly rethought their opinions. His power was tangible and oppressive it seemed to bare down on them pushing them to submit. Some even swore they heard ocean waves crashing against the walls.

 

"What is going on here? I demand answers this is not acceptable." The small woman radiated power that rivaled Dumbledore and it was obvious she was furious.

 

"Minister Takehashi, I apologize for what has happened please." Dumbledore started but was silenced by Serena.

 

"No this is good." At everyone's disbelieving looks she tried again. "Well I don't fancy my leg being blown off but now I can show that I am not a Death Eater and Minister Fudge will have to admit publicly that Voldemort is back and to ask the Wizarding Nation to help Britain fight against him unless he wants war with Japan who has seven times wizards as us." Serena smiled evilly and everyone shivered this was not a girl to get mad.

 

"It could work but what will we do if Fudge calls our bluff?" Dumbledore asked.

 

"This isn't a bluff Headmaster. Japan owes Ms. Moon a debt we can never repay both the wizarding world and the non-magical one will not take lightly to an attack on her. It wouldn't be just wizards you would face. If Fudge refuses to see reason he will be facing the entire Japanese Army. Non Magic's equipped with devices that kill you from afar bombs powerful enough to blow up entire cities. Machines that fly and drop these bombs working in conjunction with every wizard we have. You would be decimated. Perhaps it is for the best. Two dark lords have risen from here and there seems to be no loyalty either I can't say it is a loss to the wizarding world. If we destroy the English population of Wizards, odds are Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be taken out as well. It's a strategy I am willing to employ for the offences against Ms. Moon." 

Minister Takehashi spoke loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear. Students huddled together crying. Harry paled realizing two things. One he may have just killed everyone in this room and two Serena just said she wasn't a Death Eater. A glance at her bare arms proved this.

 

Reeling from the news of a possible war no one noticed Professors Snape and McGonagall had come in with Minister Fudge and a group of aurors. They had arrived in time to hear the Japanese Minister threaten to annihilate them. Fudge sputtered in fear but was pushed aside as Snape and McGonagall noticed Serena on the ground a pool of blood surrounding her. They kneeled beside her checking her over seeing that whatever wound she had was healed allowed them to breathe again.

 

"Why is it every time I see you lately your bleeding?" Snape asked causing those around him to gape in surprise his voice was gentle affectionate.

 

"Perhaps it is because I like a constant supply of chocolate frogs and bed time stories." She told him with a smirk. Severus blushed and hoped no one noticed.

 

"What is going on here?" Fudge had finally tired of being ignored. "I came here on a tip to arrest known Death Eater Serena Moon and I find chaos. I demand an explanation." 

He stepped forward but quickly backed up when Snape snarled at him and Minerva raised her wand. Dumbledore and Minister Takahashi stood in front of the girl there auras writhing and twisting in a myriad of colors.

 

Serena stood up with the help of Andrew who held her waist to keep her steady. 

"Now there's no need for all this." She told them gently. "I only had a disagreement with my fellow students that got out of hand. I apologize Headmaster. Now Mister Fudge as you can see I am no Death Eater and rumors of my being one have been greatly exaggerated. I know you have been so diligently working to find Voldemort and his follows and the Japanese Ministry is here to offer their assistance. It is very kind of Minister Takehashi and Andrew to come all this way to offer us help. It seems they heard a rumor you intended to stop the search for Voldemort. I am sure you know how these false rumors get out of hand. As the minister said if we were to be perceived as letting a menace like Voldemort run free why they would have to what's the muggle phrase? Ah yes take us out. With odds of 7 to 1 that would be foolish to go against them. I have assured Minister Takehashi that Cornelius Fudge was no fool. Imagine to be remembered as the man who caused the death of an entire wizarding population. It would be too cruel to die with that infamy although worse would be to live. There are always survivors or family of the dead I imagine they would hunt the person responsible down and inflict horrors upon him." She shivered a small smirk on her face. Severus nearly laughed out loud. She was definitely dangerous.

 

"Of course Ms. Moon you a Death Eater that's preposterous. I am glad you are here Minister Takehashi perhaps we can go to the Headmasters office to discuss our joint efforts in the fight against Voldemort."

 

"That would be acceptable. Andrew please stay with Serena, I want a full report on her condition when I am through." Andrew nodded.

 

"Is he the only guard you brought? I shall lend you my guard." Fudge bowed almost gallantly but the effect was ruined by his nearly tipping over.

 

"I need no guard at all. Andrew here is a personal friend of Ms. Moon and he wanted to see her, but I thank you for the offer. I will take the pink haired one. You British can be a bit prudish (Please don't be offended this is not a personal opinion but I wanted her to show disdain because she thinks Fudge is a moron but can't say that while she playing the game) and she looks like a bit of fun." Tonks blushed and her hair changed from pink to bright red then blue.

 

"Ah a metamorphmagus quite rare, what is your name dear?" Minister Takehashi linked arms with Tonks leaving Fudge to trail behind her.

 

Dumbledore chuckled. "All right everyone to their common rooms Harry I will send for you later. And you Ms. Moon back to the infirmary with you. Perhaps this time you will stay there until you are released." Serena blushed about to respond when a voice interrupted her.

 

"Where's Cornelius?" an out of breathe Umbridge asked. Her hair was disheveled and her robes were askew. "I was locked in my office calling for help Filch had to break down the door."

 

"I wonder how that could have happened. There was a fuss in the Great Hall so I doubt anyone here could have heard you." 

Minerva explained. Serena smiled remembering McGonagall was not in the hall at the start of the altercation. Snape she knew had gone to intercept Fudge but where was Minerva. Her question was answered when Minerva winked at her.

 

"Delores come I shall take you to Minister Fudge personally Ms. Moon the infirmary please." 

Dumbledore repeated again knowing Severus and Minerva would be sure the girl got there safely. He was shocked when the tall blond man scooped the girl up and carried her bridal style.

 

"To the infirmary my lady" He said with a smile.

 

"Andy you are nuts." Serena hugged his neck before snuggling to his chest

 

Severus watched in disbelief. Just who was this young upstart? Ms. Moon was innocent she didn't know the ways of the world and he wouldn't let some Japanese Casanova seduce the poor girl! He stalked behind them with a laughing Minerva trailing him.

 

Ron, Ginny and Theodore Knott were given three months detention with Filch. Albus briefly considered having them serve with Severus but the paperwork for missing students was so exhausting. He also informed them of Ministers Takahashi's announcement that any attack on Ms. Moon would result in a War with Japan and owled their parents. Once that was done he watched as Minister Takahashi out maneuvered Fudge while Delores simpered at her Cornelius.

 

In the Slytherin common room Draco was seething "You just wait till my father hears about this. You almost killed her!" He shouted to Theodore Nott who had come back to the common room sulking.

 

"What do you care, the stuck up cunt rejected you." Draco pulled a Granger and punched Knott in his face.

 

"She's promised didn't you hear her, probably to that big blonde bloke. That's why she said no and she didn't want to hurt Potter's feelings. My father is already talking to the Japanese Ministry about breaking any existing by bridal contract. That is probably why she's here. So you will be careful what you call my future wife." 

He turned and stomped to the dormitory leaving a bleeding Knott behind. Though Draco was furious with Serena for her very public rejection he couldn't stand it when they talked so terribly about her. Sure he told his father it was because she was beautiful smart and pure blood from a rich family. He didn't actually know this but her clothes were superior in quality and she always wore a broach that he was sure was solid gold and had the biggest diamond he had ever seen inside of it. The truth was he loved her really loved her. She wasn't a choice everything in him screamed to protect her that she was his and he was hers.

 

Impatient as always he sent another letter to his father. Telling the owl not to leave until his father responded. His father needed to know the Japanese Minister was here so Lucius could negotiate with her. He included in his letter the pull she had with the minister and a picture knowing his father well enough to know he would want to know what the mother of his future grand heirs would look like. Draco figured there would be a bride price but he was sure they could afford whatever bride-price they asked. She would be worth it no matter the cost. He bought the photo off the tiny Gryffindor that followed Potter around.

 

That night in the middle of a Death Eater meeting Draco's owl Scorpius flew erratically around Lucius refusing to leave despite Lucius's many attempts to shoo him away.

 

"My Lord, forgive the intrusion." Lucius bowed quickly fear in his eyes. Severus watched as Lucius groveled knowing it wouldn't stop the crucio that was coming his way.

 

"Obviously this is an urgent family matter let's hear it. Now Lucius I have little patience for interruptions." Lucius then tore the letter from the owl before shoving the creature away. Draco would pay for this insolence.

 

"Just Draco's prattling my Lord nothing of consequence."

 

"Give me the letter Lucius." 

Voldemort's tone was calm but no one was fooled the Dark Lord was furious. Lucius handed Voldemort the letter with a trembling hand, and a picture fluttered to the table face down.

 

"It seems young Mr. Malfoy is demanding you make a marriage contract, with a Gryffindor no less. Hmm oh dear Lucius perhaps you need to take the boy in hand. Or perhaps not he states she is powerful and a most likely a pure blood only likely a pure blood well we can't have that perhaps if you succeed in retrieving the prophecy I will give her to you. You can try her out first Lucius young fresh Gryffindor." Voldemort leered.

 

Snape kept his face carefully blank but inside he was seething he knew exactly who young Malfoy wanted to marry. Serena Moon the beautiful Gryffindor with the filthy mouth. To bring her to the attention of Lucius and the Dark Lord unpardonable. He would kill Lucius first before he touched that girl. His position as a spy be damned.

 

"It seems he has enclose a picture let's see the succulent young Gryffindor." 

He waved his hand and the picture floated to Voldemort. Lucius looked at the girl in the photo she had impossibly long silver hair and violet eyes clear porcelain skin, in the photo she was spinning arms towards the sky as rain splattered her face. She must have been in the rain a while because her robes were plastered to her generous breasts. Draco would have her after him it was his right as head of the house to break the girl for his son. "You are magnanimous my Lord I will enjoy breaking this one." Snape had his wand out before he realized.

 

"Crucio" surprisingly it was the Dark Lord that had cursed Lucius. He stood up in a fury everyone cowed and Severus slipped his wand back up his sleeve.

 

"You will not go near this girl Lucius or your filthy son. She is too pure for the likes of you. Probably a pure blood this girl's blood goes back to the start of magic. There is no blood purer than hers in the entire universe. Severus you will protect this girl with your miserable life she is not to be touched in anyway." He glared at Lucius and cruicoed him again.

 

"Yes my lord." Severus quickly agreed he had planned on doing it anyways.

 

"My Lord why, who is this girl? How can you be so sure she is a pure blood?" Bellatrix asked not able to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

 

"That is of no concern to you Bellatrix you will obey me on this or your death will be slow and painful. With her power I could rule the world not just Britain. Our union was prophesied long before Potter was ever born." The dark lord cruicoed Lucius one more time to get his point across.

 

"Leave me" he yelled to his minions. "Severus stay I have matters of great importance to speak with you about."

 

"Yes my Lord." 

Severus responded but he was nervous many did not make it out of private meetings with the Dark Lord. He shuddered at the thought of Ms. Moon somehow knowing if he was in danger and apparating to save him in the hospital gown. He wouldn't put it past her the girl was crazy enough to do it. He oddly believed her when she said she would try to save him. She seemed to have an affinity for the lost if Lovegood and Bulstrode were anything to go by.

 

"Tell me about her Severus. What is she like, who are her friends?" the Dark Lord still held the picture in his hand. His long fingers stroked the girl's face and Severus had the urge to hex him and his knuckles whitened with the effort to keep his hands from cursing him. He was stroking her picture sensually Severus wanted to kill him.

 

"She's been here since the first years. She's small almost tiny, quiet it was the longest sorting in history." Severus could have sworn the Dark Lord smiled. It was hideous.

 

"She has a filthy mouth and is very contrary doing exactly what she isn't supposed to do. She befriends everyone no matter the house. She was one of Potters best friends but they seem to be on the outs." 

That was an understatement. He briefly wondered if he should tell the Dark Lord she threatened to skin Potter alive. Severus decided to keep that memory to himself.

 

"Protect her, find out everything about befriend her so she may confide in you."

 

"My Lord that may be difficult I have not endeared myself to my students." He was already her friend and confidant but he would never tell the Dark Lord that. To admit that would only put her and him in danger.

 

"This I well know, but she will give you a second chance it is who she is. Find out who her betrothed is and kill him. I read a book once in my school days about the beginnings of magic. I learned of a powerful Queen who ruled over the magic users. She was the most powerful of them all, so powerful that all other magical creatures were under her dominion. In the book was a painting of the Queen and her daughter. She had silver hair and an unusual style. You see it was a mark of her royalty." Severus didn't speak he knew the Dark Lord had long forgotten him and he might learn something from his ramblings.

 

"I knew as soon as I saw the painting that she would be mine. That I would rule the Dark and she would be my queen of Light. When the time is right you will deliver her to me. She will not come willingly but I can be very persuasive. Very persuasive indeed" Voldemort caressed the picture again.

 

"You will work on a potion to combine the effects of Armortentia and the blood blinding. She may come to protect those she loves but she will try to escape. I need her bound to me in every way possible. You must not bring her until the potion is done. She will only get away. She has powerful friends that could kill us all. So I need her life bound to mine her will to my will. She must be my willing puppet and slave. She won't get away this time and when she gives birth to my daughter we will rule the world. This is your only mission."

 

"Yes my Lord." Severus kissed his filthy robes all the while wishing he could set them on fire. 

"And Severus her power lays in her purity if any of Hogwarts students try to change that, kill them."

 

"Yes my Lord." Severus apparted to the edge of the Forbidden Forest then stumbled towards the castle heading straight for Dumbledore's office cockroach clusters he yelled exhausted. The gargoyle sprang aside and Snape ran up the stairs before collapsing just inside the office. If it wasn't for Dumbledore conjuring a chair under him he would have fallen to the floor.

 

"Severus what is it?" 

Minerva who had never seen Snape so the decomposed ran to him. He was trembling, his head in his hands his hair covering the rest of his face. She brushed his hair from his face and she nearly fell over when he seemed to lean into her touch. She like Albus loved Severus Snape like a son, a cranky sneering disgruntled son but a son none the less. He never let anyone touch him or show him any kind of affection. Something must have really shaken him. With a wave of his hand Albus summoned pepper up potion and some tea handing both to Severus. Who swallowed both the potion and the tea in just a few gulps. Then he jumped up from the chair and paced the room like a madman.

 

"I can't do it Albus. I can't I can't go back to that monster I won't. Everyone loathes me if I go back to him now I will become what they say I am a monster." Minerva started to protest but Snape cut her off. 

"I am well aware of my reputation and all of my nicknames, greasy dungeon bat, stupid git, evil Death Eater. I cultivated the image. I scowl and sneer and I deducted points from everyone but Slytherins. I favored those lazy Death Eaters in training all to keep my place as a spy. I made potions that killed. I've been forced to watch as his minions tortured and raped muggles and only my mastery at potions kept them from killing me for not joining in their revels. All this I did for the greater good. I've made my mistakes but I paid for them every day. Every time Potter looks at me through his mother's eyes, but this evil this atrocity that the monster wants me to commit I can't do. I cannot have this on my soul."

 

He broke down falling to the floor, sobs wracked his body. Albus knelt down and embraced the boy, because that's what Severus would always be to him his boy. Minerva looked on helplessly.

 

"What is it that Voldemort wants from you Severus?" Severus took a steadying breath.

 

"The dark lord has finally decided to take a wife." He spat the words. "Thanks to Draco bloody Big Mouth Malfoy." At their inquiring looks he explained.

 

"After Ms. Moon soundly rejected both Potter and Malfoy, Malfoy wrote to Daddy to find out about her betrothal contract. He also sent her picture which the dark lord saw he cursed Lucius and summarily advised him that Draco should lower his sights as she was taken."

 

"Oh gods Albus" it was Minerva who fell to the floor. "She can't be her parents wouldn't have betrothed her to Voldemort. What parents would do that to their daughter?"She whispered her face pale.

 

"No Minerva the Dark Lord has made it clear that I am to find her betrothed then kill him. He says she's a powerful pure blood and her power lies in her purity. He ordered me to kill anyone that trying to take her Purity. Yes Albus you see why I can't continue to spy for him. The most beautiful girl to ever pass through the halls of Hogwarts has caught the Dark Lords fancy and she resides here in the castle with 200 horny teenage boys! Should I start killing them now or wait till they work up the courage to ask her to Hogsmead. Potter and Malfoy are at the top of the Dark Lords hit list. He doesn't care if he's not the one to kill Potter now all he cares about is that he doesn't get in his way of getting the girl. She is all he wants and he will kill to get to her. He asked that I invent a new potion for him, one that binds her mind body and soul to him. To combine blood magic with Armortentia to make her life depended on his so no one can kill him without killing her. I have sneered, scowled yelled and threatened and all she does is smile and do her work as if I am not yelling at her. I will not give her to Voldemort for the greater good I'll quit working for both of you and leave the country if I have to but I cannot give her up."

 

"She doesn't seem to be inclined towards either Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy so they should be safe for the time being. You need to continue to spy it's the only way to keep her safe. Tell him you haven't figured out how to combine the effects yet. The blood interferes with the potion." Severus could almost see the wheels turning in Albus's head.

 

"Should she choose one of them or her betrothed comes to light should I kill him. Am I to have that blood on my hands as well?" Severus yelled at the headmaster he was working himself into a rage. Damn Dumbledore and his manipulations.

 

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you will cease your manipulations this instant. You are not omnipotent and I won't allow you to place kitten in danger!"

 

"But Mini" Dumbledore started. Minnie Snape murmured to himself.

 

"Don't you Mini-Me I will reducio your little wizard and you will be sleeping on the couch with Fawkes for the next 20 years." 

If Severus had not already been traumatized that would have done it. He did not want to hear about Albus Dumbledore's Little Wizard he shuddered.

 

"Yes love of course dear; you are right we won't put kitten in any danger."

 

"Good now I suggest a dreamless sleep potion for Severus and then tomorrow we can discuss what we are going to do." 

Normally Severus wouldn't allow himself to be so easily led but the trauma of the night must have gotten to him. If there were ever 2 wizards whose sex life Severus didn't want to know about it was Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort he shuddered again then downed the dreamless sleep potion praying those thoughts wouldn't follow him to his sleep.

 

Authors note******

Thank you for following and reading my story. It's a little rough but it will be edited. I had a plan for this story but the story is not listening lol. It just kind of went wherever it wanted to go without my permission so I hope you like it. Also the conversation in the last chapter between Serena and the scouts is almost word for a conversation I had with my friends when I was 18 (minus the sailor moon reference of course) I was completely lost my parents wouldn't sign the permission slip for sex ed. Now that I am an old married lady I have to agree with them it does have a gravitation pull either that or social media has us so brainwashed we think it does. Anyways tangent over. Also I have a pintrest called tinymerlady with a board called tinymerlady that has pics of how I think things might look. I didn't draw any of them. I really don't have the time or the talent but it was close enough to my imagination. Happy Tuesday


	10. Love is...

Severus woke the next day with a back ache. He looked around confused, why was he in Albus's office?

 

"Ah Good Morning Severus" Albus had just sat down in his chair. "I hope you are feeling better today." Minerva came in a moment later floating a tea set.

 

"Perhaps next time you could wait till you reach your quarters to drink an entire vial of Dreamless sleep Severus." 

Minerva said with a smirk. Severus could only nod his head curtly thinking if they had not traumatized him he could have waited.

 

"Last night after we went to bed Albus and I."

 

"Gods I really don't want to know what his little wizard was up to last night." Albus chuckled and Severus swore he heard him mumble Up it was up it was. He needed a new job.

 

"Oh do grow up Severus. You have known for 15 years Albus and I were together did you think we never had sex?"

 

"I did until last night thank you for that by the way." This time Albus outright laughed.

 

"As I was saying we discussed this and we think for now you should continue to spy for Voldemort. We want you to help her train. I cannot stress enough that she must protected at all cost." Severus wondered what it was Albus wasn't telling him.

 

"I have already agreed to take the girl on as potions apprentice." At their incredulous looks he said. "She is far beyond the level of the dunderheads I normally teach."

 

"There is an order meeting tonight to discuss this Cosmos character. She is an unknown and that is not good in these dark times. All right my boy down to breakfast you go." Severus scowled and headed towards the door.

 

"Severus, thank you for offering Ms. Moon a room in your quarters" Severus paled and practically ran from the room. Damn Albus too many names Dumbledore to the bowels of Hell. Just how did he know that, was there anything that old coot didn't know?

 

In the infirmary Serena argued with Madam Pomphrey.

 

"Madam Pomphrey please I need to go back to class I'll fall behind."

 

"Then your friends will bring you the work. Not only have you been in here twice already this week but you left without permission and come back in need of three blood replenishers three!" She shouted "Not to mention your core was nearly depleted."

 

"Madam Pomphrey please just check my core its fine I promise." She put on her cutest puppy dog face the one that always worked on Haruka. Madam Pomphrey huffed but she did the spell to check her core.

 

"How is this possible? You should be here for at least a week. What is going on?"

 

"I heal much faster than most people, that's why you never see me in here. I can heal most wounds unless I'm exhausted and even exhaustion doesn't last as long for me." 

Madam Pomphrey looked unsure but reluctantly agreed to let Serena leave if she promised to come right back if she felt bad. Serena promised and ran to the dungeon excited to escape the infirmary at last.

 

She ran into Professor Snape in the dungeon.

 

"Ms. Moon, please have a seat. Before we speak I need you to promise me you will sit and listen to everything I have to say. You will not rush out of here guns blazing to murder our students ok." 

Serena raised her eyebrow both at his choice of words and the thought that she would rush out to murder anyone. Her temper was not that bad. She nodded her acceptance.

 

"Draco Malfoy has written to his father about a bridal contract with you. Unfortunately the Dark Lord was present and he has decided that you will make him a suitable bride." Severus waited knowing the girls short temper.

 

"Are you shitting me?"

 

"No Ms. Moon I am not shitting you. The Dark Lord seems to think you are a descendant of some long lost queen and that you hold some kind of power that will help him. He wishes that I spy on you. Give him information about you then deliver you to him along with Armortentia and a blood spell binding you to him."

 

"I told you that stuff was vile. It should be banned its legalized rape. If the noseless wonder comes near me with that stuff I'm going to cut off his other snake. Fucking Malfoy that little butt monkey, your telling me this I am assuming because beating the balls off Malfoy is out, am I correct?"

 

"Your choice of words never ceases to amaze me. Yes harming the Malfoy brat is out of the question, tempting but out of the question. Albus wants me to train you and I do still need an apprentice to help with the Wolfsbane potion."

 

"Fine I won't hurt the pale face bastard yet anyways."

 

Serena spent the rest of the day avoiding everyone. Now that they knew she wasn't a Death Eater and that to hex her would start a war, everyone wanted to be her friend. She knew she would forgive them just not yet. It had hurt when the whole school turned on her. During Herbology Draco slipped her a note begging her to meet him after class.

 

"What do you want Draco?"

 

"Look Rina, I'm really sorry. I didn't tell the Slytherins to hex but I am sorry. I just was so angry."

 

"I am promised because I chose to be. You can't force me to be with you, Draco don't you understand."

 

"I love you I really do. I know you don't believe me but I love you. Father wrote to me he's mad I am supposed to stay away from you. I'm so sorry now the Dark Lord wants you and it's all my fault." Serena was furious with the boy but she couldn't stay mad at him. She hugged him tightly.

 

"Let me help you winter break is coming don't go home come with me." Before he could answer Millicent strode towards them and yanked Draco from her grasp.

 

"She forgave you?" She asked him

 

"Yes…"

 

"I haven't" with that Millicent punched him in the nose. Serena was pretty sure it was broken

 

"Now I forgive don't let it happen again." Millicent strode away as quickly as she came. Serena had to laugh.

 

"It's not funny I think she broke my nose."

 

"You deserved it but I will fix it anyways come here you big baby." She pinched his nose and yanked it back into place.

 

"GAHHH" Serena smiled a little she could have healed it broken and it would have set itself but where was the fun in that. Draco wasn't the only one to apologize Lavender and Padma had come to apologize as well as half the Gryffindor's but Harry Ron and Hermione avoided her like the plague. She didn't know if it was because they were ashamed or angry honestly she didn't care betrayal was betrayal.

 

That night in her first extra potions class Serena huffed in frustration for third time.

 

"Is there something you wish to discuss Ms. Moon?"

 

"Serena."

 

"Excuse me."

 

"My name is Serena if it's just us can't you call me by my name? I am living with you, we should be on first name basis."

 

"Were not living together."

 

"I have a bedroom in your quarters."

 

"Yes but…"

 

So were living together. It's fine you're not the first man I've lived with not really."

 

"What! Is it that blond haired Casanova that came with the Japanese Minister? You must be careful you are very beautiful and there are men out there that will take advantage of you."

 

"Blond haired Casanova oh Goddess, I can't wait to tell Rita that." Serena laughed till her sides hurt.

 

"I fail to see the humor in this."

 

"If you knew Andrew you wouldn't. Andrew is like my big brother he's known me forever. He's also married. I lived with an old boyfriend for a while when my parents died. It was no big deal."

 

"Is that where you go in the summers?" He asked because he was concerned not jealous. He didn't care that she lived with some man. A man that had his own apartment she was only fifteen how old was this guy.

 

"No we broke up and then he passed away."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that."

 

"I'm sorry he died but not that we broke up he was an asshat." He shook his head.

 

"So I wanted to try something for the Wolfsbane but I wasn't sure how to add it or when, how do you know how to add an ingredient if it's better crushed or chopped and if you stir clockwise or not. I mean I can make the potions I know how the ingredients interact with each other and why but I still haven't figured out the stirring."

 

"To figure that out you would use arithmancy to find out the ingredients algorithm. For example Phoenix tears equals + 62 so you stir 62 times clockwise."

 

"I hate math" she muttered

 

"What did you want to try?"

 

"Well the Moon Orchid. It blooms once every 20 years near a cave on Mount Latmus. It only blooms under the full moon."

 

"How what huh?"

 

"Aren't you supposed to be the eloquent one?" She asked with a smile. "There's a sacred cave near the top of the mountain supposedly the cave where Endymion sleeps after Selene put him in an eternal sleep so she could kiss him while he slept, as if. The truth is I mean she the legend is that moon princess loved Earth so much she used to sneak down to Earth. There was a cave that she rest in and she planted some flowers that bloomed on the moon. They grew but the soil on Earth changed them. They would bloom only every twenty years when the moon was full or when the princess came back to visit. It is said you can tell when the princess has come because the flowers take over half the mountain and bloom for seven days."

 

"I've heard the myth I even had some of my suppliers try and get me one. The demand is so high that they want 12,000 galleons for a single flower. Even if we could get one and it worked it would be impossible to brew the potion in the quantity that we need."

 

"Actually I have some flowers here in my bag and I have some for Professor Sprout we're going to plant them in greenhouse D by the lake. If we can get them to grow well have a supply."

 

"Even if they take to the soil they won't bloom for 20 years unless you have a moon princess in that bag to." Serena who had taken a sip of her tea began to choke. She was saved from replying by Sirius Black who had burst in the room followed by an out of breath Remus Lupin.

 

"I told Dumbledore you couldn't be trusted but he didn't listen to me. Serena I am ashamed of you I thought you were Harry's friend. Whatever Snape did."

 

"What are you doing here" Snape snarled.

 

"I came to stop you from whatever you're doing. I know you hate Harry and that you recruited his friend and turned her against him. What was it Snivellus is she under the imperious. Voldemort has you recruiting little girls. What else are you having her do Snivellus? Voldemort has you playing with little girls" All hell broke loose at those words Severus punched Sirius in the face and while Serena had kicked him in the balls then jumped on his back pulling his hair.

 

"Ball sucking son of a whore monkey don't you talk to him like that." She yelled from his back. Remus struggled to pull her off and Snape kept throwing punches Sirius was trying desperately to keep Serena from yanking his hair out and Snape from killing him. He threw a punch but it hit Remus.

 

"What on Earth is going on here?" A voice yelled that had Serena sliding down Sirius's back.

 

"Minnie, Snivellus is torturing Harry and has"

 

"Professor McGonagall, Snape punched Sirius"

 

"Minerva, He came in unannounced and said the most vile"

 

"Harukachan, That rat bastard" everyone started speaking at once

 

"Enough! Separate corners all of you. Ms. Moon kindly refrain from kicking Mr. Black." Serena stomped on his foot before going to the corner next to Snape.

 

"Now Ms. Moon what happened?" Sirius started to protest but at Minerva's look quieted.

 

"That stupid Dick tit came in here and started calling me and Professor Snape Death Eaters then he accused him of putting me under the Imperious and…" Serena couldn't finish. With the memory of Diamond so fresh in her mind she couldn't bring herself to continue.

 

"Sirius how could you say such a thing."

 

"She was supposed to be with Harry. He loves her then this greasy git comes in and now she's a Death Eater what do you expect me to believe. He tortured Harry in Potions class did he tell you that." Sirius started towards Severus wand raised. Serena stood in front of him blocking Severus from Sirius.

 

Severus could only gape. That girl stood in front of him. She defended him and was willing to stand in front of a wand for him. Granted she reached chest level so Sirius could still hit him but that was beside the point.

 

"Harry pulled a wand on a professor or did he forget to tell you that. Professor Snape hung Harry by the ankle and yelled at him. I would have hexed his balls off in his position Harry's lucky. Furthermore I am not supposed to be with anyone." 

Serena yelled still refusing to budge from her position in front of Snape. Severus tried to move her bodily out of the way but couldn't little minx had put a sticking charm on her feet.

 

"We should just discuss this calmly." Remus tried but was silenced by Sirius

 

"We should just give her Armortentia it will be safer for her with Harry. He can turn her from the Death Eaters." 

Snape moved toward Sirius with the intent of strangling the bastard to death when Serena raised her hand and Sirius and Remus were held to the ceiling their faces red as if an invisible hand was choking them.

 

"I will never be forced again! Do you hear me? I will kill anyone that tries. Never will another man lay his hands on me against my will." They fell to the floor coughing and wheezing. 

"You are nothing but a coward and a bully. You spent years picking on a boy because he was poor and little now your own nephew is in the same position. Yet you stand there and pretend to be good. I see you Sirius Black scared little boy, afraid James wouldn't like you anymore so you followed his lead and took it further. It is your fault he became a Death Eater in the first place, you and the rest of the Marauders and even Lilly, if you had showed him kindness rather than disdain, him and many others would never have joined Voldemort. Severus Snape is ten times the man you are. He never threatened have me raped for the greater good." She punched him then walked into Severus's waiting arms unable to stop the trembling.

 

"You call me a monster. She was helping me to improve the Wolfsbane potion for you Remus and if any of you ignoramuses ever picked up a paper you would know that not only is she not a Death Eater she recruited the Japanese Ministry to help us fight against Voldemort. They have 300 aurors that are coming to help us. Minerva I need to get her some calming draught she won't stop shaking." 

Minerva only nodded her head. She sat heavily in Snape's chair. Now she knew what memories kitten had that she would rather die than relive. She put her face in her hands and cried.

 

"Minerva I'm sorry I didn't think…"

 

"Of course you didn't think you never do. You owe them both an apology. Voldemort is after her, he wants to use the Armortentia on her as well to force her to marry him so he could use her powers. You suggested drugging and legalized rape of a 15 year old girl. She's right how are you any different than Voldemort? Leave just leave go see Albus I can't right now I just can't." 

Remus pulled Sirius from the room they walked heads down towards the headmaster. Ashamed of what they had done and knowing that Minerva and Serena were both right.

 

"Ms. Moon, Ms. Moon Serena please look at me its professor Snape, your fine no one will hurt you. I promise." Serena blinked at him the tears had stopped but she still trembled.

 

"I will leave Severus I would rather die than have them use that awful stuff on me."

 

"I will keep you safe I give you my word."

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered to him

 

"I have to keep my promise how else will I get the Moon Orchid?" He told her smiling. She laughed as he intended.

 

"Accio calming draught, here drink this it will help. Get some sleep." He started to walk towards her door but was stopped by her hand.

 

"Stay please I don't want to be alone." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he had no choice but to go back he sat on the edge of her bed.

 

"Wuthering Heights?" he asked.

 

"No, something happy something where the good guys are really good and the bad guys die and the prince marries the princess and they live happily ever after."

"I don't think I have anything like that."

 

"Then make it up." He rolled his eyes but started. 

"Once upon a time there was a princess from the moon and she fell in love with a shepherd named Endymion."

 

"No I hate that story that's not how it happened he was a prince and a tit bag."

 

"Who's telling the story here" He asked exasperated.

 

"You have to tell it right, she thought she was in love with the handsome prince but he was vain and selfish so she fell in love with the humble scholar." She snuggled into his side.

 

"Fine the moon princess thought she was in love with Prince Endymion but he proved to be vain and selfish. He spent all his time practicing swordsmanship and wooing the ladies of the court and the poor princess was often left alone. She met a scholar and he taught her Earth Magic. They spent many hours together learning and inventing new magic. One day the princess realized she had fallen in love with her friend the scholar but the evil prince was jealous he wanted the princess for himself. So the prince and the scholar fought and the scholar was wounded. The princess used the magic the scholar taught her to banish Endymion. He was no longer a prince now nothing more than a shepherd and she married the scholar and they lived happily ever after." 

Severus looked over and saw she was asleep. He tried to leave but she had his robes clutched in her little hands. He tried again but she started to stir. He transfigured the bed bigger and leaned back fully intending to leave once she let go. It was a small thing to stay with her and keep her nightmares away. She who had defended him more fiercely than anyone ever had, no it was no trouble at all…

 

Serena woke some hours later to warmth on her side. She snuggled deeper with a sigh, Serena felt more at peace in those last hours than she had in many lifetimes. She jumped a little when she realized her pillow moved. Cracking one eye open she saw Severus was sitting on the edge of her bed fast asleep. She still had his robes in her hands. Smiling softly she realized love wasn't a lightning strike like most people believed, it was a soft breeze. It started small with friendship and trust. Love was a choice. Even fated lovers could be torn from each other. You had to work for love and it wasn't always shiny and pretty. Love came in those moments that were ugly and dirty. When you cried for a loss and someone held you. When you were sick and they took care of you. When you were bleeding and they wiped your face. Being with Darien made her realize it was those little moments that proved love. Not grand gestures for an eager audience. It was holding your hair back when you drank too much and were sick. Seeing you with a snotty nose and still giving you a kiss. All those things that she never had with him that's what she craved. Saving her and not accepting a boon. Reading to her at night for those reasons alone Serena knew that even if Severus Snape never accepted her she would love him always.

 

This one is a little short but I am experiencing writers block. I had an outline on how this story was supposed to go and it just kind went wherever it wanted to (much like my children) so now I'm here like well shit now what, but never fear I shall persevere. Thank you for the adds it gives me smiles in my soul.


	11. Apologies and Toads

The next day Serena was cornered on her way to the great hall by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and the twins. 

 

“Can we talk to you for a minute?” Harry asked.

 

“Are you going to hex me when my back is turned?” She asked pointedly flicking her eyes to Ron and Ginny who hung their heads in shame.

 

“No you’re safe with us we promise. Please Serena will you come with us Mum’s here and she really wants to see you. She’s in Dumbledore’s office.” 

Ron begged her, his ears red and he refused to meet her eyes. Serena nodded and followed them. As soon as Serena walked into Dumbledore’s office she was in Mrs. Weasley’s arms.

 

“Oh Serena dear I am so sorry for what my children have done to you. Can you ever forgive me?” Serena squeezed Molly tighter glad that at least Raye didn’t believe she was evil.

 

“Mrs. Weasley, there’s nothing to forgive not from you. You have always made me feel loved since the first day I met you and I thank you for that.” 

Molly just cried into the girl’s hair trying to think of the worst way to punish her stupid children. The great idiots to think she raised children that didn’t have a shred of common sense it was enough to make her want to set a fire. Poor little meatball head abandoned by her friends as if she could be a Death Eater. She squeezed the girl again and wished for the millionth time she could have protected her. She was so compelled to keep this girl safe but unlike Hermione who over thought everything Molly realized quickly that this girl was special and that it was her job to protect her just like it was her job to protect Harry and guide Hermione.

 

When Mrs. Weasley finally let her go Serena felt a wave of heat over her body she looked and saw Raye winking at her from her Molly’s eyes before disappearing. Serena also noticed that not only was Dumbledore and Severus in the office so was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She drew her wand and took a step back.

 

“Theirs is no need for that Ms. Moon you are safe within this office.”

 

“With all due respect Headmaster I will not let my guard down near people who have threatened to have me legally raped.” 

She kept her wand up and glared at Sirius. She needn’t have because Molly had walked over and smacked his face so hard Serena was sure the hand print was permanent. 

 

“They wouldn’t dare meatball head.” Molly stood protectively behind her. Serena couldn’t help but give another hug to the woman who once like a sister to her.

 

“Serena, Severus I’m really sorry I was out of line last night. I lost everybody and Harry’s all I have left of James and when he wrote me I just became furious and I didn’t think. I wouldn’t use Armortentia on you I swear it and you were right I knew what I did to you was wrong Severus but I wanted James to like me so I took it too far. I regret what I did to you then and I apologize for what its worth. Professor Dumbledore told me how much you helped Serena and how many times you saved Harry. I’m ashamed of my actions not just last night but back in school and I would like to start again.” He held out his hand to Severus who looked at it for a minute before raising his eyes to Serena a question in them. She nodded her head and he took his hand.

 

“I would also like to apologize. I didn’t join in on the fights but I never stopped them either and I am sorry Severus. You are a bigger man than I am to help people that bullied you and to invent the Wolfsbane in the first place then try to improve to help me I have no words.” Severus took Remus’s hand much quicker this time.  


Serena walked over to Sirius hand extended when he grabbed her small hand she met his eyes. Images swirled in her brain of a sad and lonely Sirius outcast from his family James Potter his only friend endless days in Azkaban the Dementors slowly sucking his soul out. He didn’t realize it but he was missing a sliver of his soul that was the true horror of Azkaban. The Dementors didn’t have to kiss you to steal your soul they were already taking it slowly but surely leaving you broken and in some cases insane the kiss was only a way for them to take your soul in one shot. Still holding Sirius hand she closed her eyes. 

 

Everyone in the office looked on as Serena and Sirius were locked in a handshake. Sirius trembled and she started to glow her skin taking on a silvery cast her eyes going completely silver before a rush of power knocked Sirius from his feet and Serena stumbled backwards. Severus was there in an instant holding her steady.  


“We need to get rid of the Dementors they're killing us.” She told them quietly.

 

“What” everyone started talking at once Dumbledore held up his hand and looked at Serena.

 

“I used magic to look inside Sirius he was missing a piece of his soul so I searched his memories and I saw the Dementors in Azkaban.” She told them her findings and watched as looks of horror dawned on their faces. 

 

“The thing is they aren’t just doing it to the prisoners, the guards the visitors anyone who comes into contact with them. That cold you feel is them taking small bits of your soul. You don’t notice at first but you start to anger more easily become paranoid depressed some get violent and eventually insanity then death.”

 

“What did you do to Sirius?” Harry yelled at her. 

 

“I called his soul back. Its part of the magic I inherited from my mother I can see souls call them to me or cast them out.” The last part was said looking at Dumbledore, there would be no Horcrux hunt in this timeline. When the time came she would simply call the soul pieces to her.

 

“How do you feel Sirius sorry I didn’t give you warning but when I noticed you were missing a piece of your soul I just acted.” Her words were stopped by a hug. Sirius sobbed into her hair.

 

“Thank you, I can never thank you. I didn’t know but now that its back I can feel the difference the emptiness the hopelessness is gone it’s all gone.” 

Serena smiled and hoped that with his soul intact some of restlessness would disappear. She didn’t mention it to anyone but they all had varying degrees of their souls missing as well. She had restored the missing pieces to them but only Sirius felt the difference because he was missing the biggest piece.

 

“This is all well and good but it still doesn’t explain how she got rid of the Dark Mark. She could just be doing this this to trick us.” Hermione and Ginny tried to silence Ron but he would not shut up, not even Molly’s smack upside his head did it.

 

“I was never a Death Eater Ronald. Did you see a Dark Mark it was an injury stupid.” 

 

“Then why wouldn’t you tell us show us.”

 

“Because the school, hell the entire wizarding world finally believed Harry, they were finally admitting that Voldemort was back. If I had told everyone that I didn’t have the Dark Mark they would have been back to being mean to Harry. Now everyone believes Voldemort’s back we have allies from Japan and you guys have been able to make the DA to teach students defense. How could I ruin all of that?” She was so frustrated after all this he still believed that she was evil. 

 

“You could have told us!” Ron shouted at her.

 

“When? When you were hexing me every time I turned my back, when the Ravenclaws were pushing me down stairs? When I was kicked out of the dormitory with nowhere to sleep? When exactly should I have told you Ron? I know when the Dementors were sucking my soul and I was bleeding to death. You are absolutely right I should have dragged my bleeding ass to the dorm that I didn’t know the password to and talk to the friends that hexed me.” Ron was quieted but it was Hermione that spoke next.

 

“You’re keeping secrets from us! We have no idea who you are and you expect us to trust you. It doesn’t work that way.”

 

“It works exactly that way. That is what trust is, its faith and you can’t see faith and you shouldn’t need proof to have faith. You know me you know my character. You know my beliefs you know my soul. This shell this body is nothing you know the important stuff you just deny it.” Hermione still looked unconvinced.  


“For the love of Selene, Not once, not in one fucking life can I catch a break. My first father died before I was born. My mother died in an attack to save my life. My new parents my best friends and my ex-fiancé were killed in Japan protecting me. I watched all of them die and I was helpless to stop it. I have one friend left but she is cursed to guard a certain object and can leave only sparingly. I am alone utterly alone. I live in a big house in a small village called Horton. Just me Boudicca and my house elves I have lived there since first year alone. I am training to fight Voldemort and practicing my magic sometimes I am injured. I fight any stray evil I can, stopping Death Eaters when I am able and if I almost die over the summer only the house elves know it. I was partly raised by muggles and I love technology although my parents were magical beings. Is this enough do you trust me now. None of the things I told you change who I am as a person.”

 

“We need to know who you really are Serena I know that isn’t your name. I’ve check the muggle registry and the wizard one there was no Serena Moon born 15 years ago in June.” Hermione persisted. 

 

“I wasn’t born 15 years ago June. My full name was Serena Usagi Tsukino.”

 

As she talked Severus had a horrible feeling in his gut. He had to stop her from continuing his very life depended on it. He didn’t know how he knew but if she kept talking everything in his life would be destroyed. He had to shut the know it all up before she ruined his life. 

 

“My mother’s was Qu…”

 

“Stop I’m sorry please stop. I don’t have a right to your secrets. I gave you no reason to trust me and you did. I’m so sorry Serena.” 

Hermione was sobbing now. She had felt the most awful sense of dread when Serena had told her, her real name. Like a piece of her heart shattering and in that moment she knew it was her that had betrayed Serena not the other way around. The other Gryffindor’s gathered around the crying girls each offering their own apology.

 

“Will you move back into the dormitory now Serena. I kept your stuff exactly the same.” Hermione asked

 

Severus turned his head examining a painting. This was good she was reunited with her friends she could go back to her dorm and he would go back to being alone. No more reading books to her at night or listening to her sing softly when she thought he wasn’t listening or having tea and biscuits. He could walk around naked again with no young girls to traumatize. Really it was for the better at least that’s what he told himself.

 

“I will come hang out in the dorm between classes and at night when I’m not in my extra classes but I am quite happy where I am. That is if Headmaster Dumbledore doesn’t mind.” 

She looked at Dumbledore quickly but then turned her inquiring gaze to Severus. She would leave if he wanted her to but she would rather stay with him. She like having tea with him and discussing books even helping him think of creative insults when he graded essays. She smiled at the memory of finding him with shopping bags after their first morning together when he had pulled out new towels gigantic ones that could have covered Michael Jordan twice over.  


“I think all things considered you are probably safer where you’re at.” Dumbledore told her a twinkle in his eyes. Severus nodded his head just slightly and Serena had to refrain from doing a little happy dance. 

 

“Now I don’t have to tell you, that everything that was said in this office is top secret. Professor Snape’s life is on the line if you let anything slip. I’ve been talking to Serena and I realized that I hold to many things close to my chest. I’m trying to fight a war and I’m moving people like pawns but she made me realize that the only sacrifice I should be willing to make is my own. So sit down we have much to discuss.” 

Albus conjured chairs for everyone, and they sat down the golden trio surrounding Serena.  


“Voldemort has made Horcruxes basically this means he has placed pieces of his soul in people or objects so even if we destroy his body he will never completely die. Harry you destroyed one in your second year. Yes Tom Riddles diary and I’m sorry you also have one in your scar it’s how Voldemort has been able to send you visions. Severus has been spying for the order for 15 years. He’s the reason we knew to hide your mother and father.” 

 

Harry stood up no doubt to start screaming but Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. She stood in front of him and brushed the hair from his face. Then she leaned over to kiss his scar. Severus watched in fascination not at all jealous that she was kissing the boy who whined too much or that her chest was inches from his face nope not at all.  


“Be free of this evil my friend.” There was a light bright green light then thunder sounded. Serena sat back down. 

 

“I have destroyed the Horcruxes all of them. When the time comes Voldemort will die.”

 

“Thank you Ms. Moon for showing me that nothing good comes of sacrificing others no matter the cause. Now you children have class we will keep you informed off with you.” Getting one last hug from Molly, Serena skipped from the room. 

“Serena Fred and I”

 

“We wanted to apologize”

 

“This whole thing got”

 

“Out of hand”

 

“And we really are sorry” Serena looked at the twins who had always made her laugh. They hadn’t hexed her but they didn’t stop anyone else either. 

 

“I forgive you guys but it still hurts and that is going to take a while to go away.” She walked away but she felt her hand being tugged.

 

“Thanks for helping Sirius and for getting that thing out of me. I’m sorry for being such a jerk. I was so jealous of Malfoy and I believed the stupid rumors. You were just trying to help me like always. We can date in secret so Voldemort doesn’t find out only these guys will know or no one. I could go with you for the summer. You wouldn’t have to be alone I would stay with you.”

 

“Are you serious right now? You’re hitting on me you just spent a week making my life hell you sent your godfather after me and now you’re hitting on me. Is this a Prank?”  


“No I am serious, I know that you are still upset with me but I can make it up to you.” He reached over to put his arm around her but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

 

“I am and always will be your friend, just your friend. You will refrain from hitting on me for the remainder of our friendship or it will end. For a very long time I was forced to be with someone because everyone else thought it was how it was supposed to be. I will not do that again so you can have my friendship or nothing the choice is yours.”  


Harry wanted to protest wanted to make her see that they should be together but then he saw the glint in her eyes and he knew it was useless. She rarely got that look in her eye but when she did she meant business. He held out his hand to her. Serena went to shake it and noticed a scar on his hand. He tried to yank his hand away but her grip was surprisingly strong. 

 

“Who. Did. This.” She asked her voice low and full of fury. By now the others had come back to see what was taking so long. 

 

“It’s Umbridge she’s using blood quills in detention. Harry is not the only one sporting new scars a lot of the first years are to.” 

Ron answered for Harry who just stood there looking embarrassed. Serena turned around heading for the defense classroom. The others followed behind her giving each other scared looks. This was not good an angry Serena was a scary Serena.

 

“We should go get Dumbledore or McGonagall.” Ron whispered.

 

“Go ahead I’m not about to miss this.” Fred told him George nodding. Hermione shook her head about to protest when she realized if she did they would send her and she wasn’t about to miss it either. They reached the defense classroom and it was full of first years.

 

“All right then I guess we will have to come back later.” Harry told her pulling her arm. She glared at him and went in the class.

 

“Ms. Moon I am glad to see you out of the infirmary. I tried to visit you but that woman denied me access can you imagine. I will be going to Cornelius about her.”

 

“How dare you harm these students?” Serena’s voice was regal but deadly like a queen about to pass a sentence.

 

“What are you talking about? How dare you interrupt my class? 50 points Gryffindor and detention.” Serena ignored the toad of a woman.

 

“How many in here have had detention with Umbitch?” She asked at least 9 students raised their hands. “Let me see your hands.” She commanded them not one thought about disobeying. They held up her hands and she saw scars on all of them. I must not tell lies. I will not disturb class. I will not defend Potter on and on it went. She turned to Umbridge her eyes flashing. 

 

“You are a professor at Hogwarts charged with the protection of the students and you have blatantly misused your authority. I have chosen to overlook your transgressions because your Napoleon Syndrome has amused but me no more.” 

Umbridge had her wand out and fired a curse before anyone could warn her.  


“Crucio” She yelled Serena dived to the side. Harry Ron and Hermione came up behind her wands out. They would not disappoint their friend this time. Serena shook her head at them. 

 

“Incarcerous” ropes flew from her wand and wrapped around Umbridge making her look like an undercooked pork roast. 

 

“You are a deplorable human being and if you ever hurt a student again you will regret it.”

 

“You’re expelled you will serve life in Azkaban for this. Do you know who I am?” Umbridge shouted her face red.

 

“An act against me is an act of War with Japan Delores; I don’t think dear Cornelius will agree with you this time. For your crime against the students of Hogwarts I sentence you Delores Ann Umbridge to life under the code of Hammurabi.” 

She waved her wand. “Aequitas Hammurabi.” The spell was sapphire blue and seemed to sink into Umbridge.  


“That was for every innocent you harmed and this is for Harry.” This time she only nodded her head and Umbridge was transformed into a large pink toad. The toad croaked and tried to jump away, but a flick of her fingers and it floated towards Serena.

 

“Hey guys how would like to learn magic?” 

Serena asked the first years. They nodded their little heads eager to please the girl that had saved them from Umbridge. 

“Were going to play a game. Muggles call it Hot Potato you see we are going to float this detestable toad from one person to the next using wandless magic. The spell is similar to Wingardium Leviosa but we need no wand. Everyone concentrate on keeping her afloat and say Volitare. Alright Dennis you try first. Now if you drop her you have to sit out till the next round.” They took turns floating Umbridge from student to student even Fred and George joined in quickly learning the spell. Several students dropped her but by the end of the hour they all had learned. 

 

“Great Job guys that’s really advanced wandless magic you learned today. Some seventh years can’t learn that. I’m really proud of you. Now who can tell me how a floating spell can be used in defense.” Dennis raised his hand.

 

“You can float your enemy away catch him off guard.” He told her.

 

“If you're disarmed you can still use magic to drop a desk on them or a tree.” Another girl shouted.

 

“That’s right defense isn’t all spells and curses it is whatever keeps you alive. 99% of wizards are useless without their wands now you guys won’t be.” As Serena was talking she was floating Umbridge above the kid’s heads in circles. 

 

“Ms. Moon why is it every time there is trouble lately I find you at the center of it?” Professor Snape had come into the room.

 

“Just lucky I guess professor.” She answered with a wink. She will be the death of me he thought with a sigh

 

“Professor look what we learned” a little blonde girl named Marjorie said. She scrunched her face and concentrated and the pink toad floated to the girl.

 

“That’s remarkable. You’ve taught first year’s wandless magic?” 

He was astounded was there anything the girl couldn’t do. Sirius black had apologized to him now an entire class of first years were learning wandless magic. 

“Ms. Moon where is Umbridge?” He asked with a sinking feeling in his chest.

 

“Well Delores and I were having a rather spirited discussion about appropriate punishments for children and she volunteered to demonstrate an inappropriate punishment.” She waved her hand and Umbridge changed back into a person. Unfortunately she was still on the desk and promptly fell off.

 

“I’ll get you.” She shouted running from the classroom.

 

“I’ll get you my pretty and your little dog to!” Serena mocked her laughingly the pure blooded students looked at her like she was nuts, but the muggle borns burst out laughing.  


“Ok class tomorrow no books only wands. If you’re good well watch the Wizard of Oz. Have a great day kids.”

 

“What am I going to do with you Ms. Moon?” 

Severus asked shaking his head. You know what let Albus deal with it. He was headmaster let him fix it Severus thought with an evil smirk.

 

“Oh I can think of a few things.” Serena mumbled under her breath at his look she said 

“Just go with it. Life is easier that way.” Severus walked away mumbling something about fire whiskey.


	12. Teaching and Winners

That night was Serena’s first night back in the Gryffindor Tower since they kicked her out. The twins decided that this was a reason to celebrate and had snuck in food and butterbeer they were games of exploding snap and pictures of toad Umbridge being passed around. The Creevy brothers had a lot in common, they both carried camera’s everywhere. Serena was losing at Wizards chest against Ron when a group of first years came up to her. Dennis Creevy stepped forward. 

 

“Umbridge gave the entire class detention for insubordination. We wanted to see if you could help us.” He looked at her with wide blue eyes.

 

“Do you trust me guys?” At their eager nods she continued. “Then go to detention.” They started to protest but she held up her hand. “Trust me and Dennis bring your camera you’re going to want to get this.” 

Her words inspired questions and outrageous plots against Umbridge mostly from the twins. Things like blowing her up Harry style or even sending naked picture of her to the Quibbler. That prompted a game of truth or dare, though no one was brave enough to take those pictures. It was close to curfew when Serena stood up to leave.

 

“Come on Serena you’re not really going to sleep in the room of requirement are you? Stay with us.” 

Hermione protested she felt awful about her accusations and knew though Serena smiled she was still hurt by their behavior.

 

“I’m not sleeping in the room of requirements. Hogwarts gave me my own room and I love it actually maybe you can come see it sometime Hermione.” She didn’t know how she was going to pull that off without having the whole school talk but she would figure it out. 

 

“I gotta go guys, besides Dumbledore wants to see me about the whole toad Umbridge thing. “ The protest died down and instead they gave her sympathetic looks as she walked out of the portrait hole. She made it to Dumbledore’s office where McGonagall and Snape were sitting talking to the headmaster. 

 

“You seem busy, I can come back.” She told them hastily turning to the door.

 

“That won’t be necessary we were just discussing the impressive piece of wandless magic you managed to teach the first years.” Dumbledore told her eyes twinkling. “Professor Umbridge was very upset earlier. She said you turned her into a toad and tried to curse her.”

 

“That is a blatant falsehood sir; I didn’t try to curse her.” Serena protested immediately.

 

“You didn’t?”

 

“No saying I tried to curse her would mean I didn’t succeed. I did curse her it’s a good one to.” She couldn’t help but smirk a little at this.

 

“God help me.” Severus said shaking his head.

 

“Nothing happened to Delores aside from the toad thing.” Dumbledore looked at her, eyes asking a question.

 

“I cursed her with the Hammurabi curse or the curse of justice. Nothing shall happen to Delores as long as she doesn’t harm anyone. If she does well…” She shrugged her shoulders.

“You are a scary young witch Ms. Moon but you leave me in a bit of a quandary. You and I both know Delores will not leave well enough alone and so I may be out of a professor soon and the first years seem to want you as their teacher.”

 

“Albus no you can’t she’s a student herself.”

 

“A brilliant student who could pass her OWLS tomorrow if she chose to.”

 

“I have been thinking of accelerating my education. I could take the Owls as soon as you can arrange it and the NEWTS after that. I could teach Defense after I take the NEWTS and if Umbridge leaves before then well I did promise the student they could watch the Wizard of Oz.”

 

“Absolutely Not I forbid it. This is ridiculous Albus how can you even consider such a foolish notion.” Professor Snape stood up protesting. Serena turned towards him.

 

“You don’t think I’m capable of teaching?” She straightened her back not allowing the hurt she felt to show on her face. Forget him she would be a great teacher. She wouldn’t yell at her students and have them cower in fear from her. 

 

“Ms. Moon you would be an excellent professor you taught those first years an advance piece of magic I wouldn’t have thought most of them capable of. My fear is that there is a curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and no professor has ever returned to teach it again, many have even died. I will not risk your life. Albus can find someone else.” 

Serena was touched by his words. He thought she would be a good teacher he was worried about her. Heedless of the others in the office she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist. Severus looked embarrassed before patting her shoulder awkwardly and sitting back down in his chair.  


“Why have you never had a curse breaker come and check for a curse Headmaster?”

 

“Well the governors wouldn’t approve the funds to pay for one.” Albus told her angrily.

 

“Well that’s just stupid they would rather have you search the bottom of barrel for crappy ass teachers. Sorry but still true. How much money does Hogwarts need?” 

As she said this she seemed to reach into nowhere and pull out galleons handfuls at a time just tossing them on a shocked Dumbledore’s desk.  


“Ms. Moon, I can’t accept this.”

 

“I have money that I couldn’t spend in a thousand lifetimes believe me I tried. Consider it an anonymous donation and job security. I would really like to teach for at least two years. There that’s settled. You will let me know when I can take my OWLS and I’ll owl Mrs. Weasley Bill will be great for the job and this way he can see his family. Or even Charlie he left Romania and became a curse breaker as well a very good one from what I hear. I was wondering if I could set up a movie night in the Great Hall on Saturday like I said I promised the kids they could watch the Wizard of Oz.” 

Serena steamrolled Dumbledore’s objections and kept pulling money out.

 

“Somehow I don’t thing is quite so settled but muggle technology will not work in our world.” 

Dumbledore told her eyeing the still growing pile of Galleons she seemed to be pulling from nowhere. 

 

“Oh no worries there, I have it all figured out. Andy’s still here with Minister Takehashi and he’s a whiz at technology. He owns a muggle arcade. He can make it work.”  


“I guess I have no objections but this is a lot of money are you sure you want to give it away?”

 

“What money? I pulled nothing from my coin bag in fact it appeared from nowhere so it belongs to no one.” 

Serena skipped away singing I’m off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz because because because because of the wonderful things he does…

 

“Thank you Severus for leaving that to me. You could have taken points away.” Albus told him sternly.

 

“HA and deny you the pleasure of Ms. Moon’s explanation. That girl is going to be the death of us all. We could send her to Voldemort now and he would send her back after a week of her antics. She may well drive him to suicide.” 

Severus laughed amazed. This girl could turn dung into a butterfly and sell shoes to a snake. He had laughed more in the past week then perhaps in his whole life. Albus liked to complain but it was him begging Severus for the use of his memory of Umbridge as a toad.  
That night in their chambers Severus and Serena had their nightly tea.

 

“The headmaster wasn’t really going to punish me was he Severus?” She had taken to calling him by his first name when they were alone and he rather liked it.

 

“He nearly fell from his chair watching you float the bloated toad around the class. He even purchased some photos from the little Creevy boy for posterity he says.” 

Serena had to smile she was scared for a second that she would get in trouble. She would never remove the curse but she didn’t want to get yelled at the bitch deserved it. Evil little Nazi.

 

“Do you really think I will be a good teacher?” 

She was feeling unsure of herself. Serena had never thought of teaching when she was young all she wanted to do was marry Prince Harry and have his babies. After becoming Sailor Moon and getting her memories she stopped thinking about what she wanted to do altogether. Her destiny was written out. Here was her chance to be normal well as normal as she could be. 

 

“I really do. Though I worry how your peers will react. You will be teaching those you are in class with now and those older than you. They may react harshly especially the Slytherins.” Serena had thought of that, but what was she to do. She had no choice. These students were about to face a war and thier Defense teaching had been abysmal thus far, they needed her. 

 

“Thank you for believing in me Severus.” 

She kissed his cheek then went to her room. Severus stared after her in shock. She kissed him. She kissed him why was he so giddy it was just a cheek but still she kissed him. Take that Potter!

 

In her room Serena squealed “I kissed him. I kissed him he let me kiss him. Sigh. Serena Snape Mrs. Serena Snape it sounds kinda catchy.” Ok so perhaps she was getting carried away but it was a start and she would take it. 

 

The next morning Serena had History of Magic she sat between Harry and Draco who having forgiven her seemed to go be playing a silent tug of war with her.  


“Guess what guys Dumbledore is letting me set up a movie night in the great hall. He’s going to announce it tonight. We can bring blankets and lay on the floor and the house elves are going to bring muggle snacks like soda and popcorn nachos its going to be so much fun!”

 

“Muggle food that’s disgusting.” Draco sneered

 

“Well you don’t have to go Dray, Harry and I will have fun without you.” 

 

“Of course I’ll go anything for you Renity.” Draco told her haughtily Serena smirked he was so predictable. 

 

“Were going to watch the Wizard of Oz and then Frozen I think everyone will love it.” 

She smiled happily this was going to be awesome. I hope people come she thought worriedly. After class Professor Bins asked to see her after class. Serena blinked unsure if she was hearing correctly in five years she wasn’t sure professor Bins even realized he had students much less their names.

 

“Yes Professor Bins how can I help you?”

 

“Lady I have waited for many years to move on. I have loved Hogwarts and decided to stay on to watch over my beloved castle and in these dark times I thought I might never leave but since you have come I have had hope.”

 

“Professor, Do you know who I am?”

 

“All the ghost do but they have sworn to keep your secret your house elves are very persistent.” Serena smiled at the thought of Wynken Blynken and Nod she missed them.  


“I thank you for keeping my secret. Why tell me now?”

 

“I am tired lady it is time for me to move on and you are older. I have heard you are taking on a teaching position and I knew you were ready for me to ask. I just want peace.” Serena nodded closing her eyes taking on her Goddess form she grabbed his hand and led Professor Bins to the cauldron. Where he could choose to be reborn or stay in the peace of the afterlife. Though she didn’t know him very well she shed tears for him. He was a dedicated man teaching for so long just so he could guard the castle he called home.  


Serena went to Dumbledore’s office as she needed to tell him he now needed a new history of magic teacher as well. She walked in on an angry Umbridge writing scrawled all over her. I must not tell lies. I will not laugh at the professor. Serena Moon is not awesome. I will not sell photos of my teachers. Serena burst out laughing. Umbridge went for her throat. 

 

“Stupefy” Severus had shouted from the doorway. He had heard Umbridge was up here in a rage and he came to see how he could help.  


“Look what she did to me. I’m going to kill her. Cornelius doesn’t have to know no one has to know. She ruined me.”

 

“I did nothing to you that you did not do to your students first Delores. Have you ever heard of Hammurabi’s code? An eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth, everything that is happening to you is self-inflicted. If you try to kill a student you will die. If you torture a student the marks appear on your body. I will no longer allow you to hurt my charges. I have meted out the justice you deserve. Be thankful I was feeling lenient.” Serena smiled at her and for a moment her eyes flashed silver and her teeth pointed. 

“She’s a half breed a filthy half breed. She should be exterminated all half breeds should like the animals they are.” 

 

“Half breed I am and a half breed you shall be for seven years and a day, you have to change your ways. If not a half breed you shall stay.” Nothing else was said as Umbridge was lifted to the ceiling lights covering her body when she landed on the floor she was a foot shorter. 

 

“What did you do to me?” She screamed running towards Serena and ramming her with her little goat horns. 

 

“I haven’t had Curry goat in ages. What do you think Headmaster shall we ask the house elves to set up a spit?” Serena raised an eyebrow at Delores daring the little satyr woman to try her. 

 

“I quit this is not a school it’s an asylum. Cornelius will hear about this.” She shouted then fell forward not used to balancing on hooves yet.

 

“I’m sincerely surprised he can’t hear you already did you always have that pitch or is it just a satyr ability?” 

Ramming Serena again who could only laugh Umbridge jumped into the fireplace shouting Ministry of Magic.

 

“You do bring excitement don’t you Ms. Moon?” 

 

“I am really sorry to do this to you Professor Dumbledore Sir but Professor Bins has moved on. You need a new History teacher as well.”

 

“When why how do you know?” Dumbledore was at a loss for words. Serena wondered how many times she could make the great Albus Dumbledore speechless it would be a great game. 

 

“He told me and I saw it but you can send someone to go check. Also I have an idea who can teach remember my friend Ms. Meioh. She knows just about everything and she can teach at least for this year.”

 

“I give up. Ms. Moon you take your OWLS tomorrow and arrange for Ms. Meioh to come meet with me please.” Ooh that deserves two points I made him give up. Serena thought with a smile.

 

“Pluto” a gateway opened behind her and Pluto stepped out.

 

“I had hoped that was a fluke.” Dumbledore said dryly.

 

“Nope, Puu it’s good to see you.” Serena gave the taller woman a hug.

 

“I have a job for you, the history professor requested that he move on and so there’s an opening and since even I don’t know how old you are I figured who better to teach.” Pluto rolled her eyes.

 

“What about the gates?” she asked vaguely

 

“They shall keep. You will of course be allowed to check on them but I am afraid I am going to have to insist.” Pluto knew it was a command and nodded her head.

 

“Welcome aboard Ms. Meioh its good to see I am not the only one Ms. Moon seems to railroad over.” Serena stuck out her tongue and skipped merrily away.

 

“No I assure you she has frustrated people all over the world. I have long ago learned to just go with it. She’ll convince you in the end it’s easier if you don’t struggle." 

Pluto was smiling internally though. She always loved her forays away from the Time Gates, the chance to live in the real word for a bit. 

 

“You are very powerful and very old Ms. Meioh why do you take orders from a girl?” Severus asked.

 

“Ah Professor Snape, Serena has told me much of you. I can only say some people are not what they seem and only a fool refuses Serena. She is quite persistent and can drive you insane with her logic.”

 

“That I can attest to.” Dumbledore readily stated.

 

That night all anyone could talk about was the second passing of Professor Bins and his new hot replacement. Ms. Meioh was very popular with the all the students but most especially the male ones. Which made Serena smile thinking they would probably have a heart attack if they saw her in the Sailor suit. The week flew by and soon it was time for the movie night. True to his word Andrew was able to stream movies to the ceiling in the great hall. All the students and most of the staff turned up. Serena sat between Harry and Draco while Pluto watched her with a smile. 

 

“That’s not what witches look like?” 

Angelina Bell shouted when they saw the green skinned wicked witch. They were enthralled several students gasped when the scarecrow was set on fire and Dumbledore laughed aloud at the cowardly lion. At the end of the movie the Great Hall burst into applause. 

 

“That was amazing did you see when she melted that old witch.” Draco was excitedly talking 

 

“This food it’s amazing you elf bring me more of those NAwchos they're divine. How muggles get there cheese so melty is beyond me.” Serena giggled at his pronunciation and nicely asked Dobby for more nachos and soda for Draco who would probably be visiting the infirmary in the near future for a stomach ache.

 

“This was a great idea Serena so what are we watching next?” 

Harry asked though he was raised muggle the Dursley’s were exactly the Disney movie type and if they did watch them they certainly never allowed Harry to see them. There was a 20 minute break and then they played Frozen to the delight of everyone. The next day in class more than one student was caught singing let it go.

 

“It was brilliant I mean she made a castle of ice and a snow man!” 

Pansy Parkinson was heard saying to a third year Slytherin. All day Sunday most students were outside practicing magic. They wanted to make snow men. By three pm most students had gotten it and there were at least 20 snowmen in the courtyard. Serena stood in the center looking like an ice queen herself “Glacies” she pointed her wand and a small ice house appeared big enough for the first years to play in. Slytherins and Gryffindor’s had a snow war against the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and no one fought about houses or blood purity it was a good day.

 

“I told you she was special. She brings people together.” Trista told Severus who stood next to her watching as Serena chased after Ron with a snow ball in her hand. 

 

“She is amazing too good for this world. They will hurt her and it will change her. Make her cold and bitter ruin the light that shines from her eyes like the sun.”

 

“She has been hurt more than you can know. Only the sun can be dimmed and taken from the sky. The moon shines always. Not always visible but there soft and warm and forgiving. She is the moonlight. She even smells of the moon don’t you think like jasmine and winter and soft warmth?” 

Severus nodded absently before starting she smells like moonlight? That can’t be. It wasn’t her he smelled it couldn’t be she was just student. He couldn’t love her it was immoral. He walked away without anther word. 

 

“You push him too much Pluto. He is not yet ready to face this.” Serena who had walked over to her said.

 

“You don’t push him enough. You are about to start teaching you will be his equal and in reality you are older than him by a thousand years.” 

 

“Aye but it takes time to build love Puu and I want it more than I can say. I want to win the love of this man." 

She was about to speak more when she spotted Lucius Malfoy striding towards the school. 

 

In the headmasters office Lucius was enraged.

 

“What is this I hear about you making the children watch muggle movies! This is an outrage I will have you sacked for this Dumbledore and one of your students turned Umbridge into a satyr? What are you allowing to go on in this school? I want to see my son now.” 

 

“Of course Lucius, Minerva perhaps you could have Ms. Moon bring up Mr. Malfoy.” Minerva shook her head. Let’s see how Lucius faces off against kitten.  


A few minutes later Serena walked in behind a scared Draco.

 

“Father” Draco scooted away from Serena who grabbed his hand and stared defiantly at Lucius. Serena 1 Lucius 0 Minerva thought.

 

“What’s this I hear about you watching muggle movies Draco?” Lucius towered over him and anyone could see Draco was scared.

 

“Lucius Malfoy the Lucius Malfoy why it is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Serena Moon I am sure you have heard of me. It was my idea to institute movie night brilliant wasn’t it?” She asked with a sweet smile. Serena 2 Lucius 0.

 

“Some of our more industrious students like Draco here have even learned advanced magic from watching it. Show him Dray.” 

Serena shoved Draco. Draco waived his wand and said “Glacies” Icicles formed on the end of his wand with a little help from Serena one shot out and embedded itself in the wall. 

 

“Amazing isn’t it. That piece of magic is also from a muggle movie well in a way. You see this woman wants to kill this man who has been hurting her friend so she uses an icicle. You see it is as sharp as a knife but it melts leaving behind no evidence of a culprit really ingenious. It’s much easier than turning irritating teachers to satyrs no matter how much fun it is.” She smiled prettily at the open mouthed Lucius.

 

“It was you who turned Umbridge into a goat?”

 

“I turned her into a satyr yes. She looks much better that way don’t you think so Lucius. So you came to congratulate Headmaster on his wonderful idea about the movies. Well I hate to steal his thunder but it was all my idea. I am very happy with the results and pity anyone who tries to make me unhappy. I hear I have a new suitor. The Japanese Minister looks into these things very carefully.” 

Minerva held back her glee but only barely Serena 7 Lucius 0. Lucius paled this girl was truly worthy of the Dark Lord. 

 

“Yes well I must be going Draco very good.” He left without anther word. 

“Partem Nix Hominem” Draco said waving his wand. “I learned this to father” He stuck out his tongue as a cute snowman danced in the office.

 

“Draco” Lucius had walked back in everyone froze. What was going on here Lucius thought and why was there a puddle of water by Draco.

 

“Yes Father”

“Nothing forget it” He walked from the office confused.

 

“And we have a winner.” Minerva shouted to the dismayed looks of everyone. 

 

“Oh come on you know you were thinking it.


	13. History and Heartbreak

Serena took and passed her OWLS but until she took her NEWTS she couldn’t teach so Defense classes were canceled for the week. She had her first class with Trista today and she was excited and nervous. She walked into History of Magic and blinked. The classroom looked completely different. There was a moving model of the solar system and a purple crystal on the desk. There were pictures of goblins, centaurs, unicorns, giants, griffin’s and veelas among other creatures. Serena had a sinking feeling. She sat near the front of the room. Trista stood in front looking regal in purple robes.

“Today we are going to learn about the origins of magic. You see there were wizards on earth a millennia ago but they were always of royal blood and they week compared to what wizards today can do. You see earth magic was only held by those of royal blood to help them keep their claim on the throne.”

“I must be descended from them.” Draco said loudly. 

“Indeed you are not Mr. Malfoy. Your descent is much dearer at least to me.” Draco stared at the strange professor and he felt a wave of motherly love come from her he had to take a breath. 

“You see the myths of Gods are real. First there were the Titans and Zeus locked them away. He allowed some Titans to remain free if they swore fealty to him. Zeus fell in love with Selene the Goddess of the moon and daughter of Hyperion and sister to Eos Goddess of the Dawn. Selene fell in love with Solarian he was the king of the moon. You see the Lunarians were a race of long lived and beautiful people. They lived in peace and had many powers. Zeus forbade Selene from seeing Solarian but she persisted. Finally Zeus gave her an ultimatum. She could marry the moon king but she had to give up her godhood and her power. Zeus never thought Selene would give up her power. He was wrong. Eos helped her sister sneak to the moon. There Selene met with the rulers of the other planets,save Earth who refused to attend. She made an agreement with them. If they swore allegiance to the moon she would grant each of them a part of her power to be passed down from the royal line. They must also swear a vow to always protect the ruler of the moon. They readily agreed. To Mercury she gave the power of water and ice. To Mars she gave fire. To Venus she gave the power and strength of Love. Jupiter was given the power of thunder and lightning. Saturn was given the power of death and rebirth. Uranus the power of Earth, they could bend the earth move it command it. Neptune the power of the Oceans and Pluto the Pluto the power of time, in this way Selene gave enough of her power away so she was no longer a goddess but she was still very powerful. Zeus enraged at her deception and Eos’s help placed a curse on Eos that she was banished to the Gates of Time for all eternity, never to know love of her own. In this way he punished Selene to who loved her sister and would have given her happiness for Eos.” Pluto finished. Her voice had everyone entranced everyone but Serena who had tears streaming down her face. She raised her hand.

“Is there any way to break the curse on Eos” 

She asked with determination. Pluto smiled she knew once Serena knew who she truly was that would be her first thought to save her. It was why she had loved her sister Selene so much why she loved her niece Selenity and why she loved Serena. They had a capacity for love that was unsurpassed. 

“Serena don’t cry it’s just a story it’s not real.” Hermione told her once again ashamed of thinking Serena could possibly be a Death Eater. She cried at stories. Serena shook her head.

“This is more real than you will ever know. Somewhere Eos is suffering for helping her sister and I will not give up till she is free!”

“Thank you Ms. Moon I believe you will do just that. To answer your question no one knows how to free Eos. It is said she long ago gave up her name and Godhood to obscurity. On to the origins of Magic, Selene married Solarian and they ruled the moon and the other planets in what was known as the Silver Millennium it was a peaceful time. Selene eventually died and passing her daughter the throne. Queen Selenity was beautiful and kind like her mother before her and she too had a daughter. Her daughter Princess Serenity was said to have inherited her grandmothers other worldly beauty. She was kind but spirited and all she wanted was to be normal. Serenity fell in love with the Earth Prince who was what the polite way to say this…”

“A man whore” Serena supplied immediately to laughter of her classmates.

“Yes well perhaps not the most appropriate term but true. One of the prince’s lovers joined forces with an evil sorceress and attacked the moon kingdom and all its allies. The royals and the guards stayed to fight but they secretly sent the people to earth. They would not risk the lives of their people.”

“Why would they do that? In a war our Queen and Prime Minister are secreted away it is everyone else that is left to fend for themselves.” Dean Thomas asked Ms. Meioh skeptically.

“You see the King and Queens even their daughters had more power than the people, because of the gifts from Selene so they fought. They also understood that a ruler with no people is no ruler at all and Princess Serenity though she was only 16 was known to say the only sacrifice you should be willing to make was your own. The royals loved their people and would protect them at all cost. The royals all died defending their planets which were destroyed by the evil Metalia. So now you would find no life on those planets but the people who lived there and escaped to earth those are your ancestors. Wizards have power because they are the descendants of the refugees from the planets. Some of you will notice you have a strong affinity for fire magic or are very intelligent. Those are gifts of Mars and Mercury. Muggle borns are direct descendants from these people. Sometimes the gene that gives you magic is recessive meaning its asleep but it can be passed on many generations before it wakes up. So you see there are no true pure bloods every one of you is descended from the people of those planets.” These words caused an outrage amongst the pure bloods. Trista held up a hand to quiet the protest. 

“Before you argue on your desk is a recent study from Japan, A muggle geneticist worked with wizards who studied the blood of 5000 witches and wizards and all them pure blood half blood and muggle were able to trace their ancestry back to a specific person who I can prove was a refugee from the millennial war. I have received permission from the headmaster to have the test preformed on anyone willing. You will be part of a movement to abolish blood status. Those of you that are hesitant I should tell you not only did people find from which planet they were descended but also were able to learn powerful magic that only those of that planet could perform, some even learned they were descendants of the Duke or Earls of that planets.”

“I bet I’m a princess from Mars.” Pansy Parkinson said loudly.

“I’m afraid Ms. Parkinson that is probably not likely because the royals fought they died. They did send their daughters who were the guardians of the Moon Princess Serenity to Earth but they were killed in a battle a few years back. You may have heard of the Sailor Scouts. They were the Daughters of the kings and Queens of the other planets.”

“But I heard this Sailor Cosmos saved Madam Rosemerta from Death Eaters a couple of weeks ago.” Hermione interrupted again. “Is she a daughter of the Royals?”

“Sailor Cosmos is an entirely different entity she is unique and of her I can say no more.” This made everyone raise their hands in question. They next forty minutes passed quickly but Serena had no idea on what. All she could think of was Pluto. How could she not have told her?

Serena walked through her day in a haze before she knew it she was in her room for the night. She paced back and forth she was too worked up. Serena punched the wall. 

“Goddam son of bitch! One thousand years and she didn’t say a word not one single word. FUCK. FUCKING FUCK.” 

Serena called Uranus’s sword and she hacked at the bed post in anger. Her body shook in impotent rage. Her hair had come loose and she was sweating. Why she thought in despair. I spent my time crying over that jackass Endymion and she helped me she is helping me still all the while she was suffering. How could I be so selfish asking Pluto no Eos to help me find love when she never had the chance? She renewed her hacking.  


This is how Severus found her. He was concerned when she had not showed for dinner. The entire student body was excitedly gossiping about Ms. Meioh and the Japanese study but she was noticeably absent. He would have thought she would be the first one to sign up for the study. Severus didn’t know what was bothering her but she was obviously very upset.

He watched her as she seamlessly wielded the heavy sword. Her hair stuck to her body and she twisted and turned in a graceful dance. He noticed she had cuts on her hands and splinters in her small feet. Where she had stepped on the remains of the bedpost, she looked like an avenging angel. He stepped forward she spun so fast he had no time to react before the sword was pressed against his throat. Her eyes flashed and her chest was heaving sweat beaded on her brow and she snarled at him. Severus couldn’t move in that moment he had never seen anything so beautiful. She was entrancing.

“Oh Goddess Severus I’m so sorry.” Serena lowered the sword. 

“Change into something you can move in and meet me in front of the room of requirement.” 

He told her brusquely then walked away in a swirl of robes. Wondering what he was up to but never one to turn him down Serena quickly changed into shorts and a sports bra. She put on sneakers then her school robes over everything it wouldn’t do for the school to see her dressed that way. He stood in front of the room of requirement waiting for her. 

“I have already requested the room that we need. I need only one more turn about the hall.” 

Serena briefly wondered what the room had turned into. Briefly she imagined a room with a canopied bed draped in black silk. She shook her head mouth dry. Slowly a door appeared she followed him in and was surprised that inside was the training room the DA often used. 

“You seemed to be upset, rather than destroy the furniture I thought a real workout would be helpful. Come let us duel are you familiar with foils or only the Katana?” 

He asked her while unbuttoning his coat. Serena nodded dumbly watching his long nimble fingers work at his buttons. One after the other the buttons popped free revealing a white billowy shirt tucked into tight black pants. Leather boots encased his strong legs. It reminded her of a pirate in one of the romance books Mina was always reading. 

“Come now Ms. Moon arm yourself” 

He held a sword up, his left foot behind him as he balanced on the ball of his right foot. Serena hastily took off her robes and it was Severus’s turn to stare. Her shorts showed off long shapely legs and tiny feet her stomach was flat and well-muscled and her breast. He shook his head at the thought. They were barely contained in the small top she was wearing. Merlin she was well endowed. How did she hide those things no wonder Potter and Malfoy were foaming at the mouth over her. This thought caused him to sneer. Serena tilted her head sideways at the sneer on his face. Perhaps her outfit was too much but it was what she always wore when she worked out with Jupiter. 

“En Garde” 

He bowed to her then held up his sword. She bowed briefly then went towards him sword raised. She advanced on him he blocked and swung his sword she took a step back and parried. He pushed her backing her into a corner and she flipped behind him sword pointed at his back.

“Point to you Serena.” 

He said before advancing again this time with renewed vigor. He was relentless coming after her with everything he had. His shirt stuck to his sweat covered chest. They danced around each other in a violent parody of the waltz, circling each other none of them giving. The swords clashed loudly their breathing was heavy. She fought him back spinning under his arm as he swung a blow to her side. He was good really good she thought distracted. He used her distraction to pin her against the wall this time it was he would held the sword at her throat.

“Point to me” 

His voice was husky and his breathing ragged. Every breath pushed him closer to her body. She stared at his mouth willing his lips to close the distance between them. He leaned down his face centimeters from hers. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was alone against the cold stone walls her body bereft. 

“That was very good. You should order something to eat. I shall see you tomorrow good night.” 

He left so quickly he had not taken his coat with him. Serena walked over to his robe and held it to her nose inhaling his scent. He always smelled of autumn like smoke and sandalwood. She wanted to cry. During the fight she had felt more exhilarated more alive than she had ever felt with Darien. She needed a cold show asap. 

Meanwhile Severus stomped through the halls snarling and taking points off anyone who dared cross his path. How could he be so stupid she was a student his student and he was supposed to be spying on her for the Dark Lord. He could not be attracted to her. He did not want her. He would just have to put some distance between them that was all. Perhaps he should seek some female companionship. It had been a long time. Yes that was it he didn’t want her she was just an attractive female and he had been without a woman for far too long. Even as he thought this a small voice him called him a liar. 

Serena came back to their quarters well past curfew as she slipped in her room she heard a female giggle coming from Severus’s room. She stood still as a statue listening quietly. “Oh Severus” the voice moaned. Serena recognized the voice of Madam Rosemerta and she felt the last bit of her heart break in two. At the same time she felt a pull in her stomach telling her a youma was attacking she teleported away to hurt to even cry. 

“Ms. Moon?” 

Severus had heard a noise in the living area and had come to investigate leaving a half-naked Rosemerta sitting on his bed frustrated. He went to the living and there was no sign of her, checking the clock on the wall he saw it was past midnight. He checked her room she wasn’t there. Now he was starting to worry. He had left her hours ago where could she be. He paced the living room for 20 minutes before Rosemerta came out fully dressed. 

”You seem preoccupied perhaps we can continue you this at another time, when you can focus on the task at hand. 

“I apologize Rosemerta but one of my students is missing.” 

“How can I help? Who is missing?” She asked right away concerned. 

“Serena Moon” he told her distractedly. Perhaps she had come in when he and Rosemerta were engaged and she left upset. Why would she be upset? She couldn’t have known he had almost kissed her and why did he feel as if he betrayed her by bringing Rosemerta here. 

“Serena she is a sweet one she is. Always helpful and polite I bet the boys flock to her like bees to honey. Don’t you worry yourself Severus she’s probably cuddled up to some boy snogging.” 

She sat in his lap rubbing herself against him like a cat. At her words he stood up dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. She wouldn’t be with a boy would she? 

“I have to go Rosemerta, I’ll walk you out.” 

She kissed his cheek and left out of the secret passage to the three broom sticks. Many of the male and some of the female staff had taken Rosemerta up on her wares so the passage was a safe and discreet way for her to get in the castle. 

Serena was fighting two youma and a handful of Death Eaters that were attacking muggles at a concert. Though she was greatly outnumbered she didn’t notice. She took out her hurt and anger on the youma’s pounding them to a bloody pulp before moon dusting them. 

“Avada Kedarva” Bellatrix shot the killing curse at her she dodged landing in a heap on the ground. Serena stood up turning slowly fire in her eyes. She kicked the wand out of Bellatrix hands then punched her in the face. 

“I’m so sick of you people. Leave me alone can’t I have one bad damn day to myself.” 

She continued to pummel the woman her eyes swelled and she was bleeding in several places. “Diffindo” A black hooded Death Eater caught her in the shoulder with the severing charm giving Bellatrix time to apparate away. 

“Come back you bloody cowards. Fight me like a girl you fucking bastards. Gahh” she kicked a building in anger. 

Serena wanted to fight to scream and cry and kick the world for being so damn unfair. Why did she always have to love the ones that hurt her? Was it so bad to keep it in your pants, I mean she did it for over a thousand years. She would not cry over Severus Snape. Pluto never had the chance to love and obviously Serena kept screwing hers up. So Serena was done. No more she would save Harry kill the Dark Lord and concentrate on freeing Pluto. She teleported to her room and lay on her bed still in the sports bra and shorts she had transformed from. She stared at the ceiling not sleeping not thinking just systematically shutting down her heart. 

Severus had a bad night he had spent most of the night searching for Serena. He had been hesitant to ask for help because she could just be in the Gryffindor common room and how would he explain why he thought she was upset. He was about to give up and get Albus when he heard a small noise from her room. He raced over there and saw her lying on her bed. His relief was short lived when he saw she had several cuts and bruises and her shoulder seemed to have a bad gash that was bleeding profusely. 

“Where have you been?” 

He didn’t mean to shout but he was so scared for her. She didn’t respond merely kept staring at the ceiling. He shook her. 

“Ms. Moon Serena please what happened are you alright who hurt you?” His words finally seemed to sink in because she jumped up as if she had been slapped. 

“I am fine thank you for asking professor. I realize having a teenager is an inconvenience so I shall be returning to the Gryffindor common room tomorrow.” 

She started packing away the photographs hopping the room would let her keep them because they were all she had left of her friends and family. She flitted from spot to spot tossing things in her trunk until he finally grabbed her by her shoulders causing her to cry out in pain.

“Serena, I like having you here there is no need to leave at all” he wanted to take care of her wounds but she seemed like she would flee at his slightest movement. 

“I thank you for all you have done. I’m afraid I have been foolish I see that now. I will leave you to your life. Thank you for being my friend when I had none.” She shrunk her trunk and headed out of the room.

“Stop at once it is after curfew. You’re behaving like a foolish child. You will stay here and explain how you got those marks.” It was exactly the wrong thing to say. Her eyes cleared of tears and she stared at him coldly. 

“You have demonstrated fully that I am nothing to you. I owe you no answers and I will leave when I damn well please dock me points if you have a problem with it, but get the fuck out of my way.” She pushed him aside heading towards the door. 

“Enough until now I thought you were a reasonable mature woman but you continue to show that you are nothing more than selfish child. Used to getting your own way at the expense of everyone else. Do you never think of anyone but yourself?” 

He shouldn’t have said it but he was so mad and scared that she would leave him. More afraid than he cared to admit, how could he go back to his solitary existence now that he had known her joy?

“Then you shall be glad to be rid of me, selfish foolish child that I am” She said nothing more simply teleported to her dormitory past caring how to explain her power.


	14. Snape Snapped

Severus sat on the floor gaping at the place she had stood. His mind did not ask how she had managed to apparate in the castle. His only thought was why. Why had he let his pride and his mouth hurt the only other person who cared about him? It was Lilly all over again and once again there would be a Potter to pick up the pieces he left behind. He shook his head he was being stupid it was irrational to think he hurt her. Perhaps he shouldn’t have said what he did but she was right having a student in his quarters was a bother. That didn’t stop him from drinking an entire bottle of fire whiskey.

In the dorm Serena sat on her bed and cried. She forgot to put up a silencing charm and Hermione woke up.

“Serena you’re back. Oh God what happened to you? We have to get you to the infirmary.” Serena shook her head.

“Please if you are my friend you will leave it be.” 

Hermione noticed now the tear tracks that were on her face. She grabbed Serena’s hand and led her down stairs. Once in the common room she sat her down on the couch and ran to get Harry and Ron. Whatever was wrong with their friend it was bad. Hermione had never seen her like this. 

“What’s going on Mione it’s late.” 

Ron asked. Harry had already gotten up and was dressed. He knew her well enough to know that if she was in the boy’s dorm at 3 am something was wrong. 

“Serena’s back she’s hurt and she’s crying guys I’ve never seen her like this please.” 

Ron jumped up at those words. He was determined to be a better friend to her, his mother’s words still ringing in his ears about him being a stupid prat who lacked common sense. In the common room Serena was curled in a ball shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Harry put his arms around her. 

“What happened who hurt you?” His words so like Snape’s caused her to cry even harder.

“I can’t, please don’t make me. It doesn’t matter anyways I’ve lost it all maybe I don’t deserve love. I was born from a curse placed on someone else perhaps this is the Gods way of punishing me and mine.” 

The golden trio said nothing what could they say to such heartbreak. They were teenagers young and yet to experience the soul rendering agony that their friend was obviously in. They huddled around her protectively until she slept the next morning found them all curled like kittens around each other. When Serena woke she felt not the exhilaration of waking to Severus but at least the peace of waking to friendship. 

Serena had potions that day and she dreaded going she did not want to face him. See his wrath or his disdain. So she held back seeming to understand Harry held her hand and led her to class. Severus looked terrible. His eyes had bags under them his hair hung in greasy clumps at his sides even his robes were buttoned wrong. 

“Today we are brewing Draught of Peace”

“Looks like he needs it” Ron snickered aloud.

“20 points Gryffindor” Snape snapped “As I was saying the Draught of Peace is a potion that calms the mind and soothes the spirit. The directions are on the board you have one hour. Ms. Moon if I may see you in my office for a moment.” Serena hesitated, Harry gave her a hug and kissed her check.

“Go to him. He looks bloody awful whatever he did, forgive him you deserve happiness.” Serena stared at him in shock.

“How did you know?” she asked him.

“Well talk later he looks like he’s going to hex me go on.” He gave her a little shove. 

 

“So have you finally decided to take Potter up on his offer?” Severus said as soon as she entered the office. His tone was snide and Serena turned to leave.

“No wait I apologize that is none of my business.” 

“Why have you called me here, to make me feel worse call me selfish again?” She couldn’t help raising her voice. Severus pulled her to him covering her mouth with his hand. His other hand raised his wand and put a silencing spell on the office.

“I wanted to apologize for last night. I was worried and I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have.”

“Why were you worried was Madam Rosemerta not enough to keep your mind from me?” She hated herself for asking but couldn’t help it.

“So you heard that was not my intention in the future I will keep my indiscretions to myself so you can move back into our quarters with no fear of future upsets. I did not mean to keep you awake with that is with our behavior.” 

“You utter Moran is that what you think that you kept me awake? I am in love with you Severus Snape and I think you love me to.” This time it was Severus who looked as if he had been slapped.

 

“No you’re not you can’t be. You’re just a child it’s a school girl crush.”

 

“I am not a child and this is not a crush. I know you Severus. I know you down to your soul and I love you. Why won’t you open your eyes and see what is right in front of you?” 

He shook his head in denial. Serena walked over to him standing on tippy toes she pulled him down into a kiss. He stood stock still before he began to kiss her back. Devouring her mouth like a starving man, his hands went to her waist pulling her against him. She groaned into his mouth and he used the moment to plunge his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of her.

 

“Tell me you feel nothing for me now that I am just a child.” 

Severus could only stare at her in horror what had he done. Merlin she was a student he would be fired Minerva would castrate him. The Dark Lord ordered him to kill anyone trying to take her innocence he was committing suicide by touching her. But Gods had she felt right in his arms. 

 

“You are a very beautiful girl and I have been without female companionship for a long time. What happened means nothing. I shall have to avail myself of Madam Rosemerta more often in the future.” 

Serena couldn’t believe what he was saying to her. That their kiss meant nothing that he was going to continue sleeping with that butter beer slinging hussy.

 

“If that is how you feel please refrain from singling me out in the future. I passed my NEWTS and will now be teaching so you shall not have to see me in class again after today. Good day professor.” 

She turned to leave but he stopped her again. This time it was him who started the kiss. He pulled her to him lifting her legs around his waist before pressing her against the wall. His movements were frenzied as he rubbed his hard body against hers. His hands traveling her body squeezing her firm rear before yanking her hard against his growing length.

 

“You will not leave me.” He told her harshly before moving his mouth to her throat. Kissing and suckling the smooth flesh. Serena could only moan her body arching into his.  


“You will not turn your back on me again. You will not leave me.” 

He punctuated each word with a kiss to her throat and at the last he bit into her neck. Wanting to punish her for trying to leave him, she cried out harshly her body quivering. It was as she shuddered against him that he realized what he had done. Her throat was raw and bleeding she clearly had the imprint of his teeth. What had he done. He had to stay away from her to protect her from him. He was addicted to her taste her touch. Severus had to push her away now or he would never let her go. He realized now that he loved her how could he not but one day she would realize that she deserved better than a worn out bitter old man and he knew he wouldn’t survive her leaving then. So he needed to make her leave now for both their sakes. 

 

“I think I shall have to call Rosemerta again it seems I am in need of fulfillment still. It was nice but you are just a girl and I want a woman who knows how to please a man.” 

He clenched his fist as he said the words watching as they hit her like a physical blow. Serena smacked him hard leaving her hand print on his face. (This is for you puffgirl1952 the second)

 

“I have spent a lifetime chasing a man who didn’t love me and who slept with everything with two legs and a vagina. I will not do it again so you go ahead Fuck Rosemerta but you shall never touch me again not after touching her. I will not be made a fool of again.” 

Serena turned and walked out of the office. The class who was watching the door in anticipation jumped in surprise when she came barreling out. She didn’t stop to gather her stuff she walked out head held high. 

 

Serena didn’t bother to attend classes she was set to start teaching tomorrow there was no purpose. She continued to avoid Pluto who finally cornered her in the room of requirement.

 

“Are you truly so angry with me Hime that you hide yourself away from me.” Pluto looked at her with hurt eyes.

 

“Why did you never tell me Puu? Did you think I wouldn’t help you that I would be so selfish as to keep you from seeking your happiness?” Pluto rushed to her and hugged Serena tightly.

 

“It was because I knew that was exactly what you would do. Sacrifice your happiness for mine. You are so much like your grandmother my sister. You would have given everything to help me and I would not gain my happiness at the expense of yours. I know you are angry Serena but there was truly no way to free me not without killing the scouts and that was a decision I would never ask of you.” 

 

“So there is a way to free you now. They have passed away how can I help you Pluto please?”

 

“I was cursed for helping Selene give away her godhood and I shall be cursed until she gets it back.”

“But Grandmother died thousands of years ago. How can she get it back?” Serena asked she would help Pluto. She had no hope of love she would be sure that her friend did.

 

“You are Selene’s blood if you take the power of Pluto from me you will become a Goddess. Not just in Cosmos form but every form. You cannot do this Serena a Goddess can’t live among mortals. Fate and Destiny would pull you back to the Time Gates you would lose your chance with Severus.” Serena hugged her.

 

“I have already lost the chance. He is not willing to love me. He will never let go of the ghost of Lilly Potter and he pushes me away by seeking other woman. I will not do that again. I will not sacrifice my soul again for a man that can’t love me completely. Tonight we fight Voldemort tomorrow you will be set free.” 

Pluto tried to protest but Serena just walked away. She went to Dumbledore’s office waving the stone gargoyle away and climbing the stairs. Serena only stopped when she saw Severus sitting in the chair speaking to the headmaster.

 

“I apologize for interrupting however I have to speak with you urgently. I need you to call an order meeting as soon as possible.”

 

“I’m afraid that is not possible Arthur Weasley was attacked last night. He may not make it.” Albus told her head bowed. Severus avoided looking at her altogether.

 

“Call the meeting I will get Harry and the Weasley’s and be back in 10 minutes. I will take a look at Arthur.” 

Serena walked away without another word. She would end this tonight and then she would be free. She could wander the universe and help those in need. Perhaps she would visit Seiya and Yanten for a while. 

 

Serena was back in five minutes she had also brought Minerva, Neville, Pluto and Luna.

 

“Hold hands everyone please.” She grabbed Harry and Luna’s hand so there was no chance of holding Severus’s hand. In seconds they were in Grimmauld place a surprised Remus Lupin holding his wand at them.

 

“Step aside I have no time for this. Where is Arthur?” 

Serena pushed Remus aside and headed towards the living room where she could hear Mrs. Weasley crying. 

 

“Molly do you trust me?” Serena asked the older woman who was once her best friend and sister.

“Please help him Serena, save my husband meatball head.” Serena blinked in surprise.

“You know.”

“I have known since the moment I met you. I remembered and I saw Jupiter in Harry and I knew you would protect him. Whatever reason you have for keeping it a secret I don’t care please help my husband. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to keep my vow to you Serena.” Molly cried even harder. Serena could only hold her to the confused shock of everyone.

 

“You don’t have to ask. I will do everything in power to help. Keep them away Mars the transformation is harder than it used to be.” 

Serena saw the transformation from Mrs. Weasley to Sailor Mars immediately. Her back straightened she calmed and she started moving people aside. Serena smiled to see the remnant of her friend still there. Serena closed her eyes calling on the Silver Imperium Crystal giving one last sad look to Severus. She transformed in Princess Serenity the white gown encasing her body like a second skin. Everyone started at the sight, though some of them shed tears a feeling of heartbreak at seeing the beautiful woman before them. Serena was about to speak but Pluto interrupted her.

 

“Your Highness please all is not lost yet. If you reveal more you will lose your chance and be sent away.” 

Pluto pleaded with her she saw the resignation in her eyes. Serena said nothing but leaned over Arthur his heart was slowing his skin was pale and sweaty. She poured all of her love for her friend all of her wishes for her happiness into Arthur’s body making them both glow white. As Arthur's color got better Serenity’s became worse yet still she held on. Arthur had a bad heart that would take him from her friend much too soon. Serena was determined they live long and happy lives. 

 

“Serena stop that’s enough! You’re giving too much you have to stop” Molly shouted at Serena. She looked to Pluto for help.

“Pluto you have to stop her. She’s going to kill herself. It doesn’t matter if he is not healed. I won’t have her die for me again. I will not break my vow to protect her this time please Pluto help.” 

Everyone stared at Molly not sure what to think. She obviously knew more than she let on. Pluto moved to pull Serena away from Arthur when at last the light faded and she collapsed back in her school robes. Severus ran to catch her, lifting her gently cradling her body to his.

 

“Lay her down on the couch now I need to check her.” Pluto ordered the man. She was not happy with Severus Snape and if he continued to hurt her Hime she banish his balls to Planet Namek. She pushed him aside running her hands over Serena’s forehead before shaking her head slowly. 

 

“It is going to be a least a week before she gets up maybe longer. She gave too much to him. Not only did she heal the snake bite but everything wrong in him. His cholesterol is fine and even his hair grew back.” 

Everyone stared at her in shock. She was right Arthur looked healthier and younger than he had in twenty years.

 

“Ok who are you? What is she and just what the hell is going on here?” Sirius yelled. Pluto faced him slowly her eyes flashing.

 

“I am Trista Meioh the guardian and friend of Serena who came here at great cost to help you ungrateful bastards with your Dark Lord Problem and since she got here. She has been kicked out with nowhere to sleep hexed and ostracized assaulted then dumped like trash and broken hearted. Tell me right now why I shouldn’t destroy this planet that hurts my Hime so much.” 

Pluto was furious. How dare they talk about her like that did they not just see her nearly give her life to save on of their own. 

“You call her Hime so does the Japanese Minister what does that mean?” Harry asked

 

“It means Princess of course. She doesn’t listen though I told her she’s the Queen but the Nargles must have gotten to her.” Everyone just blinked and continued on but Trista winked at the girl. She was a follower of the old ways that one knew things.

 

“Wait who assaulted her?” 

Minerva asked at the same time wand in hand deadly look in her eye. Her mouth gaped further when she noticed a bruised and scabbed over wound on her neck. Obviously left by teeth 

“Just which one of you boys put your filthy hands on my Kitten?” She had yelled glaring at Harry then Ron both held up their hands claiming innocence. Only Pluto looked at Severus who was red faced and ashamed.

 

“It no longer matters. She is determined to leave as soon as Voldemort is defeated.”

 

“She needs to be here. I can’t explain why but I know we need her, is there nothing we can do. She brings hope and peace. For the first time Gryffindor’s and Slytherins were playing together. Pure bloods were singing muggle songs, Draco Malfoy made a snow man who like warm hugs. Severus hasn’t made a first year cry in three weeks. This girl has wrought miracles she cannot leave.” Dumbledore told them adamantly. No one had anything to say. Serena was special but how could they make her stay if she was determined to go. 

 

Everyone spent the week at Grimmauld Place waiting for Serena to wake only Snape went back to the school but every day like clockwork he was back. After 10 days Serena woke to sound of Pluto’s laughter.

“Sirius Black you are incorrigible.” 

“Well I am fabulous I know but even I can’t surprise Dumbledore. Tell me again how high he jumped when you appeared in his office and how can I have that nifty little power.” 

Serena opened her eyes just a crack to see Pluto sitting in a recliner jean clad legs crossed in front of her sending Sirius a flirtatious smile. Hmm I think that could work. Maybe I should stay till they get together. A little push here a little Venus love there.

“Hime I can hear you plotting from here. How do you feel?” Pluto had walked over to her.

“Like I need a shower”

“Come let me help you.” Pluto put her arms under Serena to support her.

“I can help let me help you” Sirius ran over but his arms went under Trista to support her. Serena couldn’t help but giggle. Trista was so focused on Sirius’s arms around her she nearly dropped Serena.

“Let me you two are acting like hormonal children and are likely to do more damage than good.” Severus had just come through the fireplace he shoved aside Trista and Sirius and picked Serena up.

“I’m guessing you need a shower” He told her with a smile. 

“Put me down this instant I would rather hobble to the shower thank you.” 

“Let’s talk please.” Severus still hadn’t put her down. Serena could only nod as he carried her to the bathroom. 

“I’m not going to undress with you there. You can pay Rosemerta for that privilege”

“Serena, Please I’m sorry for what happened I was out of line. I never should have kissed you. You are my student and 15 years my junior. I will not lie to you and say I’m not attracted to you but it wouldn’t work. You are young and beautiful and you will find a boy your own age and be happy. I didn’t mean what I said about Rosemerta. I didn’t call her again.”

“I was your student, I am a teacher now. Beauty has done me no favors I have my two best friends fighting for me and a noseless freak trying to date rape me. As for boys my own age there are none. What you do with Rosemerta is no longer my business. I forgive what you said and would like to be your friend for the time I am here.” 

Serena would not try to change his mind she had seen the set of his jaw it would be useless. He was so convinced she deserved better he would never understand to her he was the best. So she would wait until he broke or she had to leave. 

“Serena you don’t have to leave because of me.” Severus knew he couldn’t have her but he didn’t think he could stand not seeing her again.

“Not everything is about you Severus Snape. I leave because I have a duty. Now if you could please send Harry in, I need help undressing.” Severus flinched at her words.

“Very Well then I’ll get Potter.” Harry came into the bathroom looking confused. Serena quickly put up a silencing charm and then threw herself in his arms bursting into tears. 

“He doesn’t want me. He had sex with that walking Venereal Disease Rosemerta.” She sobbed into his t-shirt.

“Serena, Snape is a stupid git but that man is in love with you. He almost killed me in potions when I didn’t visit you in the hospital.” Serena snuggled into his chest.

“How did you know about us? I mean there is not really an us but you know.”

“The map, you kept disappearing at first I thought you were in the room of requirement because that doesn’t show up. Even though I was mad I still worried and I wanted to make sure you were safe. You were in Snape’s quarters for hours before you would disappear sometimes he would disappear. I also noticed he was nicer for a while almost happy. Then you came back to the dorm crying he looked like shit. It wasn’t that hard to put it together.” Serena hugged him harder.

 

“You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for Harry.” 

He hugged her back. He was going to be there for her no matter how much it hurt him, because he had hurt her so very much. He didn’t understand it, I mean Snape eww but he would help her and maybe if Snape couldn’t see what a gigantic idiot he was being she would go to Harry who had been there for her. 

 

"Go on take a shower you reek and I can hear Snape pacing the floor behind the door. Who knows what he thinks were doing.”

 

“Good let him think whatever he wants.” 

Serena said indignantly let him suffer like she suffered imaging Rosemerta writhing under him. The more she thought about it the angrier she became so angry she did not notice the fireball that was forming behind her getting bigger with each thought. Damn Rosemerta and her push up bra damn her chestnut hair and perfect skin she thought with malice. The fireball grew larger becoming unstable Harry noticed seconds before it blew up and tackled Serena. The bathroom door blew apart the shower curtain was on fire. They could hear hurried steps as everyone ran to see what had happened but in the door way stood an open mouth Severus Snape staring angrily at Harry as he lay on top of Serena.

 

“Surely you are too weak for those types of activities.” He sneered at Serena.

 

“Surely it is none of your concern. Harry help me up please.” 

Serena struggled beneath Harry who had seemed to have forgotten how to move because he just lay there on Serena. He looked embarrassed and Serena noticed somehow his hand ended up on her breast. She blushed and pushed it aside but not before Severus saw. He turned away in disgust. 

 

“What happened are you ok?" Molly asked them.

“Sorry about the house Sirius I haven’t quite got a handle on some of my powers especially when my emotions run high.”  


Molly went in to help Serena pulling Harry up and pushing him out. Sirius clapped Harry on the back a goofy grin on his face.

 

“That’s all right next just uh try the bedroom that’s where I take Trista when her emotions run high.” Sirius smirked and Trista smacked his arm before walking away in a huff.

 

“Gotta go pup I’m in trouble with the missus. You two just put up a shield next time you want to experiment and Harry come to me later so I can teach you the birth control charm.” Sirius ran after Trista whistling a happy tune. Snape was behind him but he stomped away he said nothing to anyone simply went straight for the floo and disappeared into green flames. 

 

“Do you mind telling me what that was about? I know you and Harry are not an item. You would never see him as a man just Jupiter in pants.” Molly had repaired the door and helped Serena from the ground. She had also replaced the silence charm.

 

“I was just angry and your powers got a little out of control. Honestly Mars how you didn’t blow more things up especially with your temper is beyond me.”

 

“It’s been so long since anyone has called me Mars I had almost forgotten that was who I was.” Molly looked wistful.

“Do you miss it?” Serena couldn’t help but ask her.

 

“Sometimes I miss being young and beautiful. I miss you and the girls, the friendship we shared but I wouldn’t give it up and I don’t regret my decision only that it hurt you. I have a family me. I mean can you imagine. I’m a mom to seven kids. After you broke up with Darien I was angry, really angry that you messed up the perfect future we were fighting for. Then I started to think about it and I realized I couldn’t find anything perfect about it. Yes you were Queen but we were still fighting for our lives, only you had married and had a child. The scouts we were still alone. You didn’t look happy you looked tired and I think it was as if I didn’t’ change that would be my future, alone fulfilling a vow but not my life. Thank you for letting us go, I never got the chance to say thank you for this life. My husband my children this is worth the loss of my powers.” Serena hugged her tearfully. 

 

“Thank you for telling me. It was hard breaking up with Darien knowing I was disappointing you.”

 

“Its in the past this is your life do as you please, so Snape huh a little snarky but I see the appeal it’s his voice isn’t, like poured honey.” 

Molly giggled in a very Raye like way. Serena then proceeded to tell Raye everything at one point she thought if Raye still had her firepower she might have blown up the house.

 

“That bastard so he just gave you the best orgasm of your life and left. He said he was going to call that decrepit old whore Rosemerta. I should fry him.”

 

“One the only orgasm of my life, two no just no.”

 

“Ok that is sad you’re like a thousand years old jump on the bandwagon. Get a vibrator even wizards have them though they call them “wand figurines” Ha I have never seen a wand four inches thick with ridges.” Serena nearly chocked at her words.

 

“Oh Goddess your still disgusting Mars.”

 

“That’s why I have seven kids.” Molly waggled her eye brows.

 

“EWW TMI”

“So what are you going to do about professor snarky pants?” 

“I don’t know. I tried talking to Harry but he didn’t have any ideas.” 

“Serena honey no. Teenage boys do not give good advice.” 

So what am I supposed to do Mars, Molly, Mrs. Weasley I’m not sure what to call you anymore.” 

“Molly when it’s just the two of us and Mars when it’s scout business, Mrs. Weasley in front of everyone else. He thinks you’re too young yeah right technically it’s you robbing his cradle by a thousand years. You’re teaching now right? Ok that puts you on even ground. When do you turn 16?” Molly asked her brows furrowed

“Not till June.” 

“Damn I know Severus he’s got a huge moral compass nothing you do will get him to change your mind at least till your 17. You’re going to have to drive him crazy. Treat him like a colleague be indifferent. Then flirt with older men those who would be willing to take you up on your offer, then once your 16 start flirting with him shamelessly.” 

“That’s 6 months away!” 

“Well now you can’t leave.” 

“That’s blackmail” 

“I’d do anything to keep you around I missed you. I kind of hoped you would marry Ron then you could have been my daughter.” 

“No Ron’s just a kid now Bill…” 

“Deal you can have Bill. Take a shower you guys are going back to school in the morning.” 

“Thank you I missed you to but I’m glad you’re happy that’s all I wanted.” 

That night they had a big dinner that was full of laughter and joy. Tonks came over and flirted with Remus while Sirius hit on Trista. Molly made to much food and Arthur grilled Serena, Hermione and Harry endlessly on Muggle items. They ended up watching Disney movies. Sirius spent the rest of the night pretending to be Flynn Rider and telling Trista to let down her hair. When his voice woke the painting of Mrs. Black he called her maleficent and asked how to cut her wings off. Everyone went to bed to Sirius’s laughter and Mrs. Blacks screams. It was a good night.


	15. Moonlight and Death

The next day they went back to Hogwarts Serena was nervous. It was the start of Operation Snape Swipe (Molly came up with the name) It basically involved ignoring Severus till she was of age then drive him crazy slowly. Serna didn’t like it but what was she supposed to do. She only knew if he called Madam Rosemerta she would hex them both then leave. She was not going to deal with a man whore again. Teaching went well, a few seventh year Gryffindor’s gave her trouble surprisingly it was the Slytherins who defended her to them. She had gotten into a routine and most of her student could do the protego, Alarte ascendare as well as some easy wandless magic. She hadn’t seen Severus for weeks he seemed to be avoiding her. The Headmaster had arranged for her to have her own quarters and an office. She was not happy but at least content. Charlie Weasley had arrived three weeks after they returned. Bill was on an important assignment in Egypt and couldn't get away. 

 

“Thanks for calling me headmaster. I have wanted to break this curse since I was in school here.” Charlie Weasley had the trade mark red hair but Arthurs blue eyes. He was cute Serena thought. 

 

“We had a donor who wishes to remain anonymous donate the funds so we could get the best and you come highly recommended. You will be working with Ms. Moon here closely as she is the current Defense Teacher.” Dumbledore smiled at her his eyes twinkling merrily. Serena wondered briefly if he somehow knew about operation Snape Swipe. 

 

“Serena Moon is that you. You look fantastic!” Charlie swung her in a big hug and kissed her cheek. Severus who was watching paled in anger.

 

“Perhaps you can get started as Dumbledore said you are very expensive. You’re not angling for overtime are you?” Serena wanted to clap her hands in joy. He was jealous you didn’t get jealous unless you cared.

 

“Oh no anytime spent with Serena is compensation enough.” Charlie linked his arm through hers and they walked away leaving a smiling Dumbledore and a scowling Snape.

 

“Charlie Weasley have you been talking to your mother?” Serena had stopped walking at the end of the hall.

 

“Well she may have floo called me and asked to help you out. You did save my father’s life. So Snape huh I don’t understand it. Beautiful woman like yourself and a snarky old bastard like Snape don’t seem to work. You need someone younger someone charming debonair a curse breaker perhaps, whose mother loves you.” Serena blushed.

“Severus isn’t here you don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m not pretending. I promised mum I would help you by making him jealous but I am going to show you that you don’t need him. You are kind brave and beautiful why should you have to try so hard to make that man love you, when you have one right here.”

 

“Charlie…”

 

“Listen since the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew. I just knew you were different special. I know you’re younger than me but I know you have secrets and that life has been hard for you. I just want you to give me a chance. A chance to prove that I could make you happy that maybe you could love me to.” Charlie was close to her too close his body wasn’t touching hers but she could feel his heat through the centimeters that separated them. He leaned down and brushed a stray hair from her face his hand lingering on the soft skin of her cheek.

 

Severus watched as Charlie Weasley backed Serena into a corner his hand on her face as she stared at him with wide eyes. There he thought it was just a childish crush she had nothing more. This thought did little to comfort him as he watched her lean into his touch. Charlie Weasley was a good man and a powerful wizard they would do very well together so poisoning him at dinner was out of the question. Severus said nothing but accidently let a stray stinging hex hit Charlie in the rear. Nope he was not jealous at all.

 

“Charlie I don’t want to hurt you but the way I feel about Severus is not going to change even if he never wants me I don’t think I will ever stop loving him. He’s part of me now somehow the snarky bastard made his way into my soul and I can’t get him out. I don’t think we should pretend to flirt.”

 

“No I promised I would help you and I will. Let me worry about my feelings just don’t say no to me yet. We can pretend and if at the end you have no feelings for me, I will walk away concede defeat to Snape.” Though she knew she would regret it Serena agreed. 

 

It was a week later after Serena’s last class where she had taught a group of third years the Patronus Severus walked into her classroom. Her heartbeat sped up and she resisted the urge to fix her hair. 

“Ms. Moon I have been suffering in your absence.” Serena swore she could hear her heart beat, she was sweating and her voice wouldn’t work at first. 

“You have”

“Yes well the Wolfsbane is a difficult potion and you did promise me some Moon Orchids.” And there went her heart again.

 

“Oh yeah that’s right I’m afraid with lesson plans and working with Charlie I forgot all about it” I will never forget you she thought.

“Yes well that is understandable. You are quite a success the children all have a new favorite teacher.” Don’t give up on me, his heart ached at the sight of her. 

“Serena there you are I was waiting for you.” Charlie had walked in breaking the spell that had seemed to surround them. 

 

“Oh hi Charlie I was just about to tell Severus about the Moon Orchids.” 

Charlie nodded in acknowledgement. Truthfully he had always like Severus sure he was mean but he was also a brilliant Potions Master and a hell of a dueler. They were rivals now both in love with the same woman. Charlie knew Severus enough to know he was in love, he wouldn’t be in here otherwise. He could have gone to professor Sprout about the orchids.

 

“They look beautiful Serena, it’s a full moon we can go tonight to gather them. Pomona is having the fifth years and higher come help gather them but all the students were invited to watch. The blooming of a Moon Orchid is a once in a lifetime opportunity I can’t believe you actually managed to get them, let alone to grow here.”

 

“Well little Serena is just full of surprising talents. You did promise that you would help with improving the Wolfsbane so I thought we could gather some of the flowers tonight.” 

Please don’t say no I miss you. Severus’s heart seemed to stop. He knew he was stupid he had resolved to stay away from her and yet here he was asking for her time. The truth was he had missed her not just the passion they experienced in his office but her company, the simple joy of reading a book with her having an intelligent conversation. 

“Why don’t the three of us meet at midnight, I promised Pomona I would help her and Neville. Plus Dray and Harry are meeting me there.” I only want to be with you Severus why can’t you just accept me accept us. She missed him missed hearing his voice as she drifted off to sleep. Laughing with him over the student’s essays she even missed his snarl no one could snarl like him. They both nodded their agreement and Serena left heavy hearted.

Serena headed to the great hall and almost turned around. Harry and Draco were waiting along with Severus and Charlie. I don’t think I can take a night of them cock blocking each other she thought. She walked over and linked arms with Neville.

“Ready guys?” They headed towards the greenhouses a crowd had already gathered. Students and teachers alike sat on blankets spread on the lawn. Professor Sprout came towards Serena excitedly. 

“Professor Dumbledore is going to banish the greenhouse so everyone can see the flowers bloom. I am so excited never in all my years did I think I would get to see the Moon Orchids bloom. Let alone grow them these are going to help so many people right Severus.” Snape nodded his head and gazed at row after row of closed white flowers. 

“All right the moon will reach its highest point in just a minute. This is really exciting these blooms are very expensive and extremely rare. They only grow in a cave on Mount Latmus and bloom once every 20 years. No one has ever successfully grown these anywhere else in the world. I want to thank Serena Moon who was not only able to procure the seeds but help me to grow them as well. Because of this not only will Hogwarts be the only other supplier of these flowers they are extremely powerful in healing potions as well.” Madam Sprout practically bounced as she spoke to the crowd assembled. Everyone sat with bated breath as the moon moved high into the sky. Nothing happened the flowers didn’t bloom. There was a rush of disappointment in the crowd. Serena stood up. 

“Stay here I have to go help” She told them. “Pomona are you ok?” 

“I don’t understand the flowers are growing why aren’t they blooming they are supposed to bloom.” The older woman’s voice shook and she looked like she might burst into tears. 

“I can fix it sometimes it just needs some help ok. OK everyone I need your help. In Professor Meioh’s class did any of you who took the DNA test come up as descendants of the moon?” 

She knew the flowers would not bloom without her but to walk among them alone would be too obvious. Several students raised their hands including Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode and a few Ravenclaws Serena didn’t know.

“Good the flowers only bloom in the presence of the moons children so I want you all to come with me to walk among them.”

I thought the legend stated only the Princess of the moon could make the flowers bloom. Perhaps one of us is a princess.” Luna told the crowd twirling while Serena glared at her friend. 

They walked among the flowers and they started to bloom beautiful flowers with eight white petals and a silver center. If anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed the flowers only bloomed once Serena walked by them but everyone was to in awe of the beautiful blooms before them. There fragrance was almost like jasmine but softer like winter if winter could have a smell. Serena leaned down and plucked a flower tucking it behind her ear. 

“It’s so beautiful I never thought I would get to see anything so beautiful in my life.” 

Pomona Sprout told Severus quietly not wanting to break the spell. Severus readily agreed but he was not looking at the flowers but at Serena who walked among them like a goddess long silver hair flowing the moonlight shining on her skin making her glow softly. He had started to walk forward determined to go to her. He was stopped by Draco who grabbed his robe.

"Leave her that’s where she belongs a beautiful queen amongst the flowers.” 

Severus nodded but continued to watch the beauty as she walked through the flowers sometimes kneeling to smell one other times just humming softly. Draco was right this girl belong to the wild she should be free not trapped by the confines of this earth. 

“What are they doing here?” They heard Hagrid ask before looking to where he was staring mouth agape. 

“Merlin’s hairy balls!” Dumbledore had shouted to the dismay of the children and the anger of McGonagall. Several Unicorns had walked into the greenhouse they stopped to eat some of the fragrant blooms the tallest one walked over to Serena and bowed his head. 

“Greetings your highness, we hope we are not intruding but the young ones have never tasted the nectar of the Moon flowers I thought they would never have a chance but we have smelled the blooms and came to share in the bounty.” 

The unicorn was pure white with a silver mane and tail his horn was at least two feet long the spirals were gold and white. 

“You remember the Moon Flowers Sir Unicorn?” 

“Call me Shadhavar this is my mate Asimi we are the original unicorns from the moon the queen sent us to earth many years ago. We split from our tribe and started our own colony here in this forest. The Moon nectar blesses us with safety and fertility so we thank you daughter of the moon.” 

“Then I am glad to have you here to share in our bounty and I offer you protection of the last of the house of the Moon and the Goddess Selene. You need only call and I shall help you.” 

They said nothing only leaned over bowed their heads Serena bowed back but when they still did not rise she realized they wanted her to ride. Serena mounted Shadhavar and whooped for joy as he raced away. Her hair came loose flowing behind her like a silver curtain. And for the first time in a long time Serena felt free. Colin and Dennis Creevy would make nearly 300 galleons that night selling pictures of the blooming flowers but mostly of Serena riding the unicorn in the moonlight. Severus and Charlie both bought one shrugging their shoulders at each other. Everyone headed up to bed except Severus, Harry, Draco and Charlie who were waiting for Serena to come back. She had left hours ago on the back of the unicorn and had not been seen since. 

. 

“All right I hate all of you but I propose a temporary truce. We need to find her make sure she’s ok.” 

“Aww you hate me Draco and here I thought we were friends.” Harry told the boy snidely. 

“Shut up both of you. Serena is missing we shall split into groups and look for her.” Severus told the two boys. “Potter with me Draco you go with Mr. Weasley we’ll meet back here in 30 minutes.” Everyone nodded their agreement but Harry did wonder why Snape didn’t take Draco. 

“You know you really hurt her she almost left us.” Harry told Snape as they walked in the forest. 

“Shut up you stupid boy how do you know I didn’t bring you here to kill you or take you to the Dark Lord?” Snape snarled at the stupid trusting boy. 

“Because you love her and she would kill you if you did.” Harry answered quickly. Snape stopped staring at the boy. 

“She loves you to you know. She cried about it that day in the bathroom at Sirius’s house she cried over you.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Severus was genuinely curious. 

“Because I failed her once I won’t fail her again. She loves you for whatever reason and I know you love her too. I don’t understand why you won’t just tell her?” 

“She’s a student” 

“So she’s teaching now.” 

“She’s 15.” 

“She’ll be 16 in a few months.” 

“I can’t don’t you understand. She deserves better than me. Why would she ever stay with me when she can have a Potter or a Weasley a Malfoy even a Dark Lord what is a Snape to that?” Severus couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with the boy who talked to much. 

“Easy, she doesn’t want a Potter or a Weasley or even a Malfoy, definitely not a Dark Lord she calls him the noseless wonder. She wants a Snape, she loves a Snape no accounting for taste of course.” 

Severus shook his head this was to surreal the boy who lived to annoy him was giving him advice on love. Merlin kill me now he thought. They looked in silence after that, what more was there to say. Snape wouldn’t change his mind and Harry would only help the greasy git so much. The 30 minutes passed too quickly and they were back at the school. Charlie and Draco waiting for them, they headed inside determined to get more help for the search when they saw several unicorns in a circle. At the center of them was a sleeping Serena flower still in her hair. More than one sigh of relief was heard. Charlie approached her but the unicorns would not let him pass. Draco tried next he was nearly gored by the horn of the biggest one. Harry approached slowly bowing in respect but he too was pushed aside. Snape strutted towards her back straight robes billowing wand out. He would hex them if he had to…

He didn’t have to the unicorns parted like the red sea allowing him to gingerly pick her up. Severus caught Potters smug look and said nothing. So some stupid unicorns let him get to her it meant nothing. 

“I will put her where she belongs” He told the other three before striding into the castle. He didn’t turn at the defense quarters instead he walked through a painting of a snake and an apple tree. He laid her on the pink bunny quilt and sat beside her at ease for the first time in months. Serena woke early surprised to be in her own bed again even more surprised to see Severus asleep beside her. If she thought he had changed his mind she would have stayed but knowing he didn’t she kissed his forehead before leaving. She was sneaking out of the dungeon when Draco grabbed her wrist. 

“So Snape huh really?” 

 

“Selene help me why does everyone say it like that he’s not that bad, how did you find out?”

 

“Potter told me.”

 

“Harry Potter?”

 

“Are there any other Potters left alive?”

 

“Low blow Dray, Low blow, since when do you and Harry speak without hexing each other?” Draco looked at Serena rolling his eyes as if she was asking a stupid question.

 

“Potter and I have a common interest.” Serena looked at him suspiciously and Draco sighed.

 

“You really are dense sometime Rena. You are our common interest. We both love you and you love Snape for whatever reason. So we’re going to help you get him and if Snape doesn’t wise up we’ll hex him and fight over you later.” Serena laughed and hugged Draco. 

 

I still don’t get the whole Snape thing he’s old like really old and cranky and I’m pretty sure he’s never had sex.” Serena huffed at that. 

“Tell Rosemerta the loose that.” 

“Wow Snape and Rosemerta I’m impressed.” Serena smacked him.

 

“What I’m just saying she’s very” he held his hands in front of his chest as he waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Draco Malfoy if you say one more word about Rosemerta the slutty I will kill you.”

 

“You got her beat hands down Rena, look I don’t understand it but I want you happy so I’ll help with whatever you need. Though Weasley isn’t that bad a guy he would be good for you but you better never tell anyone I said that. 

 

“Thanks Dray it means a lot to me but I’m still not passing you in defense unless you can do the Patronus.” She hugged him.

 

“Yeah well when your dad is Lucius Malfoy it’s hard to find memories happy enough to power a Patronus.”

 

“Dray you know I could help you. You just have to trust me.”

 

“You can’t help me now Serena no one can. Just be happy ok, promise you will be happy.” With those parting words Draco walked away. 

No matter how many times Serena had tried to talk to him after that she couldn’t get him alone. She was worried about him. He seemed pale and drawn he never smiled anymore and his grades suffered he had yet to make a Patronus. After months of his avoiding her Serena had enough. It was a few days before school was set to finish and she had no idea what was bothering him.

 

“Charlie please I’m really worried about him. He hasn’t been himself lately, last week we watched Beauty and the Beast and he didn’t sing. Draco always sings then threatens everyone not to tell his father. Just help me find him.”

 

“Alright Serena let’s get Snape Draco’s his Godson and he will help.” Snape had stayed away from Serena for the most part they still worked on the Wolfsbane together but usually in silence. 

 

“How’s the potion coming?” He asked.

 

“Pretty good it has to steep for three months so when school starts it will be ready. Remus is going to be our guinea pig.” At Charlie’s confused look she clarified. “Test subject” 

Charlie was about to continue when they heard a scream from the other direction they ran towards the sound and found chaos. Death Eaters swarmed the castle firing curses everywhere students screamed and tried to get away only to get caught in the crossfire. The stone Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore’s office was blown up. 

 

“Get the kids out of here then call for help. I’m going to check on Dumbledore.” She yelled to Charlie before running up the stairs. In the office Draco held a wand to Dumbledore, Rabastan LeStrange stood next to him egging him on. Harry was behind Dumbledore wand raised.

 

“Draco what’s going on?” Serena asked walking slowly towards the headmaster.

 

“Serena please just leave you can’t help it’s too late for me.” He pulled up his sleeve baring his arm the Dark Mark angry against his pale flesh. 

 

“This is the little witch the Dark Lord wants so much. Hmm the pure blood of great power. She doesn’t look like much to me. Crucio” Rabastan shouted the curse taking Serena by surprise as she was focused on covering Dumbledore and Harry. She screamed in pain. 

“Leave her alone Rabastan she is not yours to torture.” Draco turned his wand towards Rabastan. Who smiled insanely at Draco. 

 

“I knew you were week. I told the Dark Lord you weren’t worthy. Now you betray us for this little girl. You shall both die and the Dark Lord will never know. I’ll tell him you killed her in a jealous rage. Then I killed you and Dumbledore. Potter I will take to him as a gift. How he shall reward me. Shower me with gifts and I will rise to be his right hand, how I shall rise.” 

Serena took advantage of the villain monologue. “Stupefy” She shouted knocking him to the ground. Serena felt a stinging hex hit her shoulder. She turned wide eyes on Draco who had fired it.

 

“I have to don’t you see Serena. He doesn’t want you hurt but I have to kill Dumbledore to bring pride back to the Malfoy name.”

 

“No you don’t Dray. You could come with me. I’ll be your happy memory we can live on the moon far from all of this be happy together. I’ll take care of you always just please don’t do this. This isn’t you Draco; you’re good so good inside.” 

Serena stood in front of Dumbledore and reached out to Draco. She was so focused on him she didn’t see Rabastan stand back up but Draco did.

 

“Avada Kedarva” He shouted, the curse flew at Serena but Draco pushed her out of the way taking the curse in the chest. 

“I remember Serena mama. I remember thank you.” 

Draco died with a small smile on his face. Later Serena would only remember the rage the heartache at losing the one who was like a child to her once again. She was found standing in what could only be the remains of Rabastan LeStrange and possibly several other Death Eaters with all the blood and gore it was hard to tell. Harry and Dumbledore could only stand and watch as she decimated Rabastan with a flick of her head. Fire and ice had shot from her scorching anyone in her path. Icicles pierced several Death Eaters through their hearts and on unfortunate one through his groin. He was still alive pinned to the wall crying in pain. When Serena regained consciousness she flicked her hand and his neck was broken. 

 

Seventeen had died that night and Charlie Weasley was gravely injured. Of those dead the only student was Draco Malfoy. They held a memorial for him at the school. Serena was asked to give a speech. She wore white robes her hair was down she walked somberly to the front.

 

“Draco Malfoy was my friend. His family forced on him a life he didn’t want. In the end he was brave. The bravest boy I ever met. I ask you all to be brave, be brave like Draco was. Don’t follow your families blindly make your own choice. Decide your own path because you are the one who has to tread it. Draco saved my life at the cost of his own. I killed Rabastan LeStrange and I will kill Voldemort. So those of you that are his followers I want you to think long and hard about your decision I will show no mercy. This is war and Voldemort has just crossed the line. He violated our school killed one of our children we will not let this stand. I will not let this stand. I offer you all clemency. Anyone who wants to renounce Voldemort or need sanctuary from the Death Eaters I offer you my home and my protection.” 

The crowd burst into applause several Slytherins made eye contact with Serena and she nodded her head. She would protect them all but Voldemort would die painfully for taking Draco from her. Serena stayed at the podium closing her eyes she sang a song to her friend. Determined the next time Hotaru’s soul came from the cauldron she would be there. This time Draco would have parents that deserved him.

 

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

 

When you… (Credit to Evanescence for the amazing song)

 

Serena’s voice was beautiful and the song she sung was haunting bringing even the hardest amongst them to tears. When she was finished those in the Great Hall would swear they that saw Draco’s ghost wink at them before flying away with an angel with silver wings and a dress made of starlight.


	16. Cosmos and Death

The day after Draco’s memorial Serena was walking by the lake when she stopped eyes wide. The Gryffindor’s had built snowmen hundreds of them and they were wearing green scarves! The Slytherins were sitting on blankets with the Hufflepuffs who were serving hot chocolate and the Ravenclaws were making an ice castle there was a Slytherin flag on the top of the castle.

“What’s going on here?” She asked Harry as he put the finishing touches on a snowman.

“The students made our own memorial for Draco. His favorite movie was Frozen so we made him a tribute. It will melt but we wanted the Slytherins to know.” 

Serena hugged him and made her way to the ice castle it was about 12 feet high and could fit two or three students inside on the walls the words courage and cunning were engraved. Someone had also carved a picture of Draco in the ice under the words. He was smiling a real smile Serena ran her hands over his face. 

“This is amazing guys and it won’t melt not ever, not if I have anything to say about it. Every student that comes to Hogwarts should know about Draco that he was brave and funny and he defied convention to be more than his family raised him to be.” 

Serena concentrated on Mercury and poured all of her energy into the castle ensuring it would never melt nor be broken it would stand as long as Hogwarts did a memorial to the bravery of her friend.

The last days were somber, classes were canceled Serena had arranged for movies to be played in the Great Hall all day and students wandered in and out all day though everyone had stayed for Frozen.

“Remember when Draco had to stay in the infirmary after the first movie night because he ate too many Nachos” Pansy Parkinson had asked Theodore at one point who laughed.

“Oh yeah and he kept demanding the house elf bring him more when he got out of the infirmary but he called the NEWCHOS” Knott had responded causing everyone to laugh.  


This had started everyone talking remembering stories about Draco and adventures they had gone on together. It hurt but it helped at the same time hearing the stories of his life of his friends. The day ended and the kids all headed out on the Hogwarts express Serena as a teacher was not required to leave but she went to the station to see everyone off. Several students had come to her to accept her offer of clemency it seems her house would be full this summer.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Knott, Blaise Zambini, Millicent Bulstrode even Vincent Crabbe were all moving in tomorrow. She had given them a portkey to her home and advised them all to meet her there tomorrow. Trista was staying with Sirius for the summer and Serena would pick up Harry after two weeks with the Dursley’s. She was packing up when Charlie walked into the office. He was limping and he had a scar on his arm but he was better.

“So I’m back to Egypt to help Bill, the curse is broken you should be fine to teach for as long as you want. You can always call me if you have any problems or if you need me at all.” Serena nodded her head.

“How are you holding up?”

“I don’t know really. He saved me I swore I wouldn’t let anyone die for me but he saved and he was so good so kind and funny he didn’t deserve that life. I’m so damn angry because the world always takes the good ones always punishes the innocent and the meek and it so fucking unfair. No matter how hard I fight it’s a losing battle because the good ones always die and the bad ones linger.” 

She turned her back to him. It was the most she had spoken to anyone about Draco’s death but how could she explain the pain and regret she felt every second of every day. How could she tell him or anyone that she would carry this grief with her forever? That 20 years from now she would be smiling and then she would think of Draco and her heart would puncture like a balloon all over again. People expect you to get over grief, it’s not pretty or happy but the truth was you never got over losing someone you just learned to hide it better. 

Charlie said nothing just walked towards her and held her in his arms. He was really worried about her. Worried enough to go to Snape for help, she hadn’t cried when Draco died hadn’t sat down and absorbed the fact that her friend was gone. She continued on mechanically. She smiled and talked but there was no light in her eyes and she often quieted and stared into space. She needed to grieve to scream shout something because holding it in she was going to explode.

“It’s ok to cry Serena.”

“I’m so tired Charlie so damn tired. I don’t want to cry I don’t want to think about it I just want to feel something besides emptiness for just a moment.” 

Serena didn’t know what she was doing she wasn’t thinking she just kissed him. Charlie hesitated for a moment before kissing her back pulling her body gently to him he cradled her head and kissed her. He was so tender so gentle like he thought she would break at any second. They kissed for several minutes none of the urgency of Severus kisses or the sweetness of Darien’s just tenderness. Charlie Weasley cared about her he proved it with each hesitant touch of his lips each gentle touch of his tongue and Serena drank it in. She had been alone so long. No one to care for her she couldn’t resist his touch his care. Serena deepened the kiss, and while she felt no soul encompassing passion for Charlie, she liked what she did feel. Like slipping into the covers at night warm safe comforted. They broke apart when Serena’s office door slammed.

“Severus what are you doing here?” Serena asked inching away from Charlie feeling guilty. 

“I came to prevent your incredible stupidity but apparently I am too late.” He sneered pushing between them his back to Weasley as he faced off against Serena.

“How dare you come into my office and call me names.”  


“I dare because I am risking my life to save you from the Dark Lord and you invite his minions to stay for the summer. What were you thinking did you think at all?” He shouted at her.

“I invited students to stay the summer with me to avoid getting marked; If someone had offered you that same thing perhaps your arm would be free of the damn thing now. You ask that I deny these kids the sanctuary I offered them. I promised Severus and I don’t break my promises.”

“Surely even you are not this naïve. It’s a trap they are going to hand you over to the Dark Lord the second they know where you live. How many more people have to die for you before you stop trying to play the hero and leave the grownups to the work” 

Severus was breathing hard his face was red and he shook in fury. How could she put herself in danger again and again? Did she have no care for how he would feel if something happened to her?

Serena did not speak, she only stared at him face pale breath shallow. 

“I am well aware that Draco’s death is my fault I have no need of you to tell me this, though I thank you for the reminder. I need to be going now.” She didn’t argue or grab any of her stuff she simply disappeared.

“What the hell is your problem Snape?”

“This is no concern of yours Charlie, your job here is finished you may go.”

“She hasn’t slept in four days hasn’t eaten in just as long.”  


“In the future you should refrain from keeping her up all night then.” He sneered at Charlie hating the man with every fiber of his being. He had not experienced this level of hate since his school days with Potter senior and Black. 

“That’s what this is about your jealous so you destroyed her. You are an evil bastard just like everyone says. She’s been up patrolling the halls every night determined to keep everyone safe. I kissed her and she kissed me back not because she loves me I’m not stupid Snape” Severus rolled his eyes at that. 

“She kissed me because she’s broken inside and wanted to feel something. I care about her and I tried to be the better man and step aside because for whatever reason she loves you but you don’t deserve her. I’m taking my chance with her so go ahead keep insulting her keep pushing her away right into my arms because I’m not going to step aside anymore.” Charlie turned and walked away disgusted.

Severus sat heavily in his chair face in his hands. What had he done, he had behaved like beast is what. He saw her kissing Charlie and he lost it. He was jealous and so he had taken his anger out on her, hurt her because she had hurt him. He knew he didn’t deserve her but she had claimed to love him then she kissed Charlie and he had done what he did best. He struck out verbally eviscerated her made sure she felt his pain. He felt no satisfaction for this only anger at himself because after 20 years he had learned nothing. He was hurt and embarrassed so he lashed out and now he had no one once again. He wondered idly if he would have to spend the next 20 years looking after Serena and Charlie’s child as he had done for Lilly. He would for her he would it was the least he could do for her. Charlie was right even as he was yelling at her he had seen the last of the light in her eyes fade snuffed out by his careless words. Serena unlike Lily would never recover she wouldn’t get that light back somehow he knew that he had taken something precious from her that day and he wasn’t sure how to give it back. He snorted in self-disgust, perhaps he should just stay away from her. He caused more harm than good to those he loved. Lilly was dead Serena hated him. He really was a bitter old bastard just like everyone said.

Serena had made it to Neoma in seconds she didn’t cry just walked around the house determined to strengthen her wards. No one else would die because of her. She didn’t like killing but she would to keep these people safe. Serena finally realized that a happy normal life was not meant for her. Perhaps it was because Selene defied her fate and Eos was punished. She needed to accept that and move on. She would finish her mission and she would become Cosmos always Serena was too soft to innocent to naïve. She would become hard and strong and nothing would touch her heart after this. Serena wasn’t dumb she knew Severus was angry and he lashed out but he was also right. The people that loved her died so she wouldn’t allow anyone to love her again.

The next day the kids arrived she had a room for each of them and the house elves were ecstatic not only to have her back but to have a house full of witches and wizards to serve. She had made sure to tell them that were not to take orders from anyone but her. They could bring food and help with the cleanup but they weren’t slaves to be ordered around. To say the kids were impressed was an understatement. Crabbe’s mouth still hung open.

“I want to thank you guys for coming I know it wasn’t easy but I’m glad you’re here. I do have some ground rules. In my house there are no slaves treat my house elves with respect or they will report to me and I will be very angry.” She looked everyone in the eyes with her own cold eyes. They all nodded suddenly afraid of the change in the normally sweet girl.

“The other thing is only I can let people in. No one can apparate or portkey in without my say so. You can’t tell anyone where my house is either. Seriously it’s like physically impossible. Harry Ron Hermione are coming I expect all of you to treat each other with respect in my house there are no houses. We are here because we don’t want a future under a noseless bastard that tortures and kills even his own followers. You don’t have to fight in the war. I offered you protection and I meant it. For those of you who are interested we will be practicing defense every day in the ballroom at 3. If for any reason someone unauthorized gets in I have a safe house. Some place so safe Voldemort could be looking right at it and never get there. He could have the exact address and location and he would never make it. So when I say you’re safe here I mean it. Now come I’ll give you a tour. Go anywhere you please if there’s a door that won’t open don’t try to get in. All the spells in the world will not open it. I have a pool a pond for fishing a gym a giant library and tons of movies plus cable. So go nuts have fun and let me know if you need anything.”

Serena actually had fun that night she got a chance to really get to know the kids. Vince was actually hilarious and a sweet heart. Serena suspected he had a crush on Ginny based on all the times he asked if she was coming. 

“Serena you have got to come see this, Rumple just killed Zelina and now there’s a time portal and Emma fell in!” Astoria jumped up and down.

“Hook went with her sigh I love pirates” Daphne laughed and Millie threw a pillow. Serena couldn’t help but smile a little. They loved the cable and Serena had a hard time keeping them away from the TV. The guys binge watched house and supernatural and were usually found running around the house trying to cast each other out. 

“You have a point Killian is full of pirate sexiness but I can’t watch I gotta go get Harry and the gang. Make sure the boys blink once in a while please Millie.” 

Millie nodded and Serena teleported away. Millie just shook her head long used to Serena’s weird powers. Serena made sure she ended up down the street from Harry’s house she was wearing Jeans and a green Tinkerbell T-shirt so she would blend plus it was her favorite shirt. She knocked on the door and an older woman with a pinched face opened it. 

“Wow well aren’t you beautiful you must be here for Dudley.” Serena started to protest when the woman shrieked.

“Duddkins there’s a girl here to see you.” A Whale with legs came wobbling down the stairs.

“Bloody hell thanks mum.” The boy reached for Serena a leer on his face.

“Ok first don’t touch me. Second I’m here for Harry. Harry Potter he lives here right?” Serena backed away as the boy reached for her again.

“Serena! I wasn’t sure what time to expect you.” Harry had come in from outside his face was red and burnt and his hands and arms were scratched. Serena pushed passed the open mouth duo and went to hug Harry.

“Harry how long have you been in the sun? Duddkins is it? Can you get Harry a glass of water thanks.” Serena sat on the couch pulling Harry with her who tried to protest. 

 

“Serena I’m dirty I shouldn’t sit on the furniture.”

“You’re also bleeding and dehydrated sit your tomato colored ass down Potter.” 

Harry sat Serena was scarier than Uncle Vernon any day. Petunia who had finally recovered walked over to Harry and yanked him off her pristine white couch then pointed a bony finger at Serena.

“You, You’re one of them freaks. Get out of my house this instant before I phone the authorities.” Serena raised her eyebrow.

“I’m sorry freak?”

“Yes unnatural like the boy.” Petunia spat the words. Serena counted to ten slowly. I will not hex the muggles I will not hex the muggles she repeated over and over. 

“Petunia pet guess what…” Uncle Vernon had come home. Shit Harry thought he went to jump off the couch but Serena held him down. Harry looked at her with questioning eyes then started. There was something different about her. She was colder more controlled. She seemed to be on the verge of violence not her usual fiery temper but a cold rage that had him truly scared of her for the first time.

“Boy get off my couch with your freakishness. Good for nothing freak take you in out of the kindness of our hearts. No food for a week that will teach you to sit on decent hard working peoples furniture.” He would have kept going but he made the mistake of grabbing Harry roughly by the shoulder.

“Do not touch him again.” Serena told the behemoth coldly.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my home?”

“She’s one of them Vernon here for the boy.” 

Petunia put in smugly. How she hated this girl. She was one of them the privileged wizards with their perfect lives and perfect beauty this girl was even more beautiful than Lilly and that made Petunia furious and she was here for the boy. Her Dudley should have beautiful girls coming to see him not that unnatural child her sister foisted on her.

“One of them freaks huh. Where your little stick missy? You didn’t bring it that was a big mistake.” 

Vernon grabbed Serena roughly his face going red with the effort but he smiled evilly at her. This was it he finally got one of them freaks at his mercy the boy was fun to torment but Petunia wouldn’t let him hurt him too much.

“Let her go! She didn’t do anything to you.” Harry tried to push past Vernon but his weight was too much. Vernon pushed the boy hard and he hit a wall.

“Serena” Harry yelled helpless. 

“Where are your parent’s girl, who knows you’re here?” Vernon squeezed her arm in a bruising grip. 

“My parents are dead and no one knows I’m here. Harry is supposed to keep me company this summer so I won’t be alone.” Serena told the man calmly. Her response garnered her a harder grip she did nothing.

“Petunia pet lock the boy in the cupboard. I want to show this freak what happens when you go to decent folks home.” He leered at Serena eyes stopping at her chest. Serena would have panicked but as Cosmos she only felt cold.

“What do freaks get." Serena asked her voice cold. 

Vernon was near salivating at her, perhaps he could keep her around. Put her in the cupboard and keep the boy upstairs. He could keep the boy silent by threatening the girl. Vernon smiled it was a terrible sight.

“Serena leave just leave please.” Harry begged the girl. He didn’t know why she didn’t just disappear but he needed her to go now before she got hurt. Petunia went to smack him and Serena had enough.

“You are fools, You think I need a wand to stop a disgusting behemoth like you.” Serena simply twisted her arm out of his grip and kicked him in the balls. Petunia she flung across the room with her hand. Dudley cowered in fear wetting his pants.

“Don’t move a muscle or when I come back I will rip out your ribs and wear them like a Sunday hat.” None of the Dursley’s moved.

“Harry lets go get your stuff.” She followed him up to his room and was disgusted a thread bare mattress in an empty room bars on the windows. Hedwig locked in her cage and a cat flap on the door. Serena snapped the lock on Hedwig’s cage.

“Go to Neoma girl, don’t worry I’ll take care of him.” She pet the owl once more before shooing her out the window after she melted the bars. 

“Harry don’t leave anything behind you are never coming back.” Harry looked at the girl.

“Dumbledore said I have to for the protection.” Serena lost it.

“Protection against what, who protected you when that fat bastard beat you and that pointy face twat waffle starved you. Get your shit Harry because I am blowing up this house when I leave and anything left behind will not make it.” 

“My trunk is locked in the cupboard.” He told her shakily. Serena thrust her wand at him. Harry ran down the stairs the Dursley’s were in the exact same position. 

“Alohomora” Harry waved the beautiful silver and black wand, the door blew apart.

“Holy shit” he rushed in the cupboard and grabbed his stuff just as Serena came down the stairs.

“Mars Fire Ignite” Fire rushed from Serena’s hands catching the couch and the drapes on fire.

“Get out of the house before I change my mind and burn you with it.” She told the Dursley’s coldly.

“My house you ruined my house. We have nothing left all Duddkins photos everything” Petunia wailed.

“You have exactly what you gave Harry all his life.” Serena grabbed Harrys hand and they teleported back to her house. 

“Serena what you did that was terrible, how could you.” Harry was scared and angry the Dursley’s were bastards but no one deserved to have everything they owned destroyed.

“A little much, that pinch faced bitch hated you, she abused a child Harry. She locked you in a closet for 11 years barely feeding you that is a criminal offense and that sadistic bastard got off every time he beat you. The only thing stopping him from molesting you was his fear of Dumbledore but he had no problem trying to rape me when he thought I was a defenseless freak with no parents.” 

Harry had nothing to say he had seen the way Uncle Vernon looked at her. She was right he was going to hurt her bad. 

“They lost their house only possessions material things they can get back. The last person who thought to rape me died Harry, by my hand. I won’t apologize for what I did. He got off lucky. I only hope it’s just witches he targets.” 

Serena didn’t say another word she just led Harry to the house. She showed him around then left Millie in charge of any questions and she left she needed to be alone for a while. Serena went to the Time Gates where she could stay in peace. She stayed for two weeks before finally returning home. As soon as she walked in the door she was tackled by Millie and Astoria.

“Where have you been we were worried sick and we have no way of contacting anyone besides Hedwig she’s the only owl who can find the place. Harry called the order everyone is freaking out.” 

Millie yelled at her. Serena hugged both girls grateful for their care.  


"I’m sorry to have worried you guys. I’m fine I promise I just had somewhere I had to be, but I should have told you I’d be gone. Is everyone ok?”

“Harry is freaking out but other than that, were fine. Ron and Hermione arrived the other day by portkey.” Astoria told Serena. Harry happened to walk by on his way to the kitchen as soon as he spotted her he hugged her hard. 

“I’m sorry for what I said ok.” 

“Harry I’m not mad at you I promise I just needed some time to take care of a few things. Hey guys sorry to worry you how about we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get our school supplies and go on a shopping spree?” This placated most of them but Hermione and Millie stilled eyed her suspiciously. 

“Actually the order has been freaking out Professor Meioh has come every day to check if you were back. You’re under orders to report to the order with us as soon as you arrive.” 

Serena sighed but held out her hand. Hermione, Millie and Harry went with her Ron opted to stay because the Theodore and Blaise just started watching Iron Man. They landed in the middle of the living room at Grimmauld place before anyone could even speak Trista was wrapping her in a hug.

“Where were you? I couldn’t get to the Gates. You weren’t answering your communicator.”

“I had some things to do. I took care of the Gates though.” Trista eyed her warily.

“Cosmos?” She asked quietly. Serena nodded her head slowly.

“Why?” Trista asked.

“Because I can do what Serena cannot. Because she is shattered and wants nothing more to do with this world, leave it Eos she has made her decision do not try to change it.” 

Cosmos voice was cold. Trista shook her head she wouldn’t argue but she wasn’t going to give up and let her Hime turn into this cold Goddess. Severus was right behind Trista he stopped cold when he saw Serena. Not just because it was the first time he had seen her in months but because she was different. 

“You’re ok?” he asked her putting his arms around her stiff body.

“Yes thank you for asking” She shook him off and walked away. Severus held up his wand pointing it at her throat.

“Move one inch and I know a severing spell that would nearly separate your head from your body.” Everyone immediately turned their wands on Snape. 

“What the hell are you doing Snape?” Harry asked the man.

“You bloody imbecile, this is not Serena. I don’t know who this is but I intend to find out” He kept his wand in place but with his other hand he withdrew from his robes a bottle of veritaserum.

“You will tell me where Serena is and who you are or I will shove this entire bottle down your throat.” He stood menacingly over her. Cosmos only laughed.

“Severus Snape I am what you made her to be.” She turned her harsh silver eyes on him. There was no emotion no light nothing in them. 

“Tell me the truth where is she what have you done to her.” He shook her body she only smiled.

“Stop she’s telling the truth.” Pluto protested Cosmos simply took the bottle from Severus’s hand and downed the whole thing.

“I am the one you know as Serena. Now get your hands off me before I break them.” Cosmos wanted to hurt him, this man who still affected her even in this form. Who had broken her other self so completely that Cosmos was needed. Severus backed away from the cold stranger who wore the face of his love. What had he done to her? 

“School starts soon I’ll be taking the children to Diagon Alley for their supplies tomorrow. I also neglected to let Harry pick the decorations for his new room.” Cosmos told them intending to leave.

“We will need to speak of this matter Ms. Moon. What you did to the Dursley’s was terrible. Their house is being rebuilt and when it is finished, Harry must go back.” Dumbledore told her.

“You would have him go back to being beaten and abused locked away and told he is worthless every day. Sent back to that disgusting child abuser and would be rapist, He thought to lock me in Harry’s cupboard to keep me there as his sex slave and a way to keep Harry in line threaten him with hurting me. This is the home you would have him go back to?” Her voice never rose but it did not stop it from sounding like thunder. 

“Harry Serena I’m sorry I had no idea. I knew Petunia had no love for wizards but I didn’t please forgive an old man his foolish mistakes. You will never go back there Harry I swear.” Harry hugged Dumbledore but Serena had only nodded. 

“I must go I have a busy day ahead. I have brought you all portkeys they are attached to these necklaces this way you can come and go to my house Neoma anytime you please. They are non-transferable so I would keep an eye on them. If someone were to get ahold of them and try to use them the results would be … unpleasant” She handed each of them a gold chain but it was the way she said unpleasant that sent shivers down there spines. 

“Harry I need to be going you can use your portkey to come home.” With those words she turned and disappeared. 

“What happened to her?” Severus asked Trista everyone else was just staring dumbfounded where Serena had disappeared. Trista shook her head not here she mouthed to him. 

The school shopping went off without a hitch and everyone was happy with their purchases. Serena had spared no expense not only did they all get their supplies but several books, brooms and anything else they fancied. Serena had also insisted on buying all the Weasley children their supplies Mrs. Weasley had protested and Serena had simply said severance pay quieting her instantly. Serena had turned 16 with no fuss but she had made sure Harry had a big party his first ever and she tried hard to act like her old self would have for him. 

The start of school was uneventful for the first few weeks everything went by smoothly The Slytherins and the Gryffindor’s were still getting along for the most part with the exception of a select few who fought with the Slytherins that had moved in with Serena but the Gryffindor’s stood up for them which made them madder but there was nothing they could do. It was the entire school against 6 Slytherins. Gregory Goyle seemed to be the ringleader of them. He felt particularly betrayed by Vincent Crabbe for leaving with Serena. Serena ended many fights taking points and assigning detentions to the students. She no longer felt apart of them, she stopped hanging out with them but would not spend time with the staff either. If she wasn’t teaching she was gone. Fighting stray youma’s or guarding the Time Gates. 

Cosmos was in her class preparing her next lesson when in walked Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Millie Theo and Greg.

“Hey guys how can I help you?” She asked them still writing down notes for class. She paid them little attention assuming they were here to invite her to hang out again. It wasn’t until the door to the classroom closed that she saw Severus, Albus, Minerva and Trista were there as well.

“What is going on is someone hurt?” She asked quickly standing up.

“Yes, you are.” Harry told her, Serena tried to push past him to leave but Albus stood in front of her.

“Move” she told him her voice like ice.

“No” Albus told her his eyes hard.

“Kitten please, something is terribly wrong with you and you won’t tell us what.” Minerva had tears in her eyes.

“You’re not the Queen. I want my friend the Queen back. You go away you’re not needed here.” Luna stood in front of her eyes fiercer than anyone had ever seen. Gone was the faraway look in her eye. In front of them stood a formidable witch, Harry realized Luna was quite pretty like that. 

“Hime please come back we need you here, don’t push us away when we need you the most.” Cosmos still stared at them with hard eyes.

“Is this what Draco would want?” Harry asked her. 

“You know nothing about him don’t you speak of him. You hated him.” Cosmos felt her exterior crack just bit, the mention of Draco bringing her pain to the forefront.

“We called a truce at the end did you know? Because we both loved you and wanted you to be happy, He died protecting you Serena not whatever this is you’ve become. Don’t throw away his sacrifice.” 

Harry yelled he didn’t want to hurt her but this dead person she had become was scaring him. He desperately needed his friend back.

“Draco died because of me. Because I was too weak to protect him because I was naïve and thought that love would end this that love would win but I was wrong. Love doesn’t win violence does love has done nothing but killed me and I’m done. I’m here to win and when I’m done none of you shall ever see me again so you will never have to worry that I’m not the happy go lucky girl you knew.” 

This time she did raise her voice it cracked in the middle of her rant as she tried desperately to hold on to Cosmos and not let Serena seep through. Millie walked over to her smacking her face hard to the shock of everyone there.

“You don’t get to speak like that, not you. You believe you are our hope and you don’t get just give up. What world are we fighting for dying for if there is no love?”

“You don’t understand he lived. In the other timeline where I didn’t come here he lived. He married and had a child one he loved. I killed him. My being here killed him and I can’t just go back and not come here I tried that. I’ve been trying for weeks to leave to change this so he could live but they won’t let me back.” 

Tears seeped down her face and she punched her desk in anger. Severus could only watch mouth agape, she had tried to leave change things so they would never know her. How could she do that leave him loving a ghost that didn’t exist because Severus knew with every fiber of his being that even if she managed to make them all forget, change her being here he would know. He may not remember her name or her face but his very soul would know that it was broken that the other half was gone from the universe.

“Draco’s death was not your fault. Draco changed because of you. He was brave enough to change his beliefs because you taught him better. He may have been alive in the other timeline but was he happy?” Severus questioned her.

“He was alive!” Serena shouted at him.

“Alive is not living. I know I have been alive these past 20 years but I have not lived. I was dead inside please don’t make me watch the same happen to you.” 

He looked at her pleadingly willing her to see the truth in his eyes. He would never be with her but he needed her to exist as long as she existed in his world he could be content.

It was his eyes that did it for Cosmos the other arguments might have gotten to Serena but not Cosmos but staring at Severus Snape’s eyes seeing the man within so uncertain so utterly terrified had broken her walls like nothing else could. "He still thinks he is unworthy of us. We must fix that" Cosmos told the part of Serena that was hiding within her. "He doesn’t love me enough he has no faith". Serena had replied back. "Bahh faith he is a man so he is stupid you must show him(Not my actual opinion) He is connected to us to this soul not just the vessel that houses Serena’s soul but our true form. He is worthy of us there is a connection now. It will work to our advantage."

The minutes seemed to last an eternity before slowly Serena’s eyes faded back to violet and she fell to the ground her body shaking with the tears she had never cried for Draco. Trista and Minerva held her. Severus left quietly.

“He will be back and this time it will be to a world that deserves him Hime parents that love him beyond all else you will make sure of it.” Trista looked in her eyes and Serena nodded understanding, Draco did not choose to be reborn would not choose until Serena was there to escort him to cauldron. 

“It’s hard Trista so very hard to look around and know I will never see his smile again. Never hear his laugh or feel his arms hugging me. He’ll never look down my shirt again and pretend he wasn’t and most of all he won’t call me Rena even though he knows I hate it. I don’t know how to get up each day and live knowing this is a world that he isn’t in.”

“Kitten you will never heal fully, the hurt will never go away. Just like when your parents passed you have a hole inside your heart where the loss of them is. You will learn to live with the loss. You will stop looking for his face in the crowd stop listening for his laughter until one day you can remember the good times and the pain will be there but it will be dulled with time and you will realize that those we love never leave us not completely.

 

Authors note**********

I know I killed Draco I’m sorry. He is actually one of my favorite characters. I had to, Serena had to feel a loss and not just any loss a devastating one. Losing Draco to me would have been worse than losing Harry. Her relationship with Hotaru was the mother daughter one she was missing with Rini. I wanted to make this realistic well as realistic as a super powered teen girl and wizards could be. In my experience the ones who die are the ones whose loss hurts you the most. The good ones and the hurt ones those who deserved so much better than what life has given them and the loss of that person tears at your soul every day because you know the world just got a little darker without them in it. Things won’t be so angsty I promise I am not made for melancholy. I will update within the week thank you all for reading I hope you like it.


	17. Dreams and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos it gives me happy thoughts I could totally fly if I had some pixie dust.I have a less smuttier version on fanfiction.net so if your not into smut or underage go there. I still have an incredibly filthy mouth sorry my granddaddy was a sailor (OK he wasn't a sailor he was in the army but he cursed like a sailor). I hope you like it. I know I was a little harsh on the Vernon and Petunia but I was having a I hate my own abusive relative moment and I wanted someone to suffer. They died in the first draft so I was actually kinda lenient. I'm sure they weren't that evil but from my own crazy evil relatives abusers usually are just filled with rage and impotence or they get off on abuse.

Serena slowly got back to herself. She still had moments where Cosmos was at the forefront but for the most part she was better. She and Severus were on friendly terms though he refused to talk about any kind of relationship with her, but at least he was friendly at the staff meetings and every Thursday they met to work on the Wolfsbane potion. It was close to Halloween and finally the potion was finished. It had to be revised several times as the Moon Orchids were an unknown and highly volatile ingredient. They discovered if they added it last and took out the wormwood the potion was much more stable. They were set to meet next week to test it on Remus.

“Serena is everything all set for Friday” Harry asked her anxiously he had taken to calling her professor Moon in class but when it was just them she was still Serena.

 

“Yes, Remus is coming on Thursday and Friday he will take the potion and then we’ll chain him up. Turns out Filch really does have manacles.” Serena shivered.

 

“Kinky” Harry told her a smirk on his face. Serena smacked his arm playfully.

“Speaking of Kinky how are you and Luna?” Harry blushed bright red after Serena’s intervention he had asked Luna out and they had been together ever since.

“We’re good she invited me over for the Holidays” Serena beamed.

“I’m so glad Harry now you have to buy her the perfect gift let me know if you need help and don’t worry about Remus I’ll take care of him.” 

She winked at him before heading towards the third floor. It was close to curfew and it was her night to patrol. She was pretty lenient on the kids usually just sending them to bed a few points less but she was a little worried, Greg Goyle had taken to wandering the halls nightly and Serena had a terrible feeling about him. Without Draco and Vince’s influence he had become vicious and his hexes bordered on illegal. Serena walked through the halls deep in thought. Voldemort and his band of merry psycho’s had been silent but that didn’t put her at ease it meant they were planning something big so she had to be ready. She was so deep in thought she nearly missed a noise coming from the prefects bathrooms. She walked quietly over and nearly tripped. Against the wall was Vincent Crabbe and Ginny Weasley and they were doing much more than snogging. Vince had his hand up Ginny’s shirt and she was rubbing herself against him. Serena blushed; damn kids were much bolder than she ever was. She didn’t know if she should stop them or leave. The choice was taken from her when Severus came sweeping through the hall.

“20 points Gryffindor and detention for both of you, save your activities for home.” Snape leaned over them his face full of disdain. Ginny in her hurry to get away from him ran straight into Serena.

“Serena sorry I uh gotta go.”

 

“Ms. Moon were you planning on stopping them?” Severus asked. He was standing close to close for Serena to think straight.

“Honestly I don’t know. I was much more innocent at her their age I was a bit lost.” She admitted blushing. 

“You are their age.” Severus reminded her, his breathe in her ear sending tingles down her spine.

“I was huh, what was the question?” Serena was flustered most of the time he kept his distance from her and his leaning so close to her body left her fuzzy and breathless. 

 

“Surely you weren’t all that innocent Serena; you did live with a man. You never let your baser instincts rule. I know I have.” 

Severus was stupid he knew he should have walked away and let the little red headed runt get knocked up but he had seen Serena standing there blushing so bright unsure what to do he had to go to her. He moved closer to her enjoying watching her squirm. Serena backed up a step but that put her against the stone walls. Severus leaned down his mouth inches from her ear. 

 

“Tell me just how wild were you?” Fuck it, in for a penny in for a pound he thought.

“I uhm wild I wasn’t wild. I never that is to say I didn’t not really is it hot in here? I should go check that out because it feels hot.” Serena tried to walk away but Severus’s arms were on either side of her effectively trapping her in.

Severus leaned down his hooked nose rubbing against her neck. He inhaled her scent before his tongue slowly traced a path up her throat. He nipped the scar his teeth had left her last year oddly satisfied that he had left a mark on her like the one she had left on his soul. She moaned and he was lost that mewling sound she made like a contented kitten was enough to drive him over the edge. He pressed his body closer to her. His hands going to her robes. To hell with the buttons he thought desperately ripping the front of her robes exposing her large creamy breast encased in a pink lace bra that would give him wet dreams for weeks he was sure. He leaned down taking one pink tip in his mouth through the fabric.

Serena cried out the feeling of his hot mouth on her, the wet lace scrapping over her hardened nipples was too much. She arched her back offering more of herself to him. Severus looked at her his eyes asking a question. She could only nod, voice failing her. A wave of his hand and his robes were open he reached between them to rub the juncture between her legs feeling her soaked through the matching lace thong he groaned aloud. He freed himself from the confines of his trousers. Serena could only gape. She had a tiny peek after the shower incident last year but this was different it was huge and it jumped like it wanted her to pet it. Before she could stop herself Serena reached out one finger to touch the tip. He watched her, his impossibly black eyes smoldering at her in the darkness seeming to glow. Serena felt the mushroom like tip. It was so soft. It twitched again and she let out a little shriek. 

“It jumped”

“He likes you”

“I like him” 

She whispered afraid to break the spell between them and send him running from her again. She didn’t have to worry because he kissed her roughly his hands running up the length of her body one hand pinning both her wrist above her head. He used his knees to spread her legs pushing her against the wall the cold stone scraping her scantily clad ass a contrast to the heat of her front. Without a word his other hand pulled the lace to side of her sopping entrance and he plunged in...

 

Serena woke up in her bed fully clothed but soaked in sweat and other things. She was alone. 

. “Holy fucking shit” 

She said aloud. I’m a nymphomaniac what was that. She decided a cold shower was in order discarding her clothes as she walked. Serena stood under the freezing cold spray she closed her eyes and she swore she felt his hands on her body. His hard length pressing into her core, her breathing accelerated she couldn’t help but run her hands down her body pinching a peaked nipple as she envisioned him there touching her taking her. She was lost in a haze of pleasure breathing shallow. How she ached she just couldn’t bring herself the pleasure he had. Or the dream him had. Damn he has a lot to live up to she thought that thing was enormous how can it grow so big. How do men walk around with those things in their pants? Does it bob around all day or stay put. I wonder if it touches his knees. Probably why he wears the robes with all the buttons if he has that underneath, it’s a dangerous weapon. 

Serena was noticeably distracted all day. She had walked into more than one wall and during class with second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs she was staring into space so long the kids had sent someone up to the infirmary. Madam Pomphrey came bustling in wand raised potions in hand. She was running diagnostic spells before Serena could blink.

“I’m fine Poppy I swear I just had a bit on my mind. I apologize kids why don’t we work on the Expelliarmus you get into teams of four two from each house.” Serena tried to wave Poppy away but she kept on casting.

“You’re exhausted and your temperature is fluctuating and your heart rate is extremely fast.” The mediwitch had told her. Serena sighed whose heart rate wouldn’t be fast dreaming of Severus Snape taking your virginity against the walls in a darkened hall his hands caressing…shit 

“There it’s happening again I really think you should take some calming draught and get to sleep. Children Defense classes are canceled for the day.” Serena started to protest but the glared she received quieted her.

“Come now make sure you get to bed and rest or I will have you brought to the infirmary.” Serena nodded her face red in humiliation. I’m a terrible teacher my class had to be canceled because I was horny. 

Much to Serena’s humiliation Poppy was indeed walking her to her quarters which was bad enough but when Severus had come running down the hall stopping in front of them breathing hard she nearly passed out. She had avoided going to the Great Hall for breakfast knowing she couldn’t face him after last night’s disturbing dream. 

“The children told me Defense class was canceled because you were sick are you all right.” He asked Serena his voice filled with concern making her feel even guiltier for her dreams. 

“I’m perfectly fine just a lot on my mind is all.” 

Serena had replied still refusing to look him in the face. This caused problems because she was so short it put his groin right in her eye sight if she looked forward. She stared so hard trying to see through the billowing black robes wondering if her wayward imagination had exaggerated his finer attributes. She didn’t hear him call her name.

Severus was panicked, first she didn’t show up for breakfast then the little Ravenclaw girl told him Serena was sick and class had to be stopped. He had an unspoken understanding with the kids now. He was still a snarky bastard but they kept him informed about Serena. They all loved the student turned teacher and no one wanted her to go back to being the cold stranger she had started the year as. So the students reported anything unusual to Severus and he awarded them a point here and there. 

He was really concerned she wasn’t turning cold but she seemed flush and her breathing was erratic. Perhaps she was getting a cold. Severus decided he would give her some potions and take her to bed. Not take her to bed he thought he wasn’t going to bed with her. She was still 16 even if she was teaching and her body had matured over the summer. Thinking of her body had him flushing. He had a terrible night he had barely slept and the Gods seemed to be punishing him with dreams of what he could never have. 

“I’ll take over from here Poppy. The Gryffindor’s are having Quidditch practice so there’s bound to be some injuries sent your way.” Poppy had started to protest but she was a healer first and those Gryffindor’s never learned to stop trying to get themselves killed. 

“Take her straight to bed.” She told Severus sternly causing him to blush. He nodded his head then briskly picked Serena up bridal style. 

“Put me down I can walk. I need to walk.” Serena was panicking. She couldn’t keep a straight face if he was going to start picking her up pirate style. She was going to try to jump him and he would rebuff her and it would be humiliating. 

“Your breathing is shallow and you keep turning colors. You go from red to white and back again it’s quite alarming.” He gave her a small smile. “Besides your meager weight is no burden to me.”

“Hey I am not meager and I put on five pounds and I grew almost a whole two inches.” 

She told him her lower lip pouting. She had always been the smallest scout much to her annoyance even Hotaru had caught up with her before the end. Severus only smiled he felt the difference in her body had seen it in his dreams. He thought perhaps in his sleep deprived mind he had exaggerated her finer attributes, surely such a tiny woman could not be that well-endowed but no he felt just how well they were, pressed against his chest.  


They had just reached the door to her quarters and he realized he didn’t know the password to get in. The entrance was behind a picture of a lake the moonlight reflecting on its surface.

“What’s the password?” He asked her.

“You know you could just leave me here I promise to go straight to bed.” She told him nervously and tried to climb out of his arms.

“Cease that infernal squirming” his voice was strained. Merlin did the girl not know what she was rubbing against in her dash to get out of his arms. Serena stuck her tongue out at him and turned toward the portrait.

 

“Darien is a dick” She said loudly. Severus looked at her eye brow raised an amused expression on his face.

“What no one comes in my room I didn’t think anyone would know.”

 

“I didn’t say a word.” He told her evenly though his lips twitched at the corners.

“Uh huh” she mumbled under her breath. The portrait swung open and Severus entered holding her gingerly as he ducked through the low portrait hole. There was a small open sitting room done in shades of teal and seafoam. The walls were white but there were several paintings of the ocean on them. It gave him a peaceful calm feeling. She had a small galley kitchen that was done is periwinkle there was a tea pot on the stove.

“Michiru painted those.” She told him nodding to the paintings.

“They’re beautiful” Severus continued to look around. She also had a piano, violin and cello. 

“I didn’t know you played.” He commented to the girl he had yet to put down. 

“I don’t, not really, I can play the piano but the violin and cello were my friends I just like having them around.”

“I’ll make you some tea after I take you to bed.” Severus told her them stumbled over her oriental carpet. “I meant take you to the bed to sleep by yourself blast.” Serena smiled at him.

“You’re very cute when you’re awkward.” She told him pointing to her bedroom. He said nothing merely shook his head in dismay. I am neither cute nor awkward he thought indignantly. 

Her bedroom was a surprise to Severus who expected a replica of the pink monstrosity still attached to his quarters. This room however was elegant regal. Done in shades of sapphire and teal, a Persian carpet covered the stone floors and a giant canopy bed laid dead center. He lay her down on the center of the bed and smiled.

“I like the décor it’s elegant understated.”

“Hey the room you saw was my child hood room at my parent’s house and while I hate the overly pink walls it has a sentimental value that is priceless to me.”

“I meant no offence I am simply surprised I suppose you are growing up and with that your taste.”

“I grew up a long before I abandoned my pink room; I clung to it as the last vestige of my childhood innocence.” Severus nodded but his mind was racing. Just what else had happened to her? He had thought that she matured after the death of her parents but from her words it sounded as if her life was hard long before then.

“Here drink this.” He handed her a vile of calming draught. “I miss our friendship Serena before things became uncomfortable between us.” 

Severus had thought about it and he realized he could no longer continue to work with her as an indifferent college especially if last night’s dream was anything to go by. He decided it was a result of repressing all his feelings for her. If he could at least be her friend he was sure his dreams would go away.

“Uncomfortable that’s one way to put it. Yes I would like it if we were friends again and the first order of business is to read to me. If you expect me to sleep in the middle of the day I want a story and make it a good one.” She smiled at him snuggling deeper in the bed. Severus shook his head but went to the bookcase to peruse the titles. 

“This is all drivel.”

“Hey you take that back Pride and Prejudice is a classic.”

“Yes I’m sure a book about a judgmental shrew and a strutting rich boy is an enthralling read.” He tone was sarcastic but Serena smiled.

“So you’ve read it.”

“Wipe the smirk off your face. I perused it briefly. I found it terribly droll and Mr. Darcy to be an incompetent man.”

“Shut your mouth Mr. Darcy is a kind and generous man.”

“Have a little crush do we. It’s because he’s rich and handsome isn’t it.” He asked her wryly 

“No well maybe a little crush but it’s not the money, I happen to have a weakness for dark haired brooding men.” She looked at him as she said this. “Besides he was so in love with her. He insulted her and her family but then changed who he was seeing that she was right. He humbled himself to her because he loved her that much.” She let out a wistful sigh.

“Well then I shall read it if only to put you to sleep.” 

He conjured a chair next to her bed not taking the chance that sitting in her bed would bring a re-occurrence of last night’s dream. Serena was enthralled listening to his velvety voice reading Mr. Darcy’s lines she drifted off to sleep this time her dreams were of Severus and her dancing at the Netherfield ball.

Severus smiled as she drifted off to sleep he continued to read the lines feeling compelled to tell her if only in her sleep through the words of a book.

“You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. And wish from this day forth never to be parted from you.” 

She smiled in her sleep and Severus closed the book. Whatever malady that had struck her seemed to be gone and he felt safe leaving her to sleep. He moved to put back the book when something stopped him cold. On the floor by the book shelf lay a pink lace bra and panty set. More specifically the pink lace set that she had worn in his dream. It was just a dream right. He walked over and picked up the set warily as if it would bite him. Severus stumbled back he could smell the scent of her arousal that still clung to the garments. The lace bra had a wet patch over where her pink nipples would reside. He threw the offending garments across the room and nearly ran from her quarters.


	18. Werewolves and drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short but I will be updating again very very soon.

Severus stomped around the school a perpetual scowl on his face. He was confused. How could he have known what her under garments looked like. Students ran the other direction when they saw his fearsome scowl and most of potions class was given detention. Serena on the other hand was walking on air. Humming under her breath and giving out points to happy students. Her point giving was often enough to counteract the ones Snape took unfairly. So students started calling her Belle and him Beast. It was a running joke that the beautiful perpetually happy Serena was often found with a book in her hands and singing while Snape was ugly enough to be a beast and was often seen snarling. Though no one thought he would turn out to be a prince.

 

The week passed quickly and soon it was Friday. Serena and Severus were in an unused classroom in the dungeons spelling manacles to the wall for Remus. Today was the day he would try out the new Wolfsbane potion. They were two aurors, Charlie Weasley as well a writer from the Dailey Profit to document the outcome. Severus had put the last bolt in the wall and held his hand out to Serena.

 

“Can you pass me the chains please?”

 

“Kinky, I didn’t take you for a guy who like chains Severus but then again all the black I bet you own a lot of leather.” She told him eyes wide and innocent smile on her face. Severus sputtered choked then ignored her but auror Tonks and Charlie burst out laughing. 

 

“I think you and I are going to be great friends, No one has ever gotten old snake pants to sputter.” Serena laughed aloud and raised her brow at Severus.

 

“Snake pants?”

 

“I work with highly volatile and poisonous potions you might want to remember that before you spread that little piece of information.” He scowled but his eyes held amusement.

 

“There’s a story behind this that I have to hear and if you won’t tell me I’m sure Tonks will, with much exaggeration.” Serena flashed an evil grin his way. Charlie who had been in Tonks class knew exactly what story they were talking about. He shook his head. Serena did not need to hear that story. Frankly Snape was packing and that thing had traumatized Charlie as well as given an entire class of 5th year boy’s penis anxiety. More than one had visited Madam Pomphrey after that to pbe assured that their size was normal. 

 

“I assure you I need no exaggeration at all.” Severus stared at her his eyes daring her to ask and Serena’s mind went to her dream and she thought if he was anywhere near dream Severus then he certainly doesn’t need any exaggeration. She blushed and turned her face away but Tonks caught it and gave her a wink.

 

“So back to the task at hand” Charlie said aloud desperate to change the subject. He was still competing with Snape for Serena and she didn’t need to hear that the man was hiding a Basilisk under his robes. 

 

“So the chains will hold?” Serena asked pointedly ignoring the tension in the air. It was her own fault. She had tried to decompose him and now look. 

 

“A great many things…”Severus told her his voice low and velvety. 

 

“Omg this is great I’m so glad I took this job.” Tonks roar of laughter interrupted the moment which was probably a good thing as Serena had forgotten anyone else was in the room. 

 

“So yeah uhm werewolf let’s get Remus.” Serena practically fled from the room running into Remus on her way.

 

“Hey Remus just the wolf I was looking for. Were done with the set up and just need to chain you up.” Remus looked at her his face concerned but she just grabbed his arm and dragged him the classroom.

 

“I found Remus guys” Serena shouted her voice overly cheerful causing Remus to give her another concerned look. Serena busied herself with pouring tea that the house elves had brought she handed a cup to Tonks then took one for herself.

 

"Are you ok Serena?" Remus asked concerned.

“We were just talking about itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face” Tonks replied for her, causing Serena to spit out her tea coughing.

 

“Tonks your muggle born?”

 

“Half-blood but muggle raised.” She replied smirking.

 

“Sir Mix A Lot, really it’s like that?” Serena asked her curiosity getting the best of her. 

 

“Oh yeah.” Remus, Charlie and Severus exchanged confused looks.

 

“First hand experience or rumor?” Serena asked the now red head guardedly.

 

“Merlin no I’d give an Order of Merlin to the woman who had that kind of experience. There was a prank that went awry and let’s just says the rumors of the anaconda were confirmed.” Serena’s eyes widened comically.

 

“At least you have buns hun” Both Serena and Tonks giggled while Remus, Charlie, Severus and Kingsley Shacklebolt stared at them. 

 

“I have a feeling that that somehow that is at our expense.” Severus told the men which only made Tonks and Serena laugh harder. 

 

“As entertaining as your mindless chatter is. The moon is rising and Remus needs to take the potion unless you want to test the strength of these chains.” Severus glared at them.  


Serena stopped laughing and tried not to look at Tonks knowing if she did she only burst out laughing again. Severus chained Remus’s left hand but Serena was having trouble with the lock on the right hand. Severus sighed and took the manacle from her snapping it shut.

 

“You’ve obviously never used chains before.” He told her exasperatedly.

 

“No but that’s a second date kind of thing so you’ll have to wait.” 

 

“Oh Gods, we should go have drinks you and me.” Tonks told Serena laughing.

 

“She’s 16 the only drink she can have is hot chocolate.” Severus sneered Serena stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“Goddess I miss vodka.” Serena said aloud to the surprised looks of the others in the room.

 

“Aren’t you a little young for alcohol” Charlie asked her skeptically.

 

“I haven’t been a little young for anything in years Charlie.” 

Serena told him rolling her eyes. She couldn’t wait for the day when she could reveal to them she was older than all of them. She would start calling them all sport and son and youngin. She would talk about the good old days and how young people like them would never know what real work was like. It was going to be great.

 

“Anyways let’s get this show on the road.” Serena handed Remus the vial with the lavender colored potion.

 

“Bottoms up” 

Remus gulped the potion and everyone stared at him holding their breath. The joking atmosphere of minutes ago gone. Serena felt the moment the moon rose as she did every full moon. She felt stronger surer and had to repress the glow of power that always seemed to want to surround her on the full moon. In front of them Remus screamed in agony. Tonks grabbed Serena’s hand squeezing tightly. Ah she’s in love with him she thought. Serena squeezed the girls hand back her hair was shifting between blue and green. Remus’s bones popped loudly and shifted, Serena stepped forward slightly putting herself in front of the others in case something went wrong. Remus shifted not into a Hideous man wolf but a beautiful silver wolf. He barked happily at them Tonks moved forward and the wolf yipped and licked her face before shifting back into Remus seconds later. Severus stared Remus open mouthed. Serena let out a whoop of joy.

 

“It worked it worked it really worked!” everyone was jumping up and down hugging each other somehow in the chaos Serena ended up in Severus’s arms. She hugged him hard, tears in her eyes.

 

“You did it.” He told her eyes soft.

 

“We did it, We really did it he’s cured” Severus could contain his happiness no longer he picked her up and spun her around in circles laughing in relief. For years he had feared Werewolves thanks to Black’s trick in the sixth year and this woman child had given him a way to not only save a man that was slowly becoming a friend but to stop the thing he had feared for so long.

 

As soon as Severus put her down Charlie was there hugging her.

 

“You’re amazing; this is thanks to you and the Moon Orchids you saved so many people.” He kissed her cheek making Serena blush and Severus sneer. 

 

There was much celebrating that night and glasses of champagne and fire whiskey were passed around. Severus refused to allow Serena the smallest sip much to her dismay. Though Tonks snuck her a cup under the table. Serena smiled about to down the whole glass missing the burn of alcohol but when she swallowed some it was chocolate milk. Severus stared at her with dancing eyes. 

 

“Please I could drink you under the table” She told him pouting. He raised his eyebrow at her. “Oh come on I was a rebellious teenager once to.”

 

“You still are a rebellious teenager.” Kingsley told her laughing. Serena pushed him gently causing him to spill his drink. He laughed good naturedly. 

 

“I’ll have you know in Japan I’m the age of consent. And in June I will finally be turning 17.” Hopefully for the last time she thought to herself.

 

As the night wore on Serena actually managed to drink some fire whiskey that she savored knowing she wouldn’t be allowed it again anytime soon. As the celebrations became more boisterous Remus stood up drunkenly.

 

“I in lub with you Nymphadory, let’s get hitched.” 

Tonks jumped in his arms and it would have been a beautiful moment if they had both not fallen to the floor laughing. Charlie apparently taking inspiration from the couple stood up. Charlie stumbled a little as he tried to stand then nearly fell over when he went to pull his wand out. Serena giggled perhaps being the only sober one had its advantages. Severus though he had drunk a liberal amount as well was silent. Although every now and then he sent her a smoldering look that had her squirming in her seat. 

 

“Lub is beautifully, gratulations to Remy and Tonksy. Cheers” Charlies held glass in the air but spilled most of it in his enthusiasm. 

 

“I’m in lub to, but you don’t lub me like I lub you. I can show you watch. Me da and I saw how muggles do it. musicorum arca archa” Charlie waved his wand an a large boom box appeared in the middle of the table which was impressive enough let alone in his intoxicated state it did however smash all of their cups. He waved his wand and music started playing. Charlie jumped up so fast he fell over his chair. Serena rushed to him.

 

“Charlie are you ok?” Charlie said nothing only started singing loudly and off key.

 

“I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you loooooooovvvvvvvvvvvveeee  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stoooooopppppppp

 

Oh Goddess help him, Severus is going to disembowel him Serena thought. Tonks and Remus were still on the floor laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes and Kingsley seemed to stare at Charlie with a mixture of horror and pity. Severus looked murderous. Charlie continued to sing and dance arms flailing in every which way. He danced around the table and when the chorus started he pointing wildly at Severus with both hands one then the other as he danced and sang. 

 

“Better than he can better than he can.  
Beeeeetttttteeeeerr thaannnnnn heee cannnnnnnnnnn beettttter thhaaan hhhhheeee cannnnn  
Tell me why are we wasting time, waisting your tiiiiiime whhhhy are yoooou waisting youuuurr ttttiiiiiiimmmmmmeee  
On all your wasted crying don’t cry I lub you Serena  
When you should be with me instead  
Betttter than he cannnn me instead beetttter than he cannnnnnnnnnnn  
Better than he can, Better than he can, better than he can. I don’t have a Basilisk in my pants but I can treat you better than he can. I won’t make you cry because I can love you better than he can. Betttttttttterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr than he can.” Charlie ended his song and fell face down on the table.

 

“Selene help me and you guys wouldn’t let me drink. Is he ok?” Serena tried to pull poor Charlie off the table but Severus stepped in front of her wand out.

 

“You can’t kill him he’s drunk.” Serena protested

 

“As much fun as it would be rid the world of a Weasley Molly is adept at a castration spell so unfortunately her beloved son shall live to see another day. I am merely running a diagnostic spell to see if he needs the infirmary.” Severus raised his wand then turned to Serena.

 

“He’ll live he needs only to rest.”

 

“I’ll take him to my room he can sleep it…”

 

“NO!” Severus interrupted her “I mean I am trained in healing so it would be better if I took him to my room to monitor him.” Serena shook her head and said nothing heading to her room. That went well hopefully Charlie lives through the night.

 

In his quarters Severus cursed under his breath. ”stupid bloody Buffoon trying to woo my Serena and I have to take care of you.” Severus dumped Charlie unceremoniously on the couch. He wasn’t about to give up his bed for the dunderhead. He was about to go to sleep when Charlie vomited. Severus considered letting him choke on it changed his mind and banished the mess. He turned Charlie to the side and conjured a bucket. He was about to give him a hangover potion when Charlie mumbled in his sleep.  
“Better than he can. Better than he caaaaaaaaaaaaaan”

 

“To hell with this suffer.” Severus said aloud going to his chambers for a stronger drink.


	19. Consequences and grand ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this is the first time I am writing smut. My mind is a smutty place filled with things best left unsaid but when i try to put thoughts to paper or keyboard as it were I end up with the vision of my grandmother telling me to be a virgin until I was married then just lay there because fornication is a sin. (I'm so for real) So i have to constantly battle my completely filthy mind and her voice. She wins more often than I like but I'm working on it.See this is therapeutic as well as entertaining. (at least I hope its entertaining. So rant over thanks for the likes and comments hope you like it.

Charlie woke up feeling like death. His neck hurt his back was killing him and he smelled bad. He had no idea where he was the room was elegant the walls were green and he was lying on a comfortable sofa. He sat up gingerly looking around maybe he was in Serena’s room. He smiled standing up and went towards a door that looked to be a bedroom. He smiled at the elegant room and leaned over the sleeping figure. She was so cute he thought to himself, all huddled under the blankets. He pulled the covers determined to thank her for caring for him last night when suddenly a wand was thrust at his nose.

 

“Is there a reason you intruded on my slumber Weasley?” 

Severus was not a happy camper. He was hung over and angry about Weasley’s pathetic display last night only to be woken by the very same Weasley at 6 am. Surely he had a death wish. 

“Severus good morning, I didn’t know where I was. I thought I was in Serena’s room." 

Severus smiled that Weasley didn’t know what her quarters looked like then scowled when he realized the man had come into the bedroom expecting a sleeping Serena. He held his wand higher.

 

“And just what pray tell were you going to do in a young girl’s bedroom at this hour?” His voice was dangerous.

 

“I was just going to thank her for taking care of me honest. My mom would kill me if I did anything else geez, put the wand down.” Charlie held his hands up in surrender. “My mom knows a castration spell I wouldn’t touch Serena until she was of age. Besides Severus you and I both know she is not an ordinary girl.” 

Lowering his wand begrudgingly he walked out of the room Charlie trailing behind him. 

 

“The bathroom is through the door to left, you smell vile.” Charlie only nodded and walked towards the bathroom before noticing a white door between the bookshelves. 

 

“Where’s that door lead to?” He asked curious.

 

“That door is none of your concern; It is not for the likes of you and is heavily warded in case your judgement gets the best of you.”

 

“Thanks for letting me crash here. Do you have any hangover potion my head is killing me?”

 

“Fresh out.” Severus said trying hard not to smirk. “Do you even remember anything about last night?”

 

“Not really I know Remus is cured and then drinking a lot of drinking. We didn’t let Serena get drunk did we?” He asked concerned if she felt anything like him she would need the hangover potion and a stomach calming draught. 

 

“Nymphadora only snuck her a few glasses and she holds her alcohol better than you.” He thrust a stomach calming draught at Charlie only because Severus did not want to clean up vomit from his floor again. When they had both showered Severus made sure to lead Charlie out of the dungeon the long sure he would never find his way back. 

 

In the Great Hall Remus was sitting at the staff table beaming. He stood up and clasped Severus’s hand tightly. Remus stared into his eyes hard trying to convey his gratitude Severus nodded briskly understanding no words were needed. Werewolves had been a curse to both of them for a long time and now they could both finally heal. Serena sat next to Minerva but she caught Severus’s eye and tilted her head her face asking a question.

 

“He lives” 

Severus turned his head and started to eat. He wasn’t sure how he felt about last night. Obviously the Weasley was serious in pursuing Serena and Severus was determined that she deserved better than him so he should stand aside. While his singing was horribly off key the lyrics of the song were correct. Severus had made her cry on more than one occasion and while an ignoramus that couldn’t hold his liquor he was admittedly a good man. Decision made Severus was determined to let Weasley try his best to woo the fair maiden. He ignored the small voice inside him that screamed he was an idiot. 

 

Days later the article about the cure was published and Severus and Serena were inundated with letters of thanks and request for potion. They had decided to call it lunae reversurus. They had also anticipated the demand and had over 60 doses of the cure available. Severus had come to Serena’s quarters to discuss the cure. 

 

“Absolutely not, the proceeds should go to you. You were the one who obtained the orchids. Hell you were the one who suggested them in the first place.”

 

“And I would have never figured out how to add them to the potion. I’m ok at potions but pants at arithmancy plus the flowers were free. I could have gotten some anytime I wanted. I only grew them here for the use of the school. Besides I didn’t ask you here to talk about money. I have plenty of money I neither need nor want more. I was wondering about Voldemort. He’s in league with Fenrir Greyback right? Is there any way for the potion to be administered that doesn’t require ingestion?” 

 

“If we could neutralize Greyback and his followers the Dark Lord would lose a lot of his power, brilliant. If it was injected into their blood stream it would work as well but how would we do that? There’s a spell but it’s not precise and to cast it that many times while other curses were being sent our way.” 

 

“You my dear Severus are thinking like a wizard. Sometimes you need to think like a muggle. You see they have these nifty things called tranquilizer guns that shoot projectiles filled with things into people. Not only would they not require a spell but wizards wouldn’t expect us to be armed with anything but our wands.” Serena smiled her eyes twinkled and she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. 

 

“You are much too eager to use the muggle weapons.”

 

“Don’t rain on my parade this is exciting the Scouts never let me use guns or anything fun.”

 

“The who?”

 

“Shit forget you heard that. It is not important at all. Besides it time we went to bed.” 

Serena said it nonchalantly but watched Severus’s face it turned red then pale. "See I told you he is affected by us Mars is correct you must drive him crazy with lust then he will give in." Her inner Cosmos smirked. "First having a conversation with myself makes me crazy so stop, second I want him to love me not lust after me." Serena shook her head sure having crazy monkey sex with Severus would be fun but she was after something else. Ok she was after crazy monkey sex and something else. "Bah he loves you already it is his lust that you need now. It will override his brain."

 

“Oh I brought a new book for you to read come on.” 

Without waiting for an answer she pulled his sleeve dragging him towards her room. He looked nervous like he would bolt any minute. Hmmm maybe Mars and Cosmos are right I just have to make him crazy without letting on that I am doing it on purpose. That thought in her mind she went to the bathroom to change into night clothes. 

 

Severus had to physically restrain himself from going to her when she came out of the bathroom. She was wearing tiny black shorts and a black and yellow top that bared her stomach. She had the most entrancing piece of jewelry hanging from her belly button and he wondered how it would feel to flick it with his tongue. The center of the shirt was a yellow outlined bat. 

 

“What is that you are wearing?” he gulped trying hard not to stare at the strategically placed bat symbol.

 

“It’s batman of course. It’s a muggle movie well actually a comic then a movie but he’s great. He’s this sexy secret hero that saves everyone but no one knows who he really is. He’s kind of like a spy.” Serena smiled at his dubious look and Serena knew what the movie to play on Saturday.

 

“So this new book I have been roped into reading” 

He tried changing the subject anything to get her into the bed…under the covers hiding that enticing body with the frustrating muggle jewelry. Serena handed him a book then jumped into the bed barely concealing her smirk. Yeah this was going to be fun. Severus sat down on what she now called his chair and opened the book.

 

“Surely you don’t really expect me to read this.” Serena pouted prettily.

 

“Please Sevy.”

 

“Only if you agree never to call me Sevy again, it sounds like something that oaf Hagrid would name some disgustingly dangerous creature.” Serena laughed at that and her eyes lit up.

 

“You will not give him any ideas.” Severus told her holding the book over the fireplace.

“Spoil sport and Pride and Prejudice and Zombies is a brilliant reimaging of a classic book plus there’s zombies and zombies always make things better.” 

She nodded her head sagely wondering if wizards were really superior if they couldn’t appreciate a good zombie or two. Rolling his eyes Severus started to read. He would never admit it but the book was quite entertaining. He stayed to finish the entire book long after she had fallen asleep. Once he was finished he put the book back in the shelf, sighing when he noticed several new books. 

 

He was on his way back to the dungeons when he heard a scraping noise in the room they had used to test Lupin. He opened the door and there was Serena in the miniscule night cloths picking up the manacles.

 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing here at this time of night and with those?” Serena jumped.

 

“Holy piss wizards you scared me. I remembered we forgot to put them away and I didn’t want the children to find manacles lying around. I just can’t seem to unsnap this one.” She gestured towards the left manacle.

 

“Here let me help” Severus walked toward her leaning over her bent body to yank the manacle. Suddenly he snapped them around her wrist.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked him breathless.

“You did say chains were a second date thing correct.” Serena could only nod. She willingly offered her other arm to him. His long fingers shot to her throat caressing the smooth skin.

Snaking her leg over his body, Serena straddled his hips, pressing her pussy into his hardness groaning. His tongue danced over his lips licking then biting the tender flesh making her moan. 

Leaving her lips, he made his way down to her throat. He licked the top of her breast his hands squeezing them through the thin fabric of her top. 

“You will never wear this in anyone’s presence but mine.” 

He demanded of her one finger tracing agonizingly large circles over her areolas. Enough to make her stomach tighten and her pussy clench but offer no relief to the tension she felt. “Do we have an accord Ms. Moon?” He punctuated each word by pinching her nipple tightly. The pain and pleasure causing her to hiss, but she refused to agree to his ridiculous demands. This was her favorite set. 

“No love this set.” She managed to get the words out through pants. Severus said nothing only slid her shirt higher exposing her flat stomach he kneeled in front of her. His breath left a trail of fire down her body.

“Please” She begged.

“Please what Ms. Moon. What would you like me to do to you?” 

Serena struggled against the manacles regretting letting him put them on her. She wanted to touch him feel his skin grab his hair and force him to her body. At this point she didn’t care what he did as long as he was touching her. His tongue darted out flicking the dangling ring in her stomach causing her to squirm. Severus continued to nip and flick the golden chain hanging suspended from her belly, fascinated by the little moon that hung on the end. It glowed and shimmered in wan light of the classroom. In agonizing increments he slowly pulled down the small black shorts revealing her smooth flesh to his eyes. He lightly blew on her nether lips and she thrashed against the stone walls pulling on the chains at her wrist. 

“You prefer to go bare here.” His eyes mocked her and his tongue traced her outer lips. 

“I don’t grow hair down there.” 

She explained wishing he would just end her torment. Severus traced her silky flesh with long fingers marveling at its smoothness. He leaned in close his hooked nose bumping her clit and she cried out. Severus nearly shuddered at the scent of her arousal. He needed to taste to see if she was as good she smelled. Like honeyed wine and vanilla. He slowly ran his tongue over her soaking slit and her hips thrust forward grinding into his face. Severus growled into her pussy. He had wanted to torture her. Make her beg him for release but after the taste of her he dove into her like a starving man. She was morphine and he was an addict. Just one more taste one more touch and then it would be enough he would slow down, and just like the addict he couldn’t stop. Severus plunge his tongue into her thrusting in and out in quick succession his nose bumped her clit until she was crying out her hip jerking as she shook. He left his tongue buried insider her as her walls contracted as if trying to swallow his tongue in their silky heat. He lapped up every drop knowing he would never taste anything as divine as her. Serena hung from the manacles in a boneless puddle vaguely she was aware she couldn’t feel her arms as all her weight hung limply by her restrained wrist but she just couldn’t bring herself to care. Severus smirked at the expression of exhausted bliss on her face. He stood up to release her while he unsnapped the manacles from her bruised wrist he kissed her slowly wanting her to taste herself on his tongue. To know that the juices that liberally covered his face was a result of him Severus Snape that he had brought her such pleasure. As they kissed her legs snaked up to his waist and she ground against his aching length. Severus growled nipping her ear.

“If you want to be freed you’ll have to cease before I do something we’ll both regret.”

“What if I don’t want to be free?’ Serena stared at him boldly. 

Severus pulled away from her tantalizing flesh then with a wave of his wand released her from her chains.

“I apologize I seem to get carried away in your presence.” 

He gently rubbed her wrists which were red and would probably bruise. She had struggled against the chains as he had kissed and touched her not realizing the damage she was doing to herself only trying desperately to feel more. He felt like a beast he was determined to stay away from her but was always attacking her like some sex crazed monster. In his defense that enticing shirt straining against her breast the bat emblem emblazed in yellow screamed at him to claim her. That she was marked at his was he not the dungeon bat if that was his reward he would gladly keep the moniker.

“You don’t have to rush away like I have the plague it happened were adults well deal with it.” She yanked on his sleeve something she seemed found of doing.

“You are not an adult and that is precisely the problem. You may have passed your NEWTS and started teaching but to the wizarding world you are still a child.”

“And to you?”

“How I see you doesn’t matter. I should stay away from you for your own safety. I seem incapable of rational thought when you are around.”

“Good you think far too much.” She responded saucily. 

“And you don’t think enough. If anyone were to find out what I have been doing to you. I could be sent to Azkaban never mind the Dark Lord would kill me if Minerva didn’t first.”

“First of all I would never let you get sent to Azkaban, I could and would stop it. Second Minerva would try to kill you but she would stop if I asked and Vodlyshorts can kiss my ass.”

“I believe that is exactly what he wants to do hence him killing me for doing it first.” 

“You haven’t kissed my ass.” She told him sarcastically "I would have remembered that."

“Then I have been neglectful in my duties.” 

Her eyes widened comically causing him to chuckle. He wanted to kiss her there like for real not sarcastically. Serena wasn’t sure how to process that piece of information. Was that something people did, would it be enjoyable? Her face scrunched up as she thought. Severus laughed aloud at her expression. She should have been in Ravenclaw she thought nearly as much as he did. He could almost read her thoughts by her facial expressions confusion curiosity then arousal. He groaned why had he opened his big mouth. He desperately wanted to derail her thoughts because he knew if she asked him to demonstrate he would, and then he fuck her through the wall. 

“How do you know Molly Weasley?” He asked it was something that had been on his mind since she had saved Arthur and if anything could kill his erection it was Molly Weasley’s infamous temper and castration spell. 

“She’s a friend. She understands things.” Serena put up her defenses wondering if the ass comment was to throw her off so she would let her guard down. 

“I gathered. Is there anything you can tell me about yourself without breaking your vow of secrecy?” This time he was genuinely curious he knew precious little about her life. He knew her mannerisms the curve of her face and her fierce temper and strong code of honor but little about the events that had shaped her. 

“My favorite colors are blue and silver. I have a Kneazle called Boudicca who is a diva. I love chocolate shakes and I miss vodka more than I thought. I’ve always been a bit of a bookworm but I hid it from my friends. The happy dumb blonde act was easier to pull off then to tell people I worried every day that I was different that I knew I would never fit in but I could never explain why. My parents all of them had high expectations of me and though I know they loved me it was difficult to live up to the person they wanted me to be.” She answered him as honestly as she could; wanting him to know more about her that they were more similar than he thought.

“Same question.” she told him.

"My favorite colors are green and silver though I find myself drawn towards blue lately. I have no pets no owls no house elves. I prefer solitude this way there is no one to disappoint no one to let down when invariably I don’t live up to their expectations. I have a weakness for chocolate as well and I don’t approve of you drinking vodka but will agree with you, that the muggles certainly have gotten distilling down better than wizards ever shall.” Serena sent him a blinding smile. He was opening up to her. She was finally getting beyond the walls he erected to keep people out.

“Was that so hard, telling someone about yourself?”

“Exceedingly I may perish.” 

“Ha-ha, now that we know each other better why would you kiss my ass. Is that a Severus thing or a man thing? Is it just kissing? When you get hard does it hurt? Why do they call it blue balls do they really turn blue can I see for scientific purposes of course.” 

She asked the questions in one breath as if she had been waiting to question him. She probably had. So Severus did the only thing he could think of to silence her. He kissed her this was not an urgent kiss but a slow one, tender more akin to lovemaking than the frantic devouring of each other that had categorized their past interactions. Serena thought she would melt. She reached her hand out to pull him closer and ended up with a handful of blankets. She jerked upright she was alone in her bed.

“What the fuck that was a dream. Goddess I must really be hard up, who knew I was so filthy minded.” Knowing she would never get back to sleep Serena dressed for the day not bothering with light so she never noticed the bruises on her wrist. 

Since it was still early she decided to pay Pluto a visit. She had been so busy teaching she hadn’t had an actual conversation with her friend in a while.  


“Serena are you alright?” Pluto’s garnet eyes scanning her to make sure her Hime was ok.

“Yes, I’m fine I just came to visit with my oldest friend and favorite aunt.” She replied instantly.

“I’m your only aunt and its five am. Are you sure you are ok?” 

She stepped aside motioning for Serena to come in. Pluto’s quarters always surprised Serena. They were packed with furniture and knickknacks. It was almost like she was collecting as much as she could before going to back to the sparse palace at the Time Gates. Pluto made them tea as she handed Serena a cup she sat down. She didn’t say a word knowing Serena would tell her what was bothering her in time.

“I think I’m a nymphomaniac!” Serena shouted out of nowhere causing Pluto to choke on her tea. Serena ran to pat her back and take the tea from her hands placing the cup on a table.

“What!” Pluto asked through coughs.

“I’m a sex addict I need help. I have been having these dreams and their incredibly realistic but I have a filthy mind. Even I didn’t know how filthy. I didn’t know people could be into ass kissing and chains.” Pluto choked again chains! She was going to murder Severus Snape slowly.

“You’re not a nymphomaniac are you having dreams about anyone else?” At Serena’s head shake she continued. “Are you actually having sex in this realm?” another head shake then her eyes bugged out. 

“You said realm. You said this realm Oh God please tell me you don’t mean what I think you mean. Oh God I lost my virginity in a dream and I can’t even remember the whole thing. No no no” Serena moaned “I asked him if his balls really turned blue. Pluto just kill me please.” 

Serena put her head in her lap and moaned in humiliation and sorrow. She had saved herself for a thousand years only to be deflowered in a half remembered dream in another realm. Tears filled her eyes.

“I can’t even have sex like normal people” she wailed. Pluto went to the distraught girl and put her arms around her.

“You have not lost your virginity. Though the dream realm can feel very real it is not at least not physically real, your connection to Severus is very strong but as long as he denies it, his very soul will seek you out in the astral plane. So when you speak to him and interact with him in that realm it is Severus’s astral body not his physical one. Though the astral realm may leave marks on your body your virginity will remain intact even if you consummate in the astral realm. Your virginity is protected from astral attacks, but perhaps not your innocence what chains were involved.”

“OK wait, so I have the equivalent of an astral chastity belt, why?”

“Because you can travel through realms your mother feared someone would take advantage of you when she was not there to protect you. So she placed a chastity spell on your astral form. No matter what happens your hymen will remain intact and you will not be killed in that realm.”

“Oh Goddess what if she messed up maybe that’s why I am a thousand year old virgin. I’m sealed down there aren’t I like a life-size Barbie doll” Serena panicked at the thought “Oh no this is what they did to Artemis and Athena to keep them pure. I’m never going to have sex.” Serena was hyperventilating at this point and Pluto could no longer control herself she laughed till she cried. 

“Artemis had no interest in men that does not mean she was a virgin and Athena well her love was murdered and she vowed never to have another so she remained chaste. History has a habit of changing things to fit their opinions. I assure you there is no binding keeping you pure forever only activities in the astral realm will not take what you’ve protected in this one.” Serena let out a sigh of relief.

“So what chains did that bastard use on you?” Pluto asked her garnet eyes fiery with anger.

“Uh well I mean it’s not like it sounds not really. He used them so it wasn’t my mind conjuring up dirty things he was actually there?” 

Serena clapped happily then stopped. He was there that was an actual interaction between them he did want her. Ooh I can use this. Pluto shuddered at the wicked gleam in Serena’s eye and she pitied Severus Snape until she remembered that he had chained her Hime.


	20. Dark Lords and Dark Beetles

The next morning in the Great Hall Serena was smiling brightly and humming under her breath. Everyone who saw her seemed to be stop by to say hello and speak with her, caught in the aura of happiness that she gave off. Severus on the other scowled and sneered and generally gave off a menacing aura that kept people away. He downed his coffee in two gulps then rubbed his hands across his face. His dreams were becoming increasingly troublesome. He had woken up in the middle of the night painfully hard. He had spent a copious amount of time in the washroom taking care of his not so little problem only to have the blasted thing spring to life when his mind invariably thought back to Serena straining against manacles sobbing in pleasure. He banged his fist on the table in frustration the entire great hall staring at him in wary silence. Albus raised his eyebrows at Severus but he just shook his head. 

 

“Good morning Severus.” Serena sat next to him smiling cheerfully.

 

“Just what pray tell is so good about it?” He picked up his refilled coffee cup taking a fortifying drink wishing it was something stronger, arsenic perhaps. 

 

“The sun is shining the birds are singing, Christmas is around the corner. Here I got you a little something.” Serena pulled a large box from nowhere handing it to him an innocent smile on her face. Severus reluctantly took the box. He opened it slowly taking out a pair of familiar heavy manacles. They dropped to the table with a loud clang spilling his coffee.

 

“What, why would you give these to me?” 

Severus was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Perhaps she was a master legilimens and had seen the depraved thoughts he had about her. This was a test or punishment. He studied her face, her eyes were sparkling there was no anger only an infuriating twinkle that reminded him painfully of Albus. 

 

“I thought you would like a souvenir.” Serena nearly laughed out loud as he choked on his coffee. “You know for the cure, those are the manacles we used when we discovered our cure worked.” 

Serena gave him a blinding smile and Severus for once did not appreciate the beauty of it instead he sulked in shame. She was trying to give him a reminder of the cure and he was picturing her in increasingly compromising positions.

 

“Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you.” He carefully placed the manacles back in the box eyeing them wearily.

 

“Hey Severus are you ok? No one had ever put you in chains have they?” 

Her voice was concerned and dangerous. Severus let out a breath of course she would view his odd behavior as a past trauma. Serena was contemplating murder. If that revolving vagina Rosemerta had put her Severus in chains she would melt her. That was something she shared with him no one else.

 

“No of course I have never found myself in that position before thank you for the concern.” Serena let out a breath then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

“Pity I imagine all sorts of interesting things that could happen.” 

Then she reached for his plate grabbing a scone and put it in her mouth with a wink. Severus swallowed audibly. He watched her skip away as if she had no care in the world and he contemplated strangling her. He would be here all day unable to get up without showing the growing evidence her words had evoked. 

 

His day kept getting worse from there Finnegan had exploded yet another cauldron. Potter kept giving him funny looks causing Severus to take points from him. After class the boy who would not leave him alone waited.

 

“Are you ok sir?” 

Harry looked at professor Snape worriedly. Sure he hated Snape most of the time but the truth was he had saved his life several times and Serena liked the stupid git. Besides he did look terrible. His hair was sticking up everywhere in a very Potter like way he kept rubbing his face in exasperation. Then pulling his hands threw his hair. Every now and then he would stare off into space with a goofy smile then scowl and take points off. Even Ron noticed he was acting mental.

 

“Concerned Potter or are looking to see if my guard is down so you can hex me. I thought you hated me." 

Severus sneered at the idiot. Why wouldn’t he just leave so he could die in peace, because that exactly what was happening the little minx was killing him slowly. 

 

“Hate is such a strong word more like loathe.” Harry gave him a cheeky smile. “Besides I know that look on you face. It means Serena did something and you don’t know if you should kill her, kiss her or give her the Noble Prize her logic is enough to make anyone’s brain hurt.”

 

“Indeed.” Severus looked at the boy. His green eyes were full of concern and sincerity so like his mothers. It was funny how that no longer made him hurt.

 

“Sir whatever she wants you to do you should just give in. She’s going to win in the end. It can’t be that bad by the goofy smile on your face when you stare into space.” 

Harry laughed and ducked a stinging hex sent his way. Hmm I guess defense classes with Serena were paying off. She started each class with 10 laps and 20 push ups stating strength and stamina were just as important as a wand.

 

“I do not smile and if I did it is not goofy.” Snape’s voice was strained.

 

“If you say so sir, Where Serena is concerned just talk to her, the more you fight the more she attacks and the girl is scary sneaky.”

 

“I am not discussing my sex life with you Potter!” 

Snape screamed at him getting up from the desk and striding towards him. Harry was scared though he took the time to notice things, also a lesson from Serena. There was no real anger in Snape’s voice his hands were clenching and unclenching and his eyes looked resigned.

 

“Ah so that’s what she wants you to do. Why the bloody hell are you fighting her about that!” Harry shook his head and walked away muttering.

 

“Ron’s right bloody mental that one is.” Severus didn’t disagree with Potter he was mental full on insane. He was sure to end up in St. Mungo’s next to Lockhart drooling into his porridge. 

 

It was during the evening meal in the Great Hall that Severus’s Dark Mark started to burn. Serena who sat next to him eyed him in concern.

 

“If you let him hurt you I’ll spank you when you get back Severus Snape.” She turned to smile at Minerva not even pausing in her conversation. That settles it she will be the Death of me. It won’t be the Dark Lord in the War I’m going to have an aneurysm the next time she speaks to me. 

 

“Severus so nice of you to join us” the Dark Lord glared as Severus entered the meeting.

 

“Apologies my Lord I was held up by Ms. Moon.” Voldemort’s red eyes glowed at hearing her name and Severus had to reinforce his Occlemency shields. He was having decidedly stupid thoughts about strangling the noseless bastard. 

 

“Really and just how is my betrothed. Keeping out of trouble I assume.” Severus couldn’t hold back the snort. 

 

“You see how he disrespects you Master. Let me kill him and the girl she is more trouble than she is worth.” Bellatrix held her wand up pointing it at Severus who rolled his eyes.

 

“Truly she is the most exasperating girl my Lord. I fear an aneurysm if I continue in her presence.” His statement held enough truth that the Dark Lord stopped looking into his mind giving his shields a break.

 

“Yes I am well aware how very frustrating she can be especially to one so rigid as you Severus. When will the potion be ready?”

 

“Soon my Lord the girl is an enigma many of the traditional things do not work on her.” Severus had actually not tried anything but knowing Serena she would frustrate even potions.  


“She is unique. You will continue to try.” The Dark Lord waved his hand dismissively and Severus turned to leave.

 

“Oh Severus Crucio,” Voldemort’s face was furious he held the Crucio long minutes before nodding to the others in the room, who joined in. Bellatrix shot a cutting hex and Goyle junior shot fiend fire burning his arms. 

“That is for the cure to Lycanthropy I have lost half my followers thanks to your stupidity.” 

The fiend fire was put out and Severus lay on the floor. He was in agony his entire body was one raw nerve ending but all he could think of was that he would never see Serena’s face again never hold her or tell her he smelled moonlight every time he brewed Armortentia.

 

“I have contracted another potion master to make my potion and as you are now useless. Avada Kedarva” green light shot from his wand and Severus closed his eyes and waited for his pain to end. Instead he was port keyed back to the castle seconds before he was hit. 

 

“Severus are you ok! What happened to you?” Serena stood over him in a green silk night gown that brushed the tops of her creamy thighs. Severus smiled.

 

“I’ve died it’s not so bad. I didn’t think I’d go to Heaven perhaps this is Hell I hurt, doesn’t matter you’re here so it’s Heaven.” He smiled a little and Serena leaned down and smacked his face hard.

 

“You great bloody Moran. I told you I would spank you if you got hurt. This isn’t Heaven its Hogwarts. Oh Goddess your hand what did they do to you.” 

Serena gasped tears in her eyes at the sight of his right hand it was burned and blackened pieces of flesh completely melted showing the stark white bone beneath. She levitated him to her bedroom then removed his clothes. Serena was too worried about him to notice the scarred skin of his body, the lean muscles that spoke of power and fitness. Well mostly she didn’t notice. Conjuring a wash cloth she bathed his body wiping away sweat and blood. 

“Cowardly ball sacks look what they did to you.” 

She whispered gently wiping more blood from his face. When he was clean she closed her eyes and concentrated on Saturn bringing forth her healing powers. Severus cried out in pain as his hand slowly repaired the burned flesh. The last thing he saw before he was engulfed by sweet oblivion was Serena’s pale face smiling at him.

 

Severus woke up feeling wonderful better than he had in years. His didn’t experience the aches and pains he did every morning after to many Crucio’s damaged his nerves. His became aware of several things at once. One he wasn’t alone there was a pleasant weight draped across his chest two he was UP in another way as well and three the pleasant weight had a hand dangerously close to his groin and was about to become aware just how awake he was. Opening his eyes all he saw was silver. Silver hair draped his naked body like a silken blanket. Serena laid across his chest in the green night dress she wore when she healed him. On the floor were bandages and bloody wash cloths. He frowned wondering why she had not cleaned up. She was usually very meticulous. He moved her arm from his groin and shook her, frowning further as she did not respond. 

 

“Serena Serena.” He called out louder and still nothing. Calling his wand to him he quickly did a diagnostic spell. “Fuck” He quickly transfigured a robe from her blue silk sheet and put it on carrying her in his arms and running to the infirmary. He passed several amazed and gaping students but did not care all that mattered was getting Serena help.

 

“Severus what on Earth is going on?” Madam Pomphrey asked mouth open seeing the severe potions master running to her in a panic in nothing more than a robe no less. HMM so the rumors were true he was packing a basilisk. 

 

“Stop ogling me at once woman. She needs help. She healed me and must have exhausted her core. Her heart beat is slow and her skin is pale fix it.” 

Severus demanded trying his hardest to seem imposing but it was hard to do in a blue robe. Poppy pushed passed him all business her own wand out and running diagnostic spells. She spelled core replenishing potion into her stomach along with pepper up potion.

 

“She’ll be fine Severus now you might want to get dressed Albus and Miner…” Her words were cut off by the arrival of the staff and Charlie Weasley. Why was he still there Severus thought. Minerva ran up to him and hugged Severus to his utter shock. 

 

“Albus our boy is ok.” 

She told Dumbledore beaming one hand stroking Severus’s face. Severus blushed and didn’t meet her eyes. They had both told him time and again they thought of him as their son but to call him their boy in front of the other staff. Severus blushed redder and covered up a sniff with a cough. 

 

“Our boy indeed.” Albus said raising his brows at Severus who looked back in confusion. 

 

“We knew that Voldemort called you and when you didn’t come back last night well we decided to go get you.” Severus looked around the room the entire staff save for Trelawney was there armed. Flitwick wore his little dueling robes and even Weasley was wearing a suit of Dragon Hide armor. 

 

“Don’t leave without us were here.” Into the room ran Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Kingsley and Tonks.

 

“You all came to save me from the Dark Lord?” Severus was stunned. Sure he was in the order but he was always looked on as a necessary evil but to see all these people turn up to risk their lives for his. He was speechless. 

 

“I also wanted to help but I went to stop by my Hime’s room to bring her along and I found she was not there. Did she go alone to save you?” Trista asked exasperated. Why did her Hime never ask for help?

 

“She didn’t come for me at all. I went to the meeting and the Dark Lord dismissed me when my back was turned he Cruicoed me. He is very upset about the cure.” He nodded towards Lupin. 

“The Death Eaters were given free reign over me Goyle junior used fiend fire on my hand. Then the Dark Lord used the killing curse I saw the green light and I knew I was going to die. Silver light engulfed me and I was in the castle in Serena’s room. She healed me then she must have passed out. When I woke she was passed out beside me. I couldn’t wake her up.” He would tell them nothing of the state he was in when he woke up that was private.

 

“She used too much once again.” Trista sighed aloud. At Severus questioning glance she continued. “Just how did you feel when you woke up this morning?” She asked. Aroused he thought to himself. 

 

“Good very good in fact there was no pain. No aches in fact I ran all the way here with no trouble.” Trista conjured a mirror and held it in front of Severus.  
+

“Son of one legged whore!” Severus shouted as he looked at his reflection. Not only had she taken away his pain she healed his nose it was now straight still large but perfectly even like his now straight white teeth. He had no age lines his hair was glossy black instead of greasy and it hung to is mid back.

 

“She de-aged him?” Sirius asked looking at the Severus of his school years. 

 

“Not exactly age is like sickness the body’s breakdown to make way for eventual death. A de-aging potion is temporary and changes your thoughts and feelings to the age you are changed into. Serena simply healed him of all his maladies age being one of them. The healing power is new to her and she has is still working on control. You are very lucky she didn’t heal you to childhood.” Severus sat down in shock giving Tonks a nice view before Remus covered her eyes. 

 

“Well that’s all well and good but as we no longer have to go on a rescue mission get out. I have a sick patient. She should be fine by tomorrow morning.”

 

“She’s fine now.” A small voice came from the bed. Everyone turned to see a pale Serena struggling to sit up.

 

“What the bloody hell were you thinking? Trying to heal me without letting anyone know, you could have died!” Severus shouted at her. He was furious to think she could have died saving him. 

 

“I was thinking that you were a bloody stupid Moran. You go visit the evil bastard you tell no one take no help and have no backup plan in case he tries to kill you. If I hadn’t turned one of your buttons into an emergency port keyed you would have been killed!” She shouted right back standing on the bed her finger pointed at his face.

 

“You turned my button into a port key?”

 

“Of course I knew I couldn’t count on you to ask for help. Stupid male, you have to do everything alone and you forget there are people who care about you. Who would suffer if something happened to you.” At this her lips trembled.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize. I was merely worried you over exerted yourself. You need not have healed me quite so well.” He said the last dryly one elegant brow raised.

 

“Yes well I can’t exactly control it yet. I only knew I didn’t want you to die.” She told him honestly feeling bad she had changed him so much. He was devastatingly handsome now. Not in the traditional sense but he had a sharp sexual look about him now especially with his long hair falling down his back, but she honestly liked him the way he was. 

 

“If you would like grey hair you only have to spend time with Serena she can give grey hairs to anyone.” Trista said only half kidding. Serena stuck her tongue out at her.  


Madam Pomphrey shooed them out of the infirmary and could be heard arguing with Serena to go back to sleep. 

 

“Blasted students” Severus yelled as he arrived to the staff meeting ten minutes late looking flustered.

 

“Ah Severus my boy what has you so twisted in knots.” Albus asked his eyes twinkling madly as if he already had some clue. 

 

“It has been a week since my little healing session.” Here he glared at Serena who just smiled. “I have been propositioned by no less than 15 students not all of them female!” His voice ended on a note of hysteria that caused Serena to cover her giggle with a cough. 

 

“Perhaps Severus you should let me do a reading.” Sybil Trelawney asked stroking Severus’s hand her eyes winking behind her enormous glasses. 

 

“Yes, you have many pleasant things in your future. A temptress that has remained hidden will come to light.” At these words she shrugged allowing one of her many shawls to slip from her shoulder. Severus shuddered and snatched his hand back. Minerva’s shoulders were shaking with mirth. 

 

“Oh Goddess” Serena could hold her back no more she burst into laughter causing the whole table to laugh with her. Sybil looked offended but squeezed Severus’s knee causing him to jump and fall in a heap. Taking pity on him Serena patted the empty seat next to her. When Severus sat down she whispered in his ear. 

 

“You’re safe here I won’t pinch you, unless you ask me to.” This request unlike the ones before actually enticed him. Before Severus could question the sanity of his actions he squeezed her thigh causing her to blush.

 

“That’s what you get for teasing me.” He whispered before blowing in her ear.

 

“Touché” She replied making not bothering to move his hand which rested on her thigh for the remainder of the meeting.

 

“What are we going to do about Greg Goyle? We know he took the Dark Mark and he tried to kill Severus.” Minerva asked.

 

“He’s been skulking around the room of requirement for months. I think he’s up to something and he hasn’t stopped glaring at Severus since he was healed.” Serena spoke up concerned for the students with a junior Death Eater on the loose.

 

“Has the Dark Lord tried to contact you Severus?” Albus asked.

 

“I don’t know. She healed me of the mark as well.” Severus revealed quietly. He still couldn’t quite believe it himself. The others gasped in awe.

 

“Could you heal every one of the Dark Mark?” Albus’s voice was eager. 

 

“It doesn’t work that way. I was only able to heal Severus because he truly did not want the mark. I only directed my magic to his intent. If I were to try to heal someone who wanted the mark it would not work.” Albus looked disappointed but nodded his head. 

 

“We need to watch over Mr. Goyle especially with the upcoming Quidditch match. Too many students take advantage of the distraction to cause mischief.” Severus raised his eye brows at Minerva’s words.

 

“Mostly unruly Gryffindor’s” He hid a smile watching Serena’s indignant face.

 

“I’ll stay in the castle and patrol. I have some things I need to do anyways.” Serena volunteered. She hated Quidditch what was so great about a sport where children injured themselves regularly?

 

“Be sure to call for help if anything goes amiss. Stupid males are not the only ones who have trouble asking for help.” Severus smirked at her. Everyone agreed and after a few more minutes of budgets and other trivial matters the meeting was dismissed.

 

The Quidditch match the next day was Ravenclaw vs Slytherin everyone turned out and Severus made sure to keep an on Goyle who had quit the team after Draco passed. Two hours into the game Cho Chang was shaken from her broom. Albus cushioned her fall and Severus ran forward pain potion in hand. In the chaos he didn’t notice Goyle slip into the castle. As Severus was running diagnostic spells on Ms. Chang there was a large explosion from the castle. One of the windows was engulfed in fire glass shards flew everywhere. Raising his wand Severus yelled “Flores” and the shards turned to orchid petals.

 

Severus looked around frantically he couldn’t find Goyle. Potter came running up to him.

 

“Serena’s not here lets go.” For once Severus did not argue with the boy who was right just this once. Instead he ran ahead of him Charlie and Harry close on his heels. 

 

“We need to find her rooms.” Charlie yelled in panic.

 

“This way dunderhead” Severus told him when he had turned in the wrong direction. They arrived at the painting of the Moonlight over water and heard a crash from within.

 

“Serena” Harry yelled fighting panic. 

 

“We need the blasted pass word.” Charlie screamed.

 

“Darien’s a Dick!” Severus yelled to the painting.

 

“I don’t know who this Darien is but we don’t have time for this.” Charlie yelled staring at Snape in exasperation.

 

“It’s the password idiot” Severus yelled running into her sitting room.

 

“How do you know her password?” Charlie asked. A crash from the bedroom had them all running.

 

“I win dammit. I will hang your body as a warning to others. You’re dead dead dead. I want you gone your family gone your whole race diminished to nothing!” 

They guys looked at each other. Never had they heard Serena sound so violent so blood thirsty.

 

“AAAHHHH” she screamed and Severus crashed into the door wand raised. Charlie and Harry behind him they looked around to find Serena on the bed the windows blown out the curtains on fire. Her bookshelf overturned.

 

“Whose here show yourself?” Severus’s voice was menacing if that little beater Goyle had managed to sneak in her room he would rip out his heart. Severus snarled. Serena pointed a shaky finger towards the bathroom. The guys walked towards the door back to back wands raised.

 

“Aaaah it’s on you Charlie Mars Dragon Fire Ignite!” A dragon flame burst through her fingers nearly burning Charlie to a crisp before Severus yanked him out of the way. Serena jumped on Severus’s back arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip. 

 

“What is going on here?” Albus, Minerva and Trista had arrived. 

 

“It’s on Charlie” Serena squealed from Severus back climbing higher. If he had not been so confused and worried Severus would have enjoyed the feeling of her snaking up his spine. Her long legs wrapped around him.

 

“What is on Charlie for Heaven’s sake kitten!” Minerva yelled. Serena said nothing but yelled from Severus’s shoulders.

 

“Mercury Ice Bubbles blast!” A spray of freezing bubbles covered Charlie and a small bug clinked to the floor frozen solid.

 

The ice bug trembled then a dazed, singed and half frozen Rita Skeeter lay in its place. Albus went to her wand out. 

 

“She has a portkey she was trying to take you somewhere. Severus do you have veritaserum?”

 

“Of course” He strode towards her anger in his eyes his face hard. If she had hurt her… He stopped that thought knowing it would do him no good to contemplate such things. He settled on squeezing her in a backwards hug.

 

“Why are you here? Who sent you?” Minerva asked after Severus had unceremoniously shoved the veritaserum down her throat.

 

“The Dark Lord wants his mate. The portkey was to send her to him. He is waiting. He has plans for the traitor as well.” Rita sneered.

 

“Minerva call the order and the minister we need aurors here at once. Serena are you ok?” Albus asked the girl kindly. She slid down Severus’s back.

 

“Yes headmaster thank you.” The aurors came and took Rita away in animagus proof chains.

 

“Good job Ms. Moon on capturing this criminal.” Fudge told her before he left. Serena nodded but said nothing a sheepish look on her face. 

 

“You didn’t know that was Rita did you?” Trista asked.

 

“Nope not a clue.” Serena admitted.

 

“But you knew it was someone right? Right Serena you nearly blew up the castle?” Charlie looked at her incredulously.

 

“Did you see how big it was?” Serena shivered.

 

“Merlin' s hairy balls, you mean to tell me that you nearly set fire to me because of a bug.”

 

“A big bug Charlie, a really big bug, plus I have almost perfect aim you probably would have been fine.” 

Charlie fell backwards into a chair. He finally understood what his mom was saying she was nuts certifiable and if he tried to understand her he would end up in St. Mungo’s. Severus felt bad for the Weasley but that didn’t stop his smirk. 

 

“In the future you can cast a bug repelling charm.” He held up his wand “insectum repellere” He showed her the wand movements.

 

“Maybe we could just throw a bug on Voldemort. She’d end the whole war.” Harry laughed and Serena glared at him. Albus looked like he was contemplating it.  


“It will never work she might just burn down the castle next time.” Minerva told them laughing. 

 

“Guys come on its not funny it was a really big bug.” Serena yelled after them as they left her room laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and the reviews. I hope you like it. I live for reviews also the bug part my daughter made me add because she saw me trying to kill a flying roach. Apparently i turn into Al Pacino when there's a bug. The fire was made by hair spray and a lighter and my curtains did catch fire and my husband was upset when he came home. The dog was useless he would not eat the bug on command lol


	21. Hen's night and old mistakes

The next day much to Severus’s amusement people kept congratulating Serena on catching a spy for the Dark Lord. She blushed and mumbled and then found something to do in another part of the castle. 

Severus and Serena continued to meet once a week to read a new book and the Saturday movies continued. Vince, Blaise and Ron were now some of the most popular boys as well as becoming best friends. Those weeks at Serena’s house in the summer had bought them closer. They walked around with their movie knowledge and were always sought out for their opinions on the weekly movies. Harry and Luna were still dating and were very happy. 

“Oi Serena, Will you come to my hen’s night please?” Tonks had just arrived.

“Tonks I’m not sure what that means but I’m in. I’m down, we can do this. I have super glue and I know where we can get some chickens.” Tonks laughed out loud.

“I knew you were the right girl to ask. Hen’s night is like a bachelorette party. My mother had one for me it was terrible tea and polite conversation, gag me. Honestly for a woman who hates pure blood traditions she sure has a lot of them.”

“Oh bachelorette party, sure I can do that, do I still need the chickens. Do wizards have strip clubs?”

 

“I wish can you imagine we could call it “Wands”. No chickens at least not yet. Thanks so much Serena.”

 

“Of course we’ll have a blast. When are we going? Who else is coming and where are we going?”

 

“I don’t know. No one and the three broomsticks Rosemerta serves a decent fire whiskey.”

 

“We are not going to the three broomsticks. That place is a dive. Leave it to me. I will plan everything do you mind if I invite Millie, Luna and Hermione.”

 

“I don’t mind but are they of age. Remus will kill me if I get underage girls drunk again.” Serena smiled at that.

 

“No worries about that I promise. Luna turned 16 in February and Millie and Hermione are 17 already.” 

 

“Great floo me with the information thanks again.” Tonks smiled and left to go find Remus who was at that moment inviting Severus to his Bachelor party.

 

“Come on Severus it would mean a lot to me if you came. You’re the reason this is possible, were just going to the three broomsticks.” Remus pleaded. 

 

“I can’t go to the Three Broomsticks.” Severus mumbled blushing red.

 

“What, why? Is it because of the whole used to be a Death Eater thing then I’ll curse Rosemerta.” Sirius jumped to his defense which still surprised Severus. Ms. Meioh was good for him. He was much calmer now. 

 

“Serena said if she saw me with Rosemerta again she would hex her vagina closed something about a Barbie.”

 

“Serena really I knew it. You owe me five bucks Sirius.” Remus clapped his hands.

 

“You’re not upset she’s still not 17 yet.”

“Trista told me what a hard life she’s had. If she likes you then you should see what can come of it. She’s not a regular girl and besides she nearly set the castle on fire trying to kill a bug. She can protect herself.” 

 

“It’s not that she deserves better than me. I won’t hold her back. I’m not nice or cheerful I don’t want a house full of snot nosed brats. She deserves that. I tried to forget her with Rosemerta and that only made us both unhappy. I won’t do that again. I won’t hurt her by taking someone else while denying her.” 

Sirius shook his head once again feeling guilty for all he had done to Severus. He was a good man. He was obviously in love with Serena but wanted her happiness more than his own.

 

“Ok we’ll go to the Hogshead Aberforth is a discreet bloke and you are in hiding after all. Voldemort is still looking for you. Besides Tonks invited Serena to a hen party, and Trista is going so I can give you all the juicy details.” Sirius smirked as Severus nodded eagerly. 

 

It was decided that they would have the parties on the next Saturday and then everyone would spend the night in the castle, in the room of requirements. Sirius invited Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley gang. They would go to the Hogshead to keep Rosemerta alive then back to the castle. As the men waited the twins interrogated the Marauders on their methods. 

 

“I don’t think now is the best time boys.” Remus told them not wanting to make Severus uncomfortable.

 

“Nonsense the boys are determined to open a joke shop and they will need ideas.” Everyone looked at Severus as if he had grown two heads except the twins who smiled widely, high fiving their favorite teacher. 

 

“What you don’t think we tried those pranks without an adult supervising.” George started.

 

“Yeah Severus has been helping us brew potions and prank since second year.” Fred finished.

 

“But you’re an evil git.” Ron shouted causing Severus to laugh.

 

“I teach the most dangerous course in Hogwarts Ronald. I am the first potions teacher in a century that hasn’t had a death in class. Of course I’m an evil git how else would I get you dunderheads to listen. Besides I was also a spy for the dark side.”

 

“So all those nights you had detention with Snape you were brewing potions?” Ron asked the twins who nodded.

 

“After all this time Severus you turn out to be the biggest prankster.” 

Sirius laughed and patted him on the back. The laughter died as they looked up the stairs to see the girls coming down. Tonks was wearing a bright blue dress that wound down one arm leaving the other arm and shoulder bare. It was very tight and short her hair was bubblegum pink. Hermione was wearing a short off the shoulder dress in yellow. Her long hair straitened and hung down her back in gentle waves. Ron and Fred gulped when they saw her, then gave each other weary looks. Luna was wearing a red corset and black mini skirt her hair in an elegant knot at the base of her neck a few blonde tendrils curled around her face. Trista swept down after them looking the picture of elegance in a black sheath dress. Her hair braided to the side. Millie wore shorts so short Harry was sure Ernie would have a heart attack and an elegant white shirt that draped her very well. Serena had her hair piled on her head an emerald green dress molded itself to her body like a second skin. The front had a deep plunge that made Severus lick his lips and the ridiculous heels she balanced on made her legs go on for miles. 

 

“Hello boys.” Tonks greeted them with a smirk. 

 

“Wow, you’re going to the Three Broomsticks looking like that?” Remus asked concerned that his soon to be wife would be accosted. 

 

“No of course not the Three Broomsticks, that place is much to free with its wares. We’re going to a club in Paris.” Serena told them with a smirk. She opened a portal and nodded her head to the girls who stepped through waving to the guys. 

 

“Has anyone ever apparated to Paris?” Remus asked worriedly.

 

“They’ll be fine Serena’s with them and she’s nuts.”

 

“Would you let your girlfriend go to Paris looking like that?” Harry asked Ron concerned. He had never seen Luna so beautiful and he would rather her be there with him that with some French Wizard who didn’t call her looney when he first met her. 

 

“They’re going to leave us. Once they figure out were not good enough for them. Did you see them? Those clothes their legs the” Harry held his hands in front of his chest finger spread as if cupping invisible breast.

 

“Harry it’s going to be fine. We just have to trust them besides, I already thought about it even if we get to Paris we have no idea what club they went to and if they caught us they would murder us.” Sirius told them. The group of guys made their way glumly to the Hogshead. They drank and commiserated the night away. By the time it was midnight Harry, Ron and the Twins were helping drunk Remus,Charlie, Severus and Sirius to the castle. 

 

The girls had a blast. They went to club Le Rive Gauche they danced and drank the night away never paying for one drink. They also never stood out one dance. Several of the local women scowled at the beautiful newcomers who had stolen their men. 

 

“Marry me Mon Cherie you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.” A handsome Frenchman who Serena had been dancing with asked her.

“Felipe leave my sister alone. She iz not interested right soeur.” Serena started at the voice.

 

“Fleur! How are you?” she asked giving the Veela girl a hug.

 

“I’m very good I have a job in Gringotts. I am very happy there. Come meet my fiancé.” Fleur led the girls to where Bill Weasley sat.

 

“Hey Bill how are you?”

 

“Great Serena I’ve been hearing a lot about you lately from Charlie. So have you caught any bugs lately?” Serena blushed and smacked him good naturedly.

 

“So you two are engaged congratulations.” 

 

“Wee Yes this is my ow do you zay hen party.”

 

“Great join us, were here for Tonks hen party to.” The girls danced together Serena and Fleur ending up on the bar dancing together in synchronization.

 

“Zerena I know you said you are not a Veela but you must be. You have their coloring and I feel a connection to you.” Serena smiled at her former scout.

 

“In a different life we were cousins.” She whispered knowing that over the music of the club she would never hear. 

“I have brought drinks for the beautiful ladies.” Felipe came back with a tray of shots that everyone downed after a small protest from Hermione.

 

“Fleur come with us were going to do some shopping for Tonks at Passage du Désir Paris Châtelet the adult toy store.” Serena yelled loudly. Fleur quickly agreed kissing Bill goodbye before Serena pushed him through a portal on an impromptu visit to see his brothers. 

 

“Bill what the Hell are you doing here?” Charlie asked his brother who seemed to fall from nowhere into the room of requirements where the men had hold up playing chest and drinking muggle scotch and beer for the younger ones. 

 

“I was at the club with Fleur and she spotted Serena and the girls and well the rest, shall we say is history. You know how much she adores Serena. Come look we took pictures before the girls left shopping.”

 

“It’s after 2 am where could they possibly be shopping?” Severus asked. 

 

“Passage du Désir Paris Châtelet” Bill replied with a smile.

 

“That’s the famous sex store” Severus’s mouth went dry. 

 

“Yup come look at the photos.” 

Bill motioned them over. They were several group photos’ some of them holding drinks and cheering and also some of them dancing their bodies swaying and writhing to the music. Severus held his breath remembering her writhing beneath him in a similar manner in his dreams. He let out his breath in a whoosh when he saw a picture of her dancing with a tall French man whose hands wouldn’t stay where they were supposed to. His hands kept slipping down to her past her waist making Severus see red. 

 

“Can I get a copy of those Bill?” Remus asked the others quickly requested the same after a couple of spells everyone had copies of the photos. Harry got two so he could give a set to Ernie. 

 

The girls were in the sex shop giggling like well girls. Tonks chased Serena with a gigantic jumping penis as she screamed and ran away. 

 

“Come on pretty touch it just touch it pretend its Severus. He’s not that far off.” 

 

“Professor Snape” Hermione and Millie gaped at her.

 

“He iz the cranky one who only wears black yes?” Fleur asked.

 

“Yes he is and yes I like him, but we’re not we haven’t.” Serena stumbled on her words

 

“Are you together?” Hermione asked her face a mask of disapproval.

 

“No Hermione were not because he has a strong sense of honor and he would never be with me as a student its part of the reason I agreed to teach. I thought if he saw me as an equal he might but he didn’t”

 

“Don’t you worry Serena a couple of these outfits and he’ll be drooling all over you.” 

 

“But she’s under aged” Hermione insisted. 

 

“Hermione isn’t there someone you like that defies reason that you would be with if you could?” Serena asked her hoping for her friend to understand.

 

“ronsolderbrotherfred” Hermione replied quickly. At their looks she replied more steadily “Fred ok Fred Weasley.” Serena smiled and hugged the girl.

 

“By the way his eye’s popped out when he saw you I say you have a good chance.” Trista told the girl smiling.

 

“Really do you think so?” Serena nodded

 

“Of course his aura pulses brightly whenever you’re around and after the Yule ball he punched Ron for being a prat to you.” Luna told everyone a dreamy smile on her face. 

 

“Come Ladies let us shop for our men.” Fleur announced leading the way to the lingerie. After much debating and giggling everyone left with a couple of outfits. Some were quite modest like Hermione’s lace boy shorts and matching bra. Luna surprised them all by picking a furry red baby doll with matching thong. Trista picked out a Gryffindor red and gold satin night gown and Tonks had several bags of things Serena’s favorite was a white boy shorts and T shirt that had a picture of a wolf with a caption that said howl at the moon.

 

“And Serena thought we needed chickens for a hen party.” Tonks retold the story laughing hysterically.

 

“What would we need chickens for?” Millie asked.

 

“Well my friends from Japan and I were always pulling pranks, mostly it was my cousin Mina and I dragging the rest of the girls into it. Like we started a food fight in a grocery store and we had this really heinous teacher and we filled a shopping cart full of live chicken then covered his car with bird seed and pushed the cart right into his car (I actually did this to my high school drama teacher, I didn’t become an actress Mr. H but you still deserve the chicken poop dream killer) Tonks got a gleam in her eye that was scary. “Let’s go get some chickens girls.”

Somewhere after 4 am seven girls stumbled into the room of requirement waking the males that were sprawled in cots in the room. They looked decidedly less put together their hair was sticking up some of their clothes were torn. Fleur was missing one shoe and Severus was pretty sure Serena had a baby chick snuggled between her breasts. 

 

“What have you’ve been up to?” Severus asked. Lucky for him Charlie still couldn’t hold his liquor and was passed out in a cot across the room. Serena shrugged her shoulder guiltily and refused to say a word. Severus backed her into a corner that the room handily provided offering them some semblance of privacy. He slipped one finger into the plunging neckline of her dress caressing a rounded globe before palming the baby chick.

 

“It seems you picked up a passenger. How long has he been warmed by your delectable breast.” Severus was stupid but seeing her in that dress hair disheveled baby chick in her cleavage how could he resist her. He realized that life with her would never be boring. There would always be some adventure or baby chick to rescue. 

 

“You’re giving in. In real life you finally agree to give in when were in a room full of people. Are you fucking kidding me Sev?”

 

“What do you mean in real life?”

 

“Ah nothing just that I have been trying to get you to see we could work out.”

 

“I’m not agreeing I’ve just gone temporarily insane what did you buy at Passage du Désir Paris Châtelet?” he asked his voice silky. Serena stood on tippy toes and licked a line from his jaw to his ear causing him to groan. 

“Would you really like to know?” She whispered breathily in his ear.

 

“Yes.” Severus admitted the confession tearing out of him.

 

“I have several bags of things tiny things, clear things see through things, fluffy things. I will show you each one when you admit that you want me and agree to a relationship. I am not a booty call. I am not here to amuse you when you get horny so admit and commit or keep wondering.” Serena kissed his nose then snuck under his arm and lay down in his cot. Severus shook his head and found an empty cot to sleep in. 

 

Though he had much on his mind sleep came quickly. He found himself in the room of requirement minus the other occupants. Serena was there in the delightful green dress looking as she had at the beginning of the night. After months of the torturous dreams he finally recognized the hazy quality and knew he was asleep. Good he thought now I can do what I wanted to her in life. At first he had thought the dreams a curse and now he realized they were a blessing a way for him to be with her, love her and not hurt her. Serena stood up and walked slowly towards him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him enjoying the feel of her body and slippery satin of her dress. 

“Dance with me” he commanded twirling her away from him and then back.  


“I didn’t know you could dance.” Serena responded surprised at his grace though she shouldn’t have been he did everything with purpose and grace. She had often compared him to a panther sleek dangerous graceful.

 

“My mother insisted on ballroom dance lessons she wanted her son to be cultured.”

 

“It worked.” Serena told him lightly before losing the ability to speak as his hips and feet moved in time with the music. He ended with a dip Serena was arched nearly backwards over his arm her ample breast heaving temptingly near his face. He pulled her towards his body sliding her up to his face. Where he kissed her roughly, his tongue battling hers for dominance then he bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Severus swiped his tongue gathering the blood that beaded on her lip and drinking it up. He groaned thinking even her blood called to him. It zinged through his system light lightning. Severus had been determined to take it slow but he was in agony dying to show her who owned her body and soul. He bit down on her neck the same spot he had marked her last year. His hands grabbed at the shoulders of her dress ripping it down the center. Exposing her full creamy breast her rose tipped nipples hardened. Severus groaned and lowered his mouth to suck on one rosy tip. Serena moaned his name getting caught up in the ecstasy that was his arms. She had to stop before she lost all reason Serena pushed Severus from her holding her dress to cover her chest.

 

“Come back to me.” Severus growled reaching for her.

“No we need to talk.” 

 

No, you can’t say no this is my dream. We talk after.” He reached for her again his hand encircling her thin wrist and pulling her to him. Serena smacked his face hard.

 

“You will release me or I will use Molly’s castration spell on you.” Serena told him furiously.

 

“Even here you’re scary so be it what would you like to speak about so urgently.”

 

“Severus I can’t do this anymore continue to make love to you in dreams and have you push me away in life. I thought being here would help you realize that you need me. I didn’t think you would use this realm as a substitute for the real me.” At her word Severus sat heavily eyeing her in suspicion.

 

“What do you mean this realm?” 

“This is real we are in the astral realm. You were really getting to know me, touching me, fucking me.”

 

“The first night against the wall by the prefects bathroom we” he couldn’t finish his sentence he refused to believe it. It had to be a dream as he had slammed into he felt her virgin barrier break and he knew she was no virgin. She had lived with her fiancé and all but told him she had been raped.

 

“That’s not possible you were a virgin then.”

 

“I was I am. When you take me here it is only here. My flesh and blood body is still a virgin.”

 

“You lie. Serena was raped she isn’t a virgin.” Serena trembled at the reminder of her worst memory.

 

“Yes I was but not yet. Imagine seeing into your future feeling everything as if it was happening to you. My future was rape I saw it felt the violation and live with the memories every day.”

 

“It’s not possible.”

 

“It’s also not possible to apparate inside the castle or for a 15 year old to do wandless magic for someone to be missing a large part of their soul and remain alive. You should have learned by now with me everything is possible.” Severus was furious. She had been playing with him tricking him into being with her.

 

“The manacles you did that to taunt me. I see have fun torturing old Snape huh. Tell all your friends how you had me begging on my knees for a taste of you.”

 

“Severus please.”

 

“I did not give you permission to address me by my name. It is Professor Snape to you.”

 

“This wasn’t a trick at first I didn’t know what was going on I talked to Trista and she helped me figure it out. I thought if you spent time with me you would see that we belong together.” Serena pleaded with him this was not how this was supposed to go.

 

“You think we belong together? Don’t make me laugh. I want you yes, I want to fuck you taste and watch that pretty little mouth swallow my cock. Lust is all I feel for you. I am in love with Lilly Evans and you cannot replace her.”

 

“Stop pushing me away. I let you off the hook once and you came back to me begging for forgiveness asking for my friendship. There is a limit even to my patience Severus. I won’t keep waiting for you to open your eyes and realize I love you.” Serena was in his face forgetting to hold up her dress she stood before him eyes fierce breast bared like some Amazon Queen of old.

 

“I can’t do this no one asked you to come interrupt my ordered life. It wasn’t the best but it was mine. No one bothered me I was alone and I liked it.”

 

“I will not meet you here again. I wish you all the best Severus I won’t bother you again.” She sent him one last sad look before she left him alone holding the scraps of her green dress. 

 

When Severus woke it was to a pounding headache and a broken heart. He looked to his left and noticed Serena’s cot was empty.

 

“She had to go return a baby chick.” Potter told him shrugging his shoulders in confusion. 

 

After several vials of hangover potion the group went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Serena was already there smiling warmly at a table that was set up for their use. Ernie Macmillan was sitting next to her chatting excitedly. 

 

“Come I got us all a nice greasy breakfast it will help.” Serena told them all happily. Luna looked at her questioningly something was up. Her highness was overly cheerful as if she was trying to mask something. Luna sat beside and grabbed her hand looking into her eyes.

 

“It didn’t go well with Severus did it?” She asked

 

“It doesn’t matter Luna but thanks. I won’t fight him anymore it’s his decision to make.” Luna nodded and hugged her quickly.

 

Severus refused to meet her gaze but he did notice she had a bite marks on her lower lip. He shuddered remembering the taste of her on his tongue. Everyone had started to eat when a screaming professor Trelawney burst into the Great Hall chicken feathers in her hair. Following her were several angry roosters. 

 

“Gaius Hostilius Mancinus chickens I found the sacred chickens of before times the omens are bad. Hogwarts shall drown the boy who lived shall die twice and the girl of silver hair will be taken thrice chimes the chickens.” Sybil Trelawney passed out. The Great Hall erupted in laughter Minerva moved to take the feather covered professor to the infirmary and Harry shrugged.  


“She killed me twice but you get taken so at least I’m not alone in her predictions. How do you suppose the chickens ended up in the tower?” He asked looking at the twins.  


“It wasn’t us”  


That was bloody brilliant”  


“We would take credit”  


“For that one for sure.” Fred finished winking at Hermione who blushed. 

“What’s going on? Everyone is acting crazy it’s the dresses no good can come of girls wearing dresses.” 

Ron yelled eyeing Hermione and Fred. Fred seeing his brother get ideas and not about to lose the girl he had liked since her third year decided now was the time to declare himself and kissed Hermione.  


“Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked her as soon as their kiss broke. Hermione blushed and shook her head.  


“Bloody hell get your hands off my girl.” Ron yelled his face as red as his hair, seeing a situation about to break out Serena spoke.  


“Ron I know you like Hermione but you can’t expect a girl to wait around for you to decide she is worth your time. She deserves to be your first choice not your last resort.” 

Serena stared pointedly at Severus then she put her arm around the gaping Ron. 

“She’s wasn’t going to wait forever and you can’t be upset that someone else noticed her worth if you were too cowardly to say anything. A girl likes to know she’s worth the risk.”  


“I would have told her eventually. I was working my way towards it." Ron complained. Serena laughed and led him out of the Great Hall earning a relieved sigh from Hermione who didn’t want to deal with Ron.  


Severus watched her go. Was she right? Was he making her feel like she wasn’t worth the risk? Severus left the Great Hall deep in thought.  


Since it was Sunday there were no classes and Serena decided to institute a game night in the Great Hall. Similar to Movie Saturday which was still a big hit, on Sunday, they set up game tables with a mixture of muggle and wizard games.  


“It was Colonel Mustard in the Library.” Seamus Finnegan shouted. Serena smiled glad that the kids were enjoying the best of both words as she watched Ron yell at a muggle chest set to move. Serena was just about to play a game of Life with Harry and Charlie when Hagrid came bursting in the Great Hall the heavy doors banging loudly behind him.  


“Something’s wrong with Grawpy.” Hagrid was bleeding from his head and his hair was ragged. Big fat messy tears slid down his face. “He’s killed a centaur they’re going to kill him for sure.” Hagrid sobbed loudly a loud crash came from beyond the doors making everyone jump. Lavender Brown came through the doors screaming.

“Giant in the castle!” then promptly fainted into Ron’s open arms. 

 

“Everyone remain calm. Prefects gather the students I want a Head count I will seal the doors. Teachers come with me to neutralize the threat.” At Dumbledore’s words Hagrid sobbed even louder. “Hagrid we will only stun Grawp but we need to ensure the children’s safety.” Hagrid nodded pulling out a giant handkerchief to mop up his face.  


Serena moved to follow the rest of the teachers when she felt a stinging in her hand. She stopped, then noticed there was now a note in her hand.n ,dm

 

“Meet me in the room that hides things  
And your friend will live. Tell anyone she  
dies. Bring anyone she dies. Looney is  
waiting.  
Goyle. 

 

Serena scanned the room fuck she thought Luna was gone. She cast a notice me not charm on herself and slipped away from the teachers. She teleported straight to the room of requirement, circling the hall three times she asked for the place where things are hidden and a door appeared. Serena walked into the room not trying to be quiet she was already expected so the element of surprise was out. 

 

“All right I’m here where’s Luna?” Serena called aloud.

 

Goyle came out from behind an enormous cabinet his wand on Serena and a knife to Luna’s throat. Luna shook in fear but her eyes were hard. She mouthed at Serena to run.  


“Highness run just tell Harry that I loved him from the first moment he helped me with my Patronus.” Her blue eyes filled with tears.

 

“I’m here let Luna go.” Serena looked around for a distraction and she noticed three brooms lying in a pile close to Luna. 

 

“Get in the cabinet once you’re in there close the door and I’ll let Looney go.” Serena could tell from his voice that he wouldn’t keep his end of the bargain.

 

“Forgive me if I don’t trust you. Now you will release Luna and I give you my word I will go into the cabinet. If not I will kill myself and you can explain to Voldemort why his fiancé is dead.” It was a long shot but she hoped reminding the fat bastard that Voldemort wanted her alive would get him to agree. Goyle let Luna go then walked toward Serena sneering. He would just kill the little bitch after he got Serena to the Dark Lord. When he reached Serena he pushed her into the cabinet but she unexpectedly grabbed him in a death grip pulling him in with her.

 

“Luna get the broom fly get out of here!” 

Serena screamed at the girl still holding Goyle. Suddenly Serena felt a pull in her stomach indicating she was traveling and she and Goyle stumbled out of the cabinet, but it wasn’t the room of requirement they lay on the parlor floor of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort was standing in front of them; Serena looked up into the familiar red eyes and gasped . The last time she had seen them they were blue.

 

“Hello meatball head.”


	22. Balls and rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. I hope you like it.

“Hello Dickhead” Serena gave a very Snape like sneer to her ex fiancé.

 

“You will not speak to the Dark Lord that way!” Bellatrix sent a Crucio her way Serena twitched in pain but did not scream.

 

“Avada kedava" Voldemort sent the curse to the surprised Bellatrix her body hit the floor with a thud no one blinked and Lucius stepped over her body.

 

“Let that be a lesson to you. No one is to touch her. She is my wife and a purer blood than any of you.”

 

“I was your wife asshole. I am now gladly single.” The Death Eaters stared at the exchange curious but not daring to question the Dark Lord after he killed Bella so quickly and she was his most devoted follower. 

 

“My Lord I demand her pay for the life of my son” Serena snorted at this Darien/Voldemort might be an evil psychopath but even she knew he would never hurt her for Lucius Malfoy.

 

“Crucio” Voldemort waved his wand as Lucius fell to the floor writhing in pain besides Bellatrix's body.

 

“Don’t worry Lucy; I still owe you for Draco. It’s been terrible Darien but I’m off. Eat shit and die screaming.” Serena turned to open a portal but couldn’t.

 

“Your mouth wasn’t as filthy as Usagi.” Voldemort smirked at her. 

 

“Yeah well you used to have a nose. So I guess we both changed.” Serena kept her defiant face but inside she was panicking. Voldemort was Darien, Darien was Voldemort he knew all her secrets all her powers her past. He could block her teleport fuck fuck fuckity fuck. 

 

“I think I like the new you, you’re much more interesting than that naïve blonde I was married to or the workaholic queen.”

 

“Forgive me your noselessness for believing my soul mate and fiancé could be trusted to keep his tiny dick in his pants after I died for the slimy bastard several fucking times!” Serena was breathing hard. She was livid. She had always wondered how she would react to Darien should she ever see him again. Now she knew she was mad furious enraged. She wanted him dead more than she wanted Diamond dead.

 

“As for your workaholic wife perhaps if my worthless ball sack of a husband got off his lazy ass to do more than get his dick wet with every chamber maid in the palace I could have spent more time with you.” In a fit of anger Serna jumped at him kicking him in his balls and tearing gouges into his face. Voldemort merely threw her to floor smacking her hard busting her lip in the process.

 

“Just a lovers spat leave us. The Mrs. and I have a lot to catch up on” He dismissed his followers barely sparing them a glance.

 

“Come on Love let’s talk” He yanked her by her arm and dragged Serena towards an opulent bedroom decorated tastefully in greens and blacks.

 

“Fuck you I’m not your love I never was. Mars Fire Ignite!” Mars flame shot from her fingertips spreading around the beautiful room until they were surrounded by flames. Voldemort only waved his wand and the flames were gone.

 

“Learned a few tricks did you love. So did I.” Voldemort smacked her again the pulled her body close to his kissing her deeply. Serena gaged as a forked tongue entered her mouth flicking and slithering inside her. When the kiss ended Serena threw up. Voldemort waved his wand and cleaned her up.

 

“Now Serena that hurts you don’t enjoy my new accoutrements” He leered at her sending shivers down her spine. 

 

“I didn’t enjoy your old accoutrements either. For someone who used them so much you sure sucked at it.”

 

“You wound me. What do you know about snakes love?”

“They slither.”

 

“They also have two penises. Well Hemipenes double the pleasure.”

 

“Gods conjure a bucket I’m going to be sick.”

 

“You always did have a flair for the dramatic Meatball head.”

 

“You always were an asshole dick for brains.” Serena looked around the burned room there had to some way to escape. 

 

“I brought you here to say that I’m sorry.” Serena stared at him open mouthed. “When we went to the future Endymion gave me his memories. I was flooded with two thousand years of watching as I hurt you as you became a shell of the girl I loved. I knew what I had to do. I sealed the Golden Crystal so that when I came back I could remember. I heard Serenity tell you to find a Dark Prince so that’s what I became. I became as dark as I could for you.”

 

Tears slid down her face and her shoulders shook in silent sobs. She hated Darien was so very angry with him but a part of her would always love him and he had become this abomination for her, because he thought that’s what she wanted. Voldemort drew her body to his holding her, his cold hands stroking her back rubbing small circles and making soothing noises. Serena let herself fall into the comfort of his hug. It had been so long since someone had comforted her, held her as if she was worth something. 

 

Back at the castle it was pandemonium. They had managed to stun Grawp and after running diagnostics on him they realized someone had slipped him a powerful poison. It had similar effects of the cruciatus. Severus after scanning and subduing him looked around frantically.

 

“It was a distraction” He ran towards the great hall screaming. “Serena, Serena” Albus and the rest of the staff were hot on his heals but were stopped by Ms. Lovegood who zoomed to a stop in front of them on a broom. Her face was bruised she was bleeding from a small cut in her neck and it was obvious she had been crying.

 

“He’s got her; He got Serena he took her.” Luna fell off the broom in an exhausted heap. Severus ran to the girl shaking her shoulders roughly.

 

“Who’s got her where. Damn you girl answer me!” 

He shouted he was hysterical. Hadn’t he just told her that she meant nothing to him just a meaningless distraction? That he would always love Lilly. He put his face in his hands and let out a strangled yelp like wounded animal.

 

“Severus let the girl go.” Trista calmly pushed him aside gently holding Luna. “Where is she Luna? Who took my Hime?” Trista’s voice was gentle although she was worried she knew Serena could take care of herself.

 

“Goyle grabbed me he took me to the room of requirements, the room where things are hidden. He made her get in a cabinet but she pulled him in with her to protect me. When I looked she was gone. I tried to go after her but I couldn’t but I heard his voice. You know whose voice he knows her. He called her meatball head.” Trista jumped back in horror nearly dropping Luna. She gave the girl to Madam Pomphrey and stood up.

 

“Fate, Destiny you sons of bitches you get your asses here now! You didn’t tell me he was here. You know she can’t face him, get down here. As the Goddess Eos I command you to come forth.” 

Everyone watched in shock as Trista begun to glow her clothes changing to a long white peplos held together by an ornate clasp at her shoulder. Behind her appeared a small woman with short black hair and a golden haired man. 

 

“You have finally taken up your rightful place as Goddess of the Dawn. Good for you.” The woman spoke to Trista.

 

“Cut the shit Destiny. I would do anything for my Hime. Why didn’t you tell me Endymion was here?” Eos was furious how dare they stand there and act as if everything was ok.

 

“I don’t give a damn who or what any of you are but you will tell me where Serena is?” 

Severus had enough. Any other day he would have been questioning the woman they had known as Trista how could she be a Goddess but right that minute he couldn’t care less.

 

“I am who I always have been. Devoted to Serena above all else.” Trista barely spared him a glance fixing Fate with a glare, who held up his hands in surrender.

 

“The real reason Voldemort can’t be killed is because he was once known as Darien.” He gave Eos a look and she silently filled in the rest. So Voldemort was the Earth prince Endymion meaning as long as the Earth was alive so was he. 

“Well fuck, you couldn’t have given us a warning?”

 

“Voldemort can never be killed not really only vanquished, without Serena he would have kept coming back and haunting the wizarding world. It is why we gave her the choice to save his life.” Fate nodded his head towards Severus. He was upset at the man for hurting the one he had thought of as a daughter and he would be sure the man knew it. Severus stepped back in shock.

 

“That’s why she’s here?” He asked angrily. Destiny stood in front of him. Her face serene 

“She came to protect Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort and because if she had not many would have died in this war yourself included.” She put a hand on his arm and Severus heard her soft voice in his head. “You have so much potential Severus Snape you could be great but more importantly happy if you only just have faith.” She moved her hand and Severus felt bereft she had gave him a soothing feeling that he hadn’t felt since before his mother had died.

 

“Where is she why can’t I feel her through our connection?” Trista was done with their riddles she needed to get to Serena at once. 

 

“He is using the power of the Golden Crystal. He blocks even us. Earth is his planet therefore he is more powerful here than anywhere else.”

 

“We need to go to the room of requirements and look for clues. If there’s a cabinet that can take people to Voldemort then it can bring people here to we need to destroy it.” Minerva told them briskly as she walked past them. 

She would deal with Gods being real later now she needed to protect the children and get kitten.

 

“We can’t destroy it we may be able to use it to get to Serena, to bring her back.” Severus protested.

 

“I want to save kitten just as much as everyone else but she would kill us if we left something dangerous in the castle.” Minerva told him eyes misty. 

Severus shook his head wanting to deny her words but knowing she was right. Serena would always put everyone’s safety ahead of hers.

 

They ran towards the room of requirement Poppy still levitating Luna who pointed them towards a large cabinet. Severus gave a last longing look towards the cabinet before raising his wand and saying “Bombarda Maxima” The cabinet exploded in hundreds of pieces raining flaming debris. 

 

“Minerva call the order, Filius keep the students in the great hall for tonight. Keep Hagrid and the staff with you. Severus get Harry he may have clues to where Voldemort is.” Severus ran towards the Great Hall bursting through the doors out of breath.

 

“Potter, Granger, all Weasley’s come with me now. The rest of you dunderheads stay put.” The golden trio exchanged looks then ran to Snape.

 

“Yes sir” Harry asked at once.

 

“We didn’t do it sir” said Fred one arm around Hermione.

 

“If we did we wouldn’t admit it” Finished George.

 

“The Dark Lord has Serena. We, I need your help to find her.” He said it loud enough to be heard by the nearby students causing a roar of outrage.

 

“If you’re going after Serena were coming.” Millicent Bulstrode strode forward, Blaise Zambini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Vincent Crabbe behind her. 

“I don’t have time for this. We need to go now.” Snape was at the end of his rope. Everything in him screamed to find Serena protect her. 

 

“Then stop wasting time arguing with me. We’re going she’s my best friend. She gave the Slytherins hope. Serena is the only one that didn’t treat us like we were all Death Eaters in training!” Millicent told Snape normally he terrified her but Serena had been there for her and she would be there for Serena. 

 

“She gave us a home, one where we had a choice of who we wanted to be.” Blaise chimed in.

 

“She believed in us. Gave us a place that we were safe where our parents couldn’t beat us or force us to be Death Eaters.” Vincent Crabbe spoke up and Severus thought briefly that he had underestimated the boy.

 

“She showed us we couldn’t just sit on the sidelines that we had to fight for what was right.” Daphne looked at him straight in the eyes and he saw the determination there. 

 

“Plus she showed us Movies and comics.” Theodore Knott told Snape smiling. Severus nodded and the group of kids followed him. They were in the headmaster’s office in minutes. 

 

In the office a group was already assembled. Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Mad Eye, Trista, Minerva, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and now all the Weasley children save for Ginny who wasn’t allowed to come and Percy who was still being a git. Fleur and Bill stood side by side each in Dragon hide armor that Charlie had gifted them. 

 

“Harry we need you to use your connection with Voldemort to see where Serena is. We know they’re not in Riddle Manor we have already sent a search party there it is abandoned.” 

Albus looked Harry in the eye and Harry knew this important. Dumbledore had never once asked Harry to open the connection and he knew his friend must be in great danger for him to ask now. Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes concentrating.

 

“I don’t feel anything.” He told them in frustration.

 

“Let me look into your mind perhaps I can find the pathway.” Severus told him. Harry looked at him in distrust.

 

“I have no desire to look into your mind foolish child. Serena is your friend I thought you would want to help her.” Severus told him snidely.

 

“I do I just remember my Occlemency lessons and I don’t want a repeat.” Harry looked around the room at the worried faces. Mrs. Weasley kept clutching her husband’s hand convulsively. Professor Meioh looked on the verge of tears even Professor Dumbledore looked anxious.

 

“Fine alright anything for Serena.” 

Severus nodded and stared the boy in the eyes. He sifted through the surface thoughts worry for his friend, fear that Severus would intrude. Deeper he went until he found a black spot in his mind a place that seemed rife with evil. There was a wall there made from moonlight. He recognized the softness of Serena’s touch it seemed to swirl around him embracing his body. She had not only rid Harry of the Horcrux but had walled up the connection between them. As anxious as Severus was to save Serena he did not want to destroy the wall. He was not so cruel to want the boy to suffer visions of the Dark Lord.

 

“I cannot get through Serena sealed the connection with a wall if I destroy the wall Harry will be open to the Dark Lords influence I will not allow that.” 

Harry looked at Snape in surprise not only because he had called him Harry but because he never would have thought Snape would have any concern for him.

 

“Just do it. When we save her Serena can fix it.” 

Harry would have fought if Snape had tried before or if he had insisted on it but because he wasn’t willing to hurt him Harry was decided. Severus nodded once at the boy before slipping back in his mind. He went straight to the wall intent on blasting it apart when once again tendrils of wall curled around him. It was like her powers were drawn to him. Instead of blasting through the wall Severus tried to simply walking through it. He was pleasantly surprised to find it had worked. He moved forward through the link when he sensed a presence tagging along. It was Potter. 

 

“You didn’t think I’d let you go alone did you.” 

Potters mind self-asked. Severus said nothing but made sure to grab onto the boy so he wouldn’t get left behind. Severus closed his eyes as he felt the rush of the Dark Lords feelings. He quickly took over and looked through his eyes. He saw Serena a bruised cheek and cut lip enfolded in the Dark Lords arms sobbing. Looking around the burned room he tried to find something to identify where the room was located. Just as he felt himself being pulled back he noticed out of the bedroom window a large white peacock. Severus found himself on the floor next to Potter several pairs of eyes staring at him. 

 

“Malfoy Manor she’s in Malfoy Manner” He told them as Sirius helped him from the floor. Potter was being helped by Lovegood. 

 

In the master suite of Malfoy Manor Serena pulled away from Voldemort.

 

“How can I help you?” She asked him her heart breaking at what he had become for her.

 

“Marry me? You can heal my soul, I know you destroyed my Horcruxes I sensed it. I knew you would, I wanted you to. Meatball head save me please, everything I did I did for you. I have never lain with a woman in this realm I have kept myself as pure as you. My soul is stained with darkness but my body is pure. I knew that I was wrong and that my unfaithfulness broke you so I became your dark prince.” He looked at her imploringly and Serena saw in him what she had seen in Darien the potential for goodness.

 

“I don’t know Darien I have to think. I need time there has to be another way.” 

She told him though she couldn’t stop the tears still streaming down her face. Voldemort leaned towards her kissing each tear away his cold lips kissing their way down her jaw and Serena had to hold back a shudder there was no rush of heat like with Severus or even the warm comfort of Charlie only coldness. Serena did nothing as he slid her robes from her shoulders baring her pale skin to his greedy eyes.

 

She had changed it was subtle not just the obvious like the silver hair and purple eyes. Her figure was fuller her skin paler. It was like fresh milk creamy and soft to the touch. He tried to be gentle as he ran his hands over her pale globes but everything in him called to conquer, claim, mark. Voldemort wanted to show her how he had changed from the bumbling prince and the fool hardy king. He had waited so long to touch her body he trembled. Serena sat still as stone. His red eyes glittered he would change that. He would make her his make her beg for him to take her, make her writhe and call out for him and the moment he came he would take her blood and become immortal. 

 

“So beautiful” He murmured to the skin of her neck. Still she remained unmoving not encouraging nor stopping him. His forked tongue flicked the skin of her ear and this time she did shutter. Voldemort smiled he was getting to her. Serena saw the smile and struggled to keep her emotions in check. His touch was disturbing it felt wrong to have his hands on her body, a body that as far as she was concerned belonged to Severus alone. How was she to stop him? He knew her tricks her powers he knew her. Serena only knew she needed to get out of here. She didn’t think she could kill him but if he tried to take her long held innocence she would Silence Glaive fuck the bloody planet and be done with all of them. She was readying herself to push him off when several things happened. His tongue flicked over her throat where her neck and shoulder met and there was a loud crash from downstairs. Voldemort’s hands wrapped around her throat throttling her, Serena struggled for air as her sight started to get blurry. 

 

“What is this? Who has dared mark what is rightfully mine?” 

Voldemort was furious he only stopped choking her when her skin started to turn blue. He smacked her again and threw her across the room. 

“Who have you allowed inside you” Serena had never been scared of Darien or Voldemort until that moment when his face loomed inches from hers, murder in his eyes. 

 

“It matters not a harmless mark, my body remains pure and I will no longer let you defile it Voldemort” 

Serena spat at him holding her hands she called Neptune’s powers. “Deep Submerge” She whispered causing a tidal wave of ocean water to take Darien from her and slam him into the wall. 

 

“If I can’t portal out then I shall walk out, World shaking!” Serena shouted to the wall opposite of where he was still pinned. A hole blasted through the wall and she turned to jump out.

 

“You made me Usagi you made me. You can save me or watch as I burn the world. You wanted a monster you got one.” 

Voldemort broke free of the wave which then disappeared and came after her wand raised. “Diffindo” the blue spell shot at Serena catching her in her neck exactly where Severus bite mark was. Blood spurted from her neck down her still bared body and she glared at him. 

 

“Jupiter thunder Crash” A bolt of lightning hit Voldemort in the head in the exact spot of Harrys scar. Voldemort cried out in pain swiping the blood from his face. His scar would go down to his eye bisecting half his face. 

 

“Immobulus” 

He countered freezing Serena to her spot. He went to her when the doors to the room crashed open and Severus and Dumbledore came through. “Traitor” He screamed angrily. “Avada Kedarva” The green light shot at Severus but a wave of Phoenix fire from Albus stopped it. Taking one last look at Serena Voldemort apparated away, he wasn’t done with her yet. She would come willingly to save him and when she did he would make her pay.

 

“Finite Incantum” 

Albus waved his wand at Serena and she fell to the floor. Huge sobs tearing from her body and she shook in fear and rage. Severus pulled her to him examining her half naked body cuts and bruises littered her face but the worse was the piece of flesh missing from where her shoulder met her neck. The place he had marked her as his, even if he had never openly admitted it not even to himself. Severus held her body to him running his hands up and down her bare arms making sure she was real that it was her. Minerva and Trista came barreling into the room wands raised they took one look at Serena’s bloody body and snatched her from Severus’s arms. Seconds later they apparated away leaving a furious Severus behind. 

 

“Where’s Malfoy” He asked Albus his tone disgusted.

 

“Downstairs Narcissa got away but Lucius and Greg Goyle was caught by Sirius. Trista killed Crabbe Senior and Knott was wounded pretty badly by Minnie. Let’s go join them shall we.” Albus stood at his full height his voice full of menace. No longer was he the kind grandfatherly figure everyone knew but the powerful wizard that Voldemort feared. 

 

“Lets” 

Severus swooped down after Albus staring at the silvery red blood that coated his hands. Lucius would pay for every drop on his hand.  


“You dare come into my home kill my friends. I will have you all sent to Azkaban for this. The Ministry will hear of this.” 

Lucius pale face was red in anger. Severus walked up to him running his hands sensually down Lucius’s chest. Lucius took a breath and looked at Severus with heated eyes.

 

“Lucy, Lucy, Lucy you have no wealth to buy your way out of the ministry holding cells. You see being a Death Eater doesn’t pay very well and you have been financing the Dark Lord for years.” Severus leaned in his mouth inches from Lucius’s his voice sharp and sensual. “My friend Sirius has disowned Narcissa you no longer have access to the Black’s wealth.” Lucius blanched at his words.

 

“Severus please you’re my friend. I bought you into the folds don’t let them send me to Azkaban. How long have you hated Black for his pranks on you? I’ll get the Dark Lord to forgive you.” He pleaded his eyes filled with tears he never had for Draco.

 

“You’re not going to Azkaban Lucius.” 

Lucius looked hopeful for one minute until he saw the pure hate in Severus’s eyes. He looked over the man he once called an ally. He looked different younger stronger more handsome and yet more deadly. 

 

“Albus please, I was under the imperious you are light. You must help me. I can give you information I can help you.” Albus looked at him his eyes no longer twinkling. 

 

“Sirius, take the children back to Hogwarts they need not see this.” Most of the children left willingly scared of the cold Dumbledore they saw before them but Harry and Hermione refused to move.

 

“No were not going. If you won’t let me kill him at least let me watch.” Harry’s eyes glittered like emeralds and Lucius tried to step back.

 

“Potter I will not make a murderer of you nor will I allow Lilly’s son to watch such violence.” Severus growled still watching Lucius.

 

“No I’m not leaving. Everyone thinks it was Serena’s job to come here to protect me. Keep me from harm but it’s not. It’s us were supposed to protect her. Keep her from becoming a murderer. I know it in my heart. I was meant to protect her and somewhere along the line I failed and then I forgot. Severus sir please I know I have to do this.” Hermione said nothing but nodded her head in agreement her brown eyes determined. Mrs. Weasley looked at the two children in shock. 

 

“Let them stay Severus. There are things you don’t understand yet and they need to be here.” 

Molly told him quietly. The children were right they had failed Serena they all had. Severus nodded to Molly who moved in front of Lucius wand raised.

 

“Tell me Lucius what happened here tonight.” Severus’s voice was silky dangerous and compelling. 

 

“Fuck you traitor the Dark Lord shall make you paaaayyyyyyyyyyy” His words finished on a scream of agony as Molly had muttered her castration spell.

 

“neque coles interficiam off castrare” Hermione didn’t turn her head but she held tightly to Harry’s hand. Blood soaked the crotch of Lucius’s pants.

“I will ask you again Lucius what happened to her here.” 

 

“He took his wife upstairs. I bet you didn’t know the little Gryffindor whore was the Dark Lord’s wife. He took her upstairs. She fought a bit burned my best curtains but he had her. She cried and screamed I heard her sobbing. I took my wife to that sweet sound.” He laughed maniacally.

 

“Diffindo” Severus whispered sending the curse straight towards Lucius’s tongue. It landed on the floor next to his manhood. “You will never speak of her again.” 

Severus turned grabbing Granger and Potter and pulling them with him as he apparated to the gates of the castle giving them no time to protest. As he left he heard Albus utter the killing curse.


	23. Wrongdoings and Weddings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I hope you like it. I'm not sure I wont change it sometime soon but here it is. Let me know what you think.

Harry and Hermione didn’t protest Snape taking them back. They had never seen Dumbledore so angry and after watching Molly sever Lucius’s manhood Harry was very glad not to be dating Ginny Weasley. Give him sweet little Luna any day.

 

“You two go to your common rooms, speak of this to no one. I will ensure you are kept informed of Serena’s progress,” Snape told them curtly before turning on his heal and heading straight for the infirmary.

 

“How is she?” He asked Madam Pomphrey who greeted him at the door grim faced. 

 

“She will live but I can’t say much for her state of mind. She hasn’t stopped crying since she got here. Trista took her to wash up. I’m worried Severus. I have never seen her like this. Even when she was acting cold, she was still sure she was going to win. This defeated girl I don’t know what to do.” 

A noise behind Poppy halted Severus’s response. Trista was holding Serena up and she was half dragging the still sobbing girl to the bed. Girl is what she was at that moment gone was the confident woman and teacher he knew as Severus looked at her he saw only a vulnerable girl. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. She was huddled into a ball rocking back and forth. 

 

“Serena I.”

 

“Severus please I can’t not know please just don’t. You’ve made your feelings clear don’t apologize for them. It doesn’t matter now anyways. Dairen needs me I turned him into that monster and only I can save him.” Serena turned her face away from him burying her head in the pillow and continued to cry. Severus started to say something but Trista shook her head. 

 

“Hime you need to rest. Drink the dreamless sleep and tomorrow we will discuss what we can do.” Serena said nothing only drank the potion that Trista handed her and lay down. Trista nodded towards Severus and Poppy.  


“We must speak with the headmaster come.” They followed the woman silently each lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the headmasters office everyone save the children were already gathered.

 

“I know you all must have questions for me and I will answer what I can. I am Eos Goddess of the dawn although Titan is probably a more accurate word. You see Titans were the original inhabitants of this realm. The Gods and Goddesses need worship and prayer to strengthen them. As a Titan I do not. Zeus cursed me to punish my sister and so I am locked at the Time Gates for Eternity. Serena is my charge. She is a powerful woman who has lived to long with too much heartache and I so I vowed to protect her.” Trista looked at all of them save Sirius, his eyes she avoided afraid of what she would see there.

 

“How is it possible that Voldemort knows Serena she is only 16.” Albus asked and Severus leaned forward intent on finding the answer.

 

The man who you know as Voldemort or Tom Riddle was also known as Darien Shields. He was Serena’s fiancé they lived together before he died. Darien is very powerful because he was in another life the Earth prince Endymion. He has the Golden Crystal and with that he can be revived and reborn countless time with all his memories intact, the very Earth aides him.”

 

“That’s impossible. Tom Riddle was born in 1926 he may have temporarily been destroyed when Harry was born but how can he exist in two places at once.” Remus asked his face confused.

 

“I am the Goddess of Dawn and keeper of the Gates of Time. You are Wizards. You give time turners to school children and yet you question time travel. When you are reborn it is not always in the future sometimes the lesson you have to learn is in the past. Such was the case for Darien. Serena is different special. She was given a gift. The gift of her memories, she was able to travel to the future and see what her life was to be like. Her older self also gave her all of her memories. So she has memories of being married to Darien having a daughter with him. Being kidnapped and raped by an enemy. Dairen was a bad husband and a terrible father. Serena received memories of a long and sad life and when she came back she decided to change her future she broke up with Darien. Shortly after she did, he died. It was discovered that he did that on purpose that he knew she was going to leave him and he died with the Golden Crystal on purpose to have another shot at her.” Trista finished and for the first time dared to look Sirius in the eyes. He held his arms open to her and Trista rushed into them.

 

“I don’t care. I love you. I always knew no ordinary woman would do for me. I needed a Goddess a Titan and I will love you as long as I have you and long after that.” Trista cried at his words and kissed him passionately lest he think her feelings were unequal. 

 

“What do we do about the Dark Lord he is after Serena and before she went to sleep she vowed to save him.” Severus shouted his face contorted in anger. “How can she vow to save one who has hurt her so much?” He asked himself.

 

“Serena has a forgiving nature as I am sure you are aware. Many times she has sacrificed her happiness her very life for those she loves. While a part of her may hate Darien they have a past and she loved him for a long time. Add to that the memories she has of them married and having a child. Tell me Severus would you be able to kill someone you had loved so easily.” Trista asked him her voice hard. If the idiot had just accepted Serena’s love she would have never been susceptible to Darien’s manipulations. Severus lowered his eyes at her words. Yes she was very forgiving how many times had she forgiven him his hurtful words. 

 

“What do we do?” Minerva asked she sat next to Albus and gripped his hand tightly.

 

“I don’t know. Only Serena can defeat him but I don’t know if she will be willing to do what is necessary. She will try to save him even if it means her death.” Trista sighed her body and soul in agony for her princess. 

 

“Let us sleep tomorrow we will talk to her and see what can be done.” 

Albus waved everyone out of the office and pulled Minerva into a hug. They were worried more worried than they had let on and they needed the comfort of each other to get through the night. That night many of the order did not sleep alone. They found comfort in those they loved or even those they liked. 

 

Serena woke up after only two hours. She found herself alone in the infirmary. She walked to the window and looked out at the full moon her heart in turmoil. She had made Darien what he was so how could she abandon him. She would marry him fix his broken soul with pieces of her own but only if he gave up the Golden Crystal. She wanted to be sure he harmed none of her friends. She was about to go back to sleep when she felt a call. Serena opened a portal to follow the call and ended up in the cemetery where Cedric had died.

 

“You came. I didn’t think you would.” Voldemort stood alone next to the grave of his father. “I never get parents it’s unfair really. I am the reason the Earth continues to turn and yet it can’t see fit to grant me parents. I am sorry that I lost my temper.” Voldemort glided to where Serena stood his hands checking her for injuries. 

 

“I don’t know what to think Darien, I need time please just give me time. Who you are here what you turned into I can’t.” Serena stared at the snake like face in sadness.

 

“I don’t have time. You will come to me willingly or you will watch the world burn.” 

 

“How can you say things like that and yet expect me to love you? It goes against my very nature to love what you are. I am the guardian of love and Justice and you have become far worse than Beryl ever was.”

 

“How can you love me? This was your fault. You wanted Darkness I gave you Darkness. I made mistakes but do I not deserve a second chance? You gave Diamond a second chance you forgave Galatia.” 

Serena said nothing knowing he was right but hating Fate and Destiny for giving her this choice. Her happiness for his redemption, she turned and teleported away.

 

The next morning Serena walked to the great hall lost in thought. She made it to the Head table before she realized everyone was silent.

 

“What’s happened?” She asked Minerva her throat tight with fear.

 

“Voldemort took over the ministry. He’s killed Minister Fudge.” Minerva stopped and looked away. Serena knew there was more. She stared hard at her once scout. 

“He’s going to kill off a family every week until you give in to his demands. He’s killed the Creevy’s parents.” Minerva had tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh Goddess this is my fault this is all my fault.” Serena ran to the Gryffindor table where the Creevy brothers sat pale faced and teary eyed. 

“I’m so sorry boys. I’m going to fix this ok I promise you.” Serena reached out and Dennis jumped into her arms sobbing. She rubbed his back and held back her own tears. She had caused this she would make it right. 

 

“Don’t do it Serena. You didn’t kill our parents Voldemort did and if you go to him he will kill you to.” 

Colin told her his brown eyes fierce in his face. Serena only nodded then stood up to address the Great Hall.

 

“I am going to stop this. Until I do I offer my home Neoma as Sanctuary for all of you and your families. You only have to say Neoma and you will be transported there. Be warned anyone with malicious intent will be painfully ejected by the wards on my home and dumped into a nest of vipers in South America.” Giving one last hug to both Creevy boys Serena strode out of the room.

 

“Serena wait” Severus jogged after her. He needed to talk to her see if she was ok after what happened last night. 

 

“Go away Severus I have things to do.” Serena continued to walk.

 

“Serena please, just talk to me dammit.” 

He grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. Taking in the still bruised face and bags under her eyes, he pulled her closer to him. In that moment he knew he couldn’t live without her. That it was more than lust that he loved her and he would tell her. He wanted a life with her marriage kids the whole damn thing. She was the first one who looked past his exterior to the man he was inside. 

 

“Serena I wanted to tell you that…”

 

“Severus I forgive you its fine. Ok I have Darien back and I have to save him that’s more important than the school girl crush I had on you. You were right it was just lust stupid raging hormones.” 

Serena pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away head held high. It hurt her so much to lie to him but perhaps it was better this way. Now she wouldn’t have to choose between them because Serena was sure she wasn’t strong enough not to choose Severus. 

 

Severus could only stand and watch as his future walked away. “Bombarda” He shouted his wand blowing up a suit of armor. “Merlin’s sweaty ball sack” Severus kicked the armor that had fallen at his feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Severus turned to find Sirius standing there with Remus. 

 

“It’s going to be ok. We’re not going to let her give herself to that bastard.” Severus only nodded silently as he watched Remus repair the mess he had made. 

 

The next week went by in a tense silence. Classes were canceled and everyday bought refugees to Hogwarts and Neoma. Several Death Eaters had been summarily been thrown from Neoma when they tried to enter. Serena’s elves were in Heaven. They even had to get help from the castle elves. Serena said nothing for the first few days refusing to tell anyone what she had planned and truthfully she didn’t know herself what to do. 

 

“Oi Serena, Were getting hitched and I want you to be our maid of honor.” Tonks shouted to her, Fleur smiling serenely by her side.

 

“Either Remus and Bill are in for a big surprise or you guys are having a double wedding.” Tonks waggled her eyebrows at Serena’s words and Fleur looked appraisingly at Tonks. 

 

“Hey now none of that you promised to marry me.” Remus smiling said putting his arms around Tonks waist. 

 

“Actually not a terrible idea” Bill who followed Remus in, smirked at the thought.

 

“Selene help me you’re a pervert just like your mother.” Serena told the handsome redhead smiling.

 

“Seriously, I know that it haz been terrible but we belive zat a wedding will help. What better way to remind people what zey are fighting for than wit true love.” 

Fleur told her with a blinding smile. Serena couldn’t help but beam back at her. It was poetic justice that her best friend and cousin who was the goddess of love finally found her true love. 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She told them smiling. 

Voldemort had continued his attacks and had killed several muggle families and even some pure blood ones. In his anger he had killed the entire Knott family save Theodore who was safe at school. Her friends continued to refuse to let her give herself to Voldemort but she hadn’t given up. She would see Fleur and Tonks married and she would escape to save Darien.

 

Serena spent the weeks before the wedding calling in every favor she knew trying to organize the perfect wedding for her former scout and new best friends. The wedding was to be held at the Burrow and was going to be a grand affair. Serena also spent a good amount of time avoiding Severus. His guilt over his words had him trying to corner her at every moment. More than once Serena had used the Sailor teleport to escape him. She was in too much pain to deal with him. She couldn’t take his kind words or vows of friendship when all she wanted was to love him for all eternity. It certainly didn’t help that since she healed him and he had lost 10 years and all physical scars the females were hounding him like bitches in heat. Serena had a hard time not hexing Madam Rosemerta who came to the castle for sanctuary. The woman was unfailingly nice but also had her generous bosom on display and sat next to Severus at every meal like leech, giggling and heaving her chest. I mean who wears a corset every day, stupid strumpet. Serena thought meanly at the woman. 

 

The day of the wedding dawned sunny and clear. Serena teleported everyone to the burrow and was in Ginny’s room which she had expanded to fit everyone, getting the brides ready. Fleur chose to wear a traditional French wedding dress with layers of white fabric that draped her body like wings of a swan while Tonks wore her black combat boots (to the displeasure of Molly Weasley) and a short white lace dress. Her hair was a bubble gum pink and curled around her face in ringlets. Fleur wore a tiara borrowed by Bills aunt Muriel and a locket Serena had given her. It was topaz with the carved symbol of Venus inside surrounded by a wreath of golden flowers. It was also a port key to Neoma just in case. To Tonks Serena had given ivory hair combs there were small diamonds on the edge in the shape of flowers. As Serena looked over everyone she couldn’t help the tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“You guys look beautiful. I’m so proud to be your friend and Maid of honor.” Serena hugged them both careful not to wrinkle their dresses but her efforts were for naught as Molly burst into tears and crushed the three of them in a hug.

 

They walked to the yard where the wedding tent was up. The guests were already seated and the girls gasped in awe. Hundreds of Fairies fluttered around the yard their bodies giving off soft glowing light that gave the yard an ethereal quality. Ginny and Gabrielle walked down the aisle in matching sky blue dresses. Serena followed in her teal dress her hair up in a single very large bun at the back of her head. The ceremony was beautiful but punctuated by the very loud cries from both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour, Tonks mother Andromeda sat silently but Serena saw the telltale signs of tears in her eyes. Just as the Wizard pronounced both couples husband and wife an explosion rocked the burrow. The house thankfully empty thanks to the ceremony was now up in flames. Serena ran to towards the house hands up.

 

“Mercury water blast” She yelled as a torrent of water shot from her hands. 

 

Serena turned at a clapping sound.

 

“I knew you couldn’t resist saving the day.” 

Voldemort stood behind her Death Eaters had everyone surrounded. 

 

“What do you want Darien?”

 

“Simply for you to fulfill your promise to marry me, what better time than now” 

He gestured towards the wedding tent the terrified wizard priest still standing in front. Serena felt more than saw people move in behind her wands raised towards Voldemort.

“Call your scouts off.” Voldemort yelled as the Death Eaters placed all the guests in a full body bind. Serena turned around and to her surprise found Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, Harry, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Trista behind her wands raised. 

 

“Stand down” Serena told them her voice regal. “I’m getting married today.” She walked towards the pale outstretched hand of Voldemort. 

 

“Hime NO!” 

Trista yelled. Serena only shook her head sadly at them and placed them all in body binds. Everyone stared at Serena in horror unable to believe what she was about to do. 

 

“I will marry you but you must make an unbreakable vow that you will give me your golden crystal.” 

Voldemort nodded eagerly. Not only was he going to get his wife back but in a wizards wedding the souls of two wizards were bound giving him access to her silver crystal. He would no longer need the Golden Crystal. It offered him no powers save healing and that was something he had not used in this lifetime. He lifted his wand and made the vow.

 

“I Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort formerly Prince Endymion of Earth do hereby vow to relinquish to Serena Moon my Golden Crystal.” Sickly green sparks flew out of his wand. 

 

Serena nodded and walked toward the alter holding in her shivers of disgust. This was it her wedding. She was marrying a monster and when their souls were entwined she would take him to the moon and kill them both. Perhaps in the next life he would be born better. Serena took a deep breath. 

 

“We are here today to celebrate the union between Tom Riddle and Serena Moon.” 

The wizard priests voice shook as he addressed them. Serena’s scouts watched with horror and tears. Harry couldn’t explain the heartbreaking feeling of failure that had permeated his soul as he watched the wedding in horror. 

 

“Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle promise your soul, your body, your very magic to Serena Moon?”

 

“I do” Voldemort leered at Serena who shivered. 

 

“Do you Serena Moon promise your soul, your body, your very magic to Tom Marvolo Riddle?” 

Serena stared at the thing that used to be Darien this was her last chance to change her mind. She spared a last look at Severus who shook his head fighting the body binding with all his might. 

 

“I do.” She whispered letting her tears slide down her face. 

 

“If anyone here has any reason why these two should not be joined as one, speak now or forever hold their peace.” 

Voldemort held his wand at the shaking wizard. Who picked up a red ribbon and started to wrap it around their entwined hands. Just as the final knot was about to be tied a blasting curse severed the ribbon. Serena looked up and there was Severus who had managed to break free of the body bind and was standing wand raised fury in his eyes.

 

“I object.” 

He shouted. Severus stalked toward Serena his body graceful like a panther. He ducked curse after curse never stopping in his stride. Sending curses and freeing guest as he went. 

 

“What is the meaning of this Severus?” Voldemort shouted his hand gripping Serena’s arm in a bruising grip. 

 

“Crucio” 

Severus flung the curse at a surprised Voldemort who shouted in pain before sending one right back at Severus. Severus fell to his knees the pain in his body near unbearable but he quickly stood back up. He inched his way towards Serena all the while fighting the terrible effects of the torture curse. 

 

“I won’t let her do this. Kill me if you must Tom but my ghost will never stop haunting you. My soul will never allow you one moments peace you will not have her.” 

Severus did the impossible he broke the hold of the torture curse which rebounded on Voldemort.

 

“Avada…”

 

“No Stop this now. If you have even a small piece of Darien in you I beg you to leave him.” 

Serena grabbed the broken ribbon and started to wind it around their arms. She looked pleadingly into Voldemort’s red eyes trying to find a small part of the man she once loved and had a child with. Wait red eyes. He has red eyes. Rini’s eyes were red. Serena stopped winding the ribbon and looked at Voldemort in horror.

 

“Why did our daughter have red eyes Darien? My eyes were blue yours were blue. Why?”

 

“Serena please.” Voldemort pleaded the Death Eaters backed away unused to seeing their lord cowed by anyone let alone a small woman. 

 

“No kill everyone here for all I care, you will tell me what you did to my daughter or I will make sure you spend the next ten lives regretting it.” Her face was fierce and at that moment she meant every word.

 

“My indiscretions as Darien had an unfortunate effect. Several bouts of gonorrhea, chlamydia and syphilis left me infertile. I couldn’t go to anyone to get treated without it getting back to you and so it affected me negatively. I knew all you ever wanted was a child and at the time you were on the verge of leaving me so I made one for us. I found a wizard and he helped me create a golem of a baby it would grow just like a child and could be spelled into your body. The problem was the Golem had no personality no real life. So I gave her part of my soul. This allowed her to remain alive a person in her own right.”

 

“You made a Horcrux.” Serena said her mouth gaping in horror. 

“I hated myself because I couldn’t love her. She was an abomination she was never real, never my child. How I despised myself for loving Hotaru when I could not love Rini. Hotaru, you knew Draco was Hotaru yet you set him up to die. Marked him like an animal.” Voldemort pushed her aside.

 

“You loved the filthy little bitch. Not our daughter she was my greatest creation and you never loved her. She knew that’s why she hated you, that’s why she led Diamond into the castle that night. I had to send her to the past or she would make sure you died in the future.”

 

“You killed my daughter. Rini was nothing more than a monster you made to try to keep me.” Realization dawned on Serena. 

“You made a Horcrux as king Endymion you were always evil. I did not do this to you. This was never my fault.” 

Serena began to glow white in anger her eyes turned silver and she changed into Cosmos. As she walked towards Voldemort she swung her staff in a slashing motion causing deep cuts to appear on his face and body. Voldemort disapparated in fear of her for the first time, he had not known Serena was Cosmos the cold warrior. The crowd, who was now unfrozen started to run screaming away, save for the Order members who took out their wands and faced off against the Death Eaters. Serena flew above the crowd calling the stars seeds of Death Eater after Death Eater leaving their empty bodies to fall to the ground, when the Death Eaters realized that somehow Cosmos was killing them they to left. Cosmos landed on the ground her hands full of semi lit star seeds. A wave of her staff and they were sent to the cauldron to be judged and later if they earned it reborn. 

 

One Death Eater was left alive from those that had remained Alecto Carrow lay by the body of his sister his face contorted in hatred.

 

“You killed my sister you muggle whore. You dare spill the blood of a pure blood.” He charged towards Serena only to be knocked down by Severus who punched the man hard in the face. 

 

“I am Cosmos and in my blood is the start of all magic. I haven’t spilled a drop of your sister’s blood. I can kill you with a wave of my hand not one mark will be left on your bodies as your soul floats to me. Now Alecto I can let your sister go to the cauldron and be reborn or I can crush her star seed to nothingness so that her soul is lost to this world forever.” 

Serena held the poorly lit star seed in front of her squeezing it ever so slightly causing the light to flicker. Alecto stared at her in terror finally realizing exactly what he was dealing with. He was from an old pure blood family he had heard the legends of the Guardian Cosmos who was the Goddess of the Moon and Vengeance, protector of love and Justice. 

 

“What do you want of me?” He asked his voice resigned. 

 

“I want to know where that half-blood son of bastard is, so that I can cut off his penises and hang them on my wall.” Serena’s eyes burned as she said this causing those around her to step back. 

 

“He’s at Parkinson Manor please.” Serena stared at the man as the stench of urine filled the air. She let Amycus’s star seed go and then leaned towards the man.

 

“You dare ask me for mercy. How many innocents have you killed in the name of that noseless bastard? How much evil have you brought into this world with your beliefs? You want mercy I shall grant it. You may live.” 

She nodded her head towards the border of the burrow indicating he should leave. Alecto stumbled and just as he reached the edge of the property Serena called out to him.

 

“Alecto, tell Voldemort I’m coming for him.” Serena turned away from the man not bothering to stop as she heard him scream in agony as his magic was taken away rendering him a squib.


	24. At last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for everyone who has read and reviewed and the Kudos. I hope you like this chapter its a little short but its a start.

As soon as Alecto stumbled outside the barrier everyone converged on Serena all taking at once. She held up her hand for Silence.

 

“Fleur, Tonks you will be taking your honeymoons. I have everything arranged your trunks are here.” Serena pulled four trunks out of her subspace pocket. “You will find travel papers port keys and money go now don’t argue. Molly you will be moving to Neoma and I will be paying for your house to be rebuilt.” Molly started to protest when Serena still in Cosmos form glared at her. 

 

“I have things to research. No one is to ask me any questions for one week. When the girls come back from their honeymoon I will reveal all.” 

 

“But surely” Dumbledore started but Serena held up her hand silencing him.

 

“Surely, anyone who asks me any questions before our meeting in a week will be oblivated to infancy.” 

Serena glared at the assembled crowd then spread her wings and flew away. She could have teleported but she needed the exercise using her wings would give her. She needed to exhaust herself so she didn’t do anything rash and kill the lying no good bastard and the Earth with him. She flew for hours her wings were aching and her back was sore but she didn’t stop until she stumbled onto the roof of the Crown Arcade. Serena lay on the roof in a heap breathing hard and sweating seconds after she landed Andrew came running out of the roof access door.

 

“Serena! What are you doing here, are you ok?” Andrew asked her, worry etched on his face. He helped her stand and Serena let her transformation fall. 

 

“Need to see the Minister now Drew.” Serena panted barely able to form coherent sentences in her exhaustion. Andrew nodded then picked up her bridal style. He had of course placed a feather light charm on her because even her light weight would become too much after a while. Yelling to his staff that he had to go, Andrew apparated them to entrance of the Ministry, they ran into the same guard as last time who beamed at Serena and gave her another lollipop. Andrew glared at him.

 

“She’s 16.”

 

“Yet that has not stopped her appreciation for sweets.” The guard replied nodding his head at Serena who immediately stuck the candy in her mouth. 

 

“I have low blood sugar.” She told Andrew around the mouth full of candy. The guard smiled and let them past but as they were walking away he called out.

 

“Sailor Moon saved my daughter’s life once. I would know the face of her savior anywhere. Kami protect you.” 

Serena nodded at him from her place in Andrews’s arms and knew she would do everything to protect this Earth, for people like him. Andrew took her to Elizabeth’s the minister was already there waiting. 

 

“Serena it is a surprise to see you here. Is everything alright, those English wizards are not giving you a hard time are they?” Serena shakily stood pushing Andrews’s arms aside when he tried to help.

 

“Minister Takahashi, the British Ministry has fallen. Minister Fudge was killed by Voldemort and his agents are running the ministry. In the past few weeks they have controlled the information coming from the ministry. They have been killing muggles and wizards alike. Hogwarts and Neoma have been set up as sanctuary for those fleeing for their lives.” The minister looked at Serena in shock.

 

“I was called to a meeting today with the British Ministry by undersecretary Dawlish.” 

 

“It’s a trap, He’s a Death Eater and they would likely have killed you or imprisoned you to keep Japan from interfering.” 

 

“I will not be going to that meeting.” The minister got a glint in her eye and Serena knew she was planning something. “I will send my apologies and a present to Mr. Dawlish.” Minister Takahashi looked at Elizabeth who smirked. 

 

“Yes we have been working with the no magic’s on a small bomb. It won’t be detected by magic because it has none. It is just a small electronic device. Let’s just show those Death Eaters that messing with Japan is a mistake.” Serena smiled with Dawlish gone that would be one less Death Eater to worry about.

 

“Unfortunately, that’s not all the news I bring” Serena took a deep breath. “Darien is Voldemort.” Elizabeth paled and looked at Serena in horror. Serena just nodded her head. It took time but she told them of what had happened including the wedding. 

 

“What are you out of your fucking mind? You were going to marry him again, after what happened the last time.” 

Andrew yelled at Serena his face furious. He cared about her so much and knowing that she had almost doomed herself and he wouldn’t have known until it was to late was too much to take.

 

“I’m sorry Andrew he didn’t exactly give me a lot of time to invite my own guests. Truthfully I don’t want him anywhere near you. He will take it as a betrayal if you side with me.” Andrew nodded knowing how possessive Darien was. 

 

“The big problem is that with Darien being Voldemort he is the holder of the Golden Crystal if he were to be killed permanently the Earth would die. With his soul split into so many pieces he can’t be reborn. There’s not enough of his soul to come back. When Voldemort dies permanently I fear the Earth will go soon after. So we need to figure out a way to keep him alive but unable to do harm or kill him and take the Golden Crystal.” Serena sighed and lay back against the couch.

 

“You need to rest. We will figure this out Hime. You are not alone in this.” Serena smiled gratefully at the minister. “I will have everyone working on researching ways to extract the crystal. We have many legends from your time perhaps one of them will have the answer.” 

Serena thanked the minister then left with Andrew to rest. She spent three days with Andrew, Rita and the children it soothed her hurting soul to spend time with them. Helped to show her what she was fighting for. Those days offered her rest not just for her exhausted body but her aching heart. 

 

Serena returned to Hogwarts on the fifth day she had spent two days on the moon going through old records trying to find a way to take the Golden Crystal. Serena knew in her heart that even if she took all Darien’s magic and made him a squib he would find a way to do harm. He had to die because he would never quit never stop trying to get her back to gain his power. She would never know a day of peace. Serena didn’t bother letting anyone know she was back simply teleported into the library and started researching. Those that noticed said nothing to her respecting her wishes or to afraid she would turn them into infants as she promised. 

 

The seventh day rolled around and Serena woke in the library a feeling of dread in her stomach. This was it, the day she promised to reveal all and the day she would lose Severus forever. She went to her room and showered prepared to lose her last shot at happiness. Serena sent her Patronus with a message to Dumbledore. She would meet them in the room of requirements at 7:30. At five Serena took what she was sure would be her last walk around the castle. She would continue to fight of course but she didn’t think she could live in the same place as Severus knowing Fate had denied their chance so tonight after the meeting she would leave. The school year was almost done and most classed were cancelled anyways they would be fine without her. Serena blinked noticing that without thought she had ended up in the potions classroom. She walked around it breathing in the familiar smell of sandalwood and potion ingredients. How she would miss that smell.

 

“Serena”

 

Serena jumped at the sound of her name. Coming from the office was Severus his hair was disheveled and he had stubble on his chin. 

 

“I’m sorry I just ended up here without thought. I will leave you now.” She quickly turned trying hard not to notice how the stubble gave him a wild look more virile and masculine than his usual cool elegance. 

 

“No stay. I have been meaning to speak with you but I feared being turned into an infant. My mother always said I was a squalling messy little beast, I have no desire to return to such an unkempt state.” He told her wryly causing Serena to smile; he always did have a wickedly dry sense of humor.

 

Serena nodded walking towards his desk remembering the many nights she had spent hunched over it researching potions. Serena looked into the obsidian eyes of Severus and all her resolve to just leave him be crumbled. She had to make one last effort to see if they belonged together. With that thought in her mind Serena banished her clothes and stood before him completely naked hair pooling around her body like a curtain of silver. She said nothing simply stood in front of him waiting for him to make a move.  


Severus was in shock his brain was screaming at him to speak, move do something anything but he could only stare at the vision before him mouth agape. She was exquisite a Goddess come to Earth and she stood in front of him in all her radiant beauty and all he could think was that he was not worthy. It was several minutes before either one of them moved and Serena would never be sure who had moved first but somehow she was in his arms, her butt on the edge of his desk while he devoured her mouth. Serena stumbled with the buttons on his coat cursing them quietly making Severus chuckle.

 

“Would you like some help?” 

He asked amusement lighting his eyes. Serena stuck her tongue at him. His eyes lost their amusement as he stared at the pink appendage. His eyes glowed as he sucked on her tongue hard making her moan. A wave of her hand and the buttons flew off his coat one by one. Serena moaned into his mouth her hands grazing his chest slipping around to feel his lean back, tracing each muscle memorizing every detail. 

 

With a soft, possessive growl he pushed her onto the desk, his gaze running over her bare skin like fire. She had time for only one inarticulate cry before his mouth was on her throat, her breast, his hands all over her body. She felt so small, so delicate under his palms, her skin warm and slick with sweat. He explored her everywhere. Then his fingers found her creamy with need for him. He pushed inside, watching her eyes darken, and her body responded with a fresh wave of liquid desire. He pushed deeper, his mouth on her now, his teeth scraping her nipples, her stomach. He could feel her muscles clench around him. He was nearly undone. Severus couldn’t stop now if he wanted. He was painfully hard and he knew if he didn’t take her now he would cum in his pants like an inexperienced youth. Serena cried out her body shaking in pleasure. She was on the verge of an abyss and she knew a few more seconds of his long fingers insider her and his tongue tracing her breast and she would free fall into pleasure. 

 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” 

Severus was unceremoniously yanked from Serena and held in the air. Serena’s cry of pleasure turned into one of fright. 

 

“What the fuck.” She shouted then sighed spotting a furious Minerva striding down toward Severus murder in her eyes.

 

“How dare you touch my kitten in such a manner?” Her eyes blazed and before anyone knew what was happening the sword of Gryffindor appeared in her hands.

 

“Oh shit, Harukachan please don’t kill him.” 

Severus’s eyes bugged out at her words. Kill, he knew she would be upset but he didn’t think Minerva would kill him. Then again she looked like she wanted to kill him. Please Merlin don’t let her have learned Molly’s castration curse he prayed silently.

 

“He was raping you Koneko. I’ll kill him blast his body apart and no one will ever know.” 

 

“Oh my God Haruka he was not. I was an active participant and if you hadn’t interrupted I might been able to finish.” Serena harrumphed in frustration and glared at Minerva the effect was lost as she was still naked on the desk. Realizing this Serena blushed and jumped off. 

 

“Accio Severus’s cloak” the cloak nearly strangled Severus who yelped in protest as it pulled itself off of him and wrapped around Serena. He glared at her and she just shrugged. At least he still had pants on. 

 

“I came because you are late for your meeting. Come along but we will be discussing this further. Albus will hear about this Severus and you will lose your job. She is under age.” Serena mumbled under her breath but said nothing. 

 

At the room of requirement the Order was gathered as well as all the kids. Serena walked in regally despite the fact that Severus’s cloak was two feet to long and had no buttons. 

 

“I know I owe you all an explanation and I thank you for giving me time to get my thoughts together.”

 

“It’s not like you gave us a bloody choice.” Ron muttered loudly. Hermione and Molly smacked him.  


“Yes well Ronald you find out your ex killed someone to give you a golem Horcrux child and then tell me how well you deal with it.” Serena glared at the Gryffindor who had looked away ashamed.

 

“Serena, what happened to your robes and why is Severus shirtless?” Charlie asked afraid of the answer. Serena blushed and was about to speak but Minerva pushed her aside and started ranting about murder and race cars. 

 

“Silence, I will reveal all.” 

Serena looked at Severus one last time her eyes pleading. Severus wasn’t sure what to do. Sure he loved her, he had finally admitted that to himself but could he admit it to her and in front of everyone. Knowing several people in the room would likely kill him. He wanted to turn away like the coward he was but something told him that if he didn’t tell her now he never would.

 

“Fuck it, I quit Albus” 

Severus walked over to Serena and kissed her passionately headless of the eyes on him. Forgetting himself he allowed his hands to travel inside the open robes up to the curve of her milky breast causing her to growl. 

 

Pandemonium broke out. Harry and Ron grabbed Charlie who rushed towards them in a rage. Albus used the Incarcerous on Minerva and had her tied screaming obscenities at Severus. Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Tonks and Fleur clapped and whistled. Molly cackled like a mad woman Blaise whistled not used to his dour potions professor displaying any kind of emotion let alone passion. 

 

When the kiss finally broke Serena beamed at Severus and he knew he had made the right choice. 

 

“I love you, I have been trying to tell you for a month you little dunderhead. I want to marry you and have tiny little dunderheads together.” Serena cried and kissed him again.

 

“I’ll kill him. I’ll rip him to shreds stay away from my kitten.” Minerva screamed and truthfully if Albus hadn’t had his hands full restraining Minerva he would have hexed Severus himself. 

 

“What is going on here? You realize what you are doing grants you a sentence in Azkaban Severus?” Albus asked him his voice like thunder. Serena responded by stepping protectively in front of him.

 

“No one will touch him and live. I have given up many things for this world, Severus will not be one of them. He has met the conditions of my secrecy vow. I could leave this world now to its doom and live happily with Severus on the moon. Charlie I am sorry I hurt you.” Charlie nodded but said nothing. “You will give me time to explain.” Serena looked at each person in the room.

 

It took two hours. Three mind melds one projection and a trip to the moon before everyone believed her.

 

“Bloody hell” everyone silently agreed with Ron’s assessment.

 

“You’re a Goddess. The Goddess of the moon, a princess how can I. I don’t deserve to be in your presence we can’t.” 

Severus stuttered it was hard enough to think he deserved her when she was just a beautiful kind extraordinary witch but a princess of a lost civilization. The last of the founder of all magic a Goddess how could he come close to such perfection.

 

“Oh no you don’t Severus Tobias Snape, you promised to marry me and marry me you shall or I shall have Minerva drag you to the wedding at wand point. You are the other half of my soul my true mate.” 

Severus nodded he didn’t deserve her but he couldn’t live without her so it made no difference. He would simply have to spend his lifetime trying to deserve this gift the Gods have seen fit to give him. With Severus’s silent declaration the de-aging that Serena had been under lifted and for the first time in six years she was back in her own body at the right age. Everyone gasped in awe. Serena stood before them a few inches taller and much curvier than she had been a few minutes ago. Her hair was longer and her eyes were a strange mix of violet and silver that seemed to swirl endlessly. Her face was sharper no more was it the rounder face of a teen but the elegant face of a queen.

 

“Oh thank Selene I’m back” Serena sighed her hands running down her body in gratitude. At everyone’s questioning gaze she said. 

“Fate gave me a choice Harry’s safety or mine. I chose Harry’s but as the Dursley’s were piece of shit humans that had instilled a general distrust of adults Fate thought I would have an easier time of helping Harry as someone his own age. So the Fucktard de-aged me. Do have any idea how difficult it is to be stuck in the body of a child at over 1000 years old. It’s horrendous. So actually it is I not Severus who is robbing the cradle.” 

Severus laughed and picked up Serena and spun her around. When she was back on the floor he grabbed her hand intending to rush from the room to continue where they left off. 

 

“This is all well and good but I believe we have a Dark Lord to defeat.” Minerva said. She had stopped vowing to kill Severus and settled on glaring at him instead. Knowing that she used to a Sailor Scout that Serena was both her princess and like a daughter to her had explained her feelings for Serena and hatred for all of the males circling her Hime like vultures. 

 

“I’m never going to lose my virginity.” Serena whined. Severus’s eyes shined and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Serena blushed and nodded eagerly.


	25. Marks and Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing the kudos gives me happy's I hope you like it .

Minerva cleared her throat loudly interrupting the red faced lovers. 

“What do we do about Voldemort? How is him being the Earth Prince going to affect what we do. What about the prophecy that states Harry is the chosen one?” Minerva’s words served to cool Serena’s ardor and instead inflame her anger.

 

“Fucking asshole dick for brains daughter killing fuck nugget, while he holds the Golden Crystal we can’t kill him. Well we can but it would result in the slow annihilation of the Earth. He is linked to the Earth on a cellular level. Before when he died the Earth made sure her Prince was reincarnated but he has split his soul so many times if he died. He would never be reborn. We need away to take the Golden Crystal or find a descendant of the original Earth King and Queen. I have been researching for the past seven days. I flew to Japan and Minister Takahashi is looking into it. I have found nothing yet.”

 

“Well you have us to help now. We’ll all help look I’m sure we can find something.” 

Hermione said confidently. She had been beaming since Serena’s had showed them everything. Seeing that she was once a Sailor Scout the one known for intelligence and knowing her connection to Serena had answered all her questions. Hermione noticed Harry walk over to Serena.

 

“Serena, I want to thank you, for everything for risking your life and your happiness for me and for going through puberty again and putting up with my puberty.” Here he blushed and Serena hugged him tight. Glad that he finally knew why she would always see him as a friend. 

 

“I can’t believe you were a girl, a right fox you were and that fire one…” Ron whistled and Harry shook his head.

 

“You realize that was your mum right Ronald?” Hermione told him shaking her head. Fred came and put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders

“Ickle Ronnikins is a bit slow but we still love him. So any chance of asking Serena for that Sailor Scout outfit Mione?” 

Hermione blushed and whispered something in Fred’s ear. Ron sighed shook his head and walked away. He had liked Hermione but he was too late now his brother had the girl and he was alone. Maybe Lavender was still single he thought with a smile. 

 

“I don’t really know what to do with Voldemort we can’t just let him keep killing people but we can’t kill him.” Serena blew out a frustrated breath.

 

“What about the prophecy with Harry?” Luna asked slipping her hand in Harry’s with a worried smile.

 

“The prophecy has been fulfilled. I am the power the Dark Lord knows not. He died and I became Cosmos. In our future though I was queen I was never this strong. As Cosmos I am a Goddess something that in my old future was never possible. That scar on your head it’s no regular scar. Harry it’s a lightning bolt you were the Guardian of Jupiter and your power was lightning and thunder. Even without your star seed you retained some of Jupiter’s powers. What I absorbed when you died was simply what my grandmother Selene gave to your ancestor. You still retain the powers as heir to the Jupiter royal bloodline. When Voldemort tried to kill you, your powers reacted and sent the curse back on him. It was the Earth not the Horcruxes that kept him alive.” 

 

“I thought it was my mother’s love that saved me.” Harry looked at Serena a question in his eyes. 

 

“If that were the case many other children would be alive. Lilly was not the only mother to die for her child. Your mother loves you Harry more than her life and her and your father refuse to move on until you are safe but it wasn’t her power that saved you it was your own.” 

Harry nodded and somehow felt both better and worse. He had power he could fight and his parents loved him but his mom hadn’t saved him perhaps she didn’t have to die. Seeing the look in Harry's eye Serena continued.

 

“Don’t think on it Harry. You couldn’t have changed it and dwelling on it will only hurt you. Honor your mother’s sacrifice by living your life to the fullest and being the best man you can be.” 

 

“I will I have no right to complain when compared to your life. We abandoned you. You may not have said it but that what it amounts to. We left you to guard this world on your own because we wanted a break.” Harry looked away sadly.

 

“Harry” Serena turned him to face her. “You’re comparing rotten apples to rotten oranges doesn’t matter you still can’t eat the shit. So it doesn’t matter how my life was bad or your life was bad. It is what it is.” Harry had to laugh at Serena’s analogy. She had a way with words that was odd but still somehow made sense. 

 

“It is past midnight the children should go to bed and I uh have a previous engagement. We will all research this Golden Crystal and discuss this at a later date.” 

Severus said clearing his throat. He tried to maintain a stern face but the blush that dotted his cheeks made that hard. Serena nodded her head eagerly agreeing.

 

“Yawn yeah I’m beat I really should hit the hay. Well good night everyone.” Tonks couldn’t help but laugh as Serena tried to make a hasty retreat. 

 

“Very true in fact you should stay the night in the infirmary. You haven’t properly rested and I’m sure Poppy would like to look you over.” Minerva held back the evil smirk that threatened to come out. Oh she wasn’t born yesterday she knew what Snape had planned for her innocent Hime. Well not on her watch.

 

“She’s not the one I want to look me over” Serena mumbled to herself.

 

“What was that dear?” Molly asked her eyes gleaming. It was her the twins got their brilliance from and their pranking streak. 

 

“Nothing, Fine I’ll sleep in the damn infirmary!” Sirius had to hold in a laugh as Serena stomped her foot and pouted cutely.

 

“Goddess of Justice and Vengeance and she pouts like the cutest five year old ever.” Sirius whispered to a shaking Trista who desperately tried to hold in her giggles. 

 

“Haha yuck it up Pluto, the only reason I am agreeing to sleep there is because I was going to do this.” Serena walked over to Pluto hand extended and put her hand through her chest. Sirius yelled and tried to yank Serena away but couldn’t the light that was coming from the woman he loved blinded him. Trista fell to the floor. Serena then pushed the pulsating light into her own chest before she to fell unconscious. Sirius ran to Trista’s side.

 

“Trista please, why would she do this. She was her friend.” Angrily he charged Serena. Severus stood in front of him wand raised. 

 

“Back up Black, we may be friends now but if you touch a hair on her head I will kill you.” The two men faced off eyes angry, wands raised. 

 

“Why so serious Sirius?” a weak voice called from the floor. Severus forgot about Sirius and knelt next to Serena. 

“Do you really think I would hurt her?” She asked Sirius unable to keep the hurt from showing in her voice.

 

“Sirius you will never threaten my Hime again, if you expect to marry me.” Trista said as she tried to stand. Sirius was there in seconds.

 

“I’m sorry I thought I lost you I just. I’m sorry” Sirius had tears in his eyes and Trista couldn’t help be moved by his obvious love for her. “Marry you, You said we couldn’t get married because you were trapped at the time gates.” Sirius was both happy and confused. 

 

“She freed me.” 

Trista told him tears streaming down her face for the first time in over a millennia she was free. She never had to go back to those damnable gates again if she didn’t want to. Once again Serena had had put her scouts before herself. She pushed Severus unceremoniously out of the way and hugged the still groggy Serena.

“Thank you Hime, Thank you. I hereby swear fealty as the Titan and Goddess of the Dawn to Serena Moon Cosmos and Goddess of the Moon protector of the cauldron.” Serena only smiled and hugged the woman who had been like a mother to her.

 

“If you want to thank me distract Haruka so I can finally get laid. I swear it’s going to close up if I don’t get any action soon.” Serena laughed and Minerva harrumphed.

 

“Not tonight you’re not getting any. You need to rest the power you just took will take some getting used to.” Serena’s shoulders hunched and she gazed longingly at Severus. 

“Tomorrow on the other hand I got you.” Serena hugged Trista tightly and squealed. 

“Severus you should stay in my quarters tonight since you quit your job and all, the new password is Castration” Severus shuddered. 

“Please I beg you don’t teach her that curse.” Severus asked Molly who grinned wickedly.

 

“To late, don’t worry she’s been waiting to long to get some to castrate you. You will however treat her right and never hurt her again because I discovered I am still quite adept at fire curses.” 

 

Severus nodded at her smiling at the thought of being the one to finally give her some. Then blanched when he realized she had literally been waiting over a thousand years. He was going to disappoint her. Everyone headed to their respective beds and Severus picked up Serena to take her to the infirmary where he too would be spending the night. He was not willing to leave her side when he had just gained the right to it. 

 

“Severus I refuse to accept your resignation. You have done nothing wrong son and I am glad that you finally accepted her. You deserve happiness.” 

Albus beamed at Severus his eyes twinkling. Severus nodded, his heart to full for his mouth to form words. He had not wanted to give up his post. Now that he no longer had to pretend to be a Death Eater he could finally teach in the way he wanted. As Severus carried Serena to the infirmary he stared at Serena’s face taking the time to study the beautiful features. They were both the same and different than the ones he had come to love. A little sharper a little more defined but what struck him most was that these features held the most weary wisdom he had ever seen. He promised right then he would do anything to erase the frown that marred her perfect features. This tiny woman had changed his life she had saved it not just from being a spy and Voldemort’s lackey but she gave him love pure and unconditional.

 

“Do I look that different?” Serena’s quiet voice broke through his thoughts.

 

“Yes, and no you look older to be sure but also a little less free a little wearier."

 

“I suppose that’s because I am.” 

Severus said nothing as they had reached the infirmary he laid her on a bed in the corner as Madam Pomphrey came out running diagnostic scans and pulling out potion vials. When Serena had drank the potions and promised to sleep Poppy left with a small smile and a nod at Severus. Wielding his wand Severus transfigured the bed into a large canopy and lay down next to her.

“What are you doing?”

 

“Lying down with my fiancé, of course.” Serena beamed at him.

 

“You just don’t want to go to my room because the password is castration.” Serena teased with a sleepy smile. 

 

“I don’t want to leave your side for fear that this will all be a dream. That you will realize that you can do so much better than a bitter reformed Death Eater. As much as I hate to say this Weasley is a good man. He went through a wild streak training Dragons in Romania now he is a curse breaker like his elder brother and a fine one. He would be better for you.” Severus looked away from her as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

 

“Are you trying to push me away again I thought we were past this.”

 

“I’m not it’s not that. Once we do this once we are together I will never let you go. I’m not that strong so I want you to be sure.” 

In answer Serena kissed him deeply showing him with her kiss what her words never could convey. All of her love and longing everything in her reached out to him. Unnoticed by either of them a shimmering red string seemed to bind them together, before sinking into their skin leaving no trace of its existence. Severus rejoiced in her kiss her touch the tentative swirl of her tongue and the press of her body against his. He growled his disapproval when his roaming hands met heaps of blankets instead of soft skin. Thrusting the covers aside he gripped her at her hips hard grinding his aching erection into her soft heat. Hovering above her small body his legs straddling her Severus couldn’t help but feel like a conqueror. He felt like a man like he could slay a dragon defeat the Dark Lord climb a mountain barefoot with a donkey on his back. Such was the power she had over him. He started to remove his robe which lay open when he changed his mind. Severus decided he liked seeing her in his clothes smelling like him marking her as his for all to know. Growling once more he devoured her mouth. His left hand reaching for her center and finding her soaking wet. Severus smiled one of pure male satisfaction knowing he was the one to make her feel this way. He moved his body lower desperate to taste her honeyed depths when he felt his body drenched in cold water.

 

“What is going on here, this is an infirmary not a hotel out. Out with you none of that here she is supposed to resting.”

“Fuck!” Serena shouted for the second time that night someone had interrupted her and Severus. “I’m going to be the only 2000 year old virgin in the universe” she whined causing Severus to smile despite himself.

 

“She’s right Serena you’ve had a long day and I’m behaving like a beast. Take some dreamless sleep rest I’ll be here when you wake up I promise. I’m not leaving.” 

This he said while glaring at Poppy who huffed but nodded her head. Severus closed his robe around Serena and covered her with a blanket. No early visitors would see what was his alone. Soon after Serena drank the potion her eyes closed and she fell asleep this time a small smile on her face. Severus kissed her forehead than closed his own eyes. 

 

Meanwhile Poppy Pomphrey watched with a mix of exasperation and happiness. She had known Severus since his first year in Hogwarts. She had been an apprentice healer and poor little Severus was in the infirmary more than any other child. She had grown fond of him and she was glad that someone had managed to break through the walls he had put around his heart. She remembered in the fifth year when Lilly Evans had ended their friendship. He had come to the infirmary to cry it was the only place he allowed himself to be vulnerable. To Poppy he was like her little brother. She had lost her older brother Thomas to the first war and she vowed to keep an eye on Severus Snape after that. Too many times he had stumbled into the infirmary tortured beyond endurance by Voldemort for the light side. The side that had never recognized his sacrifices his bravery. Poppy was glad he had Serena as his champion and truth be told the once student needed Severus as well. She was too quick to offer up her own life. She never took the time to think of an alternate solution. They would be good for each other. Woe to the person who tried to get between this couple. 

 

Severus woke the next morning his arms full and a smile on his face. He could get used to waking up like this he thought with a smile. He turned his head at the sound of a throat clearing and saw Charlie Weasley who had been sitting on a chair next to the bed. Severus sat up quickly arranging the blankets to cover Serena’s exposed body and glared at the boy.

 

“I had no idea you would be here. I just wanted to talk to her.” Charlie told him his face red at having been caught looking at Serena’s unclad form. 

 

“You will wait until she has had the time to wash and dress and then you may speak to her.” Severus glared at the younger man who nodded and walked to the other side of the infirmary.

 

Serena’s eyes opened and seeing Severus she smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Severus sighed yes this is something he could grow to like.

 

“Weasley is here to see you. I told him to wait until you were properly attired. While I confess I like seeing you in my robes. I think it is a view that I will save for myself.” Serena blushed and nodded walking towards the bathroom to wash up. 

 

Severus stood next to Charlie feeling decidedly uncomfortable. Should he leave? Surely Weasley wanted to talk to her alone but could he allow it. Allow ha if he used the word allow with Serena she might actually castrate him. This was new territory for him. He had never been in a relationship before. Sure he had women but he kept himself free from entanglements. His thoughts were broken by a cry from the bathroom. Severus and Charlie ran towards the door. Severus reached their first and shoved through it with his shoulder. Not caring for the pain only caring for the woman who had cried out for him. 

 

“Serena!” 

He shouted then came to a stop his mouth hanging open, Charlie skidded to a stop next to him. Briefly Severus thought he should remove Charlie as Serena was completely naked but the changes to her were enough to stop Severus from rational thought. 

 

Serena had several new metallic tattoos on her body the biggest was on her back. A pair of white, silver and golden wings were etched on her back, they seemed so real they almost fluttered. Between her wings running the length of her spine was the phases of the moon. 

 

“What happened?” Severus finally asked after ogling both her and the new artwork adorning her perfect frame. 

 

“I was showering and then I felt pain so much pain like if I was being branded and then these appeared.” 

She nodded towards her back but also held up her wrist where a crescent moon and eight pointed star lay. Following the line from hip to hip was the planetary symbols she had before with addition of Pluto. Severus traced his hands over the symbols causing her to shiver in response. They felt different raised he could feel each ridge and bump of the markings the skin felt more velvety than her other skin and was just a bit warmer than her other skin. Bending at the waist to get a closer look at the markings Severus blew softly on the symbol for Mars and watched in fascination as it glowed. Serena trembled as his breath ghosted over her skin and violet eyes met black ones and they locked. 

 

“What does it mean?” Charlie’s voice broke them from their spell.

 

“Out Get out” Pushing the red head out of the bathroom Severus quickly closed the door. Once Charlie was gone Severus circled Serena giving her the distinct feeling of a predator about to take down his prey. His fingers traced each feather on her back before his tongue followed. Serena moaned nearly falling to the floor, her legs unable to stop trembling. 

 

“The skin feels different taste different. It’s hotter sweeter and a bit spicy. I can feel the power in the marks on my tongue. It reminds me of Fizzing whizbees. Your skin pops and crackles with lightning zaps of power.” 

Serena nodded her voice not functioning. She could feel exactly what he was saying her body felt like it was on fire. Popping and crackling with lightning and heat that pooled in her stomach. Severus held up her wrist for inspection. He held her right hand guiding it to run her fingers over the marked skin of her wrist. She felt the difference in the texture and heat. Then Severus blew on her wrist causing the moon to glow golden. Serena nodded her understanding and felt she was finally able to speak when he ran his tongue over the mark and she cried out. Her body shaking in pleasure, Severus smiled and nipped the skin lightly causing her to cry out again.

 

“So they have another purpose.” He whispered his voice had dropped an octave his eyes glowed as he leaned forward to nip her again. 

 

“Severus” Serena couldn’t help herself she cried out his names her body trembling her breast felt tight and her nipples ached for his contact. 

 

“Hime what is going on Charlie said there was something wrong.” Serena heard Trista’s voice through the haze and blinked. Severus growled loudly.

 

“One of these days I am going to take far away from here. Where no one can interrupt and then I’m going to take you until you can’t scream anymore and your voice is strained and raw from calling out my name.” 

Serena shuddered at his words. Her response was lost as the door was yanked open a frowning Minerva on the other side. 

 

“What’s happened? What marks is Charlie speaking about?” She asked her voice full of worry. Serena looked past her to find nearly everyone in the infirmary waiting for an answer.

 

“She has some new marks likely from absorbing your curse and Pluto powers Trista.” Severus told the assembled crowd.

 

“Let’s see perhaps we can make sense of them.” Sirius asked wanting to stop the fears he could see in Trista’s eyes.

 

“No absolutely not. She is not some beast to be gawked at nor is her body going to be on display for all to see as if she was some side show or peeping theater act.” 

Severus glared at the men assembled. He’d be damned if he left his Serena expose herself to this crowd of testosterone riddled fools. No the image of her perfect body was his and his alone. He growled loudly when he realized Charlie had also seen. Minerva stepped back when she heard the animal like growl rip from Severus's throat. She blinked and rubbed her eyes when she saw the amber like glow emitting from them. 

 

“They need to see the marks Severus. We don’t know what they are and if they will cause her harm. From what I’ve seen they are not regular tattoos. They were raised…” 

Charlie's words were off by a snarl from Severus who lunged for Charlie his eye now glowing gold. Remus watched the scene with growing horror. Sirius held Severus back stopping him from ripping out Charlie’s throat. He nearly broke free several times and he had to have Bill and Remus help him. Thank God he never felt this strongly about Lilly he thought James would have never survived. 

“Severus please.” Serena’s voice cut through his rage and he broke free of their hold and stood protectively behind her. 

 

“Mine” He growled still glaring at Charlie. Charlie who could not take a hint stepped forward. 

 

“We need to get her away from him. He’s dangerous he’s going to hurt her.” 

He told the crowd his eyes pleading with his mother and brothers to understand. His words only served to anger Severus more who gripped Serena in a bruising hold and snarled again. Staring straight at Charlie he bit down on her neck the same place he had before where Voldemort had cut out his mark. Snarling at the memory he bit harder blood flowed into his mouth and he drank it greedily. 

“Mine” He growled out again daring any male in the room to challenge him for rights to his female his mate. 

 

“Fuck, Charlie bow down and back up now.” Remus yelled at the man.

 

“He’s hurting her. Why isn’t anyone doing anything about it!” Charlie yelled his dismay. It was Tonks that finally calmed him down. She pulled aside the collar to her robe revealing a bite mark.

 

“Even when they are cured the wolf inside stays, the instincts stays. He’s marking her as his mate. He won’t stop until you’re dead if you challenge him for the right to his mate.” She told him quietly.

 

“Severus is a werewolf” Sirius asked his voice filled with regret. 

 

“I scratched him that night of your prank Sirius. We didn’t think there was any consequence he craved his steak rare and he was a bit grumpier during the full moon but that was it.”

 

“I knew how Severus felt about Ms. Evans so I observed him during the first few full moons. He never tried to claim her or challenged James’s right to her so I thought perhaps he was not affected. It seems that Lily was not his mate so she did not set off his inner wolf so to speak.” Dumbledore filled in still staring at his son. Poor boy had been through so much and now this.

 

“What does that mean is he going to turn into a werewolf? Should we get him the cure?” Sirius asked growing more concerned. This was his fault if he hadn’t played that stupid prank on Severus none of this would be happening.

“No if he was going to turn he would have done so years ago. The cure will do him no good. I have spoken with those who were cured and though they never transform to the beast anymore they have reported the heightened hearing, sight smell has stayed behind. It is fine we simply need not interfere with his mate. That means no more interruptions into their alone time unless it is truly an emergency.” He stared at Minerva as he said this. “Knowing what we know now I feel he must truly see you as pack for your previous behavior not to have brought this out in him Minnie.” Minerva nodded and couldn’t help but smile. If her Hime was going to have someone at least this time it was someone worthy. 

 

Charlie lowered his head and backed off. Though it hurt he knew he lost. Serena was not his to fight for. She wanted Severus and by the look on her face when he bit her she was ok with whatever was going on. If he wanted to keep her as a friend he knew he needed to back off. 

 

“I was concerned for you mate Severus. I concede defeat take care of her.” Charlie walked away and Molly followed her son a sad look on her face. 

 

Once Charlie had conceded Severus removed his teeth from Serena’s shoulder and licked the wound clean. It was then decided that she would wear a bathing suit to show everyone her marks. It still showed to much for Severus’s comfort but hid all of her essentials those that belonged to him alone. 

 

“Serena the're beautiful” Hermione exclaimed her small finger running over the mercury symbol beneath Serena’s belly button. It glowed blue in response. 

 

“What do they mean?” Trista asked. She couldn’t dispute the beauty of the marks but was worried about what they meant for Serena.

 

“It means she has finally taken up the mantle as full Goddess and Queen of the stars. She need not transform into Cosmos to do so. She has finally accepted all of her and in doing so not only freed you but herself. No one should have three bodies with separate emotions and personalities. Severus by accepting her you allowed her to accept herself. She still has the transformations but they are now and will always be Serena there is no difference she is whole, Thank you son.” 

Fate walked forward and shook a surprised Severus’s hand. Destiny who had stood quietly behind her husband as he spoke kissed Serena’s cheek and hugged her tightly. 

 

“I’m so happy for you daughter” She whispered to the smiling girl.


	26. Vows

Serena’s stomach growled loudly breaking the solemn spell that seemed to have been cast.

 

“All right out. She is going to finish washing then we will meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast.” Severus told everyone.

 

“I should have known he had super powers. He always knew when we were talking in class.” 

Ron whispered not so quietly to Harry who nodded his agreement. Serena couldn’t help but smile at his words and even Severus’s lips twitched.

 

At breakfast Serena sat with the girls smiling and laughing she felt more light hearted than she had in years. She sent Severus a beaming smile across the table where he sat with Sirius and Remus. 

 

Severus smiled back causing several students to gasp. They had never seen their stern professor smile before. Severus laughed out loud at the reactions of the students perhaps he had played his part to well. Severus stood up and walked to the other side of the table where Serena was giggling over something Tonks said. As his approach she turned and smiled widely. Severus had to choke back tears of emotion. He couldn’t remember the last time someone’s face lit up for him maybe never. Taking a deep breath he kneeled before her causing several people to gasp. He ignored them all. His focus was on Serena her shinning eyes and brilliant smile.

 

“Serena Usagi Moon will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I am not an easy man to live with nor am I gentle but I love you with all of me and I promise to spend eternity trying to deserve you. They say a beautiful woman delights the eye, a wise one the understanding and a pure one the soul. You have delighted all three and I find I can’t live another day without the delight of you. So I ask nay I beg you to look past my flaws and my sneers to see the man inside the one you have enslaved body and soul.” Serena knocked over several glasses in her leap into his arms tears streaming down her face so kissed him.

 

“Yes! Yes finally yes. I love you to you stupid dunderhead.” Severus laughed at her words which mirrored his just the night before. They kissed deeply but were interrupted by a thundering applause from the Great Hall. Minerva had tears streaming down her face and she smiled happily at the couple.

 

“All right let’s get this show on the road were having a wedding.” Serena shouted.

 

“Wait today?” Minerva asked.

 

“Yes absofuckinglutley. I’m not waiting one more day to marry him. We do this now.” At Serena’s words Molly jumped up.

 

“Fred, George go to the kitchens get the house elves to prepare a feast like never before. I know you know where they are. Rosemerta you and Filius go to Honeydukes order a wedding cake tell her I sent you and she owes me fifty galleons, I won the pool.” 

“What pool Molly?” Severus asked suspiciously.

 

“We had a running bet on how long you would wait to marry once you finally realized Serena was for you. I said a day she said 15 years.” At her words several other people also handed Molly money including Albus who shrugged sheepishly.

 

“I thought for sure a month.” He said smiling. Severus shook his head in dismay. All these people had seen what he couldn’t what was right in front of his face. Serena was right they needed to get married today. Severus kissed her lips but was ripped away by Remus and Sirius. 

 

“Come on mate can’t see the bride on the wedding day. Let’s go get you some new robes maybe less black” Remus told him with a grin.  


“Be here by 7 or I’ll come looking for you” Serena called out to his retreating back.

 

“My sister you are getting married. I am so pleased.” Fleur threw her arms around Serena’s shoulders. 

 

“Ladies with me, we are going to find Serena the perfect wedding dress” Molly shouted sounding so much like Raye it made her heart ache. Before they headed out Rosemerta stopped Serena.

 

“I that is to say Severus and I we didn’t do anything that night. We have before but not that night. We used to get together once or twice a year no entanglements but he hasn’t in the last six years. I used to wonder why and that night when he finally summoned me to him I was so happy but all he could think about was you. I won’t interfere with your life I’m not that kind of woman but I understand if you don’t want me at your wedding.” Serena looked at the beautiful woman a mixture of rage and pity in her eyes.

 

“You have always been kind to me Rosemerta. You are a good woman and Charlie Weasley may need some looking after if you catch my drift. I want you to stay I can’t hold his past against him and I won’t hold it against you. I know you wouldn’t interfere with my marriage no one would especially not when they know I can not only take magic away but I can also peel a person like an orange and make their skin dance.” 

Serena’s cold stare looked around the Great Hall making sure to catch the eye of every person who had hit on Severus. Now that her and Cosmos were one she no longer needed the transformation to feel the cold wave of rage that she would unleash should anyone come between her happiness again. Rosemerta nodded and walked towards the doors to order the cake but before she did she gave Molly two galleons.

 

“I said a week.” She told Serena with a smile. Serena returned the smile genuinely.

 

“Albus, my father is gone and I would be honored if you would escort me down the aisle.” Serena asked her former scout. Albus nodded his blue eyes twinkling and shinning with unshed tears.

 

“The honor is mine.”

 

“I have to go to Japan and get Drew and Minister Takehashi, I’ll be right back.” Serena told Molly before jumping into a portal. She returned seconds later with Andrew, Rita, Elizabeth and the Minister.

 

“Dobby please prepare rooms for my guest and help them in anyway thank you. Ladies come on” Serena gestured towards an open portal and was followed by the herd of ladies. They went to the moon which was the one place Serena had always wanted to prepare for her wedding. Over the years she had slowly and lovingly restored the palace to its former glory. The girls gawked at the palace.

 

“Holy shit is that really Earth?” Millie asked from the balcony.

 

“Yes I used to stand here and stare at the Earth wish that I could go there. I love the moon it’s my home but I fell in love with the Earth its colors and life so different from the paleness of the moon.” 

After exploring it was decided that Molly and Minerva would her matrons of honor and Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Trista, Tonks and Millie would be her maids of honor. The matrons would be wearing champagne colored dresses and the maid’s coral and gold. (I have pictures on my Pintrest board tinymerlady) Serena who wanted to stay far away from the puffy white dress she had married Darien in instead portaled to Italy and purchased a white spaghetti strap dress that plunged to her just above her belly button. It had a wide gold belt and the dress was splattered with gold leaf that gave the dress a marble appearance that was different. (Alessandro Angelozzi couture 2016 wedding dresses it’s beautiful you should look at it. Sigh I wish I could wear it lol) She sent a Patronus to Severus with the wedding colors and one to Rita and at 7 o clock she portaled them all to the teachers room beyond the Great Hall. Rita was waiting.

 

“Everything is ready come on now. Minerva and Molly you go first. The minister is going to perform the ceremony. Tonks you and Andrew are next then Fleur and Bill, Trista and Sirius and Luna and Harry, last is Millie and Ernie. Albus is ready Serena.” 

Rita and Elizabeth shuffled everyone to their places and just as the music started Serena paled. The last wedding she went to didn’t work out that well hell the only wedding worse than hers and Darien’s was the Red Wedding and everyone had been murdered at that one. Serena took a deep breath and hooked her arm through Albus’s.

 

“You look simply breathtaking my dear. He’s been a nervous wreck since you left.” 

Albus told her with a wink. Oddly that made her feel better. She walked into the Great hall and gasped chairs were lined up on either side creating an isle the enchanted ceiling showed a full moon. Drapes of translucent gold and coral fabric gave the Hall an enchanted feel and thousands of moon orchids adorned just about everything. She looked to the front where minister Takehashi and Remus stood next to them a pale Severus. Serena gasped he had never looked more handsome or more uncomfortable. He wore a brocade white and gold vest with form fitting black trousers and an ivory frock coat. Serena couldn’t wait to get him out of it. The ceremony went by in a blur and soon Minister Takahashi was winding a red ribbon around their clasped hands.

 

“This ribbon represents not only the binding of this witch and wizards mind body and soul but also their deep and everlasting love. In Japan we have legend called unmei no akai ito it means the red string of fate. Two people who are connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. I believe that Serena Moon and Severus Snape are two of these people tied together by the Gods and destined to love each other for eternity. So as I bind their souls together in the ancient ways of our Magic I also invoke the Gods to strengthen their ties so that nothing may tear them asunder. I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

 

Severus kissed Serena deeply and the crowd cheered. A loud explosion shook the hall and Ambrosius Flume and his wife Delia came running in threw the Great Hall doors.  


“Attack on Hogsmead, You know who is there” 

Ambrosius cried out collapsing in a heap on the floor.

 

“That no nose having cock waffle. Is he going to interrupt every wedding? Son of a whoring monkey” Serena yelled out stomping her tiny foot in frustration. Severus kissed her nose.

“At least he waited till after the vows and before the honeymoon your mine now little one.” He whispered in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. Serena turned and opened a portal behind her. 

“Drew, Rita and Elizabeth I want you to stay here. I don’t want Darien to know you are anywhere near here. The rest of you let’s get this show on the road. I have a honeymoon to attend.” She walked through the portal without looking back knowing her friends would follow.

 

When they got there were several masked Death Eaters as well as two youma’s that Serena recognized as Soul Shadow who had once attacked Princess D and Thetis she was one of the harder ones to beat and super creepy. She had no face but perfect vision and could move in a blink of an eye. They had several people hostage including Madam Puddifoot.

 

“Serena long time no see darling. I have an ultimatum your life for…What are you wearing.” 

Voldemort asked taking in Serena’s wedding dress that she hadn’t bothered changing out of.

 

“My wedding dress of course, you’re just lucky you didn’t interrupt the honeymoon or I would see your double penises hanging on my mantle.” Serena told him sneering very Severus like. Voldemort actually looked shocked.

 

“No doubt you are anxious to seclude yourself for an hour or two.” He glared as he said this. “To whom may I offer my congratulations?” 

He hissed anger in his voice his wand held up and his red eyes scanning the crowd no doubt searching for the likely groom. 

 

“You only spent two hours with your beautiful new wife no wonder she married me this time around. It’s going to be at least a week before I let her out of my bed perhaps even two so we would appreciate you make yourself scarce. You’ve seen what happened to Lucius. Serena has been learning so many new spells.” 

Severus voice was dry mocking. Voldemort saw red and sent the killing curse hurtling towards Severus. Serena easily redirected it sending it flying into Thetis. 

 

“You will not touch him Darien. I would happily burn this planet to keep Severus safe no Earth no life Earth Prince. So I suggest you rethink sending that curse towards my husband.” She looked at him with cold eyes and Voldemort took a step back.

“Cosmos, you married him as Cosmos why?” He was genuinely curious. He could see the difference in her appearance. She was older her eyes harder. 

 

“I married him as myself. Serena Cosmos Usagi Moon Goddess of the Moon and Stars defender and justice Guardian of the Cauldron and Titan of Vengeance.” She gave him a moment to process and he took another fearful step back. 

“That’s impossible you cannot be her. That prophecy was never supposed to come into being. In the future you were queen nothing more.”

 

“A future with you I was nothing, with Severus by my side I have ascended to who I truly am and make no mistake Endymion, Darien, Tom, Voldemort whatever the fuck you call yourself now, touch him and Death will be a vacation from what I have planned for you. Severus is my true soul mate and my equal.” Serena addressed the Death Eaters 

“Any of you who wish to live I suggest you leave.” 

Several noticeable pops happened then Serena held up her hands. 

“Silence Glaive" Serena whispered as she swung her scythe the youma and several Death Eaters burst apart. Serena took a moment to admire the cleanliness of the youma who at least had the courtesy to turn to dust the humans exploded in a bloody mess. She barely had time to shield her dress from the carnage several of her guest were not so quick.

 

Severus stood by her side his wand out firing curses and hexes they never stopped walking towards Voldemort. They dodged and ducked in tandem. A killing curse was fired at Serena and she jumped in the air to avoid it as Severus ducked seconds later he caught her as he stood. Though the Minister and Sirius fired curses many of the guests watched in fascination as Serena and Severus tore through the crowd of Death Eater in a beautifully violent dance. They stood in front of Voldemort neither flinching.  


“You will not interrupt my honeymoon because if you do I will find you and I will turn you inside out. You’ll live and so will the Earth but life won’t be very fun. Now leave.” 

Serena’s voice was hard and Severus couldn’t help but kiss her passionately. Those that witnessed gasped in awe as they kissed among the carnage and death, they were truly the Queen and her King untouched by the chaos that surrounded them. Voldemort apparated away without a word, in the Parkinson manor he screamed and yelled at the Death Eaters who had apparated away thus saving their own lives. 

 

“I did not retreat she gave us two weeks she shall have them and when she comes back they will be blood and death to pay.” He shouted to the trembling Death Eaters. 

“Avery get me a galleon of ice cream now” Avery looked at Voldemort in confusion. “Avada Kedarva” His body fell to the ground his face still furrowed in confusion. 

“Who is going to get me my ice cream?” Perseus Parkinson stepped forward.

 

“I will my lord.” He left quickly abandoning his daughter and his wife to the Dark Lords wrath. He was back in minutes and many of his peers were writhing on the floor no doubt due to the cruciatus. 

“Here you go my lord.” He held out several pints of ice cream he had appropriated from Florian Fortescue’s. 

 

“Leave me” 

Voldemort shouted conjuring a spoon then Lord Voldemort the most feared Dark Lord in over a century ate four pints of ice cream and lamented the loss of Serena. He did not cry he was no longer capable of it but he did smash every bit of furniture in the Parkinson Manor. Filled with rage then unbearable sadness, he would kill the traitor, painfully. Then he would kill Serena. She may be a Goddess but he knew her and her weaknesses. He would start with her scouts. He would capture them one by one and then trade her powers for her scouts and finally her life. He could no longer have her especially once Severus soiled her but she would make an excellent trophy. Yes he thought not seeing the insanity of his plans. He would keep her like the princesses in the fairy tales. Encased in glass preserved and awaiting his pleasure. She couldn’t talk back with her new sassy mouth or insult his manhood. She would lay there a symbol of his triumph and his perfect princess always.


	27. honeymoon and moons

After the fight Serena opened a portal back to the castle. Several of the guests needed to change from blood drenched robes. Serena and Severus remained pristine. Though the wedding had been interrupted it did little to stop the joyful celebrating. Too many had died recently too much fighting and uncertainty. Many did not know if they would live to see the new world they fought for so they took the chance to celebrate to bask in the happiness and love of Serena and Severus. Many who had known Snape before he had been put under Serena’s thrall were both shocked and heartened by the change in the dour man. It was not just his youthful appearance that had changed but the brilliant smile and honeyed laugh so ready to be shared that had the guests gaping in amazement. Though they were shocked they were also filled with hope, if Severus Snape was able to find love and happiness in the midst of the war than everyone had a chance. At the end of the night after a blushing Trista had caught the bouquet Serena and Severus took their leave.

 

“We didn’t have time to discuss the honeymoon so I decided to take you to the moon. So you could have a chance to see my home.” 

Serena told him suddenly nervous and shy. She had fought for this for years. Had made love to him in the dream realm several times but now as they stood man and wife at last she was terrified. What if she wasn’t enough for him? What if she did it wrong or…? Her thoughts were stopped by Severus as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her face was always so expressive he could nearly see the thoughts on her face. 

 

“It matter little where we reside, I do not plan on us leaving our bed wife.” His eyes glowed and Serena found herself at a loss for words her knees shaking and her stomach clenching with desire. Goddess he could make her cum with his voice alone she thought. Serena opened a portal and hurried through pulling Severus behind her. 

 

“I have been restoring my kingdom for years. It helped me to keep busy after the scouts died. Anytime I was sad or lost I came I worked with my hands and magic restoring my mother’s kingdom to its former glory. Several of the unicorns have come to take up residence in the forest as well of some mermaids and centaurs. I want to show you everything.” Serena babbled her nervousness apparent in the twisting of her hands. 

 

Severus covered the distance between them in a sudden surge, catching her up, the momentum taking them to the wall. He held her prisoner there, his mouth fastened on hers, commanding her response, devouring, his hands claiming her body for his own. 

 

"You are mine" he snarled, his mouth burning a trail of fire down her throat to her breast. He fed hungrily, his teeth grazing the creamy fullness. "No other, Serena. I will allow no other man to claim you as his for as long as I live. You are mine, my wife my mate." 

He bit into her shoulder the pain searing but not enough to stop the flood of pleasure running through her body. She felt moisture pooling between her legs and ground her body against him. His hands yanked at her dress pulling the straps down baring her breast and trapping her arms at her sides. She was completely vulnerable and at his mercy. Severus growled his mouth laving one creamy tip then the other his right hand grabbed her leg pulling it up to his hip. His knees spread her legs further his body between them lifting her off the ground. The wall and his body holding her aloft, his right hand stroked her knee then up to her thigh. Serena held her breath when his long fingers grazed her mound, but he did not venture further. Instead his hand slid under her gown and up to her hip gently tracing circles causing her to giggle. Severus raised on caustic eyebrow at her laugh.

 

“I’m ticklish” she said between laughs.

Severus continued to stroke and Serena giggled more until his fingers ran over one of her tattoos which caused her to moan loudly. Serena shuddered in pleasure her voice crying out. Severus then plunged his elegant fingers into her sopping center causing her to scream his name. Pulling his mouth back to her Serena kissed him. His lips and tongue swallowing her cries of pleasure, only when her felt her center clenching against his finger and a flood of liquid on his hands did he pull his fingers free from her. He watched her face as she slowly came back to awareness her body sated a small smile on her face and when Severus was sure she was looking at him he brought his drenched fingers to his lips licking them clean of her essence. Then he kissed her, Serena tasted herself on his tongue and whereas before her innocent mind might have found this act gross now she saw only the erotic. Tasting her clean sweet taste mingled with his darker spicy one. She groaned at the thought of it. 

Severus knew he should slow down at least get them to a bed but he couldn’t stop couldn’t get enough of her. Later he would tell himself that he was worried Voldemort might interrupt them and so he wanted to consummate as quickly as possible but that was a lie. In truth he knew now that she was finally his he wanted her always. He couldn’t stop himself from banishing his trousers and plunging into her depths with a yell of triumph. He knew he would regret not being gentle with her but right now he was past coherent thought he knew only the tightness of her body the warmth and feeling of completion he felt as he thrust himself into her. His eyes burned watching as her creamy breast bounced with each thrust. Severus could control himself no more and he captured one pink nipple in his mouth trying to be gentle but instead biting it ravenous for her. She screamed in pleasure and her body shook her back arched offering more of her breast to his greedy mouth and she shuddered around his shaft her body squeezing him tightly until he cried out his own release. They slid down the wall boneless and exhausted and slept on the floor. Against the wall of the ballroom in the palace on the moon their marriage was consummated and their bond strengthened. 

 

Hours later Severus carried her to her bedroom remembering its location from the trips they made when she revealed her identity. Laying her on the bed he quickly divested her of her wedding dress and stared at the naked Goddess in front of him. She had bruises on her hips where he had gripped her to tightly, her neck and breast were covered in bite marks and finger prints one nipple was as red a cherry from where he had bit it. Severus put his head in his hands ashamed. He had not even stopped when taking her virginity. He plunged right through her virgin barrier heedless of any pain that she might feel. He didn’t deserve her. Severus stood needing to leave her because if he stood in this room a minute more staring at the perfection that was her body he would take her again without care for her comfort. He knew at that moment that he was a monster. He had just hours before promised to place her well being above his and he had not just taken her like an animal against a wall. He had a princess sleeping on the floor. Merlin he was a beast. He started toward the door when she stirred a sleepy smile on her face her arms held out to him.

 

“Where are you going?” She asked her voice still sore from the screaming she had done. She blushed remembering just what had caused her to scream like a banshee. 

 

“I am sorry.” Severus sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to condemn him. Shout yell hit anything instead she kissed his lips.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Serena was confused was he sorry he married her made love to her?

 

“I am not a gentle man. You have been waiting a century to lose your virginity it should have been on a bed of roses music in the background while I made sweet gentle love to you, not taken you against a wall like some beast with no self-control.” To his surprise she smacked him, her face furious and eyes flashing silver. 

 

“How dare you take that moment from me and ruin it with your self-recrimination and doubt. Do you think I don’t know who you are? I wanted you Severus as much as you wanted me and I thought what we shared was beautiful but I guess I was wrong.” Serena pushed him away striding towards the door naked.

 

“Serena wait, what we did what happened between us I loved but I should have been gentler took your pain into consideration.” He tried to explain not wanting her to think he regretted what took place between only wanting her to understand that she deserved better.

 

“You mean I deserve a wedding that took years to plan and a honeymoon to an exotic location a bottle of champagne and the bed strewn with red roses. I would come out in some see through contraption my friend purchased waiting nervous like the shy virgin I was. Then you would ply me with sweet alcohol and profess your undying love kiss me sweetly softly take your time to enter me and go so slowly so as not to upset my delicate sensibilities.” She looked at him waiting for confirmation Severus nodded his head but somehow knew there was a trap she was springing on him. 

 

“Then you would go slowly gently trace teasing circles on my breast and kiss me so softly. Spilling your seed into me all the while I waited for precipice that never came. You would roll over and sleep sated while I lay in pool of my innocence and cried wondering why this wasn’t better. What I could have done wrong. All my friends enjoyed sex why didn’t I. Sure it was kind of nice after the initial stab of pain something like riding a roller coaster only to find that instead of the plunging depths of excitement you have ridden the merry go round. A pretty calm place for children who don’t know the depths of excitement that awaits at the next ride. Like a tepid bath thoroughly unsatisfying. No thanks been there done that got the photo it sucked”

 

Severus stared at her in shock. He had wondered in the deepest part of him what memories she had inherited from her marriage to Voldemort and if he had been honest with himself that’s exactly how he pictured her wedding night should go slow and gentle flowers and champagne that later he would introduce her to the true pleasure of the marriage bed.

 

“Let me warn you now husband if you ever try to bring a rose into our home let alone our bedroom I will incinerate you.”

 

“I’m sorry I only wanted you to have everything that you deserve.” He told her shaking his head ashamed.

 

“I deserve to be happy with a man who desires me. Who makes me writhe in pleasure and scream his name. Who is consumed with my body as I am consumed with his. I want no week platitudes or gentle but false caresses I want you Severus Tobias Snape all of you. I want your passion your desire your touch all of it. Rough or kinky or gentle if you feel so inclined but I want it to be real not because you think that is what I want or deserve. Nothing that happens between us is wrong or false.” 

 

Serena stared at him with those wise Violet eyes. Silver swirling in them and he nodded his agreement. If she wanted him only him that he could do that he could give her without hesitation. He started to speak to apologize but the words were lost as she snaked up his body. Her nipples rubbed against his flesh leaving fire in their place. When she straddled him her hot entrance above his already hard cock he reached for her. Serena shook her head at him her eyes burned him like molten silver. From nowhere she pulled out the manacles she had given him strapping his arms to the bedpost. Serena kissed him her tongue tracing his lips her mouth moving to his jaw before she gently bit his ear. Sliding back down his body she stared at is manhood. Jutting from his body like a band of velvet encased steel. She touched the tip with one finger and jumped when it twitched.

 

“He jumped!” She cried out in joy. Severus was unsure if he wanted to laugh at her innocent reaction or cry because she had stopped.

 

“He likes you.” He told her dryly trying desperately to be patient allowing her exploration. She wrapped her small hands around his length. 

 

“It’s so big can it get bigger does it hurt?” She asked bringing her hands up and down his shaft causing him to groan. One small hand swept up and down the length of him while the other gripped his balls. 

“I used to think that there were two balls” She told him solemnly. Even though he was excruciatingly aroused Severus laughed. 

 

“There are two.” He told her through ground teeth. Sighing in exasperation she stopped her movements.

 

“Well yes I know that now but they have that old joke you know what did the left nut say to the right nut? Don’t talk to the guy in the middle he’s a real dick. Well I thought there were two separate balls in two separate sacks on the side of the penis. It was really quite surprising the first time I saw one in real life. There not separate at all.” 

She demonstrated her words by rolling his balls in her hands. Severus had nothing to say to this. If she had not been naked between his legs hands exploring him he might have laughed and spoke of his own inexperience as teen but as she was all he could think of was that perhaps he had died and this was hell. She must be the devil sent to torture him with pleasure. Severus knew he would sell his soul hell he sell everyone’s soul to experience the fleeting pleasure of her hands on his cock. 

 

Serena looked at him with determination before she bent her head to him her eyes never leaving his as her small pink tongue snaked out and scooped up a drop of pre-cum that rested on his tip. Severus nearly came right then. Seeing his reaction she gave him an evil smirk before taking the length of him in her mouth her tongue making swirls and patterns on his tip while her hot mouth slid up and down his length. Severus couldn’t stop himself he thrust his hips into her his body out of his control. He came with a cry trying desperately to yank himself from her but she gripped his hips with small iron hands her mouth working his cock with fast deep strokes and he could hold out no more spraying himself deep into her throat. She swallowed every bit then licked him clean. Still not releasing him from his chains she climbed on top of him carefully lowering herself on his still hard cock. Severus wanted to warn her that he was an old man not and needed time to recover but found that the second she slid him into her he grew rock hard and felt nearly mad for relief. He thrust up into her eager for her body but she slid back giving him a teasing smile and rode him slowly. Severus growled at her slow teasing her hands squeezing her breast pinching her nipples but her body out of reach he was frustrated. 

 

“You wanted slow did you not.” Serena asked rolling her hips and pinching her nipple. “Slow and steady wins the race my love.” She told him with a slow thrust. 

Having enough Severus yanked the manacles surprised when they broke but not stopping to consider this new strength he seemed to possess. He rolled her underneath him still connected and thrust hard and fast. Again and again he buried himself deep within her. Hard and fast. Slow and tender. He took his time, wanting it to be forever, hiding his face so that she couldn't see the unexpected moisture in his eyes.

 

Her body was made for his. Tight. Hot. Silken. Her skin was satin, her mouth hungry. He wanted her to take away the emptiness. Within her body he found solace and happiness. He had never expected love. Severus knew this war would result in his death and he wanted only to redeem himself for the evil he had done the harm he had caused. He never expected someone to come along and accept him all of him, the darkness that surrounded his soul. He had been living in a bleak soulless place for so long he almost was blinded by her light, but Merlin how he craved the light of her soul the burn of her love. He didn’t deserve her he knew this didn’t understand how she could love him but she did. Somehow miraculously she did. She gave herself freely, without reservation, accepting his domination, his body taking hers.

 

He felt her ripple with pleasure again taking him over the edge to soaring into space with her. She clutched him, her nails digging into his back, her mouth pressed against his shoulder, She screamed his name it echoed through the empty halls of the palace and he imagined that somewhere in space the astronauts heard and seconds later his inarticulate scream of triumph followed. He spilled himself into her and hoped that it would take that somehow this perfect night they would create a child out her light and his darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the moment I have been waiting for hopefully you like it.Thank you so much for the reviews and Kudos and reads and follows. I really enjoy writing and it makes me so happy that you enjoy reading this. Also TMI I get it but the questions Serena asks Severus and the misconception she had about the uh male reproductive organ were taken verbatim from my first night with my husband. I was really innocent. It's funny in hindsight but at that time I treated the man like a science experiment. Which by the way parents is what happens when you refuse to sign the permission slip for sex ed in school. I learned all about sex from cheap romance novels let me tell you it is not romantic when you ask a man where his quivering PEN IS is sounded out like pen and is. yeah he laughed at me. I never did figure out why it was quivering and where my satiny sheath was. Seriously man I was so confused. I even gave him my mothers phone number because if that thing ripped me apart (I was sure it wasn't going to fit) He would explain to my mother how I died.
> 
> So if your reading on fanfic.net you will notice I didn't update there because since this whole chapter is pretty much smut if I cut out the smut it wouldn't be enough for a chapter so on there I will wait till i post the other chapter and just add a sentence or two from here. I hope you like it.


	28. Old friends and  bad choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized I killed Bellatrix like 4 times. I will fix that but in my defense who doesn't want to kill her like 4 times. Also is anyone else crazy excited for the new Thor movie. I heart Loki. I may just write my next fic about him he's swoon worthy. Thanks for the follows and reviews it means so much to me words are inadequate to express how much it means that you guys are reading and like my fics. I also wanted to let you know that I purposely wrote the beginning of this fic in the way that I did so I could ship Serena with other candidates Sesshormoru will be the next fic then from there I guess I'll hold a vote. Thanks again have a great day.

Serena and Severus Snape spent a blissful two weeks on the moon. Rarely leaving their bedroom but when they did they usually ended up in a heap on the floor or wall or whatever surface was available. They had scared the new tribe of mermaids that had taken up residence in the lake in front of the castle with their screams; all in all it was exactly as each deserved. Though they didn’t spend all their time at play there were interludes albeit brief of feasting and talking getting to know each other. Severus told her about his mother whom he had loved deeply but also resented for her inability to protect him from his drunkard father. Serena confessed that she bucked against the constraints placed against her by her friends and family the expectations to be the perfect princess, leader , daughter which is why as Usagi she played the klutzy crybaby so long. Each day brought them closer together but both worried about what was happening on the Earth below them, how their friends were faring. Often Severus would catch Serena staring at the Earth a look of the worry on her face.

 

“Do you want to go back?” He asked after one such time.

 

“No, I don’t and it scares me.” Serena’s words were whispered as if it were some harsh confession.

 

“Why should that scare you?” Was she regretting the things that had taken place between them he wondered?

 

“Because this is perfect, these past two weeks have been the happiest days of any of my lives and I want to stay here with you in our little paradise forever but I know my duty is to kill Darien and save the Earth but going back will end this” Serena gestured towards Severus and then herself. “It will be war and we won’t be able to be like these happy and carefree. I’ll miss your smile I guess.” Severus put his arms around his wife resting his head in her hair and breathing in the scent of her.

 

“Yes it will be war when we go back but this us will not end. You’re my wife and I will not stop loving you making love to you or smiling. Simply because I couldn’t stop if I tried you have changed me given me hope that I never thought I could have hope for a future. So the castle will have to get used to the new smiling Severus. Unless it’s in class and those imbecilic dunderheads blow up my cauldrons or ask inane questions or don’t do the reading.” 

Severus scowled at the thought. His scowl more than anything reassured Serena. She didn’t want him to change she fell in love with him as a snarky bastard and she wanted him to stay that way. If he could still scowl and call students names that she knew in essentials he was still the Severus she loved since her first year. 

 

“The only difference will be where our shared rooms are and how strong the silencing spells on them are because I have plans for you Mrs. Snape.” 

Severus whispered in her ear causing a flood of warmth to spread to her thighs. She turned her body to kiss him but he was having none of it. Severus pressed his hard length into her back. Pushing her forward so that her breast pressed against the cold stone banister he slowly slid her satin gown up to her waist. One hand encircled her neck while the other slipped between her moist folds. Serena groaned the sensation of the cold stone and his hot hands nearly making her fall. 

 

“Open your eyes” Severus commanded her when pleasure caused her to shut them. “Look at the Earth we have to go back but this is why we fight.” 

As he said this he plunged into her causing her body to surge forward. She cried out his hands on her hips bruising but the pain kept her grounded kept her soul from simply flying from her body in sheer pleasure. Harder and harder he pushed slamming into her body the stone scraping her hardened nipples as she was thrust back and forth with each of his strokes. It took only minutes for Serena to cry a shattering release her body trembling she lay draped over the banister no longer able to hold herself up. With a final thrust Severus cried out his release then he collapsed on her back breath ragged body sore. Pulling her body to him they lay on the floor staring at Earth together this time with hope. 

As Severus and Serena enjoyed their honeymoon Voldemort had been making plans. It had been only 10 days since Serena’s warning but he refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing he took her threat seriously. She would regret her words yes he would make her suffer in the best way he knew how. 

 

“Is everything ready?” he asked Perseus Parkinson one of the few Death Easters still alive from the inner circle. For that to Serena would pay his following had decreased rapidly he had to resort to recruiting in Albania and from the most crass followers whose blood was so inbred they were barely wizards at all. 

 

“Yes we’ve had people scouting the castle the easiest one to get to is the Weasley woman. The children are never allowed out and no one is dumb enough to go after Dumbledore or McGonagall for an old broad she’s vicious.” 

 

“Ah good that is better than I had hoped for. Rei always had a crush on me I could use this to my advantage bring her to me at once.”

Molly Weasley walked to Hogsmead grateful for the time alone. Living with 7 kids Molly was well used to crowds but adding nearly 400 people to a castle no matter how big was bound to feel crowded. She relished the wind on her face and sun in her hair and she needed time to think. When Serena had healed Arthur like with Severus she had healed him to well, he now looked closer to 30 than the 55 years he was. She had never regretted giving up her near immortality and perpetual youth until that moment. It was very difficult looking like a 56 year old mom of 7 kids when your husband looked in his prime. Dear Arthur hadn’t changed he still looked at her with the same love filled eyes he always did but she felt the differences in their ages acutely. Molly was so deep in thought she didn’t notice she was being surrounded until it was too late. 

 

“Stupefy” the last thing Molly saw before she succumbed to darkness was Voldemort’s smirking face. 

 

Voldemort sneered staring at Molly Weasley’s prone body. Stupid woman had given up her power her youth her beauty for this. Pudgy round faced ginger haired house witch. He knelt next to her laying one hand on her heart the other on her head and closed his eyes calling forth the power of the Golden Crystal. It took longer than it used to and he could feel his energy waning but he pushed on. After several minutes he was done and Voldemort collapsed in a heap staring at his handiwork. Yes this will hurt her much.  


Serena was enjoying another day in the arms of her husband when she felt the urgent call. She jumped nearly falling over in her haste. 

 

“Serena what is it?” Severus asked his face concerned.

 

“Trista is calling me she is panicked we must go at once.” Severus nodded quickly and taking only seconds to transfigure them both robes he held out his hand. Serena smiled at the absolute trust in that gesture. She teleported them to Albus’s office that was full to bursting.

 

“What has happened?” She asked immediately.

 

“Mums gone missing she went to Hogsmead to pick up some things and never made it. We talked to Rosemerta and Aberforth they didn’t see her.” Charlie told her his eyes red he held out the famous Weasley clock for all to see all of the names were pointing to the at school except Molly’s that was pointed to mortal peril.

 

“We’re going to find her I promise. If Voldemort has her she is worth more to him alive. He knows I’ll do anything to save my friends.”

“Now see here you are not to go giving your life up for anyone.” Severus interrupted causing the Weasley’s in the crowd to bluster.

 

“Our mum isn’t just anyone and she was one of Serena’s scouts she owes her.” Ginny shouted her brown eyes fierce.

 

“That is where you are wrong little Weasley. Your mother abandoned her sacred duty Serena owes her nothing.” Severus sneered at the girl. The miniature Weasley always bothered him. She was to fierce to loud to similar to another red head Severus once knew.

 

“We are not arguing about this Molly is my friend I will save her.” Serena glared at her new husband apparently the honeymoon phase was over. 

 

“I would never ask you not to save Molly. I know what she means to you. I only ask that you not rush off and offer your life. They may be other alternatives. Allow me us to help you. You’re not alone anymore I am here. We are equal partners you don’t have to shoulder all the burdens alone. I know how much you took on yourself. Even with your scouts and Darien” Severus spat the name. “It was always you who shouldered the burden who took responsibility who ended the fight alone. Not anymore I will not leave your side.” 

Serena jumped in his arms kissing him deeply. OK so maybe the honeymoon phase wasn’t over yet.

 

Screams erupted from the castle causing Serena to break apart from Severus and run. The Dark Mark was hovering over Hogsmead. Ginny started to cry and Ron ran screaming.  


“Mum that bastard killed her, Mum!” 

Ron shouted tears streaming down his red face. Harry held him back but Ron was taller and stronger he wrestled away from his grip and ran towards Hogsmead wand out. Serena grabbed his arm.

 

“Stop she’s not dead I would have felt it.” The red head calmed at her words and they all walked as a group towards Hogsmead. Harry and Hermione flanked Ron by unspoken command from Serena. Voldemort and several hooded Death Eaters waited for them in the village. 

 

“Ah back from the honeymoon so soon.” Voldemort said with a sneer.

 

“Where’s Molly Fucktard?”

 

“Molly Weasley is no more.” Ron screamed and ran towards Voldemort who sent a cutting curse at the boy.

 

“Liar, you think I wouldn’t know when my scout was dead, that her soul would not alert me. I am guardian of cauldron Ass clown all souls pass through me I would know if she no longer lived.” 

Serena longed to wipe the smirk from his snake face. She wished she could hit him with a chair or a chain saw.

 

“Ah you always were too literal Serena. I did not say that your scout was dead only that Molly was no more. Bring the prisoner forward.” 

Voldemort motioned to the Death Eater on his left who brought a hooded figure to the front. When they pulled off her hood Serena gasped. 

 

“What did you do?” She screamed charging at Voldemort she hit a wall and landed on her ass. 

“I will kill you Darien make no mistake. Your double penises will hang on my wall as a warning to those who think to hurt my friends.” Voldemort only smiled.

 

“You could save her. Trade your life for hers. Or you could give her back her magic. She’s so very helpless without it.” He pulled the woman towards him his pale hands groping her body. Arthur screamed beside her.

 

“Serena please help me what’s going on. My powers don’t work. I don’t know where I am.”

 

“Don’t worry Rei it’s going to be ok. I will save you I promise.” The raven haired girl stared at her friend her eyes begging her to help. She was so lost so confused. She couldn’t access her powers whatever that monster had done had rendered her helpless she couldn’t even transform. 

 

“Molly, honey don’t worry we’ll figure this ok.” 

A strange red haired man stood beside Serena his face was familiar but Rei couldn’t place it. He was handsome for an older guy with thick red hair and smiling blue eyes. 

 

“Well we must be going now.” Voldemort apparated away, taking Rei with him.

 

“Fuck Fuck son of a Fucking Bitch. That cunt bucket I’ll kill the motherfucking evil bastard.” Serena stomped and shouted her heart breaking. They had assembled in the Great Hall.

 

“Why would he do that to her?” Arthur asked tears in his eyes. 

 

“Because he knew it would hurt me.” Serena responded tightly. Severus rested his arms on her shoulders. 

 

“No it can’t be just that. If he wanted to hurt you he would have killed her.” He said aloud his face pensive.

 

“Then why” Serena asked. 

 

“Did he really change her or was it a glamor and how did he do it?” Charlie Weasley asked.

 

“No he changed her. It wouldn’t be possible with your magic, he must have used the Golden Crystal to access her soul and change it to her true form the rest well he probably just obliviated her life as Molly Weasley.”

“Could you give her back her powers it was fire right?” Charlie asked.

 

“I couldn’t have before, her body wouldn’t have accepted them but with her Martian DNA active son of a bitch that’s why he did it. We need to keep my scouts under guard.” Serena shook Severus hands off and paced the room muttering under her breath everyone looked at her in confusion.

 

“He is going to capture all her former scouts and revert them to their natural forms forcing her to give them back their powers weakening herself and becoming vulnerable to attack.” Severus told them. 

“You can’t do it Serena I won’t let you.” 

Severus looked at his wife. He knew her knew that she would trade her life her happiness for theirs but he couldn’t let her. She didn’t understand that she was worth far more than any of them. She was their Salvation the Guardian of Love and she couldn’t just throw her life away. He understood why she was required to have scouts guardians it was not because she was weak but because she was strong too strong to compassionate and she would throw herself into the fray to willingly. Her life was worth too much to be traded so easily for mere humans. 

 

“I couldn’t if I wanted to. Darien had no idea about Trista and her curse. By freeing her I have taken the powers of the scouts permanently. I can’t give them back.” 

“Let me out of here. I’m going to fry you like a chicken wing when I get my powers back.” 

Rei screamed through the door. Who the hell were these people what did they want with her and why couldn’t she transform. The door opened and the pale slithery one walked in. Rei shivered that thing gave her the creeps.

 

“Aw come on now Rei that’s no way for you to greet an old friend. Remember when you used to chase me around trying to date me. You were so mad when Serena and I got together.” Rei squinted at the monster.

 

“Darien” She asked. He nodded his head.

 

“What happened to you? Why are you keeping me here?” She asked.

 

“I was cursed and Serena won’t fix me. You are just incentive to get her to come around. Then we’ll be one big happy family like before.” 

Rei stared at the thing claiming to be Darien its pale skin and red eyes fixed on her. Closing her eyes she reached inside of herself to the great fire within. She may not be able to transform but she was still a priestess. She felt the pull of the Golden Crystal from his body.

 

“Darien” She ran towards him and threw her arms around his shoulders. Voldemort smiled this was to easy. He would take Serena down and use her own scout to do it. 

“Darien can I get a fire lit in this room. Ever since I woke up I’ve been so cold. Without my powers it seems I’m always cold the fire inside of me is missing.” With a wave of his wand a fire was lit in the small bedroom. Rei smiled gratefully. 

 

“Why doesn’t Serena help you? She loves you.” Rei asked Darien her eyes full of concern.

 

“These people have powers and they’ve confused her tricked her into marrying one of them. They only want her powers. We have to help her Rei if not Crystal Tokyo will never come Rini will never be born.” Voldemort looked at her with pleading eyes.

 

“Don’t worry Darien we’ll get her back. I promise.” 

Voldemort left her making sure to lock the door after him. Rei only smiled as she heard the lock click into place. That ass he thought a lock would stop her. She sat in front of the fire and concentrated.

 

“Serena meatball head come in. Can you hear me?” Serena jumped up they were in the Great Hall still arguing about how to rescue Rei when Serena heard her voice. Running to the fire in the corner she called out to her friend. 

 

“Rei, Rei where are you?” Serena called out to the fire.

 

“I don’t know Darien has me locked in a room. It looks like it’s the Dark Ages no lights no TV its totes weird. Something weird is going on. Dairen said you got married and these people had magic and they tricked you.” Serena stared at the wavering face of her friend in the fire.

 

“Do you believe him?” She asked scared of the answer.

 

“Dude has red eyes Meatball head and he locked me in plus what the fuck happened to his nose. No I don’t believe him. Darien has turned to the dark side like six times and you have never been corrupted you remain annoyingly cheerful and perfect. I mean you wouldn’t even suck a dick, I mean were in our twenties we should be sucking dicks.” 

Serena blushed nearly purple and Severus couldn’t help but chuckle. Arthur covered Ginny’s ears and blushed. Ron looked a bit sick.

 

“Rei!” Serena whined. “We don’t have time for this come through. I’ll open a portal.” Rei crawled through the fire and into the great hall throwing herself in Serena’s open arms. 

 

“Meatball head.” She whispered affectionately. For some reason it felt like years since she had seen her. 

 

“Oh Rei, I’ve missed you so much.” 

Serena squeezed the dark haired girl tightly reveling in the feel on her arms around her. Rei had always been more like an older sister than friend and she had missed her. Severus cleared his throat he held out his hand to the girl.

 

“I am Severus Snape you don’t remember me but I am Serena’s husband.” Rei waggled her eyebrows.

 

“OH really, did she get over her penis phobia.”

 

“Rei!” Serena shouted.

“Oh yes, it simply took the right one.” 

Rei laughed she was going to like this guy. He was handsome not in the traditional sense like Darien had been but in a more severe way. Charlie had come up behind Serena about to speak when Rei spotted him.

 

“Well hello there handsome.” She reached for the guys arm batting her eyelashes.

 

“Rei for love of Selene do not finish that sentence!” Serena yelled. 

 

“What’s going on Serena?” Rei asked her face serious. Serena held Rei’s hand as she explained.

 

“So what you’re saying is I we left. The scouts abandoned you to protect the universe alone.” She was furious how could she do that. Why would she do that. 

“And this kid is Lita and the old man is Michiru?” 

Dumbledore sputtered at being called old. Serena only nodded. 

“And I’m a mom of seven kids seven including hotness over there. Sweet Ares this is hard to take in.” Rei paced the room. Ginny ran up to her hugging the girl’s waist.

 

“Mum please remember me you have to remember me. I’m Ginny your daughter.” Rei pushed the girl gently away.

 

“I’m not your mom. I’m sorry I can’t be this person you want me to. I’m 25 a priestess I can’t cook and I have a terrible temper I can’t be a mom.” 

Rei ran down the hall leaving a crying Ginny in her wake. Serena moved to follow her but Severus held her back. He nodded towards Arthur who had quietly slipped out after Rei.

 

“Leave them I know if I was in his place I would want to be the one to speak with you.” Serena nodded then went to Ginny.

 

“We will fix this. I’m sure there is a way to fix this. I won’t stop until I fix this ok.” 

Ginny nodded her head and wiped snot from her nose. Greg Goyle walked over and took Ginny from Serena’s arms holding his girlfriend and rubbing small circles on her back.

“Damn Darien to the bowels of Hell for this. How could he ruin their family like this?” Severus said nothing only took her hands and led her to his old quarters. Pulling her into the bed he spooned her small body to his. He never pressed her for more simply held until she fell asleep. 

 

“Molly wait” Arthur called out to the beautiful girl that used to be his wife.

 

“My name is not Molly its Rei. Rei Hino I’m not your wife I’m sorry.” Rei turned to go but her arm was caught by the handsome man. 

 

“You can call yourself whatever you want but you are my wife. We were married twenty five years ago and our souls were bound. You may not remember but it changes nothing. I won’t give up on you.” 

Arthur pulled her towards him and kissed her. Putting all of his love all of his fear into that kiss. His kiss was desperate he had been so afraid when she went missing and now here she was so different yet still exactly the same. She was still a fiery tempered little minx. Rei kissed him back she had no choice in the matter. His kiss was familiar it was the spark to the fire inside of her. When the kissed stopped they were both breathing hard.

 

“Tell me about her?” Rei asked him Arthur led her to the astronomy tower sitting her in between his legs he spoke quietly. 

 

“We met in school. You were beautiful with long red hair and deep brown eyes. You were the prettiest witch in school and brilliant to. I was a bit of a geek but somehow you liked me. I never knew what made you pursue me but I am forever grateful you did. We have seven kid’s six boys and one girl Ginevra. She’s just like her mother beautiful with a temper and quick to curse the boys. I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you in the first year you were eleven years old.” 

Arthur pulled out some pictures from inside his robes. One was their wedding picture the other last year’s Christmas photo with all their kids around them wearing the trademark Weasley sweaters. 

 

“You look different older” 

Rei remarked still staring intently at the older couple in the moving picture. They obviously loved each other it shined from their eyes. It was something she secretly wished for. Being a scout was a lifelong commitment that meant no marriage no kids but if she could have any family in the world Rei would have wished for the one in that photo. Surrounded by smiling kids of all ages, they obviously weren’t well off but happiness shined from everyone’s eyes like a beacon. 

 

“Yes well Serena hasn’t quite gotten used to the scouts powers. She healed me to well. You should have seen the bathroom at Sirius’s house when she lost control of your fire.” Arthur laughed at the memory making Rei smile. Turning around to face the man that was her husband in this life she made a decision. Sliding off her robes she stood before him bare. 

 

“Make me remember.” 

She whispered. He hesitated at first looking at the beautiful but unfamiliar body. He looked at her brown eyes and there he saw his wife. The face didn’t matter he saw her soul shining in her eyes this was the woman who had given him seven beautiful children. He kissed her and spent the entire night showing her just how loved she was. 

 

The next morning they stumbled into the Great Hall holding hands and giggling like teenagers.

 

“Merlin Mum dad can you not do that in Public.” Ron yelled loudly when they kissed, his face red. Arthur simply blushed. 

 

“I filled Molly in on what’s going on she thinks she can help us find a descendant of the Earth Prince.” Arthur told Serena holding Rei’s hand.

 

“I can’t transform but I still have my priestess powers I will meditate and ask the great fire to show me the Descendant. Serena can we talk please, alone.” Rei said nodding towards Severus who had instinctively followed his wife. 

 

“Yes of course.” Serena kissed Severus quickly before grabbing Rei’s hand and running away before Severus could follow. 

 

“He’s a little scary.” Rei told her after.

 

“Severus no he’s a puppy dog…ok he’s a rabid hell hound but I adore him.” Rei laughed happy to see her friend so happy.

 

“I wanted to apologize” Rei started but Serena held up her hand.

 

“You don’t have to I released you from your vow because I wanted you to be happy.”

“No that’s not it, I’m not sorry I left that I chose a new life. I was happy. Arthur showed me pictures told me the stories. I we were happy and my mind may not remember But my heart does. I love that man and I don’t regret choosing him. What I am sorry about is not noticing how unhappy you were with Darien. You gushed and blushed and did all the appropriate stuff but I never realized till right now that it was an act. Seeing you with grumpy mcblackpants showed me that. You don’t gush you don’t even have to speak you just shine. I’m sorry we made you feel like you had to be with Darien to make us happy.” Serena hugged the girl tightly grateful that she had understood. 

“So tell me about this honeymoon did you really get over your penis fear?”

 

“Rei, I didn’t have penis fear it’s just Darien’s was so ugly like plucked chicken all that hanging skin flopping staring at me.” She shuttered. Rei couldn’t help it she burst out laughing Goddess or not Serena was still the same.

 

“What about Sexyrus?” 

 

“His name is Severus and I am the only one who can call him Sexyrus and his penis is a work of art. No little chicken skin for him. He’s a bit over protective and he sneers a lot if he calls you a dunderhead it’s a term of affection for him that’s how he first told me he loved me.” Rei shook her head. That man was definitely opposite of sweet Serena but somehow they meshed.

 

Rei sat in front of a fire Serena had transfigured her some miko robes and she chanted softly. She felt a presence sit beside her without opening her eyes she called out softly.

“It’s Ginny right” Ginny looked in shock at the beautiful woman who housed her mother’s soul.

 

“How did you know it was me?” 

 

“I sensed your presence plus you smell like vanilla.”

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Meditating I was, am I guess a priestess in a Shinto temple. I may have magic now but I can’t remember how to use it but I want to be useful this I can do. You have the power to you and Ronald though his gift of sight is stronger than yours. Would you like to learn how to use it?” She asked the girl her daughter. Then smiled at the thought she always wanted a daughter.

 

“Sure”

 

“I’ll tell you what I’ll help you learn to see in the Great Fire if you help me learn how to be a witch again.”

 

“Does this mean you won’t ever remember us me?” Ginny asked with tears in her eyes her voice trembled.

“Honestly I don’t know Ginny. Your father said that there is no way to reverse an obliviate, but that doesn’t mean I’m not your mother or that I don’t care for you all of you. Talk to me, teach me tell me stories about who I was. I may never remember but I will learn I love you all already. I always wanted a big family you know. As Sailor Mars it was a secret fantasy of mine to be a normal woman a mom with a husband who loved me and a house full of noisy kids. I don’t look like the mother you know. I don’t remember her life but my heart feels her love for you and your brothers perhaps in teaching me you will learn to like who I am now?” 

Rei didn’t open her eyes. Inside she shook wondering if that girl her beautiful daughter would take the olive branch she offered her. The seconds seemed to pass like an eternity the silence bearing down on her. Then Rei felt arms go around her waist from behind.

 

“I love you to mom.” Ginny whispered in her hair. Rei hugged her back and noticed a second presence had sat on her other side.

 

“I heard everything you said. You don’t look anything like my mum and you’re too young to hot but dad loves you and Ginny loves you and I miss my mum so I’m going to teach you to. You’re a bloody excellent cook..”

“Ronald Weasley you watch your language.”

 

“See your acting like your old self already. Now teach us how to see into the fire mum” Rei smiled and gave her kids directions her face beaming. Arthur watched from across the room with a smile. Things would be ok everything was going to be fine. She was still Molly inside. 

It took twenty minutes of deep concentration before Rei saw something. But it wasn’t useful she only saw Serena’s face no matter how she asked the great fire for the solution to the problem she only saw Serena. 

 

“Mum I think I got something.” Ron called from besides her.

 

“What do you see son?”

 

“Serena she’s with a blue haired lady and a little blonde boy.” Serena had walked toward the fire when she heard her name being called. 

“What did you ask the fire?” Rei asked him her face full of worry.

 

“I asked who the descendant of the Earth Prince was. It showed me the guy. He was tall with black hair and he had this cool armor and a sword next to him played a little girl with blue hair.”

 

“Goddess I forgot about Arete. She was his cousin from his father’s side. Her parents died when she was just a baby but I never got to see her very much. The Earth King and Queen very much believed that children should be in the nursery until they are useful. I only met her once.” Serena told them. 

 

“The girl was saved, smuggled out by servants.” Ron answered his voice hazy his eyes still focused on the fire.

 

“Who are her descendants?” Severus asked his heart speeding up. They may finally have a solution to their problem. 

“I told you its Serena there was the blue haired lady and the blonde boy but they died in an explosion or something there’s only Serena left.” 

 

“No no no that can’t be. I’m his descendant Sammy was.” Serena looked at Severus her heart breaking.

 

“This is a good thing no. This means you can absorb the crystal and we can kill him.” Minerva who had stood close by listening told them. Trista had tears in her eyes and she was shaking her head in denial.

 

“What is it what are you not telling us?” Severus demanded his voice hard his eyes anxious.

 

“If I am the descendant and I absorb the crystal I won’t be allowed to stay here. I would have to go to Olympus to live and I will not be able to contact anyone from my life here again. There are rules and I am pushing them as is. For a Goddess to be married to a mortal is against the rules but we bound our souls so I can get away with it but if I take the Earths power as well I would be considered too powerful a risk and unable to remain on Earth. I wouldn’t be able to see you ever again Severus.” She whispered the last words as the tears flowed down her face. Why did this always happen. Why was her happiness always taken from her?

 

“I won’t let you do it. I forbid it. As your husband I forbid you do you understand?” Severus shouted at her his face red his chest heaving.

 

“I have no choice.” 

 

“No NO why. Why does it always have to be you who gives up everything. There are other Gods tell one of them to fix this. Don’t leave me please.” 

Severus slumped to the floor pulling his wife in his arms sobbing. He could feel his heart wrenching and he knew the moment she left him it would stop beating all together.


	29. Scouts enemies and ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. I might do an epilogue if you guys think i need one. I know I kinda left it hanging a bit.

The next week was hell everyone in the castle looked tired and drawn. People were calling contacts in the magical and muggle world alike looking for something that could contain Earths Golden Crystal so Voldemort could be killed. Voldemort and his merry band of Death Eaters had been surprisingly silent. Serena knew Darien well enough to know this was the calm before the storm. He had to pissed about Rei being missing and she knew his retaliation would be terrible. Rei had spent her time bonding with her family and watching pensieve memories of her old life. She and Arthur were also joined at the hands or hips which had caused a couple of embarrassing moments. At one such moment they had been found in Filch’s office of all places by Minerva and Ron. The former who had vowed to put in her resignation the very next time a Weasley reproduced and the latter who turned green and then demanded a new broom for pain and suffering. Ron’s Firebolt was delivered by a fumbling pig two days later along with a howler that had shouted only “Sorry you caught us having sex” It was apparently Mrs. Weasley the twins got their sense of humor from.

 

Serena for her part spent every moment not researching with Severus, talking,laughing, fucking. Making sure to commit every moment to her memory, she also brought a pensieve and stored it in her sub space pocket along with pictures of her friends and family one of Severus’s cloaks and a bottle of his homemade cologne. She wouldn’t say it out loud but she knew that when Voldemort struck she would be leaving. Serena tried not to think about it mostly because she didn’t want to spend her remaining time in a puddle of tears.  


She wrote him letters. Love letters sometimes, other times just her thoughts on what they were doing. She was writing one such letter when Rei came bursting in her room.

 

“All right Meatball head that’s enough!” The black haired girl shouted at her. 

 

“Huh”

 

“You’ve given up. You stopped looking for a way to control his crystal. The Usagi I knew never gave up.” Hands on her hips the former fire scout glared at her.

 

“Rei, I research all day I haven’t given up.”

 

“Oh really then what’s this?” She snatched up Serena’s letter 

“My Darling Severus. I long for our carefree days on the moon. Eating and making love wherever we stood; those days of wandering the palace with our entire future ahead of us. I miss looking across the table to see your smile so rare and hard won before, was displayed so readily for me. I miss your voice. Like aged scotch as we whispered about our plans for the future, a house of rambunctious children all of them little potion masters. Mostly I will miss your touch. Those long fingers and expert tongue bringing me to bliss time after time. Know that wherever I am I think of you. That for as long as eternity you will hold my love and my soul. Live my love for both of us. Do everything we planned but were never able to and love again because you are too good a man to sequester yourself in a potions lab with grief as your only companion. I want more than anything for you to be happy.” Rei read the letter with tears in her eyes.

 

“Serena please that man loves you more than life. I love you please don’t give up on us. Promise you will try.” 

 

“You think I’m not trying that I haven’t been scouring the universe for a solution. I’ve been teleporting to every planet I know, every dimension I can think of. Vegeta says I should just kill him and bring the people I like to Earth 9. Goku wants me to reason with him. A part of me a big part wants to let the whole world burn as long as I have Severus by my side but I can’t I fucking can’t because I am the Gods Damned Goddess of the moon and stars and fucking souls. So it goes against my very existence to let this world die so I can’t be happy no matter how I want it. So tell me Rei what should I do? What would you have done in my positon? You always wanted to be lead well lead me dammit! Tell me what am I supposed to do how can I look my husband in the eye when I know I have to leave him to this world that had already abandoned him once.” 

Serena shouted at her friend taking out all the anger and helplessness she felt and when she was done she collapsed in the girl’s arms sobbing. 

 

“I’m sorry Serena. I couldn’t have done what you did; I could never have been that unselfish. I’m proud to call you my friend but I’m not giving up we are going to find out how to help you and kill that sorry bastard once and for all.” 

Serena smiled seeing the determined glint in Rei’s eye. If anyone could figure it out it was Rei. Unfortunately their moment was cut short as an explosion rocked the castle. The girls looked at each other in determination and quickly ran to the Great Hall. Severus came running towards the two woman wand out. 

 

“Voldemort has taken Hogsmead. The giants and the werewolves are coming in from the forbidden forest and the wards are falling. He’ll be able to get into the castle soon.” 

Severus told them out of breath. The attack had come as a surprise it was just after dinner when the Aberforth stumbled in from the Hogshead bleeding. 

 

“Any woman and children or elderly go with the fourth years and under to the room of requirement, Aberforth lead them stay alert protect each other. Fifth years and up guard the corridors on the third floor, stay in groups of four. If they breach the castle go to the room of requirement protect the younger kids.” 

Everyone nodded their agreement and ran to do what they could. Serena stayed in front quickly transforming to Cosmos. She had no need but it comforted her, the disguise helped to distance her from the fact that she had to leave her husband and loved ones today. As she started trotting towards the entrance hall Severus pulled on her elbow pulling her into a passion filled kiss. His lips devouring hers, his tongue sweeping through her mouth as if to memorize the feel of her. 

 

“Come back to me.” 

His black eyes bore into hers and Serena could only nod before kissing him once more. Several masked Death Eater ran towards them shouting curses. Remus stood in front of Tonks firing curse after curse his face angrier than Serena had ever seen it.

 

“I told you to leave go to the room of the requirements with the children.” Remus shouted to a green haired Tonks.

 

“I’m not a child Remus.”

 

“But you are carrying our child and you shouldn’t be out here.” He shouted right back at her dodging a curse sent at him.

 

“He’s right Rei you should go with Tonks. I know you want to fight with Serena but you barely remember how to use a wand and you have to think about the baby.” Arthur told Rei gently.

 

“Bloody Hell, Your having a baby, Fucking nuggets.”

“Ronald Bilious Weasley watch your mouth. Serena this is your fault.” Rei told her hand on her hips.

 

“Holy balls you’re pregnant.” Serena shouted. She hugged both girls then nodded at Ron. Who had been her friend long enough to know what Serena wanted. He promptly pushed Rei and Tonks through the portal Serena had opened behind them. They landed on a pile of pillows in the room of requirement with several confused first years staring at them. Remus nodded his thanks but during his distraction was hit with a blasting curse and sent flying into a wall. Serena ran to help him but was stopped by Arthur. 

 

“You can’t heal him now it takes too much out of you and we need you to fight. Go we’ll take care of the injured. Go” 

He yelled again when she hesitated.  
Serena ran out the doors of Hogwarts her heart breaking, all around her injured and dying people lay. Neville and professor Spout were flinging mandrakes from the battlement. Neville’s gran shooting off curses next to him a proud smile on her face. The killing curse went shooting towards Neville his back turned and Serena knew he would never see it in time. She screamed a warning knowing it would be useless but unable to stop herself. Mrs. Longbottom jumped in front of the curse her body getting hit with the green light and falling from the battlement to Serena’s feet, her blue eyes lifeless signature hat still on her head. Neville’s gave a shout of agony then renewed his attack his eyes burning with determination. 

 

Serena called the souls of the Death Eaters she could but Darrien had been smart. Not only were the giants and the wolves attacking but so were an impressive number of youma and Serena was the only one who could get rid of those. After dusting the tenth one Serena had to admit she was exhausted. The one in front of her was blue with ridiculous balloon like breast and she shot toxic balls at everyone. One ball hit the east wall where Fred and Hermione were battling a masked Death Eater. The force of the hit caused the wall to collapse. Serena felt herself flying through the air, and all she could do was hold as tightly as possible to her staff shielding her arms and head from the falling debris. She heard the screams and yells of Hermione and Fred without a hope of knowing what had happened to them 

 

And then the world dissolved into pain and semidarkness: She was half buried in the wreckage of the wall that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told her that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on her cheek told her that she was bleeding copiously. Then she heard a terrible cry that pulled at her insides that expressed agony that a wound would not cause. This was a cry of loss and one that Serena was very familiar with. She stood up, swaying, more frightened than she had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than she had been in her life.... (borrowed from the book thank you J.K. Rowling the Queen and Goddess of all things good except killing only one twin.)

 

Serena vaguely saw the youma was still firing acid balls around but she was too focused. She had to see who else she had lost. Who had Darien’s selfishness and stupidity killed today? She saw Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. The wall had come tumbling down towards Hermione and Percy had shoved her out of the way, getting crushed beneath the stone. 

 

"No ¨ no ¨ no!" someone was shouting. "No! Perce! No!" Fred was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Percy’s eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of a peaceful smile still etched upon his face.

 

“You didn’t have to do this Perce. I forgive you for being a git. You’re my brother my brother and you saved the love of my life. Perce Oh Perce.” Fred sobbed over his brother’s prone body and Hermione shook in silent tears. 

 

Serena looked around at the death and destruction surrounding her. The castle was in shambles. Walls broken, bodies strewn everywhere. Professor Spout lay among the dead her face still fierce. Harry lay bleeding in a heap by a bruised Luna. Little Dennis Creevy must have escaped the room of requirement because his body to lay on the floor along with Cho Chang, Astoria Greengrass, Ernie Macmillan, Mad Eye Moody and so many others. It was the last bodies in the row that had Serena seeing red. Trista and Sirius lay next to each other. Their bodies still too still and Serena could feel the rage and anger build up the hate the fear the sadness she let out a guttural scream and her body glowed white causing a wave of power to come from her dusting any youma taking the souls of any Death Eaters it passed. 

 

“I call your vow Voldemort. I’ll take your crystal now.” 

 

“You can’t call in the vow you never married me. You let that betrayer defile you. Don’t worry I have you back after and Mars to. She’ll be punished for her escape. She will never get her memories now and the Weasley’s can watch as I make mama Weasley my newest consort.”

 

“Enough you have killed too many Voldemort. I Serena Moon call in Voldemort’s marker.” 

Voldemort laughed until he felt a tug in the place his heart and a muted golden light tore through his chest leaving him with a gaping hole.

“No how Meatball head please. I’ll stop I’ll go away please don’t kill me. Give me a second chance for the love we once had.” Voldemort begged the beautiful girl in front of him.  


Across the field Severus stared at Serena as she held a golden light in her hands. He kicked the Death Eater he was battling in the face and ran towards his wife. 

Serena felt more than heard Severus call her name. She looked across the field to where he ran towards her and she smiled. She mouthed the words I love you before forcing the Golden Crystal into her body. Crying out as her body purified its taint. Then she reached out and called the remains of Darien’s soul. It came to her a dark thing small and tainted quivering in her grasped before she crushed it into nothing and Voldemort fell to the floor. Serena took one last look at Severus before she was pulled away. She landed surprisingly at the Time Gates, Fate and Destiny stood in front of her looks of sympathy on their faces.

At Hogwarts Severus sat on the floor halfway to where Serena was. His knees had buckled when she had disappeared in the Golden Light. He could do nothing but stare at the place where his happiness was lost. Around him they worked to bury bodies and make repairs and there Severus sat staring blankly at the place Serena had disappeared from, willing her to come back willing the pain in his heart and the band stretching his soul to pull her back to him. Severus was in agony. He felt like a rubber band pulled to tightly about to snap. He knew that the other end of that band was Serena somewhere so far he could still feel her knew beyond a doubt that she lived but was so far that it physically hurt his heart. 

 

“Why am I here?” Serena asked her voice blank.

 

“You are too strong to live on Earth now that you have absorbed the Golden Crystal.” Destiny answered pulling the girl to her feet. 

 

“I know that but why am I not on Olympus with the other fools. I’d like to have a word with Zeus.”

 

“Serena, you don’t go around picking fights with the king of the Gods. I doubt he would appreciate your language.” Fate told the girl he loved like a daughter.

“Well tough shit. What’s he going to do kill me? I’m already dead this was his fault why couldn’t he just let Selene go? He’s just like Darien there all the same they see us a property and when they can’t have us they ruin our happiness. Why Puu why did Puu have to die after being cursed so long. Why?” 

Serena’s voice broke her carefully controlled façade left and she fell back to the floor in a heap. Sobbing so hard her body shook. Fate knew that she would spend the rest of eternity grieving for Severus. Not that Fate thought he was good enough but he had learned long ago not to interfere in his children’s choices. 

 

“Serena, I’m sorry so sorry for the pain that I have caused.” Fate held the small girl.

 

“Don’t be silly Fate this was not your doing it’s that cunt nugget Zeus’s fault. I’m going to enjoy spending the rest of eternity thinking up creative ways to make his Godly ass miserable.” Behind her Destiny smirked.

 

“Serena I’m Zeus.” 

Fate let her go, knowing her temper that she would step away from the God who had caused her family so much pain. He had underestimated her though because not only did she step away she punched him so hard he flew across the room.

 

“You’ve got your old man’s right hook.” He told her sheepishly

 

“You son of bitch.” Serena advanced on the God ready to hit him again when she was held back by Destiny.

 

“You knew didn’t you Destiny.” Destiny didn’t speak only nodded to Serena who spit at the black haired Goddess.

 

“Gods don't die they become weak and useless without prayers and patronage without belief. This new world of science and magic no one believes no one practices the old ways. Hera and I were given a choice retire to Olympus unable to affect this world only watching or become Fate and Destiny and help keep the balance and guide those who had a purpose in this world.”

 

“What does that have to do with you being a giant asshole butt munching motherfucker?” Serena yelled at him from her prison in Destiny’s arms.

 

“You’re mother wasn’t so foul mouthed.” Zeus/Fate told her with a shake of his head. 

“I was angry that Selene tricked me and Eos helped so I cursed her you know this but what you don’t know is that did nothing to assuage my anger. I decided to hurt Selene in the worst possible way, by taking her daughter. I was going to marry Selenity and take her to Olympus never to see her mother again. My plan worked beautifully until Selenity gave birth to my daughter. I had planned on revealing myself to all and taking both her daughter and granddaughter away from Selene but when I looked into the blue violet eyes of my daughter I couldn’t hurt her that way.” 

Serena shook her head in denial. Her whole life she had wished for a father. Someone to hold her when she was scared and take away the monsters under the bed, while Kenji Tsukino was a great father once she remembered her life on the moon Serena once again had a hole in her heart where a father should have been. 

“They told me you died.” She whispered too tired to even fight.

 

“I couldn’t stay I would have been found out and I refused to take you from your rightful place as the moon princess so I faked my death. I took the job as Fate so that I could meet you, watch over you and one day apologize. I loved you Serena more than I ever loved anyone in the world. Hera became Destiny for me. Because even though I did not deserve it she loved me. So I became Fate and hopefully a better man. I always loved you and was always proud of you Serena.”

 

“Then help me.” She begged the man who was her father. “Help me go back to him please.”

 

“I don’t have to help you Serena. The wizards marriage ceremony is magical it binds not only two people in legal marriage but two souls. Your power is too much for one person to have and remain on Earth but just enough for three” (This is for Poipoigirl thanks for the feedback and the idea)

 

“Three? Who could I trust with that kind of power?” 

Fate said nothing only slid his big hand across his daughters stomach a twinkle in his eye. Serena gasped.

 

“I know I messed up but can you allow a foolish old God into his daughters’ life and his granddaughters?” Zeus asked his voice trembled giving away his worry. Serena said nothing at first only gazed lovingly at her stomach.

 

“I’m going to have a baby. A real baby not a golem, you’re going to be a grandpa.” Fate let out a whoop of joy and swung his daughter around.

 

“Thank you Serena. You amaze me every day.” He told her his voice reverent

 

“So grandma Hera, does this mean I get a peacock when the baby’s born.” 

Destiny let slide tears she had been holding back and squeezed her husband’s child. She had spent many years bitter and jealous of every affair Zeus had hating his offspring. Serena had changed him into a better God a better man and Hera would always be grateful.

 

“Please call us Fate and Destiny, Hera and Zeus are gone the people we used to be are long dead. Please dear try not to teach my granddaughter so many curse words.” Destiny asked her eyes gleaming.

 

“Come on I don’t curse all that fucking much. Besides cock waffle is not a curse word is a colloquialism for dick bag so technically its better and I still want a peacock.” Serena smiled at her.

 

“Go back to your husband before he does something stupid. We’ve left a present for you back home. Just promise you’ll visit soon.” 

Fate told her giving his daughter one last hug. His daughter he thought smiling. It felt good to finally say those words aloud. Serena squeezed him back.

 

“Thank you father” Serena portaled to the castle ignoring the stares and gasps of surprise as she ran through the castle looking for Severus, she finally found him at the edge of the lake a moon orchid in his hand.

 

“Severus Tobias Snape just what in the hell are you doing out here at this time of night” 

She called to the still black figure. She meant to surprise him to smile and kiss him but instead she gasped and cried. It had only been two days that she was gone but he looked ten years older. His hair hung in greasy strips his eyes were shadowed and he wore the same bloody and torn robes from the battle. 

 

“Go away unkind spirit. Here to mock me with my loves face. I go to join her now into deaths embrace.” 

He raised his wand to his wrist and Serena didn’t have time to stop the severing curse he sent at it. Blood poured from the wound and she ran towards him using her dress to try to stem the flow of his life’s blood. 

 

“You stupid idiot what is wrong with you.” She cried desperately holding his wrist.

“Severus” 

A voice called from the darkness one that stopped Serena cold because she knew that voice. It belonged to a dead person. Perhaps she had died that day after all. She shook her head in dismay as Trista and Sirius came strolling hand in hand towards where they sat. 

 

“Severus Snape I told you Hime was coming back. Her father told me when he brought me back.” 

Trista huffed looking at the bleeding man. Serena momentarily forgot about Severus and launched herself into Trista’s arms.

 

“Puu Puu” Serena snuggled into the other woman. “How did you?” 

“Your father he explained everything. He couldn’t give me immortality but he gave me back the years I spent cursed and I split them with Sirius.”

 

“Still bleeding here” Severus called out from the floor.

 

“Geez mate can you trust every now and then, we told you her dad just wanted to spend some time with his little girl.” Serena left the embrace of her friends and kneeled in front of Severus.

 

“You stupid man what have you done to yourself?” 

She asked while kissing his cheeks and jaw. Inhaling the smell of him taking it into her lungs and holding it there; she wished she could bottle his scent. She would soak her entire body in it. Severus figured he was dead. Death was ok as long as Serena was there cursing at him and kissing him. He brought a bloody arm to her cheek smearing her face with his blood but not caring. He had never seen anything look so beautiful.  


Still kissing him Serena concentrated on healing his arm. When she was done she pulled her face from his and surveyed her work. Satisfied she smacked him. 

 

“Don’t you ever hurt yourself again or I will kill you and bring you back and kill you again.” At the hard smack Severus looked at her and blinked owlishly.

 

“You’re here, you’re alive.”

 

“Of course you idiot.” 

Serena was about to explain everything but was stopped by Severus tackling her to the floor kissing her hard. His hands snaked up her sides and his lips traveled her jaw and neck pulling down the straps of the t-shirt she wore.

 

“Hem, hem, guys I know you’re all reunited and it feels so good but maybe get a room or let everyone know your back Serena.” Sirius said with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Love the man bun Sirius, seriously.” 

Serena told him with a smirk of her own. This had Sirius reaching up to fix his hair and Serena had to laugh. They walked up to the castle Severus never letting go of her hand.

 

“How bad is it” Serena asked her voice low

 

“We lost a lot. Professor Sprout, Percy Weasley, Blaise Zambini, Millicent Bulstrode, Denise Creevy, Astoria Greengrass, Ernie Macmillan, Mad Eye Moody and so many others entire families were wiped out.” 

Trista told her voice soft. Serena’s eyes filled with tears so many lives ruined by this. If only she had gone after Darien sooner she could have saved more people.

 

“Hey stop that this wasn’t your fault. You’re not responsible for what he did. You risked everything to save us.” 

Severus told her his eyes soft. Serena couldn’t help but kiss him quickly. Her heart filled as she looked at him, this hard man who she had married. This world was torn apart by war but she would fix it with him by her side.  


They had reached the Great Hall and Minerva let out an uncharacteristic screech of joy and rushed towards Serena.

 

“I should go get her before she breaks a hip. Oh she’s going to be so excited to learn about our little dunderhead.” 

Serena said then kissed his chin and ran towards Minerva leaving a sputtering Severus in her wake. Serena hugged Minerva breathing in the smell of her jasmine and catnip. 

 

“Meatball head” Rei screamed from across the hall running towards the hugging duo. When Rei reached her she squeezed Serena so tight she thought she would pass out.

 

“Hey stop squeezing my wife you’re going to suffocate my baby.” Severus told the woman sternly bodily lifting Rei from Serena. 

 

“Wait baby what baby?”

 

“My baby in there, my little dunderhead” Severus gestured proudly to Serena’s still flat stomach.

 

“Really Severus calling your unborn child a dunderhead, it’s just a wee bairn.” Minerva cooed.

 

“Holy fuck were going to be pregnant together our kids can get married.” Rei shouted with glee. Arthur looked on indulgently.

 

“My baby is not marrying your child unless he or she has a mastery in at least two fields and a good muggle credit score.” 

Severus told her haughtily earning him an arm punch from the fiery former red head. Serena couldn’t help the tears that filled her eyes.

 

“I’m finally going to be a mom. A real mom of a real baby well a demigod baby but still better than a red eye golem Horcrux baby that had an inappropriate relationship with her father.” Rei nodded her agreement.

The castle and everyone in it had spent days mourning the loss of lives but with Serena’s return a bit of that loss healed. Some hope was found in her beaming smile and foul mouth.


	30. Ends and begginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited hope it is ok

4 years later.

Serena sat on the couch in the headmaster’s office a contented smile on her face. She watched the five children playing on the rug in front of her. Little Rose Weasley the only Weasley with black hair still had the trademark fiery temper that was softened by Arthur's twinkling blue eyes. She was fiercely protective of her little friends even at three. Teddy Lupin currently had teal hair and green eyes he was quiet like his father but had an adventurous streak like his mother. Serena chuckled lightly remembering the time Remus and Tonks lost him for three hours in Diagon Alley because they hadn’t known what he looked like. Teddy had sat at Florian Fortescue’s eating ice cream and watching his frantic parents. Little blonde Victorie was sitting next to Teddy as always delicately playing with a porcelain doll.

 

In the middle of the children were Serena’s little terrors. Selene with her silver hair and obsidian eyes was small and delicate but with a temper to match her Weasley counterpart the two girls were never far from each other. In fact Rose’s first bout of accidental magic occurred when her usually favorite brother Ron had taken Selene’s doll. Rose had set the living room sofa on fire nearly scaring Ron to death. He has never taken a toy from Selene again. Serena’s oldest by one minute Evander was night to his twin sister’s day. His black hair hung to his shoulders (Serena refused to cut it, despite her husband’s many protests) and violet blue eyes were shy and sweet he preferred to follow his sister’s lead in their adventures. Of which they were many, including sending stinging hexes at Sybil Trelawney whenever she was in their direct vicinity. It seems since Rose’s mother and her favorite brother were legitimate seers she had taken offence to Sybil’s prattling. So whenever the kids visited her and Severus at Hogwarts they declared it open season on the poor woman. 

 

Thinking of her husband caused Serena to smile warmly. It had been hard after the war. The castle needed extensive repairs and they had lost many too many people. Albus and Minerva had retired to Neoma, though retired was probably exaggerating. They oversaw the building of new homes and shops on its extensive land and Neoma was well on its way to becoming a bustling village with Serena’s house at the center. Severus was appointed headmaster within short order and Serena stopped teaching Defense against the Dark Arts in order to be with her children and instead taught the new round of tiny witches and wizards basic magic and elementary studies. Harry taught DADA and he was a much beloved professor his adventures in Hogwarts were well known and earned him the awe and respect of his students. Luna ran the quibbler and was pregnant with the first little Potter. 

 

Little Professor Flitwick was now deputy Headmaster and head of Ravenclaw but no longer taught. The honor of Charms professor went to Charlie Weasley who after being injured in the war wanted a safer job, although Serena didn’t see how working with children was safer than dragons or curses but to each his own. Neville taught Herbology and had insisted on Professor Sprout’s ashes being spread amongst the Moon Orchids. Where her ashes had spread the delicate silver and white petals had turned pink making an entirely new variety of orchids. The demands were high and the profits from them kept the green houses well supplied. Serena smiled knowing this would have made Professor Sprout happy.

Ron married Lavender and they had a whole passel of children in short order. Lavender was ecstatic. Fred and Hermione worked at Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes. The shop had taken off and they now had several locations including one in Japan ran by George and his wife Angelina. Trista still taught History of Magic and Sirius was appointed the Minister of Magic. People were happy now though the remnants of the war were still around. An ice castle that will never melt the face of a boy carved in its walls, a smirk on his handsome face. The New East wing that housed the paintings of everyone lost in the war. Denise Creevy’s smiling face the new guardian of the Gryffindor tower his camera painted around his neck. 

Serena was brought out of her revelry by Selene and Evander climbing on her lap. Selene snuggled her while Evander the taller of the two kissed her forehead like he had seen daddy do when mommy made the sad face. Serena kissed her two children hugging them tightly to her.

 

“I love you more than the sun the moon and the stars in the sky” She told quietly giving them each one more kiss.

“We know mama don’t be sad we’ll keep you safe always.” Evander told her his violet eyes serious.

 

“Sweet boy it’s my job to keep you safe all you need to do is be happy and mommy’s heart will always smile.” 

Evander nodded but shared a look with his sister. Grandpa and Daddy had told them sometimes mommy got a sad face thinking about the bad times but they could keep her safe with hugs. Evander knew his job it was important. He had the most beautiful kind momma in the world and he wanted her to always smile. 

 

“Momma can we sing” Selene asked knowing the ritual never failed to make mommy smile.

 

“Yes sweet princess of course.”

 

“You are my sunshine” Serena sang softly. The other children hearing their favorite aunt sing gathered round singing the next verse.

“My only sunshine”

 

“When you’re not happy” Serena sang again

 

“My skies are grey.” All the kids sang.

 

“You’ll never know dears how much I love you.”

 

“Please don’t take my sunshine away” They all sang the last line together and Serena made sure to cuddle and kiss each child.

 

“I think it’s time the little ones headed home. I’ve spoken with Rei and she would love to watch her niece and nephew for the night.” Serena jumped at her husband’s voice. Then smiled saucily seeing the dark look in his eyes.

 

“Really now whatever would we do to entertain ourselves with the children gone?” Severus said nothing only strode into the office and kissed his impertinent wife thoroughly.

 

“Eww” The children cried loudly making Severus laugh Serena was much too busy trying to catch her breath. They had been married almost four years and he could still make her week in the knees. 

“OK dears it’s time to go home I love you. Selene, Evander be good for Aunty Rei and Uncle Arthur and please don’t torture your uncle Ron if he comes over.” 

Serena was still saying goodbye to Rei from the fireplace when she was lifted from behind and tossed over Severus’s shoulders. She yelped a goodbye to the laughing Rei and let herself be carried upstairs. Where Severus showed her again and again just how much he had missed her that day. Hours later as they lay entwined together in a tangle of bedsheets Severus kissed her forehead.

 

“Evander told me you were getting the sad face.”

 

“Evander’s a tattle. We should never have told them about the telepathy.” Serena pouted.

 

“Darling those two were using the telepathy with each other since they were infants the only thing we told them is they can contact us. What had you so sad my love?” 

Severus asked his face full of concern. He hadn’t deserved this woman when she burst into his life and crashed through his walls and he didn’t deserve her now that she had given him a family but he vowed to make her happy every day so she never regretted giving him a chance.

 

“Nothing really I promise. I was only thinking about the past the war and everyone. I was sad for but a moment mostly I was thinking how grateful I am for our children and our friends.”

 

“Evander doesn’t like to see his momma sad but I understand. The war and Voldemort everything we lost its sadness is always there but so are we and our children and I believe there is a soul that is finally ready to be reborn and you did promise him that next time he would get good parents.” 

Serena cried at the news. When she shared her powers with Severus and the children he ended up being the new caretaker of the cauldron. Severus took the souls to their final rest or to be reborn. They had been waiting years for Draco to be ready for a new life. Serena kissed Severus hard.

 

“Then I guess we should try again just in case it didn’t take the first couple of times.” With a positively wicked smile Severus agreed and proceeded to kiss and lick his way down her body his last thought before he lost all conscious thought was that making sure Draco was reborn was going to great fun. 

FIN


End file.
